Destiny
by jehssik
Summary: /UA/ Dizem que a vida imita a arte... Ou é a arte que imita a vida? Bem, tanto faz!
1. Trailer

**Trailler**

_Quais as chances de caminhos totalmente opostos se cruzarem, de repente?_

- As chances? – ela riu – Uma em um milhão.

- Bem, pelo menos há uma chance. – Marlene disse, sorrindo, e piscou um olho.

_Seja por mero acaso..._

- ... Esta é Lily Evans. Ela faz teatro, e vai nos ajudar na peça para o Festival.

- Não acredito. – James murmurou, em assombro – É ela!

_... Ou intervenção premeditada,_

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

- Vim comer, ué. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso maroto. – Isso não é um restaurante?

_O que acontece quando a rotina de um futuro neurocirurgião..._

- Pediatra, pai. – James corrigiu, entediado.

_E de uma dramática estudante de teatro..._

- Minha vida daria uma tragédia Shakespeareana.

- Não seja exagerada, Lils.

_... Batem de frente?_

- Ouch!

- Desculpe! – ele disse, ajudando-a a se levantar.

_Apresentando: James Potter_

- Quando eu era menor, queria ser policial, prender os bandidos e tal... – suspirou – Depois, acabei vendo que existiam formas de salvar vidas sem arriscar a minha, e deixar meu pai feliz, ao mesmo tempo.

_Remus Lupin_

- Não liga, não... Segundo minhas pesquisas científicas, ele pertence a uma raça muito primitiva de ser humano – ele falou, muito sério.

- Qual?

- Ah – ele arregalou os olhos, como se o assunto fosse de extrema importância – Homus neanderthalis idiotidius. – respondeu, sorrindo maroto.

_Peter Pettigrew_

- Eu sou fotógrafo. Do Informativo de Hogwarts.

- Mesmo? – as moças sorriram ao vê-lo pegar a câmera.

- É. – o maroto sorriu também – E vocês dariam uma linda capa pra coluna das "mais mais".

_Sirius Black_

- Aquela garota estuda aqui? – James perguntou.

- Não, com certeza. – ele respondeu – É bonita demais. Se estudasse aqui eu saberia.

_Anya Dickenson_

- A gastronomia é uma arte que idiotas como você não vão entender nunca! Never, nie, mai, nooit... !

- 'Tá! – Sirius revirou os olhos – Já entendi.

_Lily Evans_

- Não diga "trupe". Faz parecer que somos estudantes de teatro completamente sem grana – a ruiva o olhou com intensidade – O que somos, mas não admitiremos nunca. – todos riram. – Eu prefiro "Grupo Não-Itinerante de Teatro". O pessoal leva mais a sério... Ou não. – mais risadas.

_Tiffany Parker_

- Ele é irritantemente CDF, e irritantemente reservado. E mais irritantemente lindo.

- Essas constatações não resolvem nosso problema, Tiff.

- Ah, mas não se preocupe. Eu vou conseguir essa matéria, nem que tenha que acampar na frente da biblioteca.

_E Marlene McKinnon_

- Eu? – deu uma volta no lugar, agitando pom-pons invisíveis – Torcida.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Claro.

- O quê?

_Vidas diferentes, que, por sorte ou MUITO azar, acabaram se entrelaçando._

- Cara, estamos ferrados. – Sirius disse, vendo as garotas darem as costas e irem embora, rindo.

- Com certeza.

**"DESTINY"**

**--**

Em breve, no FanFiction

--

_ACREDITA EM DESTINO?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A- Yep, fic nova. **

**Não, eu não vou abandonar IqV, ou IT. Só que eu me empolguei em contar a história pra Fezinha Evans e tal, dai ela se empolgou em fazer um video e tal, e eu acabei me empolgando em escrever pra ela poder montar o video e tal, dai o video ficou pronto e tal... (ok, eu GOSTO de falar 'e tal' ), e eu me empolguei em postar. .**

**Agora vamos a parte principal dessa N/A de hj: DEDICATÓRIA!!**

**Então... Essa fic vai especialmente pra:**

**-** Fezinha Evans** (claro) que me aguenta no msn, faz videos lindos pra mim, deu palpites e até escolheu o titulo da fic. Na realidade, acho que somos meio que sócias, em "Destiny", e se eu to postando hj, é por causa dela xD**

**-** Carol Lair**, autora da fic que me incentivou. ("República Evans!", por sinal, e eu recomendo MUITO. Foi com o clima de faculdade da fic dela que eu me inspirei em fazer a minha. Mais além vcs vão entender)**

**-** JhU Radcliffe**, pq ela é a minha psicóloga preferida, e eu sempre dedico as minhas fics a ela. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH e que praticamente me trocou por livros de revisão pra vestibular, mas tudo bem (snif snif)**

**- E (por último, mas não menos importante)** Lilly Ke**, que me deixa recadinhos legais no orkut, e me diverte HORRORES, mesmo. Adooro³²¹²³ vc, garota!! S2**

**Aliás, adoro VCS! (principalmente quem lê as minhas outras fics tbm). E vou adorar todos os leitores novos. E as reviews, também... HAHAHAHAHAHAH tava demorando né xP**

**Espero que gostem. Mesmo. Beijão xD**

**P.S. - Video da fic, by Fezinha, no meu profile. Assistam e digam o que acharam, pq eu AMEI. **


	2. Reencontro

**Capítulo I – Reencontro**

Lily Evans. Bonito nome, não?

Essa sou eu. Ruiva, olhos verdes, 18 anos – apesar de ter a altura de um garoto de 15 –. Estudante de teatro durante o dia; pianista, violinista e o que mais for preciso nos tempos livres.

Bem-vindo ao meu mundo.

- Então tchau, Harry! Até mais. – despediu-se a jovem, sorridente, apoiando a alça da bolsa em um dos ombros.

- Não se esqueça de aparecer para o jantar, minha querida! – respondeu o senhor, acenando gentilmente.

- Só se der tempo, Harry. Tenho uma reunião com o pessoal da peça.

- Você trabalha demais e ganha muito pouco, mocinha!

- Então talvez você devesse me dar um aumento – ela brincou, e se afastou rapidamente, deixando o velhinho a rir sozinho.

Lily Evans atravessou cinco ruas, e entrou em uma cafeteria simples. Carregando três copos de café, ela saiu de lá, e ainda andou dois quarteirões antes de entrar em um galpão.

- Atrasada. – disse uma moça, sentada sobre o palco improvisado. – Oh, você trouxe café, então está perdoada.

Lily riu, e distribuiu os copos a seus dois companheiros.

- Sinto muito, Dorcas; sinto muito, Mark – ela também se sentou no palco, entre os dois – Estava ajeitando os detalhes do restaurante com o Sr. Bennett. Vamos inaugurar nesse fim de semana, não é o máximo?

- Com toda certeza, Lils, mas nossa peça é mais importante. – Mark disse, bebericando o café – E Max está com catapora, e Jane com aquelas crises de grávida, então se eu não voltar cedo estou encrencado.

- Oh, sim, claro. Negócios, então. – Lily tirou uma porção de papéis da bolsa – A estréia é depois de amanhã, e surgiram alguns imprevistos.

- Como, por exemplo...?

- Erro nas medidas de alguns figurinos, problemas com o aluguel do teatro, baixa bilheteria... Só pra começar.

- _Alguns imprevistos_?

- Oh, céus! – o homem suspirou, acomodando-se melhor – É hoje que a minha mulher me mata...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Então era esse o lugar, pensou ela, mirando o letreiro. _Harry's Bar_. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, no final das contas.

Suspirando, ela ajeitou os cabelos louros, e entrou.

O local era pequeno e aconchegante. Estava ainda bastante bagunçado, mas as mesas já estavam dispostas, assim como o bar, e a pequena pista de dança. Parecia um daqueles restaurantes legais dos anos quarenta, onde as moças solteiras de família iam jantar, dançar ao som do piano, e procurar um bom partido.

Um pouco mais animada, ela abordou um rapaz. Ele tinha a pele muito branca, e cabelos claros jogados displicentemente na frente dos olhos verdes.

- Com licença, estou procurando pelo Sr. Bennett.

- Esse seria eu. Ou meu irmão. Ou meu pai. – o jovem respondeu, sorrindo. – Depende de com qual deles você quer falar.

- Seria, hum, o Sr... – recorreu à folha de papel que carregava – Harry Bennett.

- Então infelizmente não é comigo. – ele disse, em um desapontamento charmoso, e a moça sorriu sem graça – Sou Daniel. Harry é meu pai, aquele senhor lá atrás, brigando com o cara das bebidas.

Ela agradeceu, e andou a passos rápidos até onde o homem estava. Harry já era um senhor de idade, e tinha os cabelos branqueando, mas os olhos – verdes, como os do filho – ainda conservavam o brilho jovial. Ele e o rapaz travavam uma briga vigorosa.

- Agora caia fora, garoto, e me dê licença que eu tenho uma moça bonita para atender. – ele sorriu para a loira.

- O senhor é Harry Bennett?

- O próprio. Em que posso ajudar?

- É sobre esse anúncio. – ela estendeu um recorte de jornal – A vaga já foi preenchida?

Sr. Bennett puxou-a até uma das mesas, e a fez sentar.

- Qual sua graça, minha querida?

- Anya Dickenson.

- Pois bem, Srta. Dickenson, você infelizmente chegou um pouco tarde. – ele disse – A vaga foi preenchida esta manhã.

- Jura? – ela deixou os ombros caírem – Que pena. – olhou em volta – Um lugar muito legal, devo dizer.

- E não é? – ele riu, também admirando o local – Bem, não posso lhe dar o emprego, mas quero que jante conosco.

Anya o olhou, espantada.

- Não, senhor, não precisa, eu... Realmente não precisa.

Harry levantou, meneando a cabeça.

- Deixe de besteira. Você se dispôs a vir até aqui, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Mas não há necessidade de... – ela também se levantou, e acompanhou o senhor pelo salão.

- Eu faço questão. DANNY! Avise à Candice para preparar mais um lugar à mesa. Lily possivelmente não vem, mas teremos outra jovem companhia esta noite.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E é isso. – Lily suspirou – Minhas medidas foram para todos os figurinos da Marie, e vice-versa.

- Que inferno! – Dorcas bufou – Eu vou matar o Raynold!

- Ele vai consertar as roupas de Marie. – Lily disse, muito rápido.

- E as suas? – Mark perguntou – Cabem duas de você nas medidas dela!

A ruiva prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, e se jogou deitada no palco. Eles já estavam ferrados, e os problemas só aumentavam.

- Ray não vai ter tempo de refazer tudo. Eu mesma vou ajustar as minhas.

- Rhá, quando? Enquanto estiver na aula ou no Harry's? Talvez você devesse parar de dormir, anda perdendo muito tempo com isso.

Lily bufou, e fez um gesto feio para a amiga, que riu.

- Não sei, mas eu vou dar um jeito, não se preocupe. – a ruiva levantou-se, e ajeitou as roupas – Agora tenho que ir. Fiquei de jantar no restaurante, com o pessoal. Acho que nem vai mais dar tempo...

- Vocês se deram bem, não foi? Você e o Sr. Bennett.

- No meio de uma porção de rapazes? – ela riu – Eu virei a filha que ele nunca teve.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então ficamos acertados – Harry disse, quando o último prato foi retirado da mesa – Você presta consultoria uma vez por semana, e fica conosco nos eventos importantes.

- Ótimo – Anya sorriu – Vou adorar.

- Todos vamos. – Daniel piscou.

A loura agradeceu pelo jantar – e tentou pagá-lo, mas não conseguiu – e foi embora. Já estava entrando no carro, quando reconheceu uma moça que andava apressadamente.

- Hey, _cenoura_!

Lily olhou para trás, e viu uma garota fitando-a. Tinha madeixas louras com tranças de diversas cores dispostas aleatoriamente pelo cabelo solto. Era magra, sorria muito, e vestia-se bem.

- Lily Evans em Londres novamente, quem diria!

- Anny!

As duas envolveram-se em um abraço apertado, que durou vários minutos.

- Por onde você andou, mulher de Deus? – Anya perguntou, ainda abraçada à amiga – Eu te mandei uma porção de cartas, e então você parou de responder...

- Dois anos, Anny. Muita coisa aconteceu depois da formatura.

- E você vai me contar tudo _agora_!

- Mas eu tenho que...

- Não interessa, e _não se atreva_ a dizer não.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya e Lily estavam em um pub no centro, "relembrando os velhos tempos".

- Lembra quando a gente pensou que tinha matado a Sra. Collins, e o Jake teve que ir lá ver se a velha ainda respirava?

- Claro! – Lily riu – Me rendeu dois meses de castigo... – bebeu um gole do drink – Falando em Jake, como ele está? Já se formou?

- Já, sim, no começo do ano passado.

- Biologia, não?

- Isso. – Anya meneou a cabeça – Ele ainda arrasta um caminhão por você. Se te ver agora, cai duro, 'cê 'tá mais linda do que nunca!

Lily riu, corando, encabulada.

- Que isso, linda está você! – fez a amiga levantar, e dar uma "voltinha" – Aliás: roupas legais, cabelo legal...

A loura passou a mão pelas trancinhas vaidosamente.

- Ficaram legais, não? – sentou novamente, rindo.

- Você está super diferente, Ann... O que tem feito?

Anya suspirou, sem jeito.

- Bem, minha mãe meio que me "convidou" – fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – a sair de casa, logo depois da formatura.

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ela... – pigarreou – Ela acabou descobrindo que eu tinha _aulas particulares_ com o professor de matemática.

- O professor Raisher? Anny, ele é _casado_!

- Eu sei...

- A mulher dele é a melhor amiga da sua mãe!

- Eu sei...

- Eles visitavam a sua casa direto!

- EU SEI! – Anya gritou, e esfregou os olhos – Mas eu gostava dele. _De verdade_. – torceu as mãos nervosamente – Nós tínhamos um relacionamento sério, sabe?

- Ele tem, Anny, chamado _casamento_!

- Ele gostava de mim, 'tá legal? Me tratava melhor que o imbecil do Chris jamais foi capaz! Era por causa dos sentimentos, não de uma nota estúpida de matemática.

Ao ver que a amiga começava a ficar melancólica, Lily resolveu retornar ao foco principal.

- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso. Pra onde você foi?

Assim que o rumo da conversa mudou, o bom humor habitual de Anny voltou a aparecer. Ela sorriu, e esfregou as mãos nas coxas.

- Então... Passei os últimos anos andando por aí. Alemanha, França, Escócia, Tailândia... Voltei não faz uma semana.

- E quem bancou essas viagens todas?

- A grande vantagem de se ter pais separados. – ela explicou, rindo – E como eles não se falam, papai não ficou sabendo que não eram exatamente viagens de entretenimento cultural... – as duas riram – Mas e você?

- Passei um tempo com minha avó na Irlanda, e voltei há uns cinco meses. – Lily revirou os olhos – Agora estou estudando teatro. Comecei no mês passado.

- Jura? Onde? – a outra perguntou, fascinada.

- No Instituto Hogwarts de Arte. – Lily respondeu.

- Não brinca! Vou tentar Gastronomia lá. – elas riram da coincidência – Você 'tá morando onde, sem seus pais?

Lily revirou os olhos com desgosto.

- De favor, com a égua pescoçuda da minha irmã e o marido dela.

Anya fez uma careta.

- A Petúnia? Oh, não, _de jeito nenhum_! – ela levantou, e puxou a amiga pelo braço – Você vai morar comigo. Tenho um loft no centro que é grande demais só pra mim – deixou uma nota de vinte sobre a mesa – Preciso de alguém pra me ajudar a limpar – e as duas saíram, rindo.

Já fora do bar, Anya tentava guiar Lily até o carro.

- Vamos, vou te mostrar nossa casa...

- _Nossa_ casa? – a ruiva riu – Não, não, tenho que pegar o metrô até Enfield.

- Negativo – a outra puxou seu braço – Você vem comigo.

- Não, Anny, deixa pra outro dia... Eu 'tô cheia de coisas pra fazer...

Vendo que _exigir_ não funcionaria, Anya recorreu à _chantagem emocional_.

- Poxa, Lily... Você foi minha melhor amiga desde sempre; a gente não se vê há dois anos! Vai me fazer essa desfeita?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chegaram ao prédio, em Camden, e subiram até a cobertura. Quando a porta foi aberta, o queixo de Lily caiu.

O espaço era gigantesco. Um duplex – sem paredes divisórias – em tons de roxo e marfim, com móveis pretos. A cozinha era o maior cômodo, muito bem equipada, com um balcão de mármore negro separando-a da sala, que era igualmente mobiliada com elegância. Várias janelas – estreitas, mas que iam do chão ao teto – ocupavam quase toda a parede, dando um toque moderno ao ambiente. (**N/A – Uh, que inveja **)

- _Nossa_.

- Papai é exagerado, eu sei. – Anny riu – Ele e minha mãe estão disputando para ver quem trata melhor seus filhos. Ele, por enquanto, está ganhando... – se jogou no sofá, e ligou a televisão – Eu não gosto de ficar aqui sozinha. Chamaria o Jake pra morar comigo, mas ele não suporta meu pai, então não daria certo...

Lily nem prestava atenção, reparando em cada detalhe da casa da amiga, maravilhada.

- O que tem lá em cima? – perguntou, apontando para uma escada de aço preta.

- Uma suíte, e o _closet_. – a loura respondeu – Ainda não está tudo pronto. Como cheguei faz pouco tempo, a decoração ficou mais ou menos como meu pai preparou. Eu só equipei a cozinha, e pintei as paredes.

Lily olhou em volta, e sorriu. Uma mistura de lilás, roxo e marfim deixava o lugar elegante e descontraído, ou seja, a cara de Anya. Tão diferente da casa em que ela mesma morava, branca e sem personalidade. Decidiu na hora que queria, e _muito_, morar ali.

- Vamos ser práticas – Anya virou-se para a amiga, animada – O que você tem em casa?

- Um piano, um violino, uma cama, um guarda-roupa embutido – Lily respondeu, ainda sem prestar atenção, observando um quadro que era maior que ela, pregado no pé-direito do cômodo – E um peixe-beta.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu – E quando você se muda pra cá?

A outra tropeçou na mesinha de centro quando se virou, e encarou a amiga, em choque.

- O quê?

- É. Eu falava sério quando te convidei para morar comigo. – Anny levantou do sofá, e começou a andar pela sala – Podemos colocar um biombo aqui, e você fica com espaço para o piano e o violino. Colocamos mais uma porta e uma parede lá em cima, aí seu quarto fica pronto, e tem privacidade. Você divide o _closet_ comigo, e problema de guarda-roupa resolvido. – abraçou a amiga com força – Não tem erro, vai ser perfeito!

A ruiva riu, encantada com a impulsividade da amiga.

- Claro que não, Anny, você 'tá louca?

Ela fechou a cara.

- Por que não? – perguntou, emburrada.

- Qual é! Nos encontramos há duas horas, depois de anos sem nos ver... Você sempre foi minha amiga, e eu quase morri de saudades enquanto estava na Irlanda, mas sei lá, não é meio precipitado?

Anya refletiu por uns segundos, e sentou novamente.

- Você quer um tempo pra pensar, é isso?

- Acho que sim. – Lily, que andava atrás da amiga, sentou também, e ela deitou em seu colo – Meu grupo de teatro vai estrear a primeira peça em dois dias, e minha cabeça está a mil!

Ouviu-se um miado fraco, e um gato persa muito branco desceu preguiçosamente pelas escadas.

- Oh, bebê, vem cá! – Anny chamou, e esperou até o gato pular sobre sua barriga – Lily, esse é o Spike.

Ele miou mais uma vez, e se enroscou inteiro, transformando-se em uma bolinha felpuda.

- Que gracinha! – a ruiva disse, afagando o animal.

Anya recomeçou a discursar sobre como seria o máximo se as duas morassem juntas, e Lily saiu do sofá, rindo do jeito que ela falava. _Definitivamente_ gostaria de morar ali.

- Então depois da estréia nós conversamos – pegou sua bolsa, e foi até a porta – Você vai ver a minha peça?

- Claro! – Anya espantou o gato do colo, e acompanhou a outra – Eu te levo pra casa, Lils.

Desceram à garagem, e entraram no carro de Anya – um Mustang conversível prateado.

- Realmente seu pai está ganhando a disputa...

- Com certeza... Meu carro é bem mais legal que o do Jake. – as duas riram – Mas estou tentando minha independência, sabe? Desde que cheguei de viagem, já consegui dois empregos.

Lily arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos, teatralmente.

- _Jura_?

- _Juuuro_. Num restaurante francês, que eu já comecei a trabalhar, e no Harry's Bar, que inaugura nesse fim de semana...

A ruiva gargalhou escandalosamente.

- O que, você conhece o lugar?

- _Eu_ trabalho lá. – explicou, ainda risonha, ao ver a cara confusa da loura. – Quantas coincidências, não... ?

- É o destino, amiga!

As duas foram rindo e cantando alto durante todo o caminho até Enfield. Chegando lá, Anya estacionou o carro na frente de uma casa tradicional de dois andares, e deu dois beijos no rosto de Lily.

- Nos vemos em dois dias, Lil. E pense com bastante carinho.

- Vou pensar. – ela sorriu – Com muito carinho, Ann.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A- Então, eu demorei, né? Mas a culpa é única e exclusivamente da Lilly Ke! Sim, amorzinho, vc mesma, que fez eu me viciar em McFLY de tal forma, que entre um encontro e outro com o Dougie, não arranjava tempo nem pra digitar o cap (que já estava pronto há séculos, por sinal). Eu enrolei, enrolei, mas entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos **

**E aí está o primeiro capítulo... Nada de Marotos pra vcs, por enqto, mocinhas (risada maléfica), mas eles logo aparecem... **

**Espero que tenham gostado, estou amando escrever essa fic, mesmo com todos os personagens cheios de disfunções (sorriso enigmático) e NÃO, não é esse tipo de disfunção que vc está pensando, Fezinha... iUAHiuhaHAOhaiuH xD**

**Destiny postada, IT2 à postar... Estou me sentindo muito boazinha, hoje.**

**Beijos a todos, e até mais.**


	3. Mudanças

**Capítulo II – Mudanças**

Lily acordou bem disposta, naquela manhã de Quarta-Feira. Era a estréia de sua peça, e _nada_ daria errado.

- Vocês vão assistir a minha apresentação, hoje à noite? – perguntou, durante o café da manhã.

- Claro que não. – sua irmã, Petúnia, respondeu calmamente, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

A ruiva pousou sua xícara sobre a mesa, ressentida.

- É a noite mais importante da minha vida – disse, magoada – Talvez você pudesse agir como uma boa irmã e me apoiar, de vez em quando.

A irmã voltou os olhos para ela.

- Não vou incentivar uma perda de tempo como essa. Se você fizesse uma faculdade normal, e tivesse um emprego normal, não nos incomodaríamos em te apoiar e sustentar, mas... – não concluiu, deixando a frase solta no ar.

Lily instantaneamente perdeu a fome.

- É isso, então? – levou sua xícara até o balcão, e pegou sua bolsa – Petúnia, querida, você não poderia ter escolhido um jeito mais delicado de dizer que eu atrapalho a sua _maravilhosa_ vida conjugal e a renda familiar, poderia?

Petúnia a olhou como se tivesse levado uma bofetada na cara.

- Lily, eu nunca...

- Esquece. Não vou mais incomodar vocês. – a ruiva pegou um ou dois livros que estavam na sala, seu violino, o pequeno aquário, e saiu sem olhar para trás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sem ânimo para estudar, Lily foi direto para o teatro, cuidar dos últimos retoques. Depois dessa de sua irmã, ela já não esperava que tudo corresse como desejava, e tudo o que _não_ precisava era novos problemas.

A bilheteria não fora tão satisfatória, mas junto com os patrocínios, cobria todos os gastos, pelo menos. Ficara tão concentrada na estréia que nem viu a hora passar, e, quando deu por si, passava das duas, e os outros integrantes do grupo já estavam lá, para o último ensaio.

- Por que não foi à aula, hoje? – Dorcas foi direto perguntando, quando chegou – Fiquei preocupada, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Aconteceu. – Lily apontou para o aquário sobre a mesa – Briguei com a Petúnia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- ... Então Dionísio traz Helena até aqui... – Lily foi explicando as cenas, e mostrando as posições dos atores de acordo com o cenário - ... e encontra Elizabeth – sorriu, pois se tratava de sua personagem – aos amassos com Adriano, que vai estar sentado nesse... Er, cadê o banco? – a improvisada equipe de produção se apressou a trazer o tal banco – Certo. Eles começam uma luta por atenção, e Helena fica...

Nesse instante, Marie apareceu acompanhada de um rapaz, carregando sacolas enormes.

- Oh, os figurinos! – a ruiva foi quase correndo até ela, ajudando-a a distribuir as roupas.

O figurinista tinha feito um bom trabalho, de fato. As roupas haviam ficado lindas, e todas as medidas estavam certas, agora.

- Abençoado seja o Ray! – Dorcas disse, sorridente – Matt, dê um beijo na boca dele por mim, sim?

- Claro. – ele respondeu, rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tudo pronto para começar a apresentação, e Helena vomitava numa lata de lixo, sentada no banco do parque cenográfico.

- Ora, Dorcas, se acalme! – Lily repreendeu, enquanto apertava o corpete de seu vestido – Agora _nada mais_ pode dar errado...

- Ah, pode sim... – um rapaz chegou perto de Lily, trazendo más notícias – A mulher do Mark entrou em trabalho de parto, e ele não vem.

O tempo pareceu parar, e Lily quis morrer naquela hora. Como ela estava quase chorando, o rapaz decidiu deixa-la sozinha, e estava quase saindo, quando foi puxado pelo braço.

- Espera, Eddie. – a moça foi até uma das araras, e pegou as roupas de Mark – Você conhece o _script_, certo?

- Não. Ah, não... – ele tentou fugir dela, já desesperado – Eu sou só o continuista, e...

- _Exatamente_. E conhece todo o roteiro. – estendendo as roupas para ele, sorriu – _Bem vindo a Roma, Dionísio_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando chegou ao teatro, ela já sabia o que estava procurando, mas não imaginou que encontraria tão rápido. Afinal, o orçamento era baixo – para não dizer _nulo_ – e seria difícil convencer um jovem ator – que já era fodido na vida por natureza – a trabalhar de graça, em nome de um festival universitário.

Logo na primeira cena, entretanto, quando uma ruiva entrou arrumando o cabelo e o vestido desalinhados, sorrindo abobadamente, ela soube que essa era _O cara_.

A trama se desenvolvia ao redor de Dionísio, filho de um imperador, que, prometido a Helena, acabara se apaixonando por uma meretriz estrangeira, que ganhava a vida dormindo com a elite romana.

Depois de encontros às escondidas, lágrimas e lutas ferrenhas – quando o protagonista apunhala o próprio irmão em nome do amor pela meretriz e é rejeitado, dando cabo à própria vida – desce a cortina, e a platéia – pequena, mas representativa – irrompe em calorosos aplausos, satisfeita com a tragédia encenada.

Decidida a encontrar a tal ruiva, a moça foi até o palco, procurando a entrada para os bastidores. Não conseguiu entrar, mas vislumbrou longos cabelos rubros balançando em direção ao fim do corredor.

- Hey, ruiva! – chamou.

Lily riu, olhando para trás. Já era a segunda vez que alguém a reconhecia. Mas como não soube dizer quem era a moça que a chamara dessa vez, aproximou-se dela, apertando os olhos.

- Não, você não me conhece. – a outra riu – Mas eu fiquei impressionada com a sua interpretação. Parabéns, você atua muito bem.

- Obrigada. É uma pena você não trabalhar para a LGF, ou ser representante da Broadway. – Lily disse, e as duas riram.

- Mas, sério, gostei muito do seu papel.

- Que bom. – a ruiva riu – Sou uma boa prostituta, então. Bem convincente.

A morena, que mantinha o ar de riso, ficou séria na hora.

- Oh, não, não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Deus! Foi só um elogio, eu não...

- Relaxa, 'tô só brincando. – estendeu a mão – Sou Lily Evans.

- Marlene McKinnon, prazer.

Lily olhou para os lados distraidamente, e reconheceu sua irmã se aproximando.

- Er... McKinnon, desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir.

A moça piscou os olhos azuis, confusa.

- Mas eu...

- A gente se fala! – e foi correndo para o camarim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando achou que era seguro sair, Lily andou rapidamente pelo corredor, carregando todos os seus pertences, incluindo o violino e o aquário.

- Lily!

Deu um pulo, assustada, e quase derrubou a redoma de vidro.

- Petúnia.

Ela a estava esperando no início do corredor, com o marido, Vernon Dursley, ao seu lado. Todos já haviam ido embora, e o teatro estava praticamente vazio.

- Vai dormir aqui, por acaso?

- Para a _sua_ casa eu não vou voltar. – a ruiva respondeu – Não se preocupe comigo, eu me arranjo.

Petúnia deu uma risada irônica.

- Não seja ridícula. Você não tem dinheiro, e não pode pôr as mãos na herança que a mamãe deixou enquanto vovó ainda estiver viva. – deu uma olhada em volta – Vai morar onde?

- Com a Anny. – a ruiva respondeu, rapidamente.

- Com a Anny! _Que Anny?_

Como que numa deixa, Anya saiu correndo do camarim, segurando um telefone celular **(N/A – sinto muito, gente, eu não me dou muito bem com os anos setenta. Vida sem tecnologia não é vida, é uma simples existência HAHAHAHAHHA)**

- Desculpe a demora, Lil; meu pai... – parou de chofre.

- Ah. – Petúnia olhou-a de cima a baixo – _Ela_.

- _Petúnia_. – a loira disse, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Por onde andou, garota? Atrás de outros homens casados, eu suponho. _Um escândalo_...

Anya revirou os olhos, e pegou o aquário e a bolsa das mãos de Lily.

- Vem, Lils. – puxou a amiga para fora do teatro, deixando uma bufante Petúnia e seu marido para trás.

- Lily! _Lily_! – ela ainda gritou, mas a caçula já saía pela porta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abriu a porta do loft, e acendeu as luzes.

- Já mandei fazerem os biombos e cortinados. – Anya disse, deixando a bolsa sobre a mesa e indo se sentar no sofá com o aquário no colo – Devem ficar prontos amanhã, no mais tardar Sexta-Feira.

- Anny... Mas como... ?

- Eu sabia que você viria. – sorriu – Só que ele vai ser um problema.

Lily olhou para o peixe confusamente.

- Mercury?

- É. Digo... Spike vai querer comer o Mercury... Não vai ser muito legal.

- É, não vai.

Anya colocou o aquário sobre a mesa, calmamente.

- Mas vamos pensar em coisas boas: você 'tá aqui!

- É... – Lily deu um sorriso constrangido – Com vinte libras na carteira e a roupa do corpo, mas estou.

A outra acenou com descaso, como se afastando uma mosca invisível.

- Isso não é problema. – subiu as escadas, e voltou no minuto seguinte, carregando um pijama e pantufas de coelhinho – Por agora deve servir, hã?

A ruiva pegou as roupas, sorrindo sinceramente.

- Está ótimo, Ann. Nem sei como agradecer.

Anya foi saltitando até a amiga, e a abraçou com carinho.

- Não seja boba. Isso vai ser demais!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, Anya ainda dormia a sono solto, coberta até a cabeça por várias mantas e colchas, quando Lily entrou no quarto.

- Annie... Anny. – ela começou, sacudindo a amiga com delicadeza.

A loura apenas resmungou, e – se possível – cobriu-se mais ainda.

- Vamos, Anny, levante. – Lily chacoalhou com mais vigor. – Temos que fazer a sua matrícula em Hogwarts.

Anya abriu um olho, depois o outro. Por fim, suspirou, e atirou as cobertas para longe. Sentou-se na cama, observando o rosto da amiga contorcido em diversão.

- Eu não acordo até as dez. Não _realmente_. – esfregou os olhos – Certo. Você precisa de roupas. – puxou-a até o closet, e sorriu – O que é meu é seu. Fique à vontade.

Lily deu uma olhada em volta. O guarda-roupa de Anny era bastante variado: saias indianas, kilts e outras roupas típicas, e uma variedade enorme de cintos, suspensórios e sapatos destacava-se entre calças e blusas tradicionais.

- não precisa ter medo de sair na rua comigo – a loura disse, rindo – Parte disso eu nem uso, 'tá aí só de lembrança. – pegou uma calça larga de moletom, uma blusa justa de alças e um blusão combinando, e jogou-os para a amiga – Seus gostos não mudaram, certo?

- Nem um pouco – a outra respondeu, sorridente, tirando as pantufas.

- Bom, fique à vontade. Vou preparar o café. – Anya disse, e desceu os degraus de dois em dois. – O banheiro fica á direita! – gritou, lá de baixo.

Depois de tomar banho, vestir as roupas e pentear os cabelos, Lily desceu as escadas, e sentiu o aroma maravilhoso de chá.

- Menta. – sorriu – O meu preferido.

- O _meu_ preferido. – a outra disse, piscando um olho – Hm... Temos bolos, torradas, biscoitos... O que não falta aqui é comida, então coma bastante enquanto eu me arrumo.

- Você não vai tomar café?

- Eu... Ah, eu já comi. – Anny disse, e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Lily ouviu o barulho do chuveiro – e da amiga cantando desafinadamente – e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Estava com um pedaço de bolo inglês a meio caminho da boca quando a loura apareceu no mezanino, enrolada numa toalha azul.

- "Séria" ou "Descontraída"? – perguntou, segurando as duas opções de traje.

- "Séria" – respondeu a ruiva – As aulas já começaram há um mês. Vai precisar causar uma boa impressão.

- 'Tá! – Anya gritou, do alto, e correu para dentro do quarto.

Depois de três minutos – em que Lily comera o bolo, e atacara alguns biscoitos – ela desceu as escadas.

Trajava calça social preta, e camisa social branca sob um pulôver também preto. O scarpin e a bolsa eram azul-celestes, e o cabelo – com as mechas em tons de verde e azul, que ela não conseguira disfarçar – estava solto.

- E então? – perguntou, incerta – _Séria_ o bastante?

- 'Tá um arraso! – a outra respondeu, guardando as coisas da mesa – Vamos.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A- Então, gente. Ainda sem Marotinhos, por enquanto, mas no próximo eles aparecem, eu juro (palavra de escoteira xD)**

**Sei lá, sem tempo de escrever aquelas N/A's enormes que eu tanto gosto, atrasada pra aula... Só dizer que eu amei as reviews, que as respostas devem chegar nas suas caixinhas de e-mail ainda hoje ou amanhã, e que eu adoro vocês.**

**Amem uns aos outros, e é isso. Até mais: )**


	4. Marotos

**Capítulo III – Marotos**

- Eu não acredito. – um senhor de meia-idade andava de um lado para o outro, segurando uma correspondência – Realmente não acredito.

James Potter fitava o pai com certo desinteresse, sentado à frente de sua mesa, seguindo o ziguezaguear dele apenas com os olhos. Olhava do senhor para a carta, e novamente para o senhor, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Você faz de propósito, pra me provocar? – perguntou o pai.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a acompanhá-lo com os olhos.

- Não tem nada a dizer?

Novamente o silêncio.

- Não sei mais o que fazer com você. – Sr. Potter suspirou, parando finalmente de andar, e se sentou à frente de James – Acho que você tem andado demais com Sirius, ao longo desses anos todos, e desenvolveu um tipo de tendência rebelde.

- Não foi minha culpa. – o rapaz apenas disse.

- James! Um estudante de medicina expulso da aula de Ética? Que _futuro neurocirurgião _não vai às aulas de _Ética_?

- _Pediatra_, pai. – James corrigiu, entediado.

- Tanto faz, filho. Estamos falando é de suas atitudes!

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada! – o garoto falou, revirando os olhos, e seu pai deu uma risada sarcástica. – _É sério_!

O senhor – Ian Potter – tirou uma folha de papel de dentro do envelope que tinha em mãos, e começou a ler em voz alta:

- Debate sobre responsabilidade médica... Artigo científico... Comissão de Ética... Blablablá... Ah, aqui: "Discutia-se medidas emergenciais, e foi tomada como exemplo a técnica de xenotransplantes, então o Sr. Potter veio com a pérola: 'Por que, ao invés de _porcos_, não usamos _macacos_? Digo, nem se perceberia a diferença se visitássemos algumas salas aqui mesmo do departamento...'" – olhou feio para o filho – "Diante de tal ultraje, James Potter fica suspenso das aulas de Ética, até que a decisão seja reconsiderada." – atirou a carta sobre a mesa, fazendo James ter um sobressalto – _Você não fez nada_?

O rapaz sabia que não adiantaria, mas ainda assim decidiu argumentar, como o combinado.

- Ok, piada infame, mas a observação tem lógica, se você parar pra pensar. Quer dizer, a evolução das espécies, e...

- Você vai pedir desculpas. – Disse o Sr. Potter, incisivo.

- Quê? – James arregalou os olhos, incrédulo – Pode esquecer.

- Você vai pedir desculpas. – o outro repetiu.

O rapaz bagunçou os cabelos, e levantou da cadeira.

- Ele é um idiota recalcado, pai! 'Tá me marcando só porque eu terminei com a filha dele!

- Outra coisa que você não deveria ter feito. _Nunca_ se trata mal moças de boa família, principalmente ela tendo o pai que tem.

James sentou de novo, brincando com um peso de papel.

- E ele vem me falar de _ética_...

O senhor fingiu não ter ouvido.

- Você perdeu metade das chances de trabalhar em um bom hospital de Londres!

- Talvez eu deva mudar de cidade, então. – James respondeu, encarando o pai, insolente.

- Cuidado com o que diz, garoto. – Ian sibilou, debruçado na mesa que os separava, apontando o dedo mo rosto do filho – Deixe de ser um garoto mimado, e não tente me tirar do sério.

Neste momento, uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir no viva-voz.

- O paciente das duas já lhe aguarda, doutor.

Os dois ainda ficaram se encarando, até que a mão do mais velho deslizou até o aparelho, e apertou um botão,

- Obrigado, Martha. Mande-o entrar.

James aproveitou o momento para ir embora. Levantou-se da cadeira, pegou a mochila jogada no chão e caminhou lentamente até a porta.

- Isso ainda não terminou, James. Conversamos em casa.

Ele apenas agitou uma das mãos, como se espantasse um inseto chato, e saiu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ele entrou na biblioteca, e encontrou Remus sentado a uma mesa entre diversos livros, e Sirius fazendo malabares com três bolinhas de papel.

- Prongs! – este disse, parando com as bolinhas – Entregou a carta pro seu pai?

- É. – James respondeu – E a nossa história não colou.

- Droga! Levamos tanto tempo pra inventar...

- Foi a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça, Sirius. – Remus corrigiu, marcando a página de um livro e fechando-o em seguida – E eu disse que não ia dar certo.

- Que seja. O que ele disse? – o outro voltou a atirar as bolinhas para o alto, e acabou acertando acidentalmente a cabeça da garota na mesa ao lado, que o olhou raivosa. – Desculpe! – virou-se para James – O que ele disse?

- Que você é má influência.

- O Dr. P? De jeito nenhum, ele me ama!

O maroto ajeitou os óculos, rindo, e teve de concordar.

- Fato. Mas também te acha má influência.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- 'Tá. Vamos ter de pensar em outra coisa, então.

James olhou em volta, e sentiu a falta de m amigo.

- Cadê o Pete?

- No estúdio, revelando umas fotos. – Remus disse, anotando títulos e páginas numa folha de papel.

- É. – o terceiro maroto sorriu maliciosamente – Nosso amigo Wormtail virou um ratinho pervertido... Acredita que ele ficou escondido por duas horas no vestiário feminino pra tirar fotos das garotas da ginástica trocando de roupa? Ficaram uma beleza, por sinal.

Remus riu, e juntou os livros numa pilha particularmente grande. Foi até a bibliotecária, e despejou-os sobre o balcão.

- Pode reservar esses volumes pra mim?

- Não.

Ele piscou, aturdido.

- Desculpe?

A bibliotecária, Madame Pince, bufou; era sempre a mesma coisa. Inspirou e expirou profundamente, antes de começar o discurso:

- O Instituto Hogwarts tem, ao todo, mais de quinze mil alunos. Quantos livros você acha que eu teria aqui, se reservasse volumes para todos eles? Tudo bem que muito menos da metade realmente freqüenta a biblioteca, mas...

Remus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e fez cara de coitado. Sirius já ria da situação, apostando com James que o rapaz não conseguiria levar os exemplares, colocando cada um cem libras sobre a mesa.

- Eu preciso _mesmo_ desses livros, M. Pince.

- Lupin, Lupin... Você estuda aqui há quase dois anos – a mulher disse, conferindo se os livros não tinham rasuras – Eu não acredito que vamos ter de discutir sobre isso _toda vez_ que o senhor precisar de um livro novo.

- Mas... – ele suspirou, dando-se por vencido – Posso, pelo menos, pô-los de volta no lugar?

Ela apenas apontou vagamente para as prateleiras, em permissão, sem nem olhá-lo – e Sirius comemorou, aceitando com um sorriso vitorioso o dinheiro que James oferecia.

- Dois anos, Prongs, e você ainda acredita que ele um dia vai conseguir passar uma conversa na bibliotecária maluca...

Sirius abria a carteira para guardar o dinheiro quando Remus apareceu, enfiou os dois maiores livros na mochila, e jogou-a sobre os ombros.

- Vamos logo, antes que ela sinta falta.

James deu uma risada comemorativa, arrancou as notas da mão do amigo, e seguiu Remus para fora da grande sala. Sirius piscou diversas vezes, depois correu para alcançá-los.

- Não é justo, ela não deixou!

- Mas Moony está com os livros. Essa era a aposta. – James separou uma nota de cinqüenta libras, e empurrou-a para Remus – Obrigado, cara.

Sirius, sem argumentos, virou-se para o amigo, entre chocado, divertido e magoado.

- Não acredito que você roubou um livro, cara.

- Dois. E eu não roubei _nada_. Peguei emprestado, é _diferente_. – pegou o dinheiro, e guardou-o no bolso – Vou devolver. Um dia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A iluminação do Laboratório de Fotografia era avermelhada, deixando tudo com cores bizarras e aspecto estranho. Várias fotos estavam presas em um tipo de varal espalhado por toda a extensão da sala.

- Seu professor sabe que você usa essa sala pra revelar fotos pornográficas? – Sirius perguntou, assim que abriu a porta, e Peter deu um pulo – Tinha uma câmara bem escura antes dessa, e acho que eu esbarrei em umas duas ou três bancadas. Tem problema se eu quebrei alguma coisa?

- Padfoot! Quer me matar do coração? – ele resmungou, pressionando o peito.

- Ah, então você _estava_ fazendo algo proibido! – James acusou, rindo, enquanto tirava as fotos das mãos de Peter – _Lindsey Curtis em traje de banho_? Como você consegue essas coisas, afinal?

- Um bom jornalista nunca revela suas fontes. – o rapaz respondeu, orgulhoso, pegando as fotos de volta, e acendeu as luzes – Você não deveria estar levando um esporro do seu pai, à essa hora?

- É, mas ele tinha um paciente pra atender e me dispensou.

- E Moony roubou livros da biblioteca. – Sirius disse, olhando torto para Remus, que revirou os olhos.

- Eu não ia nem tirá-los de lá! Só pedi para ela _reservar_ os volumes, mas ela não quis... E eu já disse que vou devolver, você só está assim porque perdeu cem libras!

- Você vai ser expulso, se te pegarem. – Sirius disse, sorrindo cruelmente, apontando para o outro.

- Não, não vou.

- Sim, você vai!

- Não, não vou.

- Sim, você vai!

- Não, não...

- As moças vão parar de brigar para podermos decidir o que vai ser hoje? – Peter perguntou, organizando o laboratório e guardando tudo.

- Festa do 3º de Biologia. Cameron nos convidou. – Remus sugeriu, empolgado. – Open-bar, embaixo da arquibancada da quadra de esportes. _Só VIP's_.

Todos se animaram rapidamente. A turma de Ciências Biológicas era conhecida por organizar as festas mais loucas do _campus_, perdendo somente para o curso de Medicina. Todos os tipos de bebidas, música agitada, e garotas com pouca roupa dançando eram a marca registrada desse tipo de festa.

Eles já armavam diversos esquemas, quando James lembrou de uma coisa.

- Ihh! Foi mal, caras, mas tenho que estar em casa para o jantar. – declarou tristemente.

- Prongs, Prongs... – Sirius passou um braço pelos ombros dele – Estamos na faculdade, cara. A chance de beber, usar drogas e se aproveitar das garotas diminui a cada dia.

- _Usar drogas_? – Remus perguntou.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Só beber e se aproveitar das garotas, então.

James riu, e revirou os olhos.

- Ainda tenho mais de quatro anos para beber e me aproveitar das garotas o bastante, Pads. Biologia faz festas todo mês, e se eu não chegar em casa cedo, hoje, meu pai me arranca o fígado.

- Vou ter que me divertir por nós dois, então – Sirius concluiu, erguendo os braços como se não tivesse escolha, e o outro riu.

- Faça isso, cara. – aconselhou, divertido.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A música tocava alto, convidando os presentes a dançarem, mas Remus estava sentado perto da fogueira, com uma garrafa de cerveja e os livros "emprestados", no chão.

- Largue isso imediatamente! – gritou uma voz feminina, e ele pôs a garrafa no chão, assustado. – Não isso, bobo, os livros. Você está em uma festa, Remus, tenha dó!

Ele viu Cameron Hayes se aproximando, e deu de ombros, depois de pegar novamente a cerveja.

- Eu sou uma nerd sem vida social que cursa História. É isso que eles fazem.

A moça era loura, de cabelos lisos curtos e olhos muito claros, beirando a cor de mel. Ela riu, e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você é um nerd _bastante popular_ que cursa História. – apontou para os livros – Não foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui.

- Não, não foi. – Remus encarou-a divertido – Você me chamou pra ver se eu trazia o James. Ele não pôde vir, infelizmente, mas garantiu presença na próxima.

Cameron abriu a boca diversas vezes, enrubescendo, chocada. Deu um soco de leve no braço do rapaz, fingindo indignação, enquanto ele ria.

- Não foi pra isso também! – depois riu, e abraçou-o – Como você está, Remm?

- Bem, - ele respondeu – e você?

- Também. Sabia que eu tirei A+ na última prova de história?

- Jura?

- Aham.

- Nossa, que legal! – Remus bagunçou os cabelos da garota, de leve.

- É.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, encarando o fogo. A loura começou a se balançar para os lados, no ritmo da música, dando olhadelas furtivas ao rapaz, de vez em quando.

- Não vai perguntar como está a Scarlett? – perguntou, de repente.

- Não.

- Remus!

Ele inspirou e expirou profundamente, e virou-se para Cameron.

- Como está a Scarlett?

- Bem, bem. – ela respondeu, e Remus murmurou um "que bom" – Os remédios têm ajudado bastante, sabe?

O maroto bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, não... Nem comece, Cameron – resmungou – Já faz quase três meses, você não quer que eu acredite que...

- Ela é minha irmã, Remus, e está sofrendo muito!

Remus olhou em volta, e viu Sirius dançando com três garotas. Este acenou para ele, que retribuiu o cumprimento. Viu, também, um Peter sorridente agarrado a uma morena bonita, tirando fotos de todos.

Ele, então, coçou a testa, e bebeu um gole da garrafa.

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Cam, então vamos só mudar de assunto, ok?

- 'Tá legal. – ela pegou os livros, e guardou-os na mochila do rapaz – Vamos esquecer de tudo e nos divertir, então!

Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão empolgada da garota, mas meneou a cabeça.

- Eu meio que roubei esses livros da biblioteca, então tenho que devolvê-los logo, e nem comecei o...

- Se aquela velha louca não chamou a polícia até agora, não é amanhã que ela vai fazer. Vamos dançar! – ela disse, como quem não aceita discussão, e foi até onde todos dançavam, puxando Remus pela mão, que apenas ria, sem escolha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, os quatro marotos se encontraram no novo anfiteatro do Instituto Hogwarts, para sua sessão de inauguração.

- Como foi a festa, ontem? – James perguntou, vendo as caras dos três amigos.

Sirius dormia, com o pescoço jogado para trás no encosto da poltrona; Remus fazia anotações frenéticas num pedacinho de papel; e Peter, que não estava fazendo nada, habilitou-se a responder.

- Pads foi disputado a tapas por três garotas e acabou beijando todas, eu fiquei com uma morena linda da Química Industrial, e o Moony beijou a cunhada.

- _Ex_-cunhada. – Remus corrigiu, depois de um violento acesso de tosse em que várias pessoas o olharam feio.

- Que falta de consideração, Lupin. Ouvi dizer que a Scarlett anda tomando antidepressivos... – James disse, fingindo seriedade, mas sem conseguir prender o riso por completo.

- Foi só um beijo, e ambos nos arrependemos. – o maroto respondeu, enquanto eles saíam do anfiteatro sem terem ouvido uma palavra dita durante os três quatros de hora em que permaneceram lá dentro. – E não sou eu quem ela quer beijar, no final das contas.

James parou de andar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

- É. – Remus começou a puxar o amigo, vendo as pessoas desviarem deles furiosas – Nos três anos em que eu namorei a Scarlett, tudo o que eu ouvia era sobre como James era inteligente, ou como o sorriso dele era encantador, se estava gostando de alguém ou não... Em suma, tirando os dois meses em que a Cameron esteve apaixonada pelo Sirius, no ano passado, você foi o assunto principal da vida dela.

James começou a rir descontroladamente, pensando na garota.

Ela estudava no Hogwarts High, anexo à universidade, então acabavam se esbarrando o tempo todo. Tinha mal completados dezessete anos, mas era linda como o diabo. E muito popular, tanto no Colégio como na Faculdade, não por acaso era convidada para todas as festas no campus. Já ouvira falar da paixonite dela por si, mas nunca acreditara realmente, nem cogitara a idéia de um possível envolvimento.

Ainda pensava no assunto, quando deu pela falta de alguém.

- Oh, merda, o Sirius! – e voltou correndo para o anfiteatro, onde o rapaz ainda deveria estar dormindo, jogado na poltrona.

Remus e Peter apenas menearam a cabeça, e seguiram o amigo, desviando das pessoas que vinham na direção contrária.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A- Eu nem demorei, vai dizer! **_**/se esconde/ **_**Fala sério, nem deu um mês! hahahaha**

**Então, dessa vez a culpa é da Fezinha! (acho que eu estou ficando boa em culpar os outros ) Ela tava enrolando muito pra terminar o cap dela, por isso eu demorei pra postar esse ¬¬ Então os tomates vão para ela, não pra mim xD**

**Exclusivamente marotos, hj, o que vcs acham? xD Eu sou uma pessoa de palavra, viram? Hahahahahahahaha promessa feita, promessa cumprida.**

**Ahnn, outras considerações:**

**16 reviews? Estou realmente surpresa, e muito, mas MUITO feliz. **_**/seca as lágrimas/**_** Emocionei, até. Muito obrigada de coração, e as respostas pra todos vcs já devem estar em suas caixinhas de email, a essa hora.**

**Minha comu no Orkut voltou ao ar, então eu gostaria que vcs fizessem ela bombar! lol o link tá no meu profile, mas pra quem quiser procurar é "Fics da Jehssik", feita pela Thatty.**

**E "Isso que é Vida" está oficialmente entrando em Hiatus. Não que eu não vá terminá-la, algum dia, mas se eu parar nela eu nao escrevo mais nada, então é melhor "pausar" o que está me dando mais trabalho. IT2 vem logo (se eu conseguir largar destiny - que eu estou AMANDO - pra escrever o cap novo )**

**É, isso, eu acho. Beijos a todos.**

**E para os não logados:**

**--**

**Miss Moony**: Ooooi!! \o/\o/

Então, eu te perdôo só pq vc apareceu agora ;)

IAUHiauhIAUHiahIAH

HAHAHAHA (vermelha até a ponta do nariz)

Obrigada pelos elogios, sério ;)

eu acho a petúnia meio quase-boazinha nessa fic, algnus caps a frente vc vai entender P

Ahh, sim, a dorcas é uma figura... Eu tbm gosto (sem falsa modéstia) do jeito que ela está na fic

E a marlene não foi taao gentil assim. Digo, ela realmente gostou da atuação, gostou da peça. Os parabéns foram realmente sinceros, mas ela estava lá por um motivo, não foi por acaso ;) (mistério :x hahahahaha sem spoilers, dessa vez, eu ando falando demais, já)

iUAHIuahOAHiah sem problemas, eu gostei da sua opinião sobre as personagens. Aliás, foi ótimo, pq se elas não estivessem agradando, agora que ainda ta no começo dava pra mudar né? Hehehe os marotos aparecem no cap que eu acabei de postar, mas eles ainda não se encontram com as meninas. Tipo, eu tenho até o cap 7 já tudo pronto, eles já se encontraram e tal, mas eu não sei dizer exatamente em qual cap, até pq os ships se encontram em situações diferentes, não é tudo ao mesmo tempo

e a mãe da lily morreu sim, quando ela tava no terceiro colegial. Então ela se formou e foi morar na Irlanda com a avó, mas como ela já tava muito velhinha, depois de dois anos a lily resolveu voltar e tava morando com a petúnia até encontrar a Anny ;)

(nossa, contei toda a historia da vida dela hahaha)

obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios, e espero que goste do cap novo

Beijão

**--**

**Tathi**: Que bom que vc gostou, espero continuar agradando com esse cap!

Beijão :

--

**Nah M**.: Oláá!! Hahahha obrigada (morrendo de vergonha).

Marotos hoje, viu a bagunça? Hehhe

Beijo :


	5. O Instituto Hogwarts

**Capítulo IV – O Instituto Hogwarts**

A universidade não era como ela imaginava nem em seus mais profundos devaneios. Tinha algo de leve no ambiente, parecendo um castelo antigo, com grandes jardins, um lago, e uma legião de jovens estudantes andando pra lá e pra cá, ou descansando na grama verde.

- O prédio que você está vendo ao centro é o Instituto de Biologia e Ciências da Saúde, que abriga cursos como Medicina, Ciências Biológicas, Fisioterapia, entre outros. À direita, temos o departamento de Ciências Humanas, com cursos de Comunicação Social, Literatura, Geografia, Letras... E, à esquerda, a área de Ciências Exatas, com Física, Matemática e as Engenharias. – uma senhora falava, apontando para as diferentes construções – Aos fundos temos a unidade de Arte, a mais recente, com 73 anos.

"Recente", pensou a garota, com um sorriso, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Cada unidade é coordenada individualmente, mas temos o reitor geral, professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. – recomeçou a mulher – Temos também a biblioteca, com mais de 5000 títulos, o restaurante, a quadra de esportes, o anfiteatro, os dormitórios universitários e o ambulatório, que são comuns a todas as unidades, e estão à disposição do acadêmico que precisar. Me acompanhe, por favor.

Anya a seguiu, resmungando baixinho. Se soubesse que teria de andar tanto, teria vindo de tênis! Seus pés latejavam horrivelmente, mas ela não tinha coragem de reclamar à mulher, que tão prestativamente se oferecera para mostrar-lhe todo o campus.

- Temos diversos projetos de extensão, e prestamos serviços à comunidade. A farmácia escola, os consultórios modelo, o escritório de advocacia; todos são abertos ao público, como extensão universitária para os acadêmicos, e facilidade para os arredores do Instituto.

- Legal. – Anya murmurou, desejando uma massagem nos pés.

A dupla percorreu ainda cada centímetro da extensa área da universidade, até que, finalmente, chegaram ao prédio da Reitoria.

- Procure pela sala do professor Dumbledore, é ele com quem você deve conversar. – informou a senhora.

- Certo. – Anya agradeceu, ao que a mulher deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça e saiu.

Depois de encontrar a sala procurada, antes que a moça se quer batesse na porta, o diretor ordenou que entrasse, e ficasse à vontade. Estranhando, ela abriu a porta, e se deparou com a figura mais bizarra que havia visto na vida.

O Reitor Dumbledore era um tanto... Excêntrico, para dizer o mínimo. Tinha longos cabelos e barbas brancas, usava oclinhos de meia-lua à frente dos olhos de um azul cintilante incrível, e vestia-se de forma despojada. Sorrindo, ele indicou mais uma vez para que ela sentasse.

- Você deve ser a Srta. Anya Dickenson, eu suponho. – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Aceita um biscoito, um chá...? – ele perguntou, oferecendo a lata de biscoitos.

- Um chá seria ótimo. – ela respondeu, descalçando os sapatos discretamente.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: Minerva a fez caminhar por toda a extensão dos terrenos de Hogwarts, certo? – o diretor perguntou, enquanto enchia duas xícaras de chá fumegante – Eu não duvidaria disso, afinal. Ela parece amar tudo isso mais do que eu mesmo.

Anya riu, e confessou a ele o quanto ficara maravilhada com o lugar, como tudo parecia tão incrível, tão mágico. E, naturalmente, o quanto adoraria estudar ali.

- Claro, vamos ao que interessa. Recebi seus documentos – Dumbledore começou a folhear uma pilha de papéis – Muitos carimbos nesse seu passaporte, hã?

Ela deu um sorriso cheio de lembranças.

- Ah, eu precisava de uma folga, sabe? Um tempo longe de tudo e todos, e sempre quis viajar pelo mundo.

- Sei como funciona, minha cara. Fiz muito disso em minha juventude. – o velho também sorriu, nostálgico, e um tanto amargurado.

- E eu também não estava preparada pra escolher a profissão que me acompanharia por resto da vida. Não com dezessete anos, sei lá.

- Sábia decisão. – Dumbledore comentou – O que a fez escolher?

Anya fechou os olhos, e sorriu, novamente. A resposta para essa pergunta era fácil.

- É clichê dizer que se encantou com Gastronomia na Itália, mas foi lá, sim. Num restaurante familiar em Treviso, na verdade, onde o chef preparava quase vinte refeições ao mesmo tempo, cantando ópera! **(N/A – Sim, eu vi "Sem Reservas" xD)** Ele parecia tão feliz e realizado, que eu decidi que era isso que eu queria pra minha vida. – abriu os olhos, ainda com ar de riso – É engraçado, não é? Tendo conhecido tantos lugares incríveis e exóticos, em dois anos, foi no norte de um paízinho da Europa que eu me encontrei de verdade. Então decidi que era hora de voltar, e seguir com a vida.

- Itália. – o velho mordeu um biscoito – É seu tipo preferido de comida? – perguntou, ainda mastigando – A italiana?

- De forma alguma. Conhece a cozinha oriental?

- Naturalmente. Mas muito pouco, devo dizer.

- E o que acha dela?

- Eu? – Dumbledore riu – Nada. Quem tem que achar é _você_.

- Bem, a cozinha italiana não é muito complexa. – Anya virou os olhos, esquecendo que estava falando com o reitor de uma das melhores universidades da Grã-Bretanha – Quer dizer, não é _fácil_, mas é _simples_. A água ferve, você cozinha a massa até ela ficar _al dente_, puxa os champignons na frigideira com um pouco de manteiga, deixa as cebolas dourando, junta com tomates pelados até eles se desmancharem, sal, açafrão, tomilho... Enfim, todo mundo faz, porque é _simples_. Eu aprendi a fazer um _spaghetti alla carbonara_ com oito anos, por exemplo.

- Já a cozinha oriental... – o diretor incentivou, acenando para que a moça prosseguisse.

- O cozinheiro tem que ser um _alquimista_! É uma mistura maravilhosa de sabores e temperos que só quem tem o dom consegue fazer. Receita nenhuma vai te dizer como fazer um perfeito _tam muang_ tailandês, por assim dizer. – Anya bebeu um gole de seu chá, e fitou seriamente o senhor a sua frente – Todas as cozinhas européias mostram quem conhece os utensílios, e sabe mexer bem uma panela; mas apenas as orientais e algumas latinas conseguem separar quem realmente sabe cozinhar de quem simplesmente não sabe.

Albus Dumbledore uniu as pontas dos dedos das mãos, olhando para a moça por cima dos oclinhos, e sorriu. Por fim, tirou uma ficha da segunda gaveta da mesa, e empurrou-a para Anya.

- Espero que goste da nossa universidade, e que ela seja uma extensão da sua casa.

A garota piscou repetidamente, muito confusa.

- Só isso? Mas...? Me disseram que eu ia fazer um teste super difícil, pra saber se eu estava à altura, e...

- ... Acabou de ser aprovada com louvor. – o diretor cortou, divertido, enquanto abria a porta da sala – Bem-vinda à Hogwarts, Srta. Dickenson.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E aí? – Lily perguntou, quando encontrou a amiga na saída.

- E aí que o seu querido professor Dumbledore é mais estranho do que eu esperava... – Anya riu – Gostei dele.

- Mas você está dentro?

- Claro! Só tenho que fazer uns testes, pra saber se eu vou precisar repor as aulas que já passaram.

Foram caminhando até o restaurante da universidade, parando ocasionalmente para que Lily cumprimentasse uns conhecidos.

- Betsy! – alguém gritou, logo que elas entraram, e Lily olhou em volta, rindo. Sua personagem tinha agradado, então. – Você estava simplesmente linda! – um moreno de olhos azuis se aproximou, com um sorriso safado – Decote bem apropriado, aliás, você tem belos peitos.

A ruiva ficou da cor dos cabelos em questão de segundos, e deu um tapa no braço do rapaz.

- Idiota! Anny, este é Anthony Parker, estuda comigo. E estes dois belos rapazes com ele são os irmãos Prewett.

- Gideon, o mais velho. – o mais alto, levemente ruivo e de olhos azuis, disse, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Fabian, o mais bonito. – o outro, louro de olhos castanhos, falou sorridente, beijando a mão de Anya.

- Anya Dickenson. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Lily tinha amigos gatinhos!

Já estavam todos sentados à mesa, e comiam enquanto conversavam, até que uma moça chegou. Tinha cabelos castanho-alourados e olhos castanhos. Puxou uma cadeira, e jogou sua enorme bolsa no encosto.

- Hey, gente!

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – Anthony perguntou, olhando-a irritado – Suas aulas só terminam em meia hora!

- Estava com a Skeeter, fazendo uma reportagem pro Informativo de Hogwarts. Hum, isso é omelete? – a moça perguntou, dando uma garfada no prato do rapaz – Delícia. – murmurou, com a boca cheia.

- Vou contar à mamãe que você tem faltado às aulas por causa desse jornal estúpido! – Anthony ameaçou, arrancando bruscamente o garfo da mão dela.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Anth!

Anya olhava a tudo, sem entender, enquanto os outros tentavam segurar o riso.

- Tiffany e Anthony são gêmeos. – Lily explicou.

- Eu sou mais velha! – Tiffany disse, enquanto tentava reaver o garfo das mãos do irmão.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos azuis.

- Dois minutos e meio!

- Mas sou.

- Gêmeos? – Anya não se deu por satisfeita – Mas vocês são tão...

- Diferentes? – o rapaz completou por ela, e riu – Não se engane; Tiffany pinta o cabelo. _Ai_! – resmungou, ao levar um tapa na cabeça

- Não ligue para o meu irmão imbecil. – Tiffany virou-se para a garota, com certa curiosidade – Mas eu não conheço você. – constatou.

- Anya. Moro com a Lils. – a loura apenas disse, divertida. Eram uma figura e tanto, os amigos de Lily.

- Estudava comigo antes de eu ir pra Irlanda. – a ruiva completou.

- Ouvimos falar muito de você, moça. – Gideon disse.

- É. Lily só se esqueceu de nos informar que você era tão linda. – o outro Prewett comentou, com um sorriso galante.

Anya deu um sorriso tímido, e não disse nada. Lily olhou para o relógio, dando um pulo em seguida.

- Gente, já é quase meio-dia! Fiquei de ensaiar com o Eddie, que vai substituir Mark na peça...

- E eu tenho que ir pro restaurante, ou chego atrasada... – a loura disse, pegando sua bolsa.

- Você trabalha num restaurante? – Fabian perguntou.

- _Arpège_, perto daqui. Sou subchef lá. – Anya respondeu, sorrindo.

- Que legal! Eu...

- Vocês vão ter tempo de sobra pra conversarem depois. Ela vai estudar com você. – Lily cortou, arrastando Anya pelo braço – Tchau, gente!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quatro amigos entraram no restaurante, falando besteira. Quase foram atropelados por duas moças, que saíam com muita pressa.

- Hey, cuidado! – o moreno de óculos gritou, depois resmungou – Maldita unidade de arte! Quem esse pessoal pensa que é? Artistinhas...

Escolheram uma mesa, e continuaram a história de onde ela tinha parado.

- Sério! Eu não poderia escolher uma delas, seria injusto com as outras, e elas brigariam! – Sirius tentou se explicar, enquanto ria.

- Então você se sentiu no dever de ficar com as três! – Peter concluiu, também rindo.

- Quem ficou com três? – uma ruiva perguntou, acompanhada de duas morenas. Ela sentou no colo de Sirius, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Não diga que foi você, James, seu galhinha!

- Foi o... – ele começou.

- ... Remus! Foi o Remus. – Sirius cortou, procurando apoio no acusado.

- _Remus_? – a moça perguntou.

- É. – o "réu" girou os olhos – Eu sou incontrolável. – acrescentou, com uma cara estranha, perguntando-se de onde tinha tirado aquilo.

- É! – Sirius estalou o dedo, sorridente – Na festa de Biologia, ontem.

- _Você foi à festa_? – a ruiva perguntou, fechando a cara.

- Eu... Não. Mas _eles_ foram. – Sirius apontou para os outros três, e James o olhou, indignado.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso? Que você ficou com casa, Sirius?

- É. – o rapaz de óculos virou-se para ele, com um sorriso cruel. – Você ficou em casa, Sirius?

O outro chutou com força a canela do amigo, que fez uma careta.

- Você estava na festa, por acaso, Lailah? – Sirius perguntou, a voz num tom levemente emburrado.

- Claro que não! – ela olhou para as amigas, que lhe devolveram o mesmo olhar enojado – Nós não mantemos relações com os drogados de Biologia. Eu _nunca_ iria a uma festa daquelas!

Ele deu um sorriso discreto, e fez a anotação mental de comparecer em mais festas de Biologia.

- Então o que eu faria lá? – continuou as perguntas, com o tom emburrado se misturando, agora, a uma falsa mágoa. – Você só pensa o pior de mim, mesmo sabendo que eu não tenho vontade de ir onde você não está.

Lailah olhou para as duas morenas, dando risadinhas afetadas.

- Oh, Sirius... – encostou seus lábios nos dele, contente – Ok. Eu não vou mais duvidar de você, amor. Vem, vamos lá pra casa...

Ele levantou da cadeira, e seguiu a namorada, não sem antes erguer discretamente os polegares para os amigos, com um sorriso maroto.

- Que cínico! – James murmurou, entre risos, vendo o amigo se afastar.

- Ela sabe que foi você ou o Pads, Prongs. Ela não pode ser tão burra. – Peter disse, também rindo. – Remus! _Hahahahahaha_.

- Hey! – Remus, o alvo da piada, se indignou – Você por acaso está querendo dizer que eu não consigo conquistar três garotas, Wormtail?

- Você é um fracasso, Moony! – ele explicou, sem conseguir parar de rir. – Desde a Scarlett você não pega ninguém...

Remus se levantou, e ele também.

- Então você _realmente_ está dizendo que eu não consigo três garotas. Olha quem fala...

- Sinto cheiro de aposta no ar... – James brincou, aspirando uma pequena quantidade de oxigênio.

- Não vai ter aposta nenhuma, porque tirar dinheiro do Wormtail é como bater num velhinho. E eu posso conseguir qualquer garota que eu quiser! – Remus pegou a mochila, e jogou-a sobre o ombro – Agora vamos, que é horário de almoço da Madame Pince, e eu quero devolver aqueles livros, antes que ela acabe percebendo e eu me ferre pelo resto da minha vida universitária.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chegaram à biblioteca, e encontraram a porta fechada.

- Você pesquisou a vida da M. Pince, por acaso? – Peter perguntou, espantado – Eu não sabia que a biblioteca fechava ao meio-dia...

- Você sabia que _existe_ uma biblioteca em Hogwarts, pelo menos? – James brincou, rindo.

- _Não_... Mas imaginava. – ele respondeu, também rindo. Forçou a porta, mas ela não abriu – Droga. Trancada.

- Aqui! – Remus disse, mostrando uma chave.

James o olhou, chocado.

- Cara, você 'tá me dando medo. – pegou a chave, e destrancou a porta.

- Se for fazer alguma coisa, faça bem feito. – Remus murmurou, e entrou à frente dos outros, silenciosamente.

Com o que eles não contavam é que o lugar não estaria vazio.

- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – gritou uma voz feminina.

Eles olharam para o lado, e viram uma garota sentada sobre o balcão, com vários livros à sua volta. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos ondulados na mesma cor, e olhava séria para os três rapazes.

- Bem, estava aberta, e... – Peter começou.

- Não. – ela cortou - A porta estava fechada.

- Mas não trancada. – Remus mentiu.

- Claro que estava. _Eu_ a tranquei.

- Aham. – o maroto revirou os olhos – E eu fiz _mágica_, e abri a porta.

- Tenho certeza que eu tranquei a porta, e... – balançou a cabeça – Tanto faz. Porta fechada, biblioteca fechada. _Caiam fora_!

Remus abriu a boca, indignado.

- E o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

A moça estufou o peito, cheia de orgulho.

- Catalogando os livros. Eu organizo a biblioteca, no almoço da M. Pince.

Os marotos começaram a suar frio. Se ela estava _catalogando_ os livros, logo daria por conta da _falta_ de alguns deles. James, tomando conta da situação, aproximou-se dela.

- Como é seu nome, moça? – debruçou-se no balcão, olhando para cima, para os olhos dela, e sorriu.

- Amanda. – ela respondeu, encantada com o sorriso dele.

- E eu sou James, _Mandy_. Posso te chamar de Mandy? – ela fez que sim, e o maroto pegou a mão dela, dando-lhe um beijo delicado. – Muito prazer. Você estuda aqui?

- Curso Letras. – Amanda murmurou, sentindo as pernas moles.

Vendo que a garota estava concentrada em James; Remus e Peter saíram de fininho, e foram devolver os livros.

- Eu faço Medicina... – James continuou o galanteio – Mas sempre gostei de Letras, Literatura... Você trabalha na biblioteca?

- Mais ou menos. Fico aqui, arrumando as coisas, de vez em quando... Só pra não ficar sem ninguém, sabe?

- Hm, sei... – ele pigarreou – E o que você faz quando sai?

Ela ia responder, mas ouviu uma tosse forçada.

- Bem, - Remus começou – a gente volta quando estiver aberto, então...

Amanda piscou. Havia se esquecido completamente da presença dos outros dois. James tirou um livro das mãos dela, e escreveu uma seqüência de números na contracapa.

- Me liga quando sair. – deu outro beijo na mão dela, e saiu atrás dos amigos.

Já do lado de fora, Remus respirou aliviado.

- Cara, você salvou a minha vida!

- Amigos são pra isso... – James riu – Aliás, não foi grande sacrifício, não é? Ela é uma gata, e parece legal.

Todos concordaram, felicitando o amigo. Fizeram caras de santo ao passarem por M. Pince, que voltava do almoço e os olhou estranhamente.

- Vocês _realmente_ não má influência pra mim... – Remus murmurou, gargalhando, já longe da biblioteca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A – Dessa vez foi mais rápido, hã? Créditos à Fezinha Evans, que tbm terminou o cap dela rápido Aliás, falando nessa mocinha, o que acharam da personagem nova? Garota importante, é só o que eu posso dizer (cala a boca, Jéssica!)**

**Lembrando que IqV ainda está em Hiatus, IT2 ainda está empacada, e a minha comu no orkut ainda não tem quase ninguém _/chora/_ façam alguma coisa, gente!**

**È o seguinte: obrigada a todos pelas reviews, eu amo vocês. S2 Nao poderei responder todos hj, mas assim que der eu faço **

**E um trechinho do próximo (um dos meus preferidos até agora), que eu só posto quando receber pelo menos 10 comentários xP**

**"_- Lailah... – o cara que estava com a cliente chamou, e Anya deu uma rápida olhada nele. Bonito._**

**_Não. Bonito, não. __Muito bonito__. Tinha algo nos olhos dele que... Balançou a cabeça, virando-se para a moça, que voltara a despejar insultos._**

_**A loura tirou o toque blanche, e os cabelos bagunçados rapidamente lhe caíram graciosamente sobre o rosto e os ombros. Sirius assistiu o movimento, com a boca levemente aberta."**_

**SIM! O encontro de Anya e Sirius, pra quem pediu xD Lily e James só no cap sete, então quanto mais vcs comentarem, mais rápido eu vou postando... HAHAHAHAH tinha que ter aquela chantagem no final né**

**Só isso por hj. Que a força esteja com vocês.**


	6. Incidentes

**Capítulo V – Incidentes...**

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que Anya estivera no Instituto Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Estudava com Fabian Prewett, realmente, e teria aulas extras para repor as que perdera durante o mês em que estivera viajando. Somado a tudo isso, tinha o emprego no _Arpège_ e no _Harry's_.

- Anya! – um garçom entrou na cozinha, esbaforido – Temos um problema.

- Que tipo de problema? – a loura perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do filé que salteava na frigideira.

- Uma cliente insatisfeita quer falar com o _chef_.

- O _chef_ não se encontra. – Anya desviou os olhos rapidamente para o rapaz – Mais alguma coisa, Freddy?

- E o que eu faço? _Ela está histérica!_

A moça deu de ombros, passando a frigideira aos cuidados de um dos auxiliares.

- Fique puxando até que ele doure bastante. Isso, assim mesmo... – começou a preparar a decoração do prato – Chame a gerência, Freddy, não posso te ajudar.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, a gerente – uma loira alta, por volta dos trinta e cinco anos – chegou, com uma cara desagradável.

- Ela quer falar com o chef substituto, então.

- Mas eu não...

- _Por favor_? – a mais velha fez cara de cachorrinho.

Anya pensou um pouco, e suspirou. Tirou o avental, e ajeitou sua dolma¹.

- 'Tá legal, 'tá legal. Mas só dessa vez!

Ela foi até a referida mesa, e encontrou um moreno e uma ruiva discutindo.

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Lailah, por que você simplesmente não escolhe outra coisa?

- Por que eu quero... – a ruiva notou, então, a presença de uma terceira pessoa – Ah. Você é a _subchef_?

- Anya Dickenson, ao seu dispor. – Anya curvou-se ligeiramente, e sorriu.

- Ótimo. – a tal Lailah disse. – Eu quero um _foie gras_ à moda do chef.

- Eu sinto muito. – Anya sorriu outra vez, levemente constrangida – Não servimos _foie gras _na casa.

- Como não? Que tipo de porcaria de restaurante francês é essa, que não serve o principal prato?

- Por que você não pede outro tipo de derivado animal? – a loura sugeriu, com as bochechas tremendo de tanto forçar o sorriso. – Eu mesma não como carne, mas temos ótimos pratos no _menu_... Carppaccio de salmão, medalhões de filé mignon, cordeiro grelhado... Não quero me gabar, mas eu faço um _confit de canard_ estupendo!

- Lailah... – o cara que estava com a cliente chamou, e Anya deu uma rápida olhada nele. Bonito.

Não. Bonito não. _Muito bonito_. Tinha algo nos olhos dele que... Balançou a cabeça, virando-se para a moça, que voltara a despejar insultos.

A loura tirou o _toque blanche_², e os cabelos bagunçados rapidamente lhe caíram sobre o rosto e os ombros, enquanto Sirius Black assistia o movimento com a boca levemente aberta. Ela pegou o cardápio na mesa ao lado, e jogou-o grosseiramente sobre o da ruiva.

- Pode ver _foie gras_ no menu? Não, você não pode, _por que não está ali_!

- Vire-se. O cliente tem sempre razão.

Anya apoiou-se na mesa, e estreitou os olhos azuis, focando-os nos cor de mel de Lailah.

- Lailah... – o rapaz disse, outra vez.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. – a ruiva despejou, grosseiramente, e sorriu com falsidade para a chef. – E então?

A essa hora todos já estavam mais interessados na discussão deles do que em seus próprios pratos, e até os funcionários pareciam ter parado de trabalhar para verem a confusão.

- Você deve gostar muito de _foie gras_. – Anya disse, e a outra apenas concordou com a cabeça – E também deve saber isso é fígado de pato, certo?

- Claro que sei, não sou estúpida! – Lailah esbravejou.

Sirius se limitava a balançar a cabeça e suspirar, constrangido. Ele a mataria!

- Lailah, as pessoas estão olhando... – murmurava, ocasionalmente, mas não era notado.

- E você sabe que o fígado de um pato pesa em média 120 gramas, certo? – Anya continuou, apesar de olhar para o bonitão com o rabo de olho, de vez em quando. Lailah não respondeu, então ela resolveu continuar – 120 gramas, mais ou menos o tamanho da palma de sua mão. Mas isso você já sabe. – acenou com a mão, e voltou a encará-la – O que você _não sabe_ é que eles enfiam um cano de 30cm dentro da garganta do bichinho, e injetam por dia cerca de 1kg de milho cozido direto no seu estômago, para que o fígado fique mais de dez vezes maior, e eles possam vender essa porcaria nojenta a cem libras o quilo! **(N/A- Mais ou menos isso, né... Aqui custa 355 reais o quilo, mas tem taxa de importação e blábláblá... E eu achei o gosto bem ruim, no final das contas ¬¬) **

Lailah deu um dar de ombros muito vago, e a moça suspirou, irritada.

- Isso é uma crueldade sem tamanho! Leis já foram criadas na Alemanha, na Polônia, Estados Unidos...

- Vai pra lá então, ué, sua neurótica maluca.

Anya suspirou. Não adiantaria gastar mais do seu bom inglês nesse assunto. Pegou um guardanapo, e arrancou uma caneta das mãos de um garçom que estava perto. Escreveu um endereço no papel, e empurrou-o até a ruiva.

- Não fica muito longe. Lá eles servem um _foie gras_ com creme de nozes que certamente vai lhe agradar.

- Você está me expulsando daqui, por acaso? – Lailah se levantou da mesa, indignada.

- De forma alguma! Se pedirem qualquer outro prato, eu terei o maior prazer em atendê-los; mas não servimos foie gras na casa, é regra do _chef_. Não estou expulsando ninguém, em absoluto. Só quero deixá-la satisfeita! – Anya deu outro sorriso falso – O cliente tem sempre razão, não é? – fez uma reverência comicamente exagerada, deu as costas, e voltou para a cozinha.

Sirius ainda ficou observando os cabelos louros e coloridos se agitarem de um lado para o outro nas costas da garota, até sentir um puxão forte no braço. Foi atrás da namorada pela rua, olhando para trás, vez ou outra.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vamos, Lily! – pediu Anya, analisando uma arara cheia de figurinos, enquanto esperava a amiga ficar pronta.

Ela estava arrumando o cenário para a última noite de apresentação da peça, e mal se virou para olhar a loura.

- Hoje não dá.

- Já faz mais de uma semana, Lil! – sentou no chão, emburrada – Não dá pra evitar esse encontro a vida toda, afinal, todas as suas coisas estão lá. Não que eu não queria mais emprestar minhas roupas, claro, mas você tem as suas, não é, e vai se sentir muito melhor dentro delas. E tem aqueles livros todos, e o piano, sem contar que deve ser horrível dormir naquele sofá...

Lily apenas riu.

- Vamos, não vai demorar nada! – Anya continuou – Depois eu te deixo aqui, e vou pro Harry's. Fiquei de conversar com eles sobre o fim de semana.

- Vai ter algum evento?

- Comida escocesa. Aniversário do Sebastian, 24 convidados. Ele quer que você toque, se eu não me engano.

- Violino? – a ruiva bufou – Droga. As partituras ainda estão na Petúnia.

Anya deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Então vamos buscar!

- 'Tá bom! – a outra revirou os olhos – Mas bem rápido!

-----

Pararam em frente à casa, e Lily tocou a campainha. Minutos depois, Petúnia apareceu, trajando um avental florido.

- Lily? – ela a olhou, estranhando – Está tudo bem?

- Só vim buscar minhas coisas. Posso entrar?

- Claro. – Petúnia deu espaço para ela entrar, mas encarou feio a outra garota encostada no carro.

- Não se preocupe comigo, estou muito bem aqui. – Anya disse, provocando.

-----

Depois de passar umas vinte vezes pela porta, Lily enfiou todos os pertences – menos a cama, o piano e uma escrivaninha, que iriam em um caminhão de mudanças – no carro da amiga.

- Como vai sua peça? – Petúnia perguntou, seguindo a irmã pelo quintal até o carro.

- No começo foi meio fraco, mas depois a bilheteria aumentou. A última apresentação é hoje.

- Hm. – a mais velha resmungou, vendo a caçula entrar no conversível – Escuta, você sabe que ainda está em tempo de voltar, não sabe?

- Sei. – Lily respondeu, colocando o cinto – Só que eu não quero.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os quatro amigos estavam em um movimentado bar do centro. Escolheram uma mesa bem ao centro, onde poderiam observar todos os presentes e quem mais chegasse, e pediram cervejas.

- Por que nós estamos aqui, mesmo? – Sirius perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Porque Prongs tem um encontro. – Peter respondeu.

- E... O que nós temos a ver com isso, mesmo? – Sirius tornou a perguntar.

- Nosso pequeno Jimmy tem medo de garotas! – Foi a vez de Remus responder, rindo muito.

James o olhou, irritado, e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- _Hey_, eu não tenho medo de garotas!

- Não, é _alergia_! – Peter disse, também rindo.

- Nada disso. – o maroto decidiu também entrar na brincadeira, e sorriu – Só estou trazendo os bichinhos num passeio, pra não ser acusado de maus tratos aos animais...

Os outros três pararam de rir instantaneamente, e socaram o amigo em três diferentes lugares.

- Idiota. – Sirius resmungou. Deu um gole na cerveja e virou-se para Remus – E aí, entraram na biblioteca?

- Sim, mas não estava vazia. – Remus respondeu, soturno.

O maroto esfregou as mãos, animado.

- E o que vocês fizeram?

- James deu em cima da bibliotecária! – Remus e Peter disseram, ao mesmo tempo, apontando para o maroto de óculos.

Sirius arregalou tanto os olhos que eles estavam a ponto de saltar das órbitas, e fez cara de chocado e enojado.

- _Madame Pince_?

- NÃO!– James gritou, fazendo a mesma cara de nojo – Amanda!

O outro suspirou, aliviado, mas depois pareceu confuso.

- Amanda? Quem, diabos, é _Amanda_?

- A bibliotecária gata, que fica lá no almoço da velha chata. Ela é simplesmente tão... – James sentiu o telefone vibrar, e tirou-o do bolso – Desculpe. _Alô? Eu mesmo; em carne, osso e gostosura... Oh, olá, Mandy! ... Hahahaha... Não... É. Aqui dentro, claro... Não; venha aqui, eu... Ok._ – levantou-se, murmurou um "já volto", e saiu.

O maroto voltou minutos depois, puxando uma garota pela mão. Sirius deu uma boa olhada nela, e sorriu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos.

- Oi, eu sou Sirius Black. – estendeu a mão.

- Amanda O'Dowd. – ela também sorriu, apertando a mão dele.

Seguiram-se as apresentações, e depois eles ficaram conversando por um tempo.

- Você não nos disse como foi seu almoço chique, hoje... – Remus disse.

- Horrível. Fomos _sutilmente expulsos_ do restaurante, por culpa da Lailah. – Sirius contorceu o rosto numa careta, e depois sorriu. – Mas foi legal.

Todos o olharam, estranhando. Um almoço horrível, mas _legal_?

- Por quê? – James perguntou, passando o braço pelos ombros de Amanda, discretamente. Ela fingiu não ter notado, com um sorriso sapeca.

- Conheci uma garota incrível! Ela é subchef do restaurante que a gente _tentou_ almoçar, e veio na nossa mesa, por causado escândalo que Lailah estava dando... –

Ele contou toda a história.

- ... Então ela soltou o cabelo... Era louro bem claro, com mechas coloridas. Foi tão... Tão... _Mágico_... Brilhava tanto, parecia que eu estava olhando pros raios de sol, e...

- Pode parar, pode parar! "Mágico"? "Raios de sol"? – James soltou delicadamente a garota (que deu um muxoxo baixinho) e o olhou, espantado – Você não virou gay, virou? Porque o velho Padfoot estaria agora pensando na melhor forma de abrir o sutiã dela, e não em "cabelos que brilham feito o sol"!

Todos começaram a rir, e Sirius fechou a cara.

- 'Tá, até parece boiolisse, mas... O cabelo dela... _Argh_. – resmungou, fazendo bico – Não vou nem tentar explicar.

- Tanto faz, James revirou os olhos – Você já a fez parecer uma clubber neurótica e louca, mesmo.

- Pode ser. – Amanda disse, olhando por cima da cabeça de Remus. – Mas ela tem estilo. De uma forma... Ahn, estranhamente... Interessante.

- _O quê_? Você nem a viu!

A garota riu.

- Não acho que existam muitas louras com mechas verdes e azuis em Londres, James. – apontou para uma moça no balcão – Deve ser difícil se esconder de alguém, no final das contas.

Os marotos olharam na direção em que Amanda apontava, e viram, _de fato_, Anya Dickenson, escrevendo em um papel, sozinha. Ela usava calça jeans escura, bota preta de salto agulha, camisa branca com os três primeiros botões abertos, e o sobretudo preto estava jogando na cadeira.

- É mesmo ela, cara? – Peter perguntou.

- É, é sim. Eu acho.

- Ela é gostosa, Pads. – James comentou, num murmúrio, e levou um safanão da garota ao seu lado – Ai!

- É agora que você me chama pra dar uma volta, para a gente se conhecer melhor, James – ela resmungou – E _definitivamente_ não fica olhando pra loura no balcão!

O maroto riu, deu um beijo na testa dela, e puxou-a pela mão para fora do local.

- Você vai falar com ela? – Remus perguntou a Sirius.

- Já fui! – ele respondeu, e no instante seguinte já estava ao lado da loira.

- Vodka pra mim, e Dry Martini para a senhorita, aqui! – disse para o barman.

Anya continuou a escrever o que quer que estivesse fazendo.

- Whisky duplo. – falou, sem tirar os olhos do papel – Sem gelo.

Sirius olhou-a com certa surpresa, e depois sorriu.

- Dois, então. O meu com gelo.

O barman trouxe as bebidas, e o maroto ficou a beber pequenos goles, observando-a escrever no papel, ainda.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Trabalho. E estou bastante ocupada, se quer saber. – a garota disse, na esperança de ele ir embora.

Não deu certo.

- Posso ajudar? – foi a segunda pergunta.

Anya respirou fundo, e finalmente levantou os olhos. Reconheceu-o instantaneamente, e acabou deixando isso transparecer, fazendo-o dar um sorriso. Revirou os orbes azuis.

- O que você sabe sobre comida escocesa?

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Fora pego de surpresa.

- Não muita coisa, mas...

- _Não muita coisa_ é, pelo menos, _alguma coisa_?

Ele riu, sem graça.

- Na verdade não, mas...

- Então você _não pode_ me ajudar.

Ele deu um assovio baixo, e voltou a se concentrar em sua dose de whisky, brincando com o gelo, enquanto a loura continuava a escrever. O barulho das pedrinhas batendo contra o cristal do copo era um tanto irritante, e Anya viu-se revirando os olhos e o encarando novamente. Ele não era bonito só durante o dia, com a claridade deixando seus cabelos mais claros que o normal, e a expressão de tédio e ocasional constrangimento no rosto.

- Desculpe. – Sirius sorriu, e afastou o copo, vendo a expressão irritada dela. – Eu só... – pigarreou – Eu queria pedir desculpas, sabe? Por hoje cedo.

- Tudo bem, embora aquilo tenha me complicado um pouco a vida. – Anya piscou, rabiscando a ponta do papel – Sua namorada precisa ser adestrada. – acrescentou, com divertimento.

Sirius ia logo dizer que Lailah não era sua namorada, mas então lembrou que... Ela era. De certa forma.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Mas, se serve de consolo, a comida do outro restaurante era péssima. – ele disse, e a moça riu.

- Serve. Serve sim.

- Sou Sirius Black.

- Anya. Dickenson. – ela disse, entre um gole de whisky e outro.

O maroto não disse mais nada, e a garota deu de ombros, retornando ao que parecia ser uma lista de compras.

- Está com tanta pressa assim de ir ao supermercado? – ele perguntou.

Anya o olhou, confusa, depois entendeu.

- Ah, não. É para um jantar especial. No Harry's Bar, conhece?

- Claro. Abriu há uns cinco dias, não?

- Isso. – ela assentiu – É aniversário de um dos filhos do dono. Eles são de Edimburgo, então eu prometi uma noite no melhor estilo escocês.

- E escolheu scotch whisky pra entrar no clima, hoje. – Sirius brincou.

A loura deu ombros, risonha, e o assunto acabou por ali, de novo. Até James se aproximar, rindo de algo que Remus acabara de contar, apontando para o casal.

- Hey, Pads! Mandy já foi embora, e nós estamos indo também. Você vem junto?

- Claro, claro, Prongs. – Sirius disse, e olhou para a moça – Er... Essa é a Anya. E esse é James Potter, meu amigo... – Anya deu um sorriso maior do que caberia na boca - ... gay.

O queixo da loura foi ao chão, e James se virou para o amigo com um olhar mortal.

- Eu _NÃO_ sou gay! Deixa de ser babaca, cara! – virou-se para Anya, com um sorriso – Muito prazer. E seus cabelos são realmente lindos.

- Eu não disse? – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido dela, apontando para o outro discretamente. – _Gay_.

- Foi você quem disse que ela tinha cabelos incríveis, e... – James se defendeu.

- Verdade? – Anya perguntou, alteando as sobrancelhas.

Ela assistia com divertimento Sirius tossir e gaguejar, enquanto carregava o amigo para longe.

- Foi um prazer! – James gritou, lá da porta, ainda sendo arrastado por Sirius, com os outros dois marotos atrás.

- Que loucura... – ela murmurou, meneando a cabeça e rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily estava sentada do lado de fora do teatro, esperando a carona de Anya. Pensava com antecipado saudosismo no que fora a última noite de apresentação de sua primeira peça, quando alguém sentou ao seu lado, na calçada.

- Oi.

A ruiva virou-se para o lado, e viu uma morena de olhos azuis sorrindo para ela.

- Oi... – apertou os olhos, pensativa – McKinnon, não?

- Só Marlene, por favor. Ou Lene, se preferir. – a moça sorriu – Posso te chamar de Lily?

- É o meu nome, não é? – Lily disse, e as duas riram – O que faz aqui?

- Eu estava lá dentro. – Marlene apontou para o teatro, e a outra franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Assistindo uma peça de teatro, ué! O que mais se faz num lugar desses?

- Sim, mas.. _A minha peça_? – a morena fez que sim com a cabeça – _De novo_? – outro aceno afirmativo – Por quê?

Marlene respirou fundo, dando um sorriso maroto, e a ruiva estremeceu.

Aí tinha.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A- Hello, people!**

**Então, desculpa a demora, mas é que a faculdade estava me consumindo. Sim, eu tive aulas até dia 20; mas não, eu não peguei exame. É que minahs aulas começaram em março, então ficou tudo um pouco atrasado... MAS ESTOU DE FÉRIAS, AGORA!!! _/dando pulinhos/_**

**Infelizmente ainda tem o trabalho, mas já é alguma coisa né heheheh xD**

**É isso, então... Um feliz natal e ótimo ano novo a todos, e nos vemos em 2008! Eu e Fezinha Evans (siim, more, te coloquei no meio) estamos preparando surpresinhas pra vcs, mas vai ser presente de natal atrasado, pq realmente nao vou conseguir terminar a tempo...**

**As repostas vão pra caixinha de email de vcs o mais rápido possível, ok?**

**Beijos beijos!!**

**(Ah, dolma¹ é aquela roupinha de cozinheiro, sabe? Com os botõezinhos e tal... E toque blanch² é o chapéu de cozinheiro xD Só pra explicar né...)**


	7. E coincidencias

**N/A - Primeiro de tudo, um minuto de silêncio para o meu amado Heath Ledger. Um dos meus atores preferidos, ótimo profissional... Enfim, uma grande perda para o cinema. Vá em paz, Heath.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo VI – ... E coincidências**

- Então... – Marlene começou - Lembra quando eu vim assistir a estréia da sua peça, e fui falar com você?

- Claro! – Lily riu – Eu te larguei sozinha no corredor pra fugir do horror que é a minha irmã mais velha.

A morena deu um sorrisinho.

- Sabe, eu não vim parar aqui por acaso.

A outra a olhou de rabo de olho.

- Meu Deus... É disso que eu tenho medo...

- Calma, não é nada de mais... – Marlene disse, rindo – Vi que era um grupo independente, e vim atrás de um ator... _Ou uma atriz_... Que tivesse bastante talento, mas nenhuma fama. Logo na primeira cena, vi que a pessoa que eu procurava era _você_.

Marlene era esperta, pensou Lily, ao massagear seu ego escolhendo tão bem as palavras. Isso tudo cheirava a algum pedido escabroso, e ela suspirou, esperando a bomba.

- Continue.

- O ator não podia ser famoso, porque ele cobraria caro, e nós não temos muito dinheiro... Aliás, não temos dinheiro nenhum. – suspirou – Não poderíamos pagar nem cinqüenta libras, imagine então o cachê de uma estrela!

Lily sorriu internamente, por ter acertado a intenção da moça com aquela conversa. Sabia que era algum tipo de pedido, tinha certeza!

- Ok, e o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Claro que vamos recompensar de alguma... – ela parou de falar, piscando várias vezes – Oi?

- Você veio me pedir alguma coisa. – a outra disse, abanando uma das mãos – Você veio, eu sei. O que é?

- Bem... – Marlene balançou a cabeça – Aulas de teatro.

A ruiva se engasgou com a própria saliva, e tossiu repetidamente até os olhos lacrimejarem.

- _O quê_?

- Ok, você me pegou de surpresa, achei que seria mais difícil... Vou explicar direito – ela pigarreou – Eu curso Medicina no Instituto Hogwarts. Todo ano temos um festival de inverno, onde as universidades da região disputam concursos variados, relacionados à arte e lazer.

Lily coçou um olho, pensando o que ela teria a ver com tudo aquilo.

- Hm.

- E eu estou procurando alguém pra dar aulas de arte dramática. O que você acha?

- O quê? Não! Claro que não!

Marlene sentiu-se desanimar, e enrugou a testa.

- Por quê?

- Tem gente bem melhor que eu, e... – Lily pôs as mãos no bolso do casaco. Suspirou. – Quantas pessoas?

- Não sei. Umas... Cinqüenta, a princípio. O pessoal da minha turma, que vai participar do festival. – a moça se levantou, e alisou a roupa, com a animação já de volta – Onde você mora?

- No _Rainha Elizabeth_, em Camden, mas por...

- Ok. Te pego sábado, às onze.

- Pra quê? – a ruiva perguntou, também se levantando.

- Festa!!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Festa? – Anya perguntou, enquanto dirigia.

- É. – a outra respondeu – Aonde estamos indo, de manhã, tão cedo?

- Comprar ovelhas – virou à direita numa esquina – Cuidado com esse pessoal, Lils. Travis me disse que eles dão festas ótimas, mas são uns babacas.

Estacionaram na frente do que parecia uma fazenda.

- Danny explicou que os açougues daqui têm ovelhas horríveis, e é melhor comprar direto do produtor. – a loura olhou um extenso gramado cheio de ovelhas, com expressão triste – Coitadinhas. – murmurou, sozinha.

Lily saiu do carro, e foi correndo até a amiga.

- Pra quê você quer uma ovelha? E quem é Travis?

- _Duas_ ovelhas. – Anya corrigiu – Pro jantar no Harry's, hoje. E Travis é o cara que está me dando aulas extras. Já te falei dele.

Elas entraram no local, e foram atendidas por um homem por volta dos quarenta anos.

- Posso ajuda-las?

- Aquele cara...? Com _aqueles_ ombros, e _aqueles_ braços? – Lily murmurou.

- Ele mesmo. Travis. – Anya virou-se para o homem – Oi. Eu encomendei duas ovelhas no nome de Daniel Bennett.

- Ah, claro. Elas estão na fila do abate, quer dar uma olhada? – ele perguntou, apontando para trás de si, e a moça fez cara de nojo.

- Oh, não. Não quero nem ver a cara das coitadinhas. – virou-se para a amiga, e começou a explicar – Elas sentem quando estão pra morrer, sabe? Ficam acuadas, tristinhas... É horrível. Eu me sentiria culpada pelo resto da vida, se matasse um bichinho desses.

O fornecedor a olhou de esguelha, estranhando.

- Certo... Que tipo de corte você quer, moça?

Anya devolveu o olhar, com a mesma estranheza. Depois bateu na própria testa.

- Ahh, não, não... Você pode ficar com a carne das pobrezinhas... Eu só quero os estômagos, os pulmões, os corações, os fígados e os rins.

- Ewwwwww!!! – Lily apertou os olhos, sentindo o estômago embrulhar – Que nojo, Anya! Não esqueça de me mostrar o que é, pra eu não comer de jeito nenhum!

- Se você fosse só um pouquinho mais esclarecida, Lily querida, você não evitaria apenas os órgãos vitais, mas as carnes também. – Anya retrucou – Uma vida vegetariana é uma vida muito mais saudável.

- Sabe que eu nem tinha reparado que você continua com essa frescura?

- _Não é frescura_! – ela bufou – Eu apenas me recuso a comer o que corria feliz e inocentemente pelos verdes campos, apenas algumas horas atrás! Não entendo como vocês, carnívoros insensíveis, não se corroem de remorso por destruir vidas todos os dias.

Lily revirou os olhos, ignorando as lamúrias da amiga.

- Que seja. Agora vamos logo embora, que hoje é apenas uma reles sexta-feira, e eu tenho aula dupla de temática shakespeareana.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E aí, como foi hoje lá no _Arpège_? – Lily perguntou, depois de invadir a cozinha do Harry's, naquele fim de tarde, e se sentar sobre uma das bancadas, balançando os pezinhos.

- Foi... Ruim. Pierre pediu demissão. – Anya terminou de temperar o cordeiro, e o colocou no forno. Logo em seguida, pegou uma touca descartável, e atirou-a para a amiga.

- Por quê? – ela pegou a touca nas mãos, e fez cara feia – Eu não vou usar isso, é ridículo!

Anya deu de ombros.

- Então vaza da minha cozinha. – a ruiva soltou um muxoxo, mas acabou por usa-la – Parece que Christine contratou um... Sei lá, rival dele, ou algo assim. O fato é que eles se odeiam, e ele ia ser rebaixado a subchef, enquanto o outro ia mandar em tudo...

- Nossa, que chato. – Lily murmurou, desceu da mesa, e pôs uma mão dentro de um vidro de biscoitos, como quem não quer nada.

- _Afaste-se dos Shortbreads_! – Anya atirou uma colher nela, que desviou – Isso é para a sobremesa! Você não tem mais o que fazer, não?

- Pior que não. Sebastian anda tão ansioso que 'tá expulsando todo mundo do salão, e não pára quieto.

- Vá procurar meus miúdos de ovelha, então.

- Eu não vou nem chegar perto daquilo, pode esquecer! – a ruiva resmungou, abrindo a geladeira. Pegou um potinho de iogurte, depois uma colher, e sentou-se novamente sobre a bancada. – Marquei uma hidratação pra amanhã de manhã, e Lydia disse que você também vai lá.

- Hum-hum. – a loura resmungou, descascando algumas batatas – Vou mudar o corte e as mechas. Candice! Bata os bifes para mim, sim?

Candice – uma mulher por volta dos sessenta anos – assentiu com a cabeça, e se dirigiu a uma bancada livre, para fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

- Enjoou de verde e azul?

- É. Vou cortar a franja de lado, repicar as pontas, e mudar para rosa e roxo...

Lily ia fazer um comentário quando o filho mais jovem do Sr. Bennett adentrou a cozinha, branco feito um fantasma.

- Mas será possível? – Anya resmungou e bufou, atirando as batatas numa panela com água – O que foi dessa vez, Daniel?

Ele se encostou na parede, com os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Quase levei uma cadeirada, só porque disse pro Sebastian que a decoração estava meio feia...

- Bom... – a ruiva pulou da bancada, tirando a touca – Vou ver se ele finalmente me deixa ajudar, então... – passou por Daniel, e deixou a touca nas mãos dele – Vista logo, antes que Anya tenha um treco...

- Mas isso é ridículo! – ele argumentou, um pouco alto demais, e Anya ouviu.

- AHHHH!!! – a moça gritou, e saiu feito uma bala, batendo o pé.

- Pelo visto estão todos muito sensíveis, hoje... – Lily comentou, risonha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de engatar uma briga séria com sua mãe, e sair de casa, Sirius pedira abrigo na humilde mansão da família Potter, onde viveu e foi tratado como um filho durante anos, antes de se mudar para um apartamento universitário em Hogwarts, há alguns meses. Tendo herdado uma pequena fortuna com a morte de um tio, Alphard Black, o maroto decidiu que era hora de rumar à sua total independência, e comprar um apartamento só para si. Assim, naquela sexta-feira, os quatro amigos dedicaram a tarde inteira a procurar um lugar interessante.

- Saca só: - Peter chamou a atenção dos outros, erguendo o jornal na frente do rosto – três quartos, sala, cozinha, dois banheiros, garagem para três carros, piscina no prédio, vizinhas gostosas...

Remus começou a rir, e tirou o jornal das mãos dele.

– Que tipo de pessoa escreve isso num anúncio de jornal?

- Parece interessante... – James argumentou.

- Não. – Sirius resmungou, circulando outro anúncio – Que tal esse: dois quartos, copa, cozinha, e demais dependências. Garagem, playground, salão de festas. Ótima localização.

- Qual é, cara! – James fez uma bolinha com sua parte do jornal, e atirou-a no amigo – Aquele é perfeito!

- Claro que não! Grande demais, um inferno pra limpar. – ele parou para pensar – Mas as vizinhas gostosas eram uma boa...

O outro riu.

- Até parece que a minha mãe não vai mandar ninguém limpar o tempo todo, como ela faz nesse seu apartamentinho – rolou os olhos – _Vizinhas gostosas, Pads_!

- 'Tá 'tá, vamos dar uma olhada. – Sirius suspirou, derrotado, e James se levantou, fazendo uma espécie de dancinha da vitória.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Além do Haggis – feito com os miúdos da ovelha –, os convidados foram servidos de cordeiro, arenque defumado, sopa de tomates, entre outras iguarias escocesas.

O prato principal foi servido de acordo com a tradição: trajes e danças típicas, gaita de foles, declamação do famoso poema que fala sobre o Haggis, e com direito a brinde com legítimo whisky escocês.

Quando já estavam todos satisfeitos, o aniversariante foi "intimado" a fazer um discurso. Tímido, ele tentou de tudo, mas não conseguiu escapar.

- Bem, eu realmente não sei o que falar, e estou muito constrangido. – todos riram – Ok, ok. Tudo começou há muuito tempo atrás, quando o jovem Harry Bennett decidiu sair de sua casinha em Oxfordshire, e se aventurar pela Escócia... Lá ele conheceu uma linda escocesa com reluzentes cabelos louro-prateados, e blábláblá. Casaram-se, mas não tinham TV em casa; e assim surgiram Dustin e Stephen.

Os convidados deram mais risadas, vendo as caras dos irmãos mais velhos de Sebastian.

- Numa romântica e fria noite de fim de inverno – continuou ele – meus pais não tinham muito que fazer, e... – pigarreou – Okay, vamos pular os detalhes, e parar direto na parte em que eu fui concebido.

- O grande erro da vida dos meus pais... – Daniel falou, num tipo engraçado de inconformismo – Bem que eles poderiam só ter dormido, pouparia tantos incômodos...

- Não se mete na minha história, Danny! – Sebastian reclamou, acertando um biscoito na cabeça do caçula – Continuando... Depois de divertidos oito meses e meio na barriga da minha linda mãe, Olivia Bennett, eu nasci; e vinte e cinco anos mais pra frente, aqui estamos todos nós!

- Meu querido irmão esqueceu de dizer que, dois anos depois de ele nascer, nossa mãe teve o orgulho de dar à luz o cara mais bonito do Reino Unido! – Daniel se meteu outra vez, convencido.

- É. E depois do arrependimento por essa besteira, eles finalmente resolveram comprar a tal televisão... – o outro retrucou, causando gargalhadas – Ok, esse é o fim da história. Então parabéns pra mim, e obrigado a todos pela presença. – ergueu os dois polegares, sorridente.

- Esse é o seu discurso de aniversário de 25 anos? – Dustin, o irmão mais velho, perguntou.

- É.

- Cara, que tosco.

Anya tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir quando decidiu circular pelo salão, ao som do dueto de Lily e Sebastian ao piano. Conversou com várias pessoas, e recebeu alguns cumprimentos pela elaboração dos pratos; mas parou, chocada, quando encontrou uma figura muito conhecida, numa das mesas mais afastadas.

_Ele_. E mais bonito do que nunca.

- Professor Raisher?

- Anny? – o homem se levantou, e só sentou-se novamente quando ela já estava acomodada na outra extremidade da mesa – Eu... É... Bom te ver.

- Digo o mesmo. – ela respondeu, nervosamente, torcendo as mãos uma na outra – Como vai?

- Por onde você andou? – ele perguntou, fingindo não a ter ouvido – Eu fui te procurar, mas...

- Estive por aí, viajando. – Anya respondeu, sem muitos detalhes. – Já faz muito tempo, professor, vamos só esquecer, e...

- Anny!

- _Srta. Dickenson_, por favor. Meros conhecidos não se tratam com essa intimidade.

Johnny arregalou os olhos, e a fitou, magoado.

- Nós não somos _meros conhecidos_. Nunca fomos só isso.

Anya pôs as mãos cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, alisando um guardanapo de linho branco.

- De onde você conhece os Bennett? – desconversou – Não sabia que estava na lista de convidados.

- Meus pais eram vizinhos dos pais de Olívia, a falecida esposa do Sr. Bennett, em Edimburgo. Aliás, como um bom escocês, eu tenho que elogiar não só o Haggis, mas o jantar como um todo. Estava fabuloso.

- Obrigada. – a loura se levantou da mesa – Agora eu tenho que ir, estou meio ocupada, e...

- Anya! – ele a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar dali – Eu saí de casa. Vou entrar com o pedido de divórcio.

A moça ficou encarando-o em silêncio, quase contente, e então falou, sem emoção:

- Bom pra você. Com licença. – desvencilhou-se, e saiu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Logo na entrada do prédio, um grupo de garotas passou sorridente pelos quatro, e James se animou instantaneamente.

- _Oooooi_... – ele falou, piscando um olho. Elas acenaram, dando risadinhas, e saíram pela porta. – Já estou gostando daqui...

Subiram até o oitavo andar, e entraram no apartamento 802.

- É ótimo... – Remus murmurou, passando os olhos pela sala.

Visitaram a cozinha, a sala de jantar, a sacada e o banheiro.

- Aquele ali pode ser o meu quarto. – James sugeriu, apontando a última porta no corredor.

- O quê? Você _não vai_ ter um quarto na minha casa! – Sirius resmungou, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Nada mais justo, ué; você tem um na minha...

Sentaram na sacada, e ficaram discutindo sobre como decorariam o apartamento, caso Sirius o comprasse. Depois, levantaram-se para irem embora.

- Como será que são os vizinhos? – Peter perguntou.

- É verdade... – James fez cara de pensativo, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, depois deu um sorriso safado – Tomara que sejam daquelas gostosonas que batem na porta do lado só de calcinha e sutiã pra pedir uma xícara de açúcar.

Remus começou a rir, e despenteou os cabelos do amigo.

- Deixa de ser pervertido, cara!

- É... – Sirius concordou – Esse é o _meu_ papel!

Ficaram conversando sobre os prováveis vizinhos durante bastante tempo. Quando o assunto mudou para "garotas", Remus perguntou a James se ele convidaria Amanda para sair novamente.

- Claro que sim! – Sirius respondeu pelo maroto – Mas só depois da festa de Medicina, amanhã, não é, tigrão?

James riu, e deu um empurrão no rapaz.

- Nada a ver, Pads. Eu levaria Amanda comigo, se ela estivesse na cidade, mas foi visitar os pais em Bolton.

- Ela mora sozinha?

- Com duas amigas, eu acho.

- Gatas? – Peter perguntou.

- Solteiras? – Sirius acrescentou, já interessado.

- Acho que sim. Acho que não. – James respondeu.

- Droga. – eles murmuraram.

- Vocês parecem animais no cio! – Remus exclamou, gargalhando.

- Nós somos _normais_, você que é estranho. Tudo bem ser meio desligado, e tal, mas tão alienado assim? – Sirius revirou os olhos – Por favor, Moony, diga que você ainda _gosta_ de garotas, pelo menos...

- Eu _GOSTO_, claro! Mas elas dão muito trabalho, e eu não quero me incomodar por um bom tempo. – o maroto disse, e os outros fizeram caras estranhas – Scarlett quer conversar; ela me ligou hoje.

- Será que ela quer voltar? – James perguntou.

- Acho mais fácil ela querer arrebentar a sua cara, Moony. – Peter disse – Parece que ela não aceitou muito bem o fim do namoro, e não quer deixar você pra outra garota.

- Você está me saindo uma bela fofoqueira, Pete. – Sirius riu.

- É o preço que se paga por trabalhar no super Informativo de Hogwarts, o informe universitário mais fuleiro de toda a Grã-Bretanha... Um dia você fala sobre algo legal, no outro você explica porque o branco é o novo preto, e qual a peça-coringa da próxima estação.

Os rapazes riram, e seguiram Sirius para fora do apartamento.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya estava sentada no sofá de sua casa, arrependida por ter largado Lily e Daniel sozinhos na festa de Sebastian, sem ao menos ter se despedido. Um bom cozinheiro não vai embora na metade do evento, mas o jantar já havia terminado, e ela realmente não se sentia bem.

Deu um suspiro, e uma risada triste. Sabia que reencontraria o ex, uma hora ou outra, mas queria poder se preparar primeiro, e não ser pega de surpresa daquele jeito. Não que ainda mantivesse qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele – bom ou ruim -, de qualquer forma, mas precisava se acostumar com a idéia de revê-lo, depois de tanto tempo.

A loura ainda pensava no assunto, quando o telefone tocou. Ela pegou o aparelho, e reconheceu o número no identificador de chamadas. Ficou encarando o visor piscando por longos segundos, antes de atirar o telefone no outro sofá.

Depois de muita insistência, a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

"_Você ligou para... Mim, é claro. Mas eu estou ocupada, ou não estou em casa, ou apenas não quero falar com você; então deixe o seu recado após o bip, e talvez eu retorne a ligação"_. Ouviu-se ainda uma risada, e depois um "bip" bem estridente, obviamente gritado pela garota.

Alguém pigarreou no outro lado da linha, e uma voz masculina pôs-se a falar:

- Anny. Annie? Você está em casa? Bem, imagino que não, não é?! – o homem suspirou – Olha, por favor, não mate a Lily; eu quase tive que a torturar pra conseguir seu telefone, e... – houve um tempo de silêncio – Ok, eu só precisava saber como você está, depois de tudo, e... – mais silêncio – Esquece. Você está bem? Me liga. Só se você quiser, claro; não estou te pressionando. Mas a gente precisa conversar, e... Droga, já estou desabafando com a secretária eletrônica... Eu sinto sua falta. Muito. Demais. – ele, então, desligou.

Anya puxou as pernas para si, e apoiou o rosto nos joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos azuis. Quando Lily chegou em casa, encontrou a TV ligada, e a amiga dormindo no sofá. Cobriu-a, desligou o televisor, e subiu, meneando a cabeça.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era sábado à noite, e os marotos estavam prontos para a tão falada festa de Medicina, vestidos elegantemente: James de calça e camisa social pretas, Sirius de calça azul-marinho e camisa social azul-celeste, Peter de jeans e camisa verde, e Remus de calça preta e camisa lilás..

- Mandy não vem mesmo, Prongs? – Sirius perguntou, dobrando as mangas da camisa.

- Não. Ela só chega de Bolton amanhã. – o outro respondeu, enquanto limpava os óculos.

- Ótimo. Então nós vamos buscar a Lailah.

- Você é um abusado, Padfoot! – Remus deu-lhe um empurrão – Vamos logo, ou a festa acaba antes de a gente chegar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, satisfeita. O vestido preto logo abaixo do joelho e os olhos escurecidos pela maquiagem deixavam-na bonita, mas discreta.

- Agüenta aí! – Anya disse, e correu até o closet, voltando com uma bolsa e um par de sapatos de verniz, ambos verde-esmeralda – Pra combinar com os seus olhos.

Lily agradeceu, e calçou os sapatos, depois começou a guardar algumas coisas dentro da bolsa.

- Vem comigo, Anny... É o último pedido.

A loura deu um sorrisinho meio triste.

- Ah, Lil, eu não 'tô muito pra festas, hoje... E a Warner vai passar maratona Gilmore Girls, quer coisa melhor?

- Tem certeza? – Lily a olhou, duvidosa.

- Tenho. Agora vai, que a tal McKinnon já 'tá lá fora há séculos! – foi empurrando a amiga para fora do quarto.

- Ok. Cuide-se.

- Eu que tenho que dizer isso! – Anya riu – E beije um loiro lindo de olhos azuis por mim!

- Vou tentar! – a outra gritou, já na porta de saída, às gargalhadas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A – Olá, pessoas do meu coração! Bom, demorei de novo, né? MAS, dessa vez tem explicação! É o seguinte: eu estou trabalhando em DOIS lugares. (SIM! Das dez da manhã às quatro da tarde em um, e das cinco da tarde às onze da noite em outro). Então eu tenho ficado bastante cansada, o que dificultou um pouco a arte de ficar de olhos abertos na frente do pc digitando o capítulo...**

"'**Tá, e daí?", vc pensa. "E daí que podemos negociar", eu respondo. COMO? De três formas: O cap gigante (!) que vc acabou de ler, um trechinho inho inho do próximo¹, e um dos presentes de natal atrasados².**

**--**

**¹ - **_**"O maroto passava os olhos desinteressadamente pelos lados, quando a viu. **__**Ela**__**. A garota do vestido negro. Dos cabelos acaju. Do sorriso encantador."**_

**Sim, minúsculo, eu sei. Mas, como vcs perceberam, é a primeira vez que o James vê a Lily, e eu gosto de mistério hehehehehe xD**

**--**

**² - Sobre 'O Presente'. Trata-se, na realidade, de algumas capas, para os casaizinhos de Destiny. Pq temos VÁRIOS triângulos e personagens novos; mais pra vcs saberem como eu os imagino, pelos atores que eu (com ajuda da Fê, pra variar) escolhi. **

**Antes de qualquer coisa, quero dizer que são montagens cretinas, já que eu não tenho a mínima habilidade com o computador, que não seja orkut msn e (eu fiz as montagens no PowerPoint, e graças à Fê que me ajudou, ou nem isso saía... pra vcs verem como eu sou pata).**

**Ahh, a primeira capa é da Lily xD O link está no meu profile, já que o ff é chato e não me deixa escrever aqui**

**--**

**Bom, como eu tô na correria, dessa vez não vai dar tempo de responder os comentários, então deixo aqui meus singelos agradecimentos a: **_Thatty, Vicky L. Chan, Jaque Weasley, Fezinha Evans, Miss Moony, Jhu Radcliffe, Oliivia, Diana P. Black, Bella D. Potter, Nina P. Black, InfallibleGirl_ e_ Carol Lair._ Muito obrigada, vcs fazem os meus dias mais felizes.

--

**Só isso, então, essa nota já ficou enorme. Beijos! **


	8. Everybody wants to party

**Capítulo V****II – "Everybody wants to party… **

**... on a Saturday night!"**

Lily entrou no carro, e cumprimentou a nova amiga.

- Fácil de achar? – perguntou.

- Claro. – Marlene respondeu, dando a partida, e sorriu – Você vive bem, garota...

- Ah... – Lily riu – O pai da garota que mora comigo é juiz criminal, e adora paparicar a filha. Eu não reclamo... – e as duas riram.

A festa era na casa de um dos veteranos de Medicina, não muito longe dali, então elas não demoraram a chegar. O gramado da frente estava apinhado de jovens bem-vestidos, que pareciam se divertir muito.

- Quanta gente... – Lily comentou, saindo do carro.

- Nossas festas são as melhores! – Marlene explicou, empurrando a ruiva até a entrada da casa.

Elas entraram no casarão, e cumprimentaram um sem-número de pessoas que Marlene fazia questão de apresentar à Lily. Esta olhava a tudo, admirada.

- Você conhece todo mundo?

- Sou veterana de Medicina, e estou na Comissão de Formatura. – Marlene piscou para um bonitinho que passava – Eu _preciso_ conhecer todo mundo. E um pouco mais, se duvidar... Quer beber alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, já puxando a amiga para o bar.

Um moreno alto estava servindo as bebidas, e sorriu com a chegada das duas.

- Lene, você está fabulosa! – apontou para o vestido azul-marinho dela – Na cor dos seus olhos.

- Obrigada, Edgar. Conhece a Lily?

O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez, e piscou para a ruiva.

- Oi, Lily! Prazer, Edgar Bones. Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? Sou o barman oficial, por essa noite.

- Duncan venceu no poker de novo? – Marlene riu, agitando os cabelos negros. – Que péssimo anfitrião ele é... Duas vodkas com gelo, por favor.

- É pra já!

Juntaram-se às duas mais algumas pessoas, e ficaram falando de tudo e todos.

- Quem é ele? – Lily perguntou, quando ficaram novamente sozinhas.

Marlene acompanhou com o olhar a direção em que a ruiva apontava. Um rapaz todo de preto se apoiava na mesa de som, conversando com o DJ.

- James? Huhu, escolheu bem, garota. – a morena virou-se para ela, ainda olhando de esguelha para o cara de preto. – É um dos _golden boys_ de Hogwarts. Futuro médico, filho de um neurologista famoso no país inteiro.

Lily ainda ficou observando o tal James, e viu uma ruiva parar na frente dele.

- E ela?

- Argh, _ela_. – Marlene revirou os olhos com desdém – Lailah Jones, do grupo de nojentinhas da Odonto. Ex-namorada do James, atual de Sirius Black.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça.

- E quem é Sirius Black?

- O bonitão, à esquerda de James. Faz Fisioterapia, mas é só uma desculpa pra poder jogar Rugby.

A outra riu, sem acreditar.

- _Rugby_?

- É. James também joga... – Marlene meneou a cabeça – Você é caloura, ainda não sabe das coisas. Aqui em Hogwarts todo mundo gosta.

- E você? – Lily perguntou

- Eu? – deu uma volta no lugar, agitando pom-pons invisíveis – Torcida.

- HAHAHAHA. _Claro_.

- O quê?

Lily esfregou os olhos, sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Desculpe, Marlene, mas não consigo imaginar futuros médicos jogando rugby, ou dançando em uniformezinhos apertados e curtos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Suas festas são sempre ótimas, James... – Lailah o cumprimentou, indo abraçar Sirius.

- A casa é do _Scott_, Lailah. – ele respondeu, seco.

- Mas quem organizou tudo, e convidou todo mundo, foi você. – ela retrucou – Duncan só deu o teto e as cervejas.

- Já é bastante coisa – James argumentou, risonho.

- Que seja. Onde estão os outros? – a ruiva acenou com descaso – Esquece, não importa. Vamos dançar, Six? – perguntou, puxando a manga da camisa do namorado.

- Agora não, querida. – ele respondeu – Vá lá ajudar a Bella; acho que Scarlett está chorando.

- Oh, droga! – ela revirou os olhos cor de mel – Eu vou matar aquele seu amigo Lupin! – e saiu, batendo o pé, em direção às amigas.

- Sua namorada é muito chata, Padfoot. – James murmurou, com voz de tédio.

O maroto passava os olhos desinteressadamente pelos lados, quando a viu. _Ela_. A garota do vestido negro. Dos cabelos acaju. Do sorriso encantador.

- Aquela garota estuda aqui? – James perguntou a Sirius.

- _Na casa do Scott?_ Duhh! Em Hogwarts, você quis dizer.

- É, tanto faz. – ele não conseguia desprender os olhos da garota – Estuda, Pads?

- Não, com certeza. – Sirius respondeu, também olhando para a moça – É bonita demais, se estudasse aqui eu saberia.

- Em Hogwarts, você quis dizer. – James repetiu as palavras do amigo, e recebeu um gesto feio em resposta – Ela é linda.

- É ruiva. – o outro disse, rindo – Você gosta de ruivas.

- Você que gosta.

- Qual é, Prongs! Como eram suas últimas _três_ namoradas?

James riu.

- Uma feliz coincidência. Não que eu procure ruivas, ou algo assim. – observou-a mais um pouco. Ela parecia tão deslocada, coitadinha... – Vou lá falar com ela.

Sirius o impediu.

- Não, eu vou!

O maroto riu mais uma vez, e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Eu vou; você tem namorada.

- Grande coisa! Você já esgotou sua cota de ruivas; eu vou!

- Não, eu!

Levaram tanto tempo discutindo, que, quando viram, a tal garota já conversava com outro cara.

- Droga, o Scott chegou primeiro... – Sirius disse, e levou outro tapa na cabeça – Ei!

- A culpa é sua!

- Não, é sua!

- Cala a boca! É sua!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Oooooi. – uma figura masculina surgiu entre as duas garotas, que ainda falavam sobre os colegas de classe de Marlene.

Lily deu um pulo, e olhou para o lado. Quase se repreendeu por ter se assustado com a aparição do rapaz: era louro, alto, cabelos muito curtos e barba por fazer – no melhor estilo Chad Michael Murray, versão 'olhos claros'.

- A festa está ótima, Lene; parabéns! – ele disse, passando um braço por sobre os ombros da morena.

- Você sabe que foi o James quem organizou tudo. – Marlene respondeu, rindo, e tirou o braço dele de seus ombros.

- Tanto faz. Eu só vim aqui saber porque ainda não foi apresentado à sua linda amiga, mesmo, então vamos deixar de papo furado...

A garota riu mais ainda, e Lily ficou feio um pimentão.

- Lily, este é Duncan Scott, 5º ano de Medicina.

- Prazer. – a ruiva apertou a mão que ele estendia.

- O prazer é meu, Srta... ?

- Evans. Mas pode chamar de Lily, eu não me importo.

Eles começaram a conversar, e Marlene logo inventou uma desculpa e saiu dali. Atrás de uma bebida, ela acabou trombando com alguém.

- Sirius! – exclamou.

- Lene! Uau... – olhou-a de cima a baixo – Você está... _Uau_.

- Isso foi um elogio, certo? – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Claro! Lindo vestido... – Sirius tocou delicadamente a cintura da moça – No tom _exato_ dos seus olhos. Não ficaria perfeito assim em ninguém mais.

Marlene sentiu as bochechas corarem de leve, e se afastou com discrição. Não que fosse apaixonada por Sirius – _É claro que não! Nunca!_ – Mas ele era muito bonito, e mexia com ela, de certa forma. Apesar de ter namorada.

- Obrigada. Onde está Lailah?

O maroto não conseguiu evitar uma ponta de irritação, e respondeu, com tédio:

- Com a minha prima, cuidando da Scarlett, que não se agüenta em pé de tão bêbada. Parece que ela e Remus discutiram, e ele falou umas poucas e boas pra ela.

- Já estava na hora; eu teria mandado à merda no primeiro escândalo.

- Eu também... – Sirius olhou para os lados – Escuta, Lene, você 'tá sozinha?

- Não, eu 'tô com... – ela também olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém conhecido - ... Você, ao que parece. – suspirou.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Vodka pura, por favor. – ela pediu, vendo que seria uma noite _daquelas_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Scarlett. – Remus disse atrás de uma loura, que deu um pulo.

- Remus. – ela virou-se para ele, com um copo de vodka na mão.

- Você queria conversar comigo, certo?

As amigas da garota não sabiam o que fazer, então saíram de fininho.

- Não quero mais. – Scarlett retrucou, seca, e deu as costas, mas foi puxada pelo maroto – Me larga, Remus!

- Por que não esclarecemos as coisas de uma vez?

A moça puxou o braço bruscamente, e bebeu a dose num gole só.

- Ah, 'tá. Vamos esclarecer as coisas, então. – Scarlett recostou-se à parede, e lançou a ele um olhar carregado de sarcasmo – Minha mãe é viúva. Por que você não dá uns amassos nela também? Assim pode dizer que já pegou a família toda.

Remus ficou sem reação por um momento, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados, sem dizer nada.

- Então você ouviu a história – começou, já recuperado – E Cameron deve ter expli...

- Cameron é uma vadiazinha – a loira retrucou, grosseira – que fica em cima de você desde que nós começamos a namorar. Ela vem tentando tirar você de mim há tempos, e parece que finalmente conseguiu.

- Nós não terminamos por causa da sua irmã, e sim porque você é louca de pedra!

- Mentira! Nós estávamos tão bem... – a moça passou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados.

- Nunca, durante os três anos de namoro, nós estivemos bem. Não _realmente bem_! – o maroto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e suspirou – Já tem um mês, Scarlett. Você _precisa_ superar.

Scarlett deu dois passos para frente, segurando o ex pela barra da camisa, aproximando bastante seu rosto do dele.

- Fica difícil quando você sai agarrando a _minha irmã_. – retrucou – Você é um idiota, Lupin. Um verdadeiro cretino.

Remus calmamente tirou as próprias mãos dos bolsos, e afastou as da moça de si.

- Eu não deveria ter beijado a Cameron, e tanto eu quanto ela nos arrependemos. Mas isto – apontou para o próprio peito, e depois para a garota – não existe mais, e não é por esse motivo. Deixe de ser infantil e pare de me atormentar, antes que as coisas fiquem insuportavelmente piores entre a gente.

E assim ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

- Imbecil. – ela resmungou, com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos, e foi atrás de outra bebida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então... Lily. – Duncan chamou, assim que se viu sozinho com a moça – Onde você se esconde?

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- Como eu nunca te vi na vida? Porque eu não esqueceria esse seu rosto lindo, tenho certeza.

Lily riu, encabulada. Ele era um gato, e estava lhe dando bola, certamente. Aliás, não poderia ter sido mais direto.

- Trabalho, e faço faculdade.

- Sério? Onde?

Ela virou os olhos.

- Hogwarts, ué. Uma das melhores do Reino Unido, certo?

Duncan abriu um sorriso, puxando a garota para fora da casa – até o gramado, onde havia vários assentos espalhados – e indicou um banco para que ela se sentasse.

- E que curso você faz?

- Artes Cênicas.

- Ah, que legal! Artes... – o sorriso murchou – _Teatro_?

- É. – Lily o olhou, estranhando – Por quê?

- Nada! Não, nada... – o rapaz apenas sorriu – Onde você trabalha?

- No _Harry's Bar_; eu toco piano e violino. E participo de um grupo de teatro, também. Nossa primeira peça terminou há alguns dias.

- Legal... – ele comentou, e mudou rapidamente de assunto.

Ficaram conversando ainda por bastante tempo, e descobriram que não tinham quase nada em comum, mas estavam se divertindo muito.

- Hey – Duncan chamou, depois de um curto silêncio, fitando-a nos olhos – Você tem olhos verdes.

- É, eu tenho. – Lily respondeu, encarando os dele, que eram quase da mesma cor.

- São lindos.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu – Mas estamos conversando há horas, por que você 'tá dizendo isso agora?

Duncan deu de ombros.

- A gente tem que elogiar, quando percebe essas coisas...

Lily riu, e deixou o copo que carregava no chão.

- E você ainda não tinha reparado na cor dos meus olhos, depois de _horas_?

- Eu estava mais olhando pra tua boca, até agora... – ele murmurou, e foi se aproximando.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando Lily voltou da festa, o sol já aparecia timidamente, e o céu estava muito claro. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, tirou os sapatos e entrou andando na ponta dos pés, para não irritar Anya, que deveria estar... _Acordada_?

Vendo que a ruiva a encarava do meio da sala, sem dizer nada, Anya tomou a iniciativa.

- Bom-dia, Lily. – disse, depois de um gole de chá.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou.

- _Bom-dia, Lily_. – a loura repetiu.

- Bom-dia. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vou correr um pouco, e levar o Spike para passear.

Lily revirou os olhos, andou até a cozinha, e apoiou-se no balcão.

- Você sabe que ele é um _gato_, não sabe?

Anya empurrou uma xícara para a amiga.

- Gatos também passeiam, ué. Não é proibido!

- Como quiser. – a ruiva sentou-se também – Mas você está acordada!

- Não, retardada, eu sou sonâmbula. – a loura resmungou, e deu mais um gole no chá – É claro que eu estou acordada!

- 'Tá, e cadê o cara? – Lily perguntou, olhando para os lados, e Anya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Que cara?

- O que te manteve acordada até agora. O único jeito de você estar de pé à essa hora é não ter dormido! – Lily disse, como se fosse óbvio – Só espero que ele não esteja andando pelado pela casa... – ela disse, antes de cobrir os olhos com uma das mãos, mas deixar pequenas frestas entre os dedos – Ele é bonitão, pelo menos?

- Não tem cara nenhum! – a outra tirou a mão da amiga, rindo – Credo, até parece que é tão estranho assim...

- _É tão estranho assim_! – Lily retrucou, ainda duvidando – Hoje é _domingo_, Anya! Você nunca acorda antes das duas, quando não precisa ir trabalhar.

- Estou me tornando uma pessoa melhor, então. – Anya disse, ainda rindo.

- Você é um caso perdido, Anny. Nunca vai virar uma pessoa melhor.

- Que lisonjeiro da sua parte. – Anya resmungou.

Lily cruzou os braços na frente do peito, emburrada.

- Você não me engana, Anya Dickenson.

- 'Tá legal. – a loura revirou os olhos – Eu fiquei aqui pensando...

- E o dia vai ficando cada vez mais e mais estranho... – a ruiva brincou.

- Cala a boca! – Anya bufou, e jogou um morango na amiga – Estava pensando no Johnny.

- No Johnny... Jo... – arregalou os olhos – No John? _Profº John Alexander Raisher_? – perguntou, e a amiga acenou afirmativamente – Droga. Ele ligou?

- Ontem, depois do jantar.

- Ai, merda... – Lily esfregou os olhos – Desculpe, Anny, mas ele só faltou me bater pra conseguir o telefone daqui.

- Tudo bem. Eu não atendi, mesmo...

- Você não... _Por quê_?

Anya parou para pensar. Por quê?

- Ah, eu não sabia o que dizer. Aliás, eu nem _queria_ ter o que dizer.

- Por que não? – Lily e suas perguntas inconvenientes.

- Não sei, parece que a ferida não fechou direito, ainda. E não quero me apaixonar por ele de novo.

Lily deu uma boa observada na amiga: o brilho nos olhos, o sorrisinho escondido, a boa disposição. Não parecia ter nenhuma ferida ainda aberta, assim como era visível que ela não tinha passado a noite em claro chorando. Muito pelo contrário, realmente. Ela estava _feliz_ com a ligação, mesmo que ainda não soubesse disso.

- _Você ainda está apaixonada por ele_. – constatou.

Anya não se abalou, nem contraiu um músculo se quer.

- É claro que não, Lily, não seja ridícula.

A ruiva começou a rir.

- Você _ainda gosta_ dele!

A loura pousou a xícara no balcão, espantou o gato do colo, e foi atrás de algo no fundo da enorme geladeira.

- Só porque eu _não o odeio_, não quer dizer que eu _goste dele_.

Lily apanhou os sapatos do chão, e fui subir as escadas em direção ao quarto.

- Como quiser, Dickenson. Continue mentindo para si mesma.

Anya bateu a porta da geladeira com força, vendo a ruiva desaparecer atrás da porta do mezanino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A – Hey, people! Como vcs estão, tudo certinho? **

**É, finalmente James encontrou Lily, e Lily encontrou James. Eles não conversaram ainda, verdade, mas pelo menos um sabe que o outro existe e tal. IAHiauhOAHiah**

**Bom, link pra montagenzinha com o Remus no meu perfil, e trechinho do próximo!!**

"_**Mas a visão dos jardins não fora muito feliz para o rapaz: Lily estava em uma rodinha de homens, conversando e rindo muito. Abraçando-a por trás estava Duncan Scott, afagando-lhe os cabelos e distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço"**_

**E é isso. MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, e as respostas vão por email. Amo vcs, beijos!**


	9. Amores e Dissabores

**Capítulo VIII – Amores e Dissabores**

Com o desaparecimento da ruiva, a festa perdera completamente a graça. Mas ela era amiga de Marlene, então não seria difícil encontrá-la novamente, uma vez que esta era sua melhor amiga. Infelizmente, nesse momento, esta _melhor amiga_ virava doses e mais doses de vodka na companhia de Sirius Black, e já não saberia responder o próprio nome.

- Padfoot, pega leve. – James advertiu o amigo, que gargalhava muito alto – Não vá agarrar a Lene, huh? Lailah ainda está zanzando por aí com a Bella...

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto – E é exatamente por isso que eu parei no primeiro copo. – murmurou, muito sóbrio, apontando para o próprio copo, enquanto o que James observava era a garrafa quase vazia.

Ele começou a rir, e deu um soco no braço de Sirius.

- Lene bebeu tudo sozinha, então? – o outro concordou, e os dois riram – Você não presta, cara!

- Vamos, Sirius, você 'tá demorando muito! – Marlene, meio enrolada com as palavras, apontava para seu próprio copo vazio.

- Desculpe, Lene. – ele riu, fingiu completar seu copo, e encheu o dela.

- Você não vai se aproveitar da Lene, Sirius! – James interrompeu, tirando o copo da moça, que protestou com um palavrão – Ela é minha melhor amiga, quase uma irmã para mim, você não vai usá-la!

Marlene olhou para James, depois para Sirius, e jogou-se sobre o primeiro.

- Que bonitinho, Jimmy!!! – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele – Você também é meu melhor amigo, sabia?

- Ótimo. – o maroto riu, e amparou-a pelos ombros – Vem, eu te levo pra casa.

Sirius fez cara feia pra ele, como se algo em seus planos não tivesse dado certo, e James riu, carregando Marlene para fora.

- Espera! – ela bateu na testa – Tem a Lily!

Os marotos se olharam.

- Que Lily?

E ela revirou os olhos.

- Minha amiga, que veio comigo.

Eles se olharam novamente, e James deu um sorrisinho. Então era esse o nome dela... _Lily_. Combinava com ela, no final das contas. Lindo, delicado. Puro.

Piscou ao ver a mão de Sirius passar rapidamente pela frente de seus olhos, várias vezes.

- Hã? Ah, vamos levar a Lily para casa também, então.

- Ok. Então vamos, ela deve estar lá fora...

Mas a visão dos jardins não fora muito feliz para o rapaz: Lily estava em uma rodinha de homens, conversando e rindo muito. Abraçando-a por trás estava Duncan Scott, afagando-lhe os cabelos e distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço.

- Parece que ela não vai querer sua carona, Lene.

A morena olhou na mesma direção, e sorriu.

- Certo. Vou lá falar com ela.

E foi saltitante/tropeçante até a amiga.

- Oi, casal! – os dois acenaram para ela – Desculpa atrapalhar. Só vim avisar que, como estou bêbada demais pra dirigir, James vai me levar pra casa...

Lily deu uma boa olhada no tal James. Ele apenas sorriu e acenou de longe, sentindo que – por algum motivo obscuro – poderia socar Duncan, caso se aproximasse.

- E James não bebeu também? – Lily perguntou.

- Não, _mamãe_. – Marlene revirou os olhos – Não sei por que, mas a festa que ele mesmo organizou não parecia muito divertida a seus próprios olhos. Esteve chato e entediado a noite inteira... – o maroto a chamou, e ela gritou de volta um "já vai!" bem estridente – Vem com a gente?

- Não, Lene, obrigado. – Duncan quem respondeu – Depois eu levo ela pra casa.

- Certo, então estamos indo – e a morena saiu, entre James e Sirius. **(N/A – oh, que inveja ¬¬ quem não queria sair entre James e Sirius, huh?)**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de ter de levar Marlene em segurança até sua cama – muito silenciosamente, para que os pais da garota não acordassem – James estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Sirius morava – um dos muitos apartamentos universitários nos arredores de Hogwarts.

- Quer subir, cara? – Sirius perguntou – Reid e Dexter estão tocando em Surrey; só voltam amanhã.

- E temos o apê todo pra gente? – James piscou várias vezes, e afinou a voz – _Que romântico, Pads_! Vamos ter música e velas?

- Estou falando sério, babaca – Sirius resmungou, socando o amigo nas costelas – Tomar uma cerveja, conversar... Você parece estranho.

- Só cansado, cara. Preparar essa festa acabou comigo... Depois de dormir umas doze horas vou estar novinho em folha.

- Certo, então. Bom descanso, Prongs.

- Boa noite. – e deu a partida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily andava pelo campus, completamente perdida. Marlene havia explicado, mas... Como era, mesmo? O primeiro corredor? O segundo...? O quinto? À direita, ou à esquerda? Droga! Ela nunca encontraria uma pessoa, entre tantas outras desconhecidas, numa segunda-feira, às oito horas da manhã...

_Oito horas_?

- Merda!

Assim que deu as costas para sair do prédio de Biologia e ir para o de Arte, antes que se atrasasse para as aulas, ela trombou com alguém, e todas as suas coisas foram ao chão.

- Ouch!

- Desculpe! – o rapaz ajudou-a a pegar tudo.

- Escuta, 'tô procurando a... – mas antes que Lily pudesse concluir, ele já havia desaparecido.

- Ah, ótimo. – a ruiva resmungou.

Depois de meia hora zanzando pelos corredores, ela finalmente encontrou o Departamento de Medicina.

- Finalmente! – Marlene exclamou, assim que a viu.

- Não sabia que você estudava em um labirinto – a outra reclamou – Me perdi tentando sair, e vim parar aqui, dá pra acreditar? Essas escadas parecem ter vida própria!

- Às vezes eu também acho isso. – a morena riu, depois começou a puxar Lily pelo braço – Vamos logo, antes que todo mundo perca o segundo tempo de aula também.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uma multidão de estudantes aguardava, entediada, a chegada de Marlene McKinnon, todos sentados nas arquibancadas do ginásio de esportes.

No degrau mais alto, mais afastados de todos, estava um grupo de três moças e um rapaz. Este, James Potter, olhava para o teto, com cara fechada.

- Que perda de tempo...

- Não seja tão rabugento, James! Vai ser divertido!

Ele olhou para a moça que acabara de falar: cabelos muito negros, e olhos castanhos. Depois olhou para a moça ao lado dela, que era idêntica à primeira.

- Você é a Andrea ou a Alexia?

- Andrea.

Ele, então, virou-se para a outra.

- Então era com você que eu saía, ano passado?

- É.

- Só pra saber com quem eu 'tô falando – virou-se novamente para a primeira – Vou perder _dois meses_ da minha vida nisso, Andrea. Como eu posso não ser _tão rabugento_?

- Vai ser divertido – ela repetiu – Além do mais: no ano passado você vestiu uma micro-saia rosa, peruca loira, e cantou YMCA por um mês inteiro!

- O contexto era outro, e Sirius me pagou muito bem pra fazer aquilo no lugar dele!

A discussão terminou tão logo Marlene entrou pela porta. Ela estava acompanhada de uma moça – ruiva, pelo que o maroto pôde constatar -, e parecia bem animada.

- É o seguinte: - Marlene começou, e todos se calaram – Todos os anos Hogwarts participa de um festival universitário de inverno, junto com outros institutos da região, e... – agitou uma das mãos – Blábláblá, ninguém se importa. Ano passado participou a turma de Fisioterapia, esse ano somos nós.

No mesmo instante, os murmúrios começaram. Gente concordando, gente discordando, gente indiferente. Uma vez que não era mais ouvida, Marlene chamou novamente a atenção para si. Quando finalmente reinou o silêncio, ela continuou:

- O tema é "Dramaturgia e a cultura agregada", ou sei lá como eles chamam isso. Eu sei, e posso ver pela cara de terror de vocês, que ninguém aqui nasceu ator; o que nos leva à desesperada necessidade de um profissional. Ou _uma_, no nosso caso. – puxou Lily pelo braço, até que ela ficasse completamente na sua frente – Esta é Lily Evans. Ela faz teatro, e vai nos ajudar na peça para o festival.

- Não acredito. – James murmurou, com assombro – É ela.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era uma quarta-feira normal, e como qualquer quarta-feira normal, Anya dava sua consultoria no Harry's Bar. Num dado momento, passeando por entre as mesas apinhadas de clientes, ela reconheceu uma pessoa em especial. Uma pessoa muito familiar, de cabelos levemente clareados e olhos azuis.

- Johnny Raisher. – ela disse, depois de longos segundos de luta interna sobre ir falar com ele ou não – Com 127 chamadas não atendidas, duas mensagens de texto e uma de voz no celular, além de outros dois recados na secretária eletrônica de casa, eu devo supor que não é coincidência você aparecer no único dia da semana em que eu trabalho aqui, certo?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mostrando dentes muito retos e branquinhos.

- Sempre uma garota inteligente, Annie.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, seca – E não me chame de Annie.

- Quero conversar com você. Aliás, eu mereço isso.

- Não.

- Anya!

Ela suspirou várias vezes. Por fim, deu-se por vencida.

- Tem um pub legal aqui perto. – virou as costas, e começou a andar – Eu saio às onze. – já estava quase na entrada da cozinha, quando se virou novamente, e gritou de lá mesmo – Mas isso não é um encontro!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sexta-feira. Meio dia. A felicidade de todos era visível em seus olhos, com a tão esperada chegada do fim de semana. Menos um rapaz, que estava debruçado numa das mesas do restaurante, com o queixo apoiado sobre os braços esticados sobre o móvel. Ele fitava com desilusão uma moça muito bonita. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, era magra, não muito alta; e desfilava graciosamente pelo salão, de mãos dadas com James Potter.

- Eu não entendo. – Anthony resmungou, deprimido – Realmente não entendo como um anjo como ela pode andar com um babaca feito _ele_.

- James não é babaca! – Tiffany defendeu.

- Só porque ele é sua fonte inesgotável de matérias inúteis, _sis_.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – Lily perguntou, sem entender.

- Amanda O'Dowd, paixão platônica e musa inspiradora do Anthony desde... Bom, sempre.

Tiffany apontou para o casal, e Lily instantaneamente reconheceu o rapaz.

- Eles são namorados? – a ruiva perguntou, com uma pontinha de interesse.

- Estão saindo há algum tempo. Duas semanas, talvez três. Por enquanto não é nada sério, mas parece que James não ficou com mais ninguém, desde então.

Anthony soltou um muxoxo.

- Ora, francamente, Anthony Mattew Parker! – Tiffany exclamou – Pare de se martirizar por uma garota que mal sabe que você existe!

- A gente se conhece. – ele murmurou.

- Só porque ela te cumprimenta no corredor não quer dizer que ela _te conheça_. – a irmã disse, e virou-se para alguém que passava. – E aí? – cumprimentou, acenando.

O rapaz que acenou de volta, e foi andando olhando pra trás, até tropeçar em um garçom, derrubando a pilha de talheres que ele carregava.

- 'Tá vendo? – a moça disse, abanando uma das mãos, ouvindo o garçom gritar com o garoto – Não tenho idéia de quem seja.

- É diferente.

Tiffany, então, decidiu ignorá-lo, e virou-se para Lily.

- É quase o mesmo tempo que você e o Scott estão saindo, não é?

A ruiva assentiu.

- Idiotas. Todos eles. – Anthony continuou a resmungar, até que a gêmea perdeu a paciência.

- Você poderia deixar de ser recalcado e odiar os populares só porque eles não ligam pra você! – ela, como repórter do Informativo de Hogwarts, conhecia a maioria deles, e sentia-se ofendida toda vez que o irmão fazia algum comentário maldoso sobre o assunto, uma vez que ela também era um tanto popular – E se o seu problema é a Amanda, não se preocupe, logo logo James volta com o rodízio de namoradas.

- Só se ele for muito burro. – o rapaz murmurou, vendo Amanda rir, sentada no colo "do Potter".

- Você quer que ela fique livre pra você ou não? – Tiffany o olhou como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

Anthony apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu quero que ela fique bem. – disse.

- Oh, que idiota apaixonado! – ela passou as mãos no cabelo do irmão, rindo. Anthony fez uma careta, e afastou as mãos dela.

Lily ficou observando de longe o casal, e achou que eles faziam um belo par, afinal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Como ficou a história do festival, Lils? – Anya perguntou.

Ela, Tiffany e Lily estavam espremidas no sofá da sala do loft, tomando sorvete e assistindo pela milésima vez o DVD da primeira temporada de Friends. Elas simplesmente amavam os seriados da TV.

- Ah, está caminhando. – a ruiva respondeu – É no período das festas de fim de ano, então teremos aí mais ou menos dois meses pra preparar tudo. Com um ou dois encontros por semana, se eles colaborarem, dá pra fazer uma coisa legal...

- Já escolheram a peça? – Tiffany perguntou, com a boca cheia de sorvete de chocolate.

- Ainda não. Marlene quer Shakespeare, mas eu acho muito batido.

- Vocês não 'tão ensaiando ainda?

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas não é definitivo. Por enquanto estamos usando Romeu e Julieta.

Na TV, Ross conversava com a barriga de Carol. Lily enfiou uma colher de sorvete na boca.

- Eu concordo com o Anthony. – disse, do nada.

As outras duas olharam para ela, depois para a televisão, e para ela novamente. Continuaram sem entender.

- Sobre o Potter. – a ruiva explicou – Ele é um babaca.

Anya olhou para ela, e Tiffany cuspiu na mesa todo o sorvete que tinha na boca.

- _James_?

- É. Ele reclama de tudo, e fica tumultuando os ensaios. Faz tudo pra chamar atenção, e é completamente irritante.

Mas Tiffany ainda a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- _James_?

- É. – Lily a encarou de volta, confusa. – O que que tem?

- _James Potter vai participar do festival_?

Anya riu, e jogou uma almofada na morena.

- Vira o disco, Tiff!

- Eu estou surpresa, oras! – ela mostrou a língua, e jogou a almofada de volta para a loira – Todo mundo sabe que James odeia teatro. Aliás, que _todos eles_ odeiam _todos vocês_.

Foi a vez de Lily engasgar com o sorvete.

- _Como é que é_?

- Ah, eles dizem que é perda de tempo, perfumaria, essas coisas. – revirou os olhos – Mas 'tá na cara que é ciúmes, porque agora Dumbledore gosta mais dos cursos de Arte, e antes, _eles_ eram os preferidos.

- Por isso Anthony os odeia?

- Não. – Tiffany respondeu – É outra história. Ele, na realidade, odeia exclusivamente o Sirius, e os caras que andam com ele.

Anya permaneceu calada, mas desviou a atenção da TV para a conversa das amigas. Esse nome lhe era familiar, ela tinha certeza.

- Sirius Black, amigo do Potter. – Lily constatou.

- Esse mesmo. Anthony namorou uma das primas dele, Narcissa, no colegial. Terminou mal, e Sirius tomou as dores da barbiezinha. História longa; talvez um dia ele te conte.

Ouviram um barulho no mezanino, e o som de algo se quebrando. Lily subiu correndo as escadas, e, cerca de cinco minutos mais tarde, as outras duas ouviram um grito estridente, e um miado alto.

- SPIKE!

- Oh, meu Deus! – Anya se levantou de um pulo, quase derrubando o pote de sorvete que tinha no colo – _Mercury_!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A – Um minuto de silêncio pela morte de Mercury, peixinho da Lily. Descanse em paz.**

**Pronto. iauhAIOHaih Olá olá para todos! Como vocês estão?**

**Bom, cap novo no ar (sem tempo de responder comentários hj, desculpem xB mas assim que der eu respondo ok?) espero que gostem, e não liguem pros erros de digitação... Eu ganhei uma beta (yeah! Acho que ela não sabe ainda... HAHAHAHAH mas se ofereceu, então espera que eu aceite, certo?) mas como eu queria postar hj, e meio que acabei de digitar o cap, não deu tempo de mandar pra ela...**

**Então, por que eu queria postar hj? Simples! É aniversário que uma mocinha aqui do fandom que é MUUUITO especial pra mim!!!!! . Sim, sim, Miss Moony, vc, minha florzinha! Esse cap vai TODINHO pra vc, com meus votos de felicidade e tudo de bom, certo? HAPPY B-DAY!**

**- Trechinho do próximo (que eu já tava quase esquecendo)**

"_**- Boa noite! – ela parou entre as cadeira de Remus e Peter, e sorriu – O que acharam, senhores?**_

_**- Maravilhosa, perfeita...! – Sirius respondeu, praticamente babando em cima da garota.**_

_**- Ela tá falando da **__**comida grega**__**, Pads! – James falou, rindo..."**_

**Ok, acho que é isso. Beijos a todos, especialmente pra aniversariante! xD**


	10. Hey

**Capítulo IX - Hey, eu conheço vocês!**

O segundo mês passou tão rápido quanto o primeiro, e, num piscar de olhos, novembro já havia se iniciado, trazendo a estação mais fria do ano.

- Sábado é aniversário da Lailah – Sirius disse, bebendo um gole de vinho. Desfrutavam do jantar exótico que acontecia uma vez por mês no Harry's, e a comida típica em novembro era a grega – O que eu vou dar pra ela?

- Algo rosa e brilhante. – James sugeriu.

- Uma mordaça. – Remus falou, revirando os olhos.

- É! – James concordou – Rosa e brilhante. Num _sex shop_ você deve encontrar.

Sirius riu, e Amanda fitou o maroto, chocada.

- Se isso é coisa que se diga, Potter! – deu um tapa em seu braço, depois lhe beijou o rosto – Ela não deve ser tão ruim assim, deixe de ser maldoso.

James riu, e passou um braço pelos ombros dela.

- Você não a conhece. Mas verá como é, no sábado.

- No sábado? – Amanda arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Festa de aniversário. Na casa do Sirius. – Peter explicou.

A moça olhou para James, um tanto surpresa.

- Está me convidando pra te acompanhar em uma festa, James Potter?

- Claro. Minha namorada vai comigo a todos os lugares.

Desta vez _todos_ o olharam, muito surpresos.

- Quer dizer, então, que eu sou sua namorada? - a moça tornou a perguntar, sorrindo.

O maroto apenas deu de ombros, vagamente.

- Achei que você soubesse...

Amanda bagunçou os cabelos dele, risonha. Olhou no relógio. – Gente, preciso ir. Amanhã tenho prova no primeiro tempo.

- Ok. – James encostou rapidamente seus lábios nos da garota – Quer que eu te deixe em casa?

- Que namorado exemplar você está me saindo, Jay... – ela riu – Mas não precisa não, obrigada.

- Não, eu te levo. – o rapaz insistiu – Não vou te deixar andando por aí sozinha, à noite, Mandy.

Amanda riu, e o beijou.

- Agradeço a preocupação, Sr. Cavalheiro, mas você fica. Eu vou de táxi, sem problema.

- Tem certeza? – ele fez bico.

- Tenho sim. Tchau, rapazes. – a morena deu um beijo no rosto de cada um, um selinho no agora namorado, e saiu.

Os quatro marotos viraram para vê-la se afastar balançando os cabelos e os quadris. Sirius meneou a cabeça, parecendo decepcionado.

- Ainda não entendo. Simplesmente não consigo entender como uma gata dessas, podendo se apaixonar por _mim_, foi gostar logo do Prongs.

James fez um gesto obsceno para ele.

- É porque você não estava junto, no dia da biblioteca. – Remus justificou, e James fez o mesmo gesto obsceno para ele.

- Ah, é verdade; e faz completo sentido... – Sirius constatou – Explicado, então.

- Ah, Padfoot, cala a boca, vai! Deixe de ser convencido, seu idiota! – James reclamou.

- Hey, hey... Não briguem por causa de mulher, gente! – Remus, cortou – Você, Sirius, olhe aquela ruiva no piano!

O maroto olhou na direção em que o amigo apontava, e soltou um assovio baixo.

- Ih, Prongs, é a nossa gata ruiva da festa.

James olhou, e então a viu: linda. Ela agora dividia o piano com um rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos verdes, que parecia ter cerca de 25 anos. Os dois riam muito, divertidos.

- Gata ruiva _de vocês_? – Remus perguntou.

- Gata ruiva do _Duncan Scott_, ele quis dizer. – Peter corrigiu.

Sirius quase quebrou o pescoço, de tão rápido que se virou para ele.

- Ah, não, fala sério! – esbugalhou os olhos com a não-resposta do amigo – _**É**_sério?

Peter deu de ombros.

- É o que dizem na redação. – o maroto se largou no encosto da cadeira e cruzou as mãos, como quem sabe tudo. – Eu faço fotos para a coluna da Parker, que é a melhor amiga dela, e conta tudo pra todo mundo. Pelo que ela diz, eles estão juntos há um mês, namorando sério de uns quinze dias pra cá.

- Ok. Azar o meu, azar o dela. – Sirius disse, e agitou uma das mãos – Agora, Pete, meu filho, você que sabe de tudo e todos o tempo todo: qual é a da amiga dela?

- A Tiffany?

- Não. A loira, com mechinhas. – apontou para a moça que conversava com a dupla de pianistas.

- Moram juntas. – explicou, apontando para Lily e a outra – Anya. Soube que ela sai com alguém, mas sem nenhum compromisso. Um tal de Johnny Raisher, se eu não me engano. O cara é professor.

- É! Ele dá aula de Estatística em Hogwarts, e Matemática no colegial. – James disse. – Bonitão.

- Droga. – Sirius murmurou – Não temos como competir com um professor bonitão, Prongs.

- _Nós_? – James apontou para si, depois para o amigo – Eu 'tô muito bem o a Mandy, cara, obrigado. E você tem a Lailah. E a Melissa. E a Hillary.

- E a Lene. – o outro acrescentou.

- É, e a Le... O QUÊ?

Sirius olhou para ele como se disse "eu sou gostoso".

- Ah, cara, eu sei que ela me ama.

- Tanto faz! – James apontou o dedo no rosto do outro – Você _não vai_ pôr suas patas imundas na Lenezinha. Não enquanto for o vagabundo que é, pelo menos.

O outro revirou os olhos, e afastou os cabelos da frente do rosto, displicente.

- Sinceramente, Prongs, que coisa mais do século passado!

James ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Quase podia se ver fumacinhas saindo da cabeça do rapaz.

- A gente se conhece há muito tempo, Pads, e em nome da nossa amizade, eu vou fingir que você nem começou esse assunto. Mas está fora de cogitação você colocar a minha irmãzinha de consideração no seu harém!

- Ok, isso agora não foi nada gentil, Jimmy. – Sirius resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito – Você está exagerando. _Eu nem tenho um harém_!

A discussão foi encerrada pela chegada de Anya, que chegou sorridente.

- Boa noite! – ela parou entre as cadeiras de Remus e Peter, ainda sorrindo – O que acharam, senhores?

- Maravilhosa, perfeita...! – Sirius respondeu, praticamente babando em cima da garota.

- Ela 'tá falando da comida grega, Pads! – James falou, rindo, e o outro se engasgou com a própria saliva.

A loura olhou para os dois, no outro lado da mesa, e alargou o sorriso.

- Hey, eu conheço vocês! – coçou a cabeça, pensativa – Sirius Black, do bar, certo?

Ele apensar assentiu, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto tossir.

- A comida estava ótima. – Remus disse, simpático – Meus parabéns, srta...?

- Dickenson. Mas pode chamar de Anya.

James fez as apresentações, e eles conversaram rapidamente. A moça saiu, e voltou no minuto seguinte, puxando Lily pelo braço.

- Lils, esses são os caras do bar, que eu te falei aquela vez – Anya disse – Peter, James, Sirius e Remus.

Lily deu um sorriso constrangido.

- Ah, oi, Potter. – falou num tom meio aborrecido. Depois, mais simpática, virou-se para os outros. – Oi, gente! Prazer, Lily Evans.

Os outros continuaram a discutir sobre a comida e o bar, alheios à atitude esquisita da ruiva e do maroto.

- Anny. Anny, olhe lá, Sebastian está chamando a gente. – Lily curvou-se ligeiramente para os rapazes. – Foi um prazer. – e saiu, carregando a loira.

- 'Tá. – Sirius virou-se para James, emburrado – Você não nos disse que já a conhecia. A ruiva, quero dizer. _Lily_.

- Ela é amiga da Lene. – o outro respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Dessa parte a gente já sabe. – Peter disse – Você ficou falando isso a semana inteira depois da festa.

- Ok. Ela faz Artes Cênicas, e está cuidando da nossa peça praquele festival idiota.

- Agora _isso_ é novidade! – Sirius esfregou as mãos uma na outra, animado. Ele e James já tinham esquecido as discussões anteriores – Como ela é?

- Como é o que? – James perguntou.

- A peça. – Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo – A garota, imbecil, o que mais seria?

- Ah – ele coçou a testa – Chata.

- O QUÊ? – os outros três perguntaram, olhos igualmente arregalados.

- É. – James revirou os olhos, e ajeitou os óculos que haviam saído do lugar – Ela é toda certinha, e fica me enchendo o saco porque "eu não levo a sério" – completou, fazendo as aspas com os dedos.

- É o trabalho dela, cara. Dá um desconto. – Remus falou.

- Desconto nada! Eu odeio isso; só estou fazendo porque é condição daquele professor idiota pra eu não pegar dependência em Ética. – largou-se no encosto da cadeira – Ela poderia simplesmente assinar a minha ficha de freqüência e me deixar quieto na minha, mas insiste que – afinou a voz, imitando a garota: - "não vai me dar nota de graça".

- Então você atrapalha os ensaios. – Sirius constatou, e ele apenas deu um sorriso maroto. – Você não presta, Prongs.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Lily, rápido! – Anya reclamava, andando de um lado para o outro na sala – Lily, _anda_!

- Aonde a gente vai, meu Deus do céu! – a outra perguntou, descendo as escadas e escovando o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

- Encontrar o Reid. – Anya apenas falou, pegando a bolsa e as chaves. – Acertar os últimos detalhes da minha tattoo.

Lily, então, parou de andar.

- Você vai fazer uma _tatuagem_?

- Aham. – a loura abriu a porta da frente, esperando a amiga passar, mas esta continuou parada no lugar. – Lily, a porta fica no lugar; você é quem tem que vir até ela.

- Você vai fazer uma tatuagem! Onde?

- Aqui. – Anya respondeu, apontando o local.

- _Aí_? – Lily perguntou, chocada.

A outra bufou, impaciente.

- E o que tem?

- Você vai deixar um desconhecido te tatuar _aí_?

- Não é um desconhecido, é o Reid. – Anya falou, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, que ótimo. E _quem é Reid_?

- Se eu não me engano, ele estuda na B212, no andar de cima.

- Artes Visuais?

- Deve ser. Agora vamos! – e arrastou a amiga por todo o caminho até o carro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Elas chegaram no que parecia ser uma pista de skate, no centro da cidade.

- Ele deve estar por aqui. – Anya sussurrou para a amiga, olhando para os lados. – Disse que estaria aqui.

Ela escolheu o mais bonitinho, e ficou observando-o de longe. O rapaz vestia camisa pólo rosa, bermuda preta, óculos de sol; e boné preto virado meio pro lado, meio pra trás. Depois de tentar uma manobra difícil, e levar um tombo engraçado, ele fez uma pausa para beber água.

Anya aproximou-se rapidamente.

- Você é Reid Carter?

- Depende quem pergunta. – ele devolveu, bebendo um gole direto da garrafinha de água mineral, e segurando o skate com a mão livre.

- Anya Dickenson. Falei com você por telefone.

O rapaz instantaneamente largou o skate no chão, e foi apertar a mão que ela estendia.

- Ah, a garota do escorpião – ele tirou os óculos, estreitando os olhos azuis por causa da claridade – Eu já andei rabiscando alguma coisa, quer dar uma olhada?

- Claro! – Anya virou-se para a amiga, distante, e gritou – Lily, vem!

A ruiva suspirou, e foi se aproximando, a passos lentos. Ainda não gostava dessa idéia de tatuagem.

- Prazer, Lily Evans. – falou, dando um sorriso e entendendo a mão.

- Reid Carter. – o rapaz apertou a mão dela – Eu sei quem você é. A namorada do Scott.

Lily o olhou, com as bochechas ficando rosadas.

- Como você sabe?

- Ah, qual é! – ele riu – Todo mundo sabe quem são as namoradas de caras como ele, ou o Potter, por exemplo... Bom, vamos lá, nossa clínica fica do outro lado da rua.

Cruzaram a rua, e entraram numa sala comercial, de azulejos brancos, muito limpa, e com fotos de tatuagens cobrindo toda a parede. Reid tirou o boné – tinha cabelos claros, curtos e bagunçados -, acenou para as meninas, dizendo que ia buscar os desenhos, e desapareceu atrás de um biombo.

- Ele é bonitinho. –Lily sussurrou – Bem bonitinho, aliás. Não fossem aquelas roupas gigantes e os alargadores.

Anya riu.

- Eu achei gato. E sexy. – pensou um pouco, sorrindo maliciosa. – Quantas tatuagens ele deve ter?

Ficaram imaginando os possíveis locais em que o rapaz poderia ter se tatuado, dando risadinhas, até ele voltar.

- Aqui está! – disse, carregando uma folha de papel – A gente poderia fazer ele vazado, e sombrear aqui, e... O que foi? – perguntou, vendo as duas o olharem de jeito estranho.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya chegou em casa e logo se largou no sofá, enquanto Lily foi correndo para a cozinha. O telefone tocou várias e várias vezes, enquanto elas decidiam no par ou ímpar que atenderia. A ruiva perdeu.

- Alô? Lily Evans... Sim. Só um instante. – ela pegou o telefone, e levou-o até a amiga – É pra você.

- Alô? – a loura falou ao aparelho – É o meu nome. Quem é?

- _Já se esqueceu da voz da própria mãe_? – devolveu a voz no outro lado da linha.

- Bem que eu queria... – Anya resmungou, revirando os olhos – A que devo a honra da ligação?

Lily ficou observando mãe e filha discutirem ao telefone, sem saber o que fazer.

- Sim, mãe, nós estamos saindo... – Anya ficou em silêncio, ouvindo sua mãe falar – Não, nada sério... É, mãe, de vez em quando... Ele está separado, mãe, Rebecca deve saber disso, já que ele não mora mais lá... É, eu tenho certeza... Eu sei! – ela fez uma cara ofendida – Agora você não tem nada a ver com isso!... EU NÃO ESTOU ME EXALTANDO!

A moça afastou o telefone do ouvido, largou-o no sofá, e foi até a cozinha, voltando logo em seguida com um copo d'água. Pegou novamente o telefone, e continuou.

- 'Tá bom, mãe. Posso falar com o Jake? – a mulher na linha respondeu algo que a deixou furiosa – Claro que está, eu 'tô ouvindo a voz dele!

Depois de alguns instantes, Jacob atendeu animadamente.

- _Anny, que saudades! Como você..._

- Seu traidorzinho de merda! – Anya gritou, cortando as palavras carinhosas do irmão – Como essa mulher tem o meu telefone?

- _Anya, calma, eu não..._

- NÃO QUERO SABER! Você não tinha direito! Não deveria ter dado meu número pra ela!

Lily resolveu interferir, e tirou o telefone das mãos da amiga, antes que ela destruísse o aparelho.

- Jake? É Lily, tudo bem?... Sim, tudo ótimo... Escuta, eu vou dar uma acalmada na Anny, você pode ligar mais tarde?... Perfeito, então até depois. Beijos.

A ruiva desligou, e foi até a amiga.

- Jake vai passar aqui, daqui a pouco.

- Sabe o que ela queria? – Anya perguntou, esfregando os olhos marejados, e a outra fez que não com a cabeça – Perguntar se era verdade que eu voltei a sair com o _Professor Raisher_ – meneou a cabeça – Nada de "Hey, como tem passado? Tudo bem por aí?" – soltou um risinho irônico – Francamente, por que eu ainda me importo com isso?

- Olha, esquece, 'tá legal? – Lily a puxou pelo braço até o começo das escadas – Sobe lá, se arruma, e fica linda. Vou ligar para algumas meninas, avisar o Jake, e nós vamos pra balada!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily, Anya, Tiffany, Dorcas e Alice, mais Anthony, os irmãos Prewett e Jacob se encontraram na frente da boate. _Clube Pache_, uma das melhores casas noturnas da cidade.

- Gente, essa aqui é Alice, minha vizinha. – Dorcas apresentou a moça, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, e largo sorriso – Ela faz Pedagogia em Hogwarts.

Anya aproveitou o momento.

- E esse é Jacob. – disse, sem muitos detalhes. Ainda estava com raiva dele.

Todos se cumprimentaram, e entraram na boate. Jacob segurou o braço da irmã, e eles ficaram para trás.

- Não tive a oportunidade de dizer o quanto você está linda, Anny. – ele disse, segurando uma mechinha rosa do cabelo dela. – O cabelo lhe caiu muito bem, mas acho que está magra demais.

- Como se você se importasse, Jacob. – a moça revirou os olhos, e soltou o braço, mas o irmão pegou novamente em seu pulso – Cai fora, Jake.

- Não faça isso, Anny. Não deixe os problemas da mamãe com o meu pai e com o seu estragarem o carinho que a gente sente um pelo outro – ele murmurou, mas a soltou – Você é minha irmãzinha. Eu te amo, e me importo _sim_ com você! Quando Rebecca apareceu lá em casa, chorando rios e falando do assunto, eu mesmo quis ligar e perguntar se era verdade. Mas depois eu vi que não tinha nada a ver com isso, e que se você quisesse, me contaria. Se mamãe se meteu, a culpa não é minha.

A loura ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Eu pedi... Não. Na verdade eu _quase_ _implorei_ pra você não dar meu número pra ela. – disse, coçando a testa.

- E eu não dei! – Jacob se justificou rapidamente – Juro que não! Não gosto de ver as duas mulheres da minha vida brigando, por isso sempre deixei cada uma no seu canto.

Aquilo tocou fundo, e, no segundo seguinte, Anya já se atirava no pescoço do irmão.

- Nossa, senti tanto a sua falta nos últimos tempos... A pior coisa de sair de casa foi ter que ficar longe de você...

- Eu também acho, princesa. – ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça – Agora vamos encontrar o pessoal, ok? – e seguiram abraçados.

Encontraram os oito amigos perto do bar, com um rapaz alto, que estava de mãos dadas com Alice.

- Frank Longbottom! – Jacob exclamou, e foi cumprimentá-lo.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Alice perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

- Ciências Biológicas. Nos formamos juntos. – Jake respondeu, depois virou-se para Frank – Quanto tempo, cara. O que tem feito?

- Agora sou calouro em Medicina Veterinária. – ele disse – E dou aulas particulares de Biologia. – olhou rapidamente para a garota loura, ainda abraçada ao rapaz, e perguntou – É sua namorada, Jake?

Os irmãos se entreolharam, e desataram a rir.

- Minha irmãzinha. Anya. – ele apresentou sorridente.

Os irmãos Parker e os Prewett viraram-se rapidamente para a garota.

- Não sabia que você tinha irmãos! – falaram, todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, gente. – Anya riu – Só o Jake, e só por parte de mãe. Por parte de pai somos... Ahm... Primos?

Os quatro, mais Alice e Frank, olharam-se, confusos.

- _Primos_? – perguntaram juntos novamente.

- É. – ela revirou os olhos. – Ainda seríamos parentes, mesmo que a minha mãe não tivesse esse desejo incontrolável de dormir com todos os caras da cidade. – resmungou, e Jacob deu-lhe um cutucão.

- Não me diga que os pais de vocês são irmãos! – Tiffany exclamou, os olhos brilhando de excitação – Seria tão... Tão... _Cinematográfico_!

- Não, lamento desapontá-la. – Jacob respondeu – Mas são primos, se serve de consolo.

Anya revirou os olhos. Odiava esse assunto. Odiava ter uma família tão complicada. Odiava, sobretudo, sua relação com a mãe.

- Bom, tanto faz, vou beber alguma coisa. – e deu mais alguns passos até o bar.

Recostou-se ao balcão, pediu um Daiquiri e ficou observando os amigos irem em direção à pista de dança. De repente, sentiu o corpo de alguém pressionado contra o seu – que foi pressionado contra o balcão – e sua taça virou, derrubando o líquido na garota e no chão.

- Dois desse aqui! – gritou uma voz masculina, apontando para a taça virada, mas o dono dela não desencostou da garota.

O barman depositou dois copos cheios sobre o balcão, e o rapaz agradeceu. Ele deixou algumas notas ali, pegou um copo, e empurrou o outro para Anya.

- Desculpe pelo Daiquiri, foi um acidente. – ele disse, já com a língua um tanto enrolada, e se afastou um pouco.

Ela reconheceu um _trêbado_ Sirius Black, e já ia reclamar com ele, dizendo que havia se sujado, quando ouviu uma batida familiar na pista.

- Oh, meu Deus, eu amo essa música! – Anya gritou, e, sem mal tocar no copo, correu para a pista de dança.

O maroto deu de ombros, largou o copo também intocado, e foi atrás dela. Ficaram dançando até sentirem-se exaustos, e só então voltaram para o bar. Num dado momento, Sirius se aproximou demais, e a loura se esquivou, acuada.

- Cai fora, Sirius; você tem namorada.

Ele acenou com desinteresse.

- E daí?

Anya suspirou, e respondeu:

- Eu não saio com caras comprometidos.

- Não é o que dizem por aí. – ele respondeu muito rápido, dando de ombros.

Tão rápido quanto ele disse, veio a resposta – a dolorosa marca de cinco dedos, seguida de uma ardência terrível no lado esquerdo do rosto dele.

- Nunca mais fale comigo desse jeito, entendeu? _Nunca mais_! – ela virou-se para ir embora, mas Sirius segurou-a pelo pulso.

---

Lily dançava sem muita animação, olhando para os lados. Quando se virou para trás, afim de procurar Anya, deu um pulo, espantada.

- Oi. – James Potter falou, sorridente, com seu nariz quase tocando o dela, de tão perto que estava.

Ela afastou-se um pouco, e se virou para o outro lado.

- Vaza, Potter.

- Nossa, por que tanta hostilidade? – ele perguntou, com um leve tom de diversão na voz.

- _Porque eu não gosto de você_. – Lily respondeu, enfática. 

James meneou a cabeça, e inspirou e expirou profundamente, antes de começar a gritar escandalosamente:

- ENTAO É ASSIM? NÃO FOI O QUE VOCE DISSE ONTEM À NOITE, QUANDO... _shgmfsmsfsm_ – Lily tapou-lhe rapidamente a boca com a mão, e foi empurrando-o para fora da pista.

- O que você quer, Potter? – ela perguntou, com rispidez.

- Saber como você está. – o maroto respondeu, sorridente – Acho que você não está muito bem, Evans. Parece um pouco tensa.

- Talvez porque eu _esteja_ tensa! – a ruiva sibilou – Porque eu tenho pouco tempo, e ainda nem escolhi a peça, e tenho que transformar uma corja de zeros à esquerda em bons atores, e _tenho um retardado infeliz infernizando os meus ensaios o tempo todo_! Talvez por isso eu esteja um pouco tensa, Potter.

- Sinceramente, tanto estresse por tão pouca coisa... – James murmurou, quase rindo, e Lily já se preparava para socar o rapaz, quando Jacob apareceu.

- Ele está te incomodando, Lils?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, num tom aborrecido – Sim, ele está.

O loiro ameaçou usar força bruta para afastar James, quando, atrás do maroto, viu alguém agarrar o pulso de sua irmã. Desculpou-se com Lily, fez uma última ameaça direcionada a James, e saiu rapidamente.

---

- Eu não vou falar de novo. – Anya resmungou, tentando soltar o braço – Me larga, Black!

- É, larga ela, Black. – Jacob falou, apertando o ombro de Sirius com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

- Dickenson! – ele virou-se rapidamente, soltando o pulso da garota. Depois fez cara de pensativo, e virou-se novamente para ela – Espera... Ele Dickenson... Você Dickenson...

- É, é! – Jake puxou Anya para o seu lado – E eu agradeceria se você ficasse longa da minha irmã, cara. É o melhor pra você, e meu único aviso. – disse, e saiu, arrastando a moça consigo pelo braço.

- Não sabia que você o conhecia, Jake. – Anya murmurou, quando já estavam longe do maroto.

- Longa história. Só... Só não se envolva muito com ele, 'tá legal? – Jacob continuou a arrastando – Agora vamos achar todo mundo e cair fora, que essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar. – resmungou, observando Lily, que conversava com Gideon e Fabian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A – Desculpa os erros, Diana, o próximo eu juro que vou mandar pra vc revisar. HAHAHAH**

**Caham, oi? Então, eu ia postar sábado, mas acabei ficando sem internet desde o começo da semana (terça ou quarta, não sei)... O cara só veio consertar sábado à tarde, mas eu tava com visitas em casa até domingo, então não deu pra postar antes. **

**Sorry, betinha querida, eu me atrasei. Contudo, o cap continua dedicado à você, com um sorriso amarelo e um "feliz aniversário" atrasado xB Tuuuuudo de bom pra vc, viu? E juízo! HAHAHAHAH xD**

**Beijos a todos, especialmente para ****Diana P. Black**** (aniversariante da semana) e Fezinha Evans (pq ela pediu uma dedicatória no cap... HAHAHAHAHAHH brincadeira amor s2)**

**Trechinho do próximo? Hm... Ele se chama **"sobre fofocas, rugby e braços quebrados"**, e eu simplesmente AMEI escrever, mas não tem data prevista pra postagem, ok? Vou voltar àquela veeeelha rotinha de esperar a Fê dar o ar da graça com o cap dela pronto ¬¬ Enfim, vamos lá:**

" – _**Ok. Vamos eleger o mais 'namorável', então! – Anya sugeriu.**_

_**- 'Tá. – uma morena, Hillary Stephenson, revirou os olhos – Como é um cara 'namorável'? – perguntou, olhando os rapazes – Na boa, eu namoraria todos eles... E ao mesmo tempo, se pudesse.**_

_**Elas riram, sem acreditar.**_

_**- 'Tá certo. O cara precisa ser bonito, inteligente, educado, carinhoso, que goste de você, te valorize, seja confiável...**_

_**Ficaram todas observando os jogadores no campo, por vários minutos, sem opção nenhuma." **_


	11. Sobre rugby

**Capítulo X – **_**Sobre rugby...**_

_**... Fofocas, e braços quebrados.**_

Lily estava à frente da turma de Medicina, no ginásio de esportes. Poucas pessoas estavam realmente prestando atenção, mas ela preferiu ignorar isso.

- Certo – começou, com um sorriso. – De agora em diante vamos levar nossos encontros mais a sério. A peça foi escolhida, então podemos ensaiar de verdade.

- E qual é? – perguntou uma garota.

- Bem, Lene queria Shakespeare. – A ruiva sorriu para a amiga, que estava ao seu lado. – Mas eu pensei em algo diferente. Original. Algo como... _Peter Pan_.

Houve burburinho geral.

- Hey, hey! É um conto infantil, sim, eu sei. Mas é bastante interessante, se formos analisar. – Ela ergueu a voz, para que todos a ouvissem. – Acho que todos conhecem a história de J. M. Barrie, certo? De qualquer forma, em linhas gerais é o seguinte: Peter Pan é um garoto que vive na Terra do Nunca, onde as crianças não envelhecem, porque ele simplesmente não quer crescer – Um certo moreno de óculos deu uma risadinha debochada. - E poderá ser interpretado pelo Sr. Potter, já que ambos têm personalidades bastante parecidas.

O rapaz fechou a cara enquanto o restante da turma ria.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – ele murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de intermináveis horas naquele "ensaio idiota" com a "chata da Evans", James decidiu que estava em tempo de começar a treinar o time da faculdade para o torneio de rugby – que teria início em meados de fevereiro – e marcou um treino para o dia seguinte, sábado, pela manhã.

- Oito horas da madrugada, James. – Sirius resmungou, sentado no campo. – Num sábado. Você tem merda na cabeça?

James começou a rir.

- A noite não foi boa, Pads?

- Foi boa demais, esse é o problema. – Ele deitou-se no gramado, e fechou os olhos. – 'Tô quebrado.

Remus veio se aproximando, junto com Peter; e logo atrás vinham Reid e Dexter, companheiros de apartamento de Sirius.

- Todo mundo já chegou? – o primeiro perguntou, depois do habitual "bom-dia".

- O Diggory, o Bones, o Prewett... Malfoy e Lestrange estão no vestiário... – James foi contando nos dedos. – Faltam ainda o Longbottom e o Scott.

- As garotas já estão aí – Dexter falou, apontando para o alto das arquibancadas.

Lá se encontravam, basicamente, as namoradas dos jogadores, como Lailah, Bellatrix e Amanda, algumas amigas delas – Remus reconheceu Scarlett, olhando-o diretamente – e várias desconhecidas.

Num grupinho mais abaixo, estavam Lily, Anya, Dorcas, Tiffany, Alice, e mais algumas garotas, além de um rapaz.

- Scott chegou faz tempo – Peter observou, apontando para onde Lily e as amigas estavam sentadas.

- Certo. – James deu um cutucão em Sirius, que abriu os olhos reclamando. – Você vai até o vestiário, e eu vou falar com o Scott.

**-x-**

Lily e Duncan trocavam beijinhos apaixonados, até ouvirem um "hey!" muito alto, vindo do campo. O rapaz bufou ao ver James Potter se aproximando rapidamente.

- Hey, Scott – James repetiu. – O treino vai começar!

- Longbottom ainda não chegou – o outro respondeu, brincando com os dedos da namorada.

- Vamos começar sem ele.

Duncan revirou os olhos.

- Como quiser, _capitão_. – Ele beijou Lily rapidamente, e se afastou.

O maroto, antes de se afastar, virou-se para as garotas

- Cohen – chamou, e Alice levantou os olhos em sua direção. **(N/A – roubei o sobrenome da Bella D. Potter, se eu não me engano)** – Você sabe onde está o Frank?

- Não falei com ele hoje, Potter. Desculpe – ela respondeu, com um sorriso simpático.

- Tudo bem, só avise a ele que... – James meneou a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo. – Bom, quando chegar ele vai ver que já começamos. Com licença, senhoritas. – E virou-se de costas, voltando para o centro do campo.

- Tchau, Potter!

- Até mais...

- Bom treino, James!

- É! Cuidado pra não quebrar um braço!

- Ou levar uma pancada muito forte na cabeça!

O maroto riu.

- Obrigado! – gritou de volta para elas, e acenou, sem se virar.

Lily revirou os olhos, vendo algumas garotas que estavam com elas suspirarem apaixonadamente, e pensou que não poderia existir um cara _menos_ provável de ela um dia se interessar.

No grupinho acima, Amanda sorriu, olhando para as mesmas garotas, e pensou que não poderia existir um cara que ela gostasse _mais_ do que James Potter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remus já estava ficando desconfortável com os olhares de Scarlett. Sentado entre Peter e Reid, na primeira fileira da arquibancada, ele olhava ocasionalmente para os lados, e sempre encontrava os olhos cor-de-mel sobre si. Remexeu-se, incomodado, quando viu duas garotas se levantando de lá, mas o suspiro foi de alívio ao perceber que era Amanda quem vinha, junto com uma garota que ele não conhecia.

- Eu já estava me sentindo constrangida por você – a moça falou, indicando Scarlett com a cabeça.

- É... Bem... – O maroto não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe, ela está irritada e magoada demais para vir até aqui infernizar você. – Amanda sorriu, e indicou sua amiga. – Esta é Carmen, divide o apê comigo e mais uma amiga.

- _Hola_! Como estão? – a outra falou, com um forte sotaque caribenho, dando um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

- Olá! Eu sou Remus, este é Peter, e eles são Dexter e Reid, que moram com o Sirius.

- Amanda, namorada de James – ela se apresentou aos dois que ainda não conhecia. – Vocês também moram nos apartamentos universitários, não é?

- Hum-hum – Dexter respondeu, já que Reid apenas sorria abobado para as duas. – No bloco Godric Griffyndor.

- Oh! – Carmen exclamou. – Então somos _vecinos_. Nós moramos no Rowenna Ravenclaw!

- Hummm... – Reid resmungou, sem conseguir dizer outra coisa enquanto se concentrava em olhar para o busto de Amanda.

Ela, por sua vez, depois de dar uma boa conferida no rapaz, virou-se para Remus, dizendo que estava voltando para casa. Falou algo sobre um trabalho de faculdade, pediu para que ele avisasse a James, e saiu andando elegantemente.

- _Adiós_ – Carmen despediu-se dos quatro rapazes, e saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

Dexter, assim que percebeu que elas já se encontravam longe o suficiente, deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Você poderia, pelo menos, ter sido discreto, Reid. A moça ficou até sem graça e deu um jeito de ir embora!

Reid tirou o boné, e tentou alisar a franja.

- Dessa vez o James acertou – murmurou, sonhador. – A mulher é gata, Dex. Gata pra cara...

- 'Tá, 'tá, 'tá! – Remus o cortou, gargalhando. – Vamos parar enquanto ainda estamos falando _respeitosamente_ da namorada do nosso amigo Prongs.

- Ah, sim – Reid acrescentou, fazendo a forma de um violão com as mãos. – Com todo o respeito, é claro.

Os outros riram, e se atiraram sobre ele, despenteando seus cabelos.

- AHHH NÃO! PÁRA! O cabelo não! – gritou.

Mas já era tarde.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os times foram divididos da seguinte maneira: colete azul – time de Duncan Scott, Sirius Black, Amus Diggory e Gideon Prewett – contra colete verde – de Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Edgar Bones e James Potter. O jogo estava bastante disputado, com o time de azul levando uma pequena vantagem.

- Por que vocês não desistem, Prongs? – Sirius gritou, de uma ponta do campo, no intervalo. – Essa a gente já ganhou. Também né, jogando no time do Lestrange...

- Você vai pedir desculpas quando eu te derrubar, Black! – Rodolphus gritou com desdém, da ponta do campo oposta a Sirius. – Mas vai comer grama mesmo assim.

O maroto gargalhou.

- Essa é boa! – retrucou. – Eu vou rir quando passar por você e marcar um belo _Try_, isso sim!

O intervalo acabou, e todos voltaram às suas posições. Antes de o treino recomeçar, agora já com a presença de Frank no time de verde, Rodolphus chegou bem perto de Sirius.

- Quero ver você passar por mim, Black. – sibilou. – Eu vou te derrubar de um jeito que você não vai conseguir levantar do chão tão cedo.

O maroto, jocoso, apenas agitou exageradamente as mãos, numa falsa representação de estar "tremendo de medo" da ameaça do companheiro de time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na arquibancada, as garotas discutiam qual o jogador mais bonito do time.

- Eu diria que é o Amus.

- E eu acho que é o James, com aqueles olhos...

- Olhos por olhos eu prefiro os do Sirius.

- Mas os braços do James são mais bonitos; e o cabelo dele é tão...

- O Potter-quatro-olhos? Ora, francamente!

Alice riu, olhando para Lily.

- Ah, Lily, você _tem_ que concordar que o James é bonito.

A ruiva bufou, impaciente.

- O _meu_ Duncan é bem melhor que ele! Tem os olhos mais bonitos, os braços mais bonitos... O cabelo do Potter? Fala sério! – A ruiva balançou a cabeça num gesto que falava por si só. – Além do mais, beleza é descartável. De que adianta ser tão bonito e não ter conteúdo?

Todas pensaram um pouco.

- É mesmo...

– Ok. Vamos eleger o mais 'namorável', então! – Anya sugeriu.

- 'Tá. – Hillary Stephenson, revirou os olhos. – Como é um cara 'namorável'? – perguntou, olhando os rapazes. – Na boa, eu namoraria todos eles. E ao mesmo tempo, se pudesse.

Elas riram, sem acreditar.

- 'Tá certo. O cara precisa ser bonito, inteligente, educado, carinhoso, que goste de você, te valorize, seja confiável... – explicou Anya.

Ficaram todas observando os jogadores no campo, por vários minutos, sem opção nenhuma.

- O Frank, então. – Tiffany sugeriu, em dúvida, e as outras concordaram rapidamente.

- É, o Frank.

- Acho que o Frank...

- Deve ser ele mesmo...

- O mais namorável, definitivamente. _Respeitosamente_, Alice, é claro.

A namorada de Frank começou a rir.

- Até você, Lily? Achei que você escolheria o _seu_ namorado, e não o _meu_.

A ruiva rapidamente ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate maduro, enquanto as garotas riam. Ficaram ainda discutindo sobre os mais bonitos do time, até serem interrompidas com uma figura alta, de adoráveis olhos verdes, que se sentou entre Tiffany e Dorcas.

- Tiff! – Ele deu dois beijinhos na primeira, sorridente. – Como você está, minha diva?

A garota riu, e apresentou-o a suas amigas.

- Gente, este é Benjamin, faz jornalismo comigo.

- Só Ben, por favor. Ou Benny, se preferirem. – ele corrigiu, com uma voz afetada. Depois, virou-se novamente para Tiffany. – Cerejinha, você por acaso já escreveu sua coluna da próxima semana?

A moça respondeu negativamente, dizendo que pretendia fazê-la à tarde, naquele mesmo dia.

- E sobre o que você vai escrever?

- Não sei... Ando sem fofocas escandalosas pra noticiar. – Ela olhou para o céu. – Estava pensando em dar algumas dicas. Como para a Bellatrix usar calcinha a próxima vez que sair de vestido. Ou pra Lailah retocar a tintura. Quer dizer, eu 'tô vendo a cor da raiz daqui! – Ela voltou a olhá-lo. – Essas coisas.

As garotas riram, e Benjamin fez cara de espanto.

- Então você _não sabe_ da última?

A jornalista o olhou com cara de tédio.

- O quê? Você arranjou um namorado, Benjamin?

Ele deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Também. Um moreno alto, de olhos verdes, e... – Parou, meneando a cabeça, e acenou com descaso. – Mas não é isso. Estou falando do barraco envolvendo aquele gatinho do Lupin.

Tiffany quase quebrou o pescoço, de tão rápido que se virou para o amigo.

- Lupin? Remus Lupin?

Benjamin riu.

- Você conhece outro, florzinha?

Ela olhou para o maroto, que ria junto com Pettigrew e outros dois garotos. _Nunca_, nos quase dois anos em que era colunista, ela conseguira escrever mais que uma nota de rodapé sobre Remus Lupin, sempre tão discreto.

- Diga.

Benjamin, exultante com o que tinha para contar, resolveu fazer mistério.

- Também não é assim... – murmurou, com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Ah, fala sério! – Anya resmungou, revirando os olhos azuis. – Conta aí... Até eu fiquei curiosa!

Depois de protestos e mais protestos, ele se deu por vencido.

- Ok ok, suas abelhudinhas, eu conto! – O rapaz foi abaixando a voz, e acrescentou num sussurro: - Ele e a ex-cunhada andaram se pegando...

- Isso todo mundo já sabe! – Dorcas revirou os olhos ,desapontada. – Todos que estavam naquela festa de biologia, pelo menos.

- É. – Hillary concordou. – Eu estava lá, e vi. Foi _um_ beijo, e bem sem graça, pra falar a verdade. Parecia que o Lupin nunca tinha beijado uma garota na vida.

- Como vocês estão atrasadas, queridas. – Benjamin suspirou. – O que estão comentando agora, que é o que eu vi, por sinal, é que eles foram pegos aos amassos ontem, depois da aula. E que estava _quente_ o negócio.

Ele se abanou, divertindo-se com as feições surpresas das garotas. Espalhar um boato desses eram melhor que passar _horas_ fazendo compras na Gap.

- _Cameron Hayes_? A pirralha do colegial?

Benjamin bateu palminhas, animado.

- Isso, isso... Hogwarts tem sua ninfeta particular. Uma _marotete_, aliás. Ouvi dizer que ela era apaixonadérrima pelo _Potterfeito_, e que já deu uns beijos no pedaço de mau caminho do _Blacklicious_...

Tiffany arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar.

- Ora, por favor! Ela é quase uma _garotinha_!

- Você por acaso está interessada no Lupin, cara Tiffany? – Anya perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, divertida. – Acho que não aceitou muito bem a novidade...

- Claro que não, Anya, não seja ridícula! – ela resmungou, levantando-se. – É uma ótima novidade. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho uma matéria para escrever. – Tiffany saiu, a passos rápidos.

Cada garota estava dando sua opinião sobre o assunto _Remus-Scarlett-Cameron_, quando ouviram um grito estridente vindo do campo de rugby.

- Mas o quê...? OH, CÉUS!

**-x-**

Sirius estava jogando no chão, se contorcendo e gritando como se estivesse à beira da morte. Na frente dele, Rodolphus erguia as mãos, dizendo que não tinha feito nada.

- Ai meu braço! Ai meu braço, eu vou desmaiar! Eu 'tô morrendo!

James se abaixou ao lado dele.

- Calma, Pads, não foi nada...

- Estou vendo uma luz branca, Prongs, é o fim!!

O maroto gritava o mais alto que podia fazendo cara de sofrimento, enquanto James tentava acalmá-lo. Todo o time, assim como as pessoas nas arquibancadas, já se aproximavam, preocupados com o rapaz.

- Acho que ele quebrou o braço – alguém falou, no amontoado de pessoas que rodeava Sirius e James.

- É, Prongs, meu braço! 'Tá doendo muito!! Eu quebrei o braço, James! – Sirius choramingou, fechando os olhos com força.

- Não, cara, não se preocupe. – James respondeu, olhando para o braço do amigo. – Se tivesse quebrado, ele estaria... _Ai meu Deus_!

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo os olhos e olhando por cima de James, tentando ver seu braço.

- Okaaay, fraturado. – Virou o rosto do amigo para o lado oposto ao que ele tentava olhar. – Relaxe, Pads, é só um osso quebrado. Eles vão conseguir juntar as partes...

- _PARTES_?

Agora, mais do nunca, Sirius tentava ver o braço machucado.

Um grito feminino ouviu-se no meio dos curiosos, e Lailah passou atropelando quem estava em seu caminho, junto com Scarlett e a enfermeira, Madame Pomfray.

- Sirius! Six... Como você 'tá, amor? – Mas ela nem deu tempo ao maroto, e virou-se furiosamente para Rodolphus. – O que você fez com o meu namorado, Lestrange?

- _Nada_. – o rapaz respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, e revirou os olhos. – Ele que veio correndo na minha direção feito um retardado.

Sirius olhou para ele, indignado.

- Eu achei que você ia sair da frente, imbecil!

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Certo, já chega! – a enfermeira cortou, ouvindo os gemidos sofríveis do garoto machucado. – Vamos à ala hospitalar. Você consegue andar, Sr. Black?

- Acho que não... – ele resmungou, e voltou a choramingar, fazendo caretas de dor.

- Você quebrou _um braço_, Black, e anda com as _pernas_!

- Mas 'tá doendo muito... Acho que eu vou desmaiar... Oh, Deus!

Ouvindo um _"oh, coitadinho..."_ da garota ao seu lado, Anya se afastou do tumulto, rindo e balançando a cabeça, seguida das amigas.

- Como é exagerado... – exclamou, risonha, ainda andando para longe. – Quem vê ele gemer e se contorcer daquele jeito pensa que o infeliz 'tá morrendo!

As outras concordaram, mas não conseguiam deixar de sentir certa pena do maroto.

Já longe do campo, elas ainda podiam ouvir o tumulto e a comoção geral causada pelo acidente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã de segunda-feira, não se falava em outra coisa.

- Coitadinho... – comentou Amanda, antes do começo da aula. – Vai perder o campeonato desse ano.

- É, mas ele nem está tão triste assim – Remus respondeu, apontando para o maroto.

Ele sorria para uma garota bonita, enquanto ela escrevia seu numero de telefone dentro de um coração no gesso do rapaz.

- Pads está é se aproveitando da situação – completou Peter, com um tipo de veneração evidente na voz. – Já marcou três encontros, de sábado até agora.

- E Lailah? – Amanda perguntou, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, é que eles... Eles... Ah, amor, nem tente entender o relacionamento dos dois – James falou, beijando a mão da namorada e em seguida olhando para Sirius – Ah, não... Olhem lá, gente – ele falou, depois de um palavrão.

Sirius viu Anya passar com algumas amigas, não resistiu e chamou-a, pedindo para que ela assinasse seu gesso. Concluiu com uma cantada barata, sugerindo que ela escrevesse o número de seu telefone.

A loura sorriu, pegou uma hidrocor vermelha, e, dentro de um caprichado coração, escreveu "841 2 00 VÁ SE FERRAR". O maroto ainda encarava seu braço com a boca levemente aberta quando ela se afastou, às gargalhadas.

- Agora acho que ele não está mais tão feliz... – comentou Amanda, rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Durante o intervalo, Remus sentiu-se um animal enjaulado no zoológico, já que todas as cabeças se viravam para ele, onde quer que fosse. Depois de olhar quatro vezes para si mesmo, e constatar que não havia nada errado, o maroto começou a ficar preocupado.

- Hey, cara, tem alguma coisa errada comigo? – perguntou a James.

- Tem, sim. No seu rosto... – o outro respondeu, fazendo-o procurar desesperadamente por algo onde pudesse ver seu reflexo. – Não, acho que não... É sua feiúra natural mesmo.

Remus bufou, e socou o amigo, que gargalhava.

- Háhá. Muito engraçado, Potter.

Foram andando pelos corredores, e a sensação esquisita de estar sendo vigiado persistiu.

- Sério, Prongs, parece que 'tá todo mundo me olhando quando eu passo.

- Claro que não, Moony, deixa de paranóia. Eles estão olhando é para _mim_, já que eu sou o cara mais bonito daqui.

Lupin mirou o teto, como quem diz "eu mereço, Senhor!".

- Você deveria estar flutuando feito um balão, com o ego inflado que tem, James.

Quando chegaram ao refeitório, entretanto, ficou bem claro quem era a vitima dos olhares de toda Hogwarts.

- Cara, finalmente! – Sirius, ao vê-los, levantou-se de sua cadeira, foi até os dois, e puxou Remus para sentar-se à mesa.

- O que foi, Pads? – o maroto perguntou, mas Sirius não respondeu, apenas empurrou-lhe uma edição do Informativo de Hogwarts que havia acabado de chegar em suas mãos.

Depois de ler a matéria indicada pelo amigo, Remus fechou os olhos e gemeu, batendo a cabeça na mesa repetidamente.

- Merda, merda. – praguejou. - Merda. Merda!

James arregalou os olhos, e pegou o jornal. Passou rapidamente os olhos pela matéria, sua boca abrindo mais a cada linha.

_CONTO DE FADAS CHEGA AO FIM_

Por Tiffany Parker

_Parece que o "felizes para sempre" fica, mesmo, só nos livros infantis. Com o dramático término de mais um casal-modelo de Hogwarts, vemos que o príncipe encantado que atende pelo nome de Remus Lupin, estava mais para __sapo-cururu__. _

_Agora, você, caro leitor, deve estar se perguntando o porquê de tão categórica acusação, afinal, Lupin sempre esteve rigorosamente acima das expectativas depositadas em um garoto. Mas minha missão com essa matéria é lembrá-las, garotas, de que, apesar de bonito, educado e inteligente (basicamente o que todas as mulheres procuram em um cara – com a timidez adicional que o faz ficar ainda mais adorável aos olhos femininos), Remus é, de fato, __um garoto__ (o que, por si só, já é uma prerrogativa para o pacote que vem junto com qualquer criatura do sexo masculino: a tendência e pré-disposição a fazer besteiras)._

_Segundo fonte escandalosa, mas absolutamente confiável, o maroto foi visto na companhia da ninfeta adolescente Cameron Hayes. "Eles estavam dando uns amassos fortes numa sala vazia, semana passada", afirma a fonte, que não quis se identificar, mas todo mundo sabe quem é. "E, antes disso, numa festa de biologia. Todo mundo viu!", conta._

_Para o leitor que não se lembra, repassamos as informações: Cameron (17) é irmã mais nova de Scarlett Hayes (20), que foi namorada do fajuto príncipe Lupin (20), por aproximados três anos. Quando o casal se separou, há pouco mais de um mês, a redação não conseguiu apurar os fatos para atualizar nossos ávidos leitores, mas agora que uma possível explicação pula à frente dos olhos desta que vos escreve, eu não poderia deixar de compartilhá-la com vocês. _

_Será que existiu um motivo que não sabemos? Algo por trás do "não está dando certo porque não nos gostamos mais"? _

_Tirem suas próprias conclusões. _

- Puts – foi só o que James conseguiu dizer, chocado.

- O pior nem é isso – Sirius falou, apontando um grupo de garotas – Scarlett.

Remus ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para ver a loira num choro desesperado, com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos muito bagunçados. À sua volta estavam amigas, tentando frustradamente consolá-la.

O maroto levantou-se, e foi em passos vacilantes até ela.

- Scarlett...

A garota virou-se, atirando tudo o que via pela frente – uma tampa de garrafa, seu brilho labial, uma latinha vazia – enquanto gritava impropérios, sem parar de chorar.

- Scarlett, calma! – Ele segurou a latinha antes que acertasse o meio de seu rosto. – Scarlett, pára com isso! Eu tenho uma explicação...

Fungando alto, Scarlett juntou suas coisas e se levantou. Gritou um "Morra, Lupin. Bem lentamente!", e saiu do refeitório.

As outras garotas a seguiram, bradando o quanto o maroto era idiota.

- Eu achava que só o meu primo e o imbecil do Potter fossem assim – Bellatrix disse, enquanto terminava de juntar suas coisas. – Não que eu me importe com isso, de qualquer forma. – acrescentou, com um olhar de desdém.

- Mas eu...

- Ninguém quer suas explicações, Lupin – ela falou, antes de sair.

Remus bufou, e voltou para a mesa de seus amigos.

- Hey, Moony, o que...? – Sirius começou, mas o outro nem o olhou. Pegou o jornal e se afastou, indo, decidido, até um outro grupo de garotas.

- Você deveria ter impedido isso, Pete – James falou. – Essa matéria não poderia ter sido impressa.

Peter revirou os olhos.

- A culpa não é minha, Prongs. Parker me mostra a matéria, e eu faço as fotos. Dessa vez não tem foto, então você deve imaginar que ela não falou comigo!

- Claro! – Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo – Ou você acha que ela ia chegar e dizer "Hey, Pettigrew, tira umas fotos do Lupin pra eu fazer uma matéria detonando ele!"? _Duh_!

Os dois ainda ficaram batendo boca, enquanto James meneava a cabeça.

- Ele deve estar querendo morrer.

**-x-**

Tiffany gargalhava gostosamente, quando suas amigas ficaram subitamente silenciosas. Ela levantou a cabeça, e deparou-se com Remus, de braços cruzados e cara fechada, parado à sua frente feito um dois de paus.

- Lupin! – ela exclamou, apesar e não estar surpresa.

O maroto continuou de braços cruzados, olhando-a feio.

- Quer sentar? – Tiffany arriscou.

Ele negou com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Beber alguma coisa, então? – outra negativa – Conversar, talvez?

Remus atirou o jornal na mesa.

- Ah! – Ela pegou o informe. – Imaginei que você não fosse gostar muito, mesmo.

- _Que eu não fosse gostar muito_? – ele gritou. – Ficou louca, é?

As outras garotas desculparam-se e saíram de fininho, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Francamente, Lupin, é só uma matéria! Logo logo todo mundo esquece...

O maroto apoiou as mãos na mesa, e aproximou bastante seu rosto do de Tiffany.

- Você vai se arrepender, Parker.

- Ah, qual é? – Ela recostou-se à cadeira, aumentando um pouco a distância entre eles. – Eu ouvi uma história, e resolvi noticiar. Se você não queria que comentassem, que tivesse tido o cuidado de não ser visto!

- Foi a bicha esquisita daquele seu amiguinho, não foi? – Remus contornou a mesa, parando na frente da garota.

- Não fale assim do Benjamin! – ela levantou-se da cadeira, irritada, mas depois espalmou a mão na testa, pensando no que tinha acabado de dizer.

Remus deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Então _realmente_ foi ele...

- Escuta aqui! – a garota apontou o dedo no rosto dele – O que é visto, vira notícia; é assim que funciona. Agora você que se vire com esse seu triângulo amoroso doentio!

O maroto aproximou-se novamente, quase encostando as testas deles.

- Espero que você esteja contente com o tamanho da merda do problema que me causou! – vociferou, entre dentes, e saiu.

Tiffany jogou-se novamente na cadeira, sentindo uma coisa estranha na boca do estômago. O gostinho bom de finalmente ter conseguido uma matéria sobre Remus Lupin tinha desaparecido.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**N/A - Geeeeeente!! Como vcs estão hoje? Eu estou muito bem, e relativamente mais velha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA sim sim, o aniversário é meu, mas o presente é de vcs, então espero que curtam o cap, ok?? xD E reviews como presente são MUITO bem vindas, estejam certos disso. UAYGauihIAUHoahiuH Beijos beijos **

**N/B – Diana Black: Potterfeito e Blacklicious? Eu ADOREI esse novo personagem! Quer dizer, ele só contou a fofoca, não mandou a Tif noticiar, né? Sei o que ela está sentindo, é o monstrinho do ARREPENDIMENTO! Vamos ver no que dá. Destiny não tem esse nome por acaso, não é? Eu aposto nos dois. Ah! E quem mais concorda que pegou mal pra Lily eleger o Frank como mais namorável? E quem mais achou hilário o Black se revelando bem... _fresco_? Dizer mais o que? É uma honra betar essa fic! Um beijo, e que vocês curtam tanto quanto eu!**

E um trechinho do próximo, gente:

**_"Ok, as soluções eram duas: contar a verdade (e morrer de forma rápida e indolor), ou tentar enganá-la (com uma probabilidade muito pequena de conseguir contra uma consideravelmente maior de ser descoberto e ter uma morte absolutamente e irremediavelmente dolorosa). Esperto ou não, ele preferiu arriscar._**

**_- AH! Bem, não fui eu."_**


	12. Acidentes

**N/A- **_Di, sorry, meu bem, mas vc sumiu, huh? Me abandonou só pq agora virou uma super ficwriter /chora/ e eu precisava postar logo, senão eu teria pouco tempo para o próximo cap, que já tem data de postagem ;x_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Capítulo XI – **_**Acidentes Acontecem**_

_**Ou**_

_**O Sr. Babaca**_

Lily saía da sala de Literatura Avançada em direção aos banheiros quando trombou com Marlene.

- Hey, Lily! – a morena cumprimentou, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto – Eu estava agora mesmo indo na sua sala...

- Na minha sala?

- É. Entregar isto. – estendeu um papel-cartão lilás – Da Lailah.

- Lailah? – Lily perguntou de novo, voltando a andar.

- Jones. Namorada do Sirius. – Marlene revirou os olhos – Onde estamos indo?

- Banheiro. – a ruiva respondeu, lendo o tal papel – Um convite... Por que eu?

A morena recostou-se à parede do banheiro, enquanto a outra entrava em um dos reservados.

- Porque você namora o Duncan. Seria um insulto a _ele_ se você não fosse convidada. – ajeitou os cabelos, olhando-se no espelho – Além do mais, ela convidou todas as garotas que estavam lá, no sábado.

- "Lá" onde? – Lily abriu a porta, e foi lavar as mãos.

- Na festa de aniversário dela, talvez...?

A ruiva virou-se para ela rapidamente, piscando várias vezes.

- _Era aniversário dela_?

- Ah, cala a boca. – Marlene riu, empurrando a amiga para fora do banheiro – Diz que você vai, por favor!! Se não eu não vou...

- E você quer ir? – Lily perguntou.

- Claro! É uma reunião de garotas, vamos ficar sabendo os podres de todas elas...

A outra riu, dizendo que iria.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- James, você está tão bonito hoje... – Amanda chegou, dando um estalado beijo no rosto do namorado – Eu adoro essa sua camisa... Ele não está bonito, rapazes?

Os quatro rapazes olharam para a pólo da Fred Perry que o maroto usava, preta com detalhes em dourado. **(N/A – ok, eu tenho um fraco por caras que usam pólo 'tá? Hahahah)**

- Sempre. – Remus respondeu, enquanto Reid, Peter e Frank apenas gargalhavam – E realmente fica _um gato_ nessa camisa.

James, constrangido, socou o amigo.

- Cala a boca, Moony. – virou-se para a garota – Você quer alguma coisa, Mandy?

- Desmarcar nosso encontro de amanhã. – ela respondeu muito rápido.

- O QUÊ?

Os garotos se entreolharam, ainda achando graça. James estava tão mudado...

- Bom, eu vou ali com a minha banda. – Reid falou, já se levantando.

- Hey, não deixe a gente aqui! – os outros três o seguiram.

- Certo. – James começou, quando se viu sozinho com Amanda – Algum motivo especial para desmarcar nosso cinema?

A moça entregou-lhe um papelzinho lilás.

- Lailah me convidou para um tipo de festa do pijama, na casa dela.

- Lailah? – o maroto arregalou os olhos – _Jones_?

- É.

- Você não vai.

Amanda sentou-se sobre a mesa à frente do namorado.

- COMO É QUE É? – perguntou, já sentindo a irritação aflorar.

James arregalou os olhos, arrependido. Sabia que a namorada ficava irada quando a diziam o que fazer.

- Mandy, amor... – pôs as mãos sobre os joelhos dela, falando amenamente – Lailah e as amigas são um bando de cobras. Eu gostaria que você não andasse muito com elas...

- É só uma festinha, Jimmy... _Girls only_. Fazer as unhas, o cabelo, comer doces, falar de garotos... Essas coisas. – a moça pareceu pensar – Além disso, Lily também vai.

O maroto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Lily?

- A ruiva, namorada do Duncan, você a conhece... Ela parece legal.

James continuava com as sobrancelhas erguidas – É?

- Marlene gosta dela, pelo menos. – Amanda argumentou.

Ele pensou um pouco. Não seria bom proibi-la; afinal, ela estava tentando se ajustar à turma dele, mesmo que não tivesse muito a ver com ela, certo? E Lailah Jones era falsa e insuportável, mas "namorava" seu melhor amigo, e estava no seu cotidiano, também.

- Ok. – James resmungou, e a garota bateu palminhas – Mas eu sei que você não vai gostar delas, então não diga que eu não avisei.

- Você é o melhor! – Amanda deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, e saiu saltitante.

O maroto meneou a cabeça, rindo. Estava apaixonado – era um fato.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A moça fechou o celular com força, verdadeiramente furiosa. Qual é! Apenas tinha aceitado o convite idiota por causa dela, e agora ela ligava dizendo que NÃO PODERIA COMPARECER? Ora, francamente!

- "Você vai se divertir, Lily e nem sentirá minha falta..." – resmungou, imitando a voz fina da amiga. Parou em frente ao prédio da tal Lailah. – _Traidora infeliz_! – e apertou o interfone com intensidade desnecessária.

- Nossa, quanta agressividade! – falou uma voz masculina, risonha, e ela olhou para o lado. Sirius Black. – Quem é a "traidora infeliz"?

Lily deu um sorriso nervoso. Como diria ao cara – que era o maior gato, por sinal – que estava irritada com Marlene por tê-la deixado sozinha no grupo odioso de amigas da _namorada dele_?

- Não era uma "_girls only_"? – optou por desconversar.

- Ah, sim... Estive aqui esta tarde, e esqueci a carteira e o celular. – ele explicou, apertando novamente o interfone. Lailah finalmente atendeu – Hey, baby! Vim buscar minhas coisas, e... Evans? – olhou de relance para a ruiva, que confirmou com a cabeça – A Evans, isso; ela está aqui também.

Lailah autorizou a subida dos dois.

- Então, Evans... – Sirius chamou, enquanto estavam no elevador – Você não disse o motivo da irritação.

- A única pessoa que eu realmente conheço aqui, que é a Marlene, acabou de me ligar dizendo que não vem.

- Lene não vem? _Por quê_? – O maroto, que tinha a feição divertida, mas levemente entediada, ficou subitamente interessado – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela está bem?

- Parece que ela tinha um encontro...

- Hum. – ele resmungou, e não disse mais nada.

O silêncio permaneceu até eles chegarem à porta do apartamento de Lailah, onde, depois de pegar suas coisas, Sirius despediu-se e foi embora.

- Vamos, entre. – a dona da casa puxou a outra para dentro, e fechou a porta – As garotas já estão fofocando e fazendo as unhas, só faltava você chegar.

Lily olhou em volta, enquanto seguia Lailah. O apartamento era amplo e luxuoso, exatamente como ela imaginou que seria, mas de uma forma diferente. Como tudo em Lailah, o ambiente deveria ser exuberante e carregado; e Lily ficou surpresa ao notar uma elegância sóbria, que rapidamente atribuiu aos pais da garota.

- Você vai ficar olhando para as paredes, ou vai trocar de roupa e se juntar a nós? – Lailah perguntou, dando um sorrisinho – O banheiro fica ali!

Ela rapidamente mudou as vestes, e foi ter com as garotas. Munidas de chocolate, sorvete e diet pepsi, falaram sobre moda e beleza, sexo, música, e garotos, entre outras várias coisas.

Quando perguntada sobre como era ser namorada de James Potter, Amanda riu.

- É... Normal, eu acho. E fantástico, ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu – Ele é um cara especial, sabe? Tão diferente do que aparenta, do que todo mundo pensa...

Lily franziu a testa. – Verdade? Ele parece um idiota.

A outra abanou a mão com descaso.

- James é um doce, você que não o conhece direito. – Amanda virou-se, então, para a outra ruiva, a dona da casa – Já que estamos contando nossos segredos sobre garotos... Qual sua relação com o Sirius?

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Lailah. Ela sempre evitava essa questão. Depois de pensar um pouco, a garota disse que eram namorados.

- Mas ele...

-... Fica com outras garotas, eu sei. – ela revirou os olhos, e terminou de passar o creme hidratante nas pernas – Ok, ok. É mais um _relacionamento aberto_ do que propriamente um _namoro_. Estamos juntos, mas cada um pode ficar com quem quiser,

- Você não fica com ninguém. – observou Bellatrix.

- _Obrigada, Bella_. – Lailah resmungou.

- Mas é verdade!

- Isso porque estou esperando ele me pedir oficialmente em namoro. Ninguém é melhor do que ele para mim, então não há motivo para procurar outros caras. – ela olhou para o teto, e deu um sorriso malicioso – Além do mais, ele é _booom_, se é que me entendem... **(N/A – 'Tá, Mandy, ficou melhor mesmo u.u')**

- Ah, eu entendo... – uma loura, Melissa, disse, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

Elas gargalharam e começaram a contar as histórias mais apimentadas de seus relacionamentos, comparando namorados atuais com os anteriores, revelando segredos e outras coisas pessoais.

Lily meneou a cabeça, rindo, e virou-se para a garota ao seu lado, que por acaso era Amanda.

- Pode ser careta, mas eu não dividiria meu namorado com mais ninguém não. – sussurrou, e a outra acenou concordando.

- Mas elas são assim mesmo. Veja a Black – Amanda também sussurrava, e indicou Bellatrix com a cabeça – ela namora o Lestrange só porque a família dele é da política. Melissa namora Theodore Nott, família de publicitários. Aquela ali – apontou para uma morena – Nancy, está saindo com Diggory, que se forma em Direito em um ano e meio. Elas não se importam em dividir, se o cara for bem rico e influente.

Lily observou uma loira de olhos cor de mel, a única que não estava rindo, e que mal falara a noite inteira.

- E a Scarlett?

A morena seguiu o olhar da ruiva.

- Remus não tem muitas posses, mas ainda vai ser grande. O pai dele era um escritor que não chegou a ser famoso, mas ensinou a ele tudo o que podia sobre cultura. Remus é muito inteligente.

Lily a olhou, espantada.

- Há quanto tempo você anda com esse pessoal?

- Um pouco mais de dois meses, mas na primeira semana eu descobri tudo isso já... – Amanda bebeu um gole de seu refrigerante – Todos são muito previsíveis. Essa história da Scarlett, no entanto, é a única que realmente me intriga. Acho que ela realmente gosta dele, coitada.

A atenção de Lily foi desviada para as outras garotas quando ela ouviu Melissa chamando-a pelo nome.

- Gostaríamos de saber, Lily querida, como é o gatíssimo Duncan Scott...?

- É! – acrescentou Lailah – Estávamos discutindo, e chegamos a conclusão de nenhuma de nós o pegou antes, então _precisamos_ ouvir suas histórias!

- Infelizmente não tenho histórias para vocês... – Lily riu, ficando envergonhada.

Todas a olharam, boquiabertas.

- Então vocês não... _Nada_? – Bellatrix perguntou.

Ela apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

- Estamos nos conhecendo, ainda... Faz o que, dois meses?

- Em dois meses, Sirius já dormia aqui... – Lailah disse

- Mas meu primo é um folgado! – Bella retrucou.

-... E o convite foi _meu_. – a ruiva continuou.

- VADIA SAFADAA!!

Começaram uma divertida guerra de travesseiros, dando gritinhos abafados. Lily ria e fazia observações engraçadas com Amanda, quando foi atingida bem no meio do rosto por uma almofada vermelha da Betty Boop. Pegou-a nas mãos, e, com ela, acertou Amanda na parte de trás da cabeça, gargalhando alto.

- O QUÊ? – a morena fingiu indignação, e ela deu a língua – Você vai sentir a minha ira, Evans!

E o quarto virou uma profusão de risadas, gritos, e penas esvoaçando pelos ares, ao som de Justin Timberlake no último volume. (**N/B/O: Devo acrescentar que seria bem melhor se ele estivesse lá mesmo /baba/)**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, Lily e Amanda chegaram à universidade de braços dados, andando junto com as outras garotas da tal festa do pijama. Cada grupo seguiu sua direção, e elas foram ter com os amigos de Lily.

- Bom dia, galera! – a ruiva cumprimentou, sorridente – Esta é Amanda, pra quem não conhece.

- Olá, garotas. – a outra sorriu. – Oi, Anthony.

Ao ouvir seu nome, o rapaz ergueu o olhar da revista que lia, e focou-o na garota, que ainda sorria simpática. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sem dizer nada, até que sua irmã deu-lhe um cutucão forte e nada discreto.

- Oi... Amanda. – respondeu, sorrindo idiotamente, e piscou um dos olhos azuis.

- Me chame de Mandy, por favor. – ela disse. – Bom, vou para a minha sala, tenho Lingüística II agora. – revirou os olhos – Não queiram cursar Letras... Bom, até mais, gente.

- Tchau. – todos responderam, e ela saiu.

Após um instante de silêncio, Tiffany deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas do irmão, divertida.

- Ela até sabe o seu nome, _bro_... Já pode comprar as alianças.

Dorcas, Lily e Anya riram; enquanto Alice deu um sorriso divertido, meneando a cabeça, e o garoto fechou a cara.

- Ah, cala a boca! – resmungou, dando um tapa na cabeça da gêmea.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Num início de manhã de quarta-feira realmente não se há nada para fazer, então o grupo de cinco garotos estava apenas vegetando, enquanto as aulas não começavam.

James estava quase dormindo, quando viu sua namorada chegar. Infelizmente a animação não durou muito, uma vez que Amanda estava acompanhada de uma garota, e as duas passaram reto por eles, sem se quer olha-los. Desmanchando o sorriso, deitou o rosto na mesa novamente.

- Hey, Prongs, aquela não é Amanda? – perguntou Remus, apontando para um lugar que o outro não se dignou a olhar.

- Hum-hum. – deu um resmungo abafado, com a testa ainda grudada à mesa.

- Ela está com uma velha amiga sua, cara, aquela ruiva Evans... – Sirius brincou, cutucando James no ombro.

Ele levantou o rosto tão rápido que quase caiu da cadeira. Era verdade: Amanda e Lily conversavam com os amigos da ruiva. Tentando resgatar na memória como elas poderiam se conhecer, lembrou da festa na casa de Lailah, na noite anterior.

- Acho que elas ficaram amigas, e você tem um problema – Sirius continuou com as brincadeiras, mudando de cutucões para soquinhos.

- Por quê? – Frank perguntou – Lily é legal. Ela e Alice são amigas, e saímos todos juntos diversas vezes – apontou para o grupo, que já não continha mais Amanda – Eles são todos muito divertidos.

Remus fez um barulhinho estranho com a boca, olhando feio para Tiffany; e Sirius fez o mesmo, olhando para a loira ao lado dela.

- Eu sei que a Evans não é ruim. – James revirou os olhos – Mas ela poderia me ajudar, e não faz. Não quer me ajudar porque gosta de infernizar a minha vida!

- Claro. – Remus lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença – Deve ser a alegria de vida dela.

- Às vezes parece que sim. – o maroto deu de ombros. – Mas ok, a vingança é doce como o mel.

- Ora, Prongs, o que você está planejando? – Peter o olhou, desconfiado.

- Pete, Pete, seu pequeno ratinho curioso... – ele apenas deu um sorrisinho – Bem, gente, tenho que ir... Fomos liberados das aulas de hoje para ensaiar, já que a apresentação idiota é mês que vem – revirou os olhos – Perda de tempo, mas eu não reclamo, era Ética e Sociologia mesmo...

Todos riram, e James se afastou.

- Prongs! – Sirius chamou, gritando, quanto ele já estava longe – E o treino?

- Em... – o maroto olhou no relógio – Duas horas! Avise o time, já falei com McGonagall!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily foi correndo até o anfiteatro. Estava atrasada. De novo.

Não que ela não conseguisse cumprir horários, mas estava de bobeira com os amigos – que se atrasaram para as aulas, por sinal – e o tempo realmente passara rápido demais. Parou de correr ao avistar a porta, para parecer normal, respirou fundo e entrou.

James fazia malabares com umas bolas brilhantes de vidro – que segundos depois ela reconheceu fazerem parte da decoração do cenário – no palco, enquanto o resto da turma assistia.

- POTTER!

Ele deu um pulo assustado, e por pouco não derrubou as bolas no chão.

- Evans, quer me matar do coração? – ele pôs as mãos no peito, e se inclinou levemente para o lado. Como movimento, bateu sem querer numa das árvores cenográficas, segurando-a antes que esta caísse.

A ruiva foi andando furiosamente até ele, e arrancou-lhe as coisas das mãos.

- Você é doente, ou o quê? Tem formiga no rabo? – puxou o maroto pelos braços até onde estavam os outros – Senta aí, e pára de tentar destruir o meu cenário!

-Eu só estava passando o tempo, já que você está _atrasada_! – ele resmungou, cruzando os braços – E não seria mal. Sem esse cenário idiota, talvez Dumbledore desista dessa maluquice.

Os demais olhavam de um para o outro, sem dizer nada.

- Você NÃO precisa participar, Potter.

- Se eu não fizer isso, pego dependência em Ética.

Lily deu um sorriso maldoso.

- A escolha é sua.

James bufou, mas não disse nada. Ela entendeu isso como um consentimento, e deu início ao ensaio. Provisoriamente, James era Peter Pan – apesar de não colaborar muito -, Marlene era Wendy, uma loira magra – Hestia Jones, 3º ano – faria Tinkerbell, e Edgar Bones – 5º ano – seria o Capitão Gancho.

- - - - -

- Potter, pela milésima vez, tenha cuidado com isso – Lily falou, pressionando as têmporas de forma cansada – Se você cair daí pode morrer, e isso não é castigo o suficiente por ser tão irritante.

Estavam _tentando_ ensaiar a cena em que Pan ensina Wendy a voar, mas James ficava fazendo gracinhas, e Marlene gargalhava loucamente, fazendo qualquer esforço ali em vão.

- Certo, quatro-olhos, desça daí. – a ruiva se levantou – Vamos dar um tempo no ensaio, enquanto eu vou buscar mais algumas cópias do roteiro. Depois, retomaremos da parte em que o Gancho pega a Wendy, certo?

A equipe de cenário desceu James e Marlene – que estavam pendurados no ar por grossas cordas – enquanto Lily saía pela porta. Os alunos logo se dispersaram, e o maroto, sem ter o que fazer, voltou a se ocupar com as bolas de vidro, e o serviço de malabarista. Infelizmente para James, sua habilidade não era tão grande quanto ele imaginava, e, tropeçando em alguns cabos, o rapaz se desequilibrou e foi ao chão, caindo por cima do que _seria_ a fachada do navio do Capitão Gancho, que acabara de se partir ao meio.

- Deus do céu! – ele murmurou, sem saber o que fazer. Juntou os cacos de vidro do chão, jogou-os no fundo de uma caixa cheia de entulhos, e saiu de fininho, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando Lily voltasse, teria uma surpresa e tanto.

- - - - -

Realmente, a imaginação do maroto não fora nada fértil ao conjecturar o escândalo que viria a seguir.

- POTTER, SEU RETARDADO, O QUE VOCE FEZ?

Lily vinha na direção dele, soltando fogo pelas ventas. James fechou os olhos por dois segundos, respirou fundo, e colocou AQUELE sorriso no rosto.

- Evans? Estou aqui ensaiando as minhas falas, e você está me atrapalhando, gritando feito uma louca descontrolada.

- Por quê? – a moça perguntou, irada.

Ele fez a melhor cara de "não sei do que você está falando".

- Por que o quê?

- Além de não ajudar em NADA, você tem a necessidade desesperada de atrapalhar os outros?

- Ainda não entendi.

Lily sentia uma vontade crescente de socar o rapaz até ele desmanchar aquele sorriso cretino do rosto, então suspirou, cantando mentalmente aquela velha canção dos dez indiozinhos. Sua mãe costumava dizer que toda vez que ela se sentisse irritada com algo, deveria cantar essa música, e ficaria mais calma.

Bem, não funcionou.

- EU E MARLENE PERDEMOS SEMANAS NAQUELE BARCO, SEU INUTIL!

James olhou para onde ela apontava, e viu que se tratava de um pedaço do navio do Capitão Gancho, todo feito em madeira, e pintado à mão. O mesmo que ele acidentalmente destruíra, há alguns minutos.

Ok, as soluções eram duas: contar a verdade (e morrer de forma rápida e indolor), ou tentar enganá-la (com uma probabilidade muito pequena de conseguir contra uma consideravelmente maior de ser descoberto e ter uma morte absolutamente e irremediavelmente dolorosa). Esperto ou não, ele preferiu arriscar.

- AH! Bem, não fui eu.

- Claro que foi! – Lily bateu o pé – Não tente me enganar que vai ser pior.

A morte dolorosa estava bastante nítida para ele, agora, mas James era mestre em sair pela tangente.

- Com tanta gente aqui, porque você insiste que tem que ter sido eu?

- Só você é idiota o suficiente pra conseguir uma coisa dessas! Eu disse pra não fazer gracinhas, mas você prefere morrer a me ouvir!

O sorriso não funcionou, fingir-se de desentendido também não; jogar charme estava fora de cogitação... O que daria certo com aquela garota, afinal?

- Você não pode provar, Evans. – ele revirou os olhos – E de qualquer forma, já que você diz que eu fiz isso tão deliberadamente, talvez eu devesse ficar fora da peça... Se eu sou tão psicopata assim, posso oferecer perigo ao resto do pessoal.

- Muito engraçado. – Lily deu mais um de seus sorrisos maldosos – Mas não se preocupe; o que é seu, você vai ter.

O maroto cruzou os braços, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Fazendo ameaças agora, Evans? Que baixo.

A ruiva riu, e pegou sua bolsa.

- Pessoal, por hoje chega! Vamos trabalhar bastante nas próximas semanas, então procurem descansar, ok? – e saiu, ainda rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O time treinava com toda força quando James, satisfeito, dei o treino por encerrado. Mesmo sem Sirius – que já tirara o gesso, mas fazia fisioterapia no braço e fora terminantemente proibido de praticar qualquer esporte – a equipe era muito boa, e a vitória já quase dada como certa, uma vez que os outros times da região eram péssimos.

Sem ter com o que se preocupar, o capitão terminou o treino com mais de uma hora de antecedência, liberando os jogadores para fazer o que quisessem no resto da manhã livre. Convenceu sua namorada a cabular a última aula para ficarem juntos, e, quando a mais nova funcionária efetiva da biblioteca – devido a redução da carga horária da velha Madame Pince – teve de ir trabalhar, ele encontrou Sirius, e ambos resolveram voltar para suas respectivas casas.

Ao chegar ao seu carro – um ostentoso Volvo preto **(N/A- Por que um Volvo, será? u.u)** –, entretanto, James teve uma surpresa nada agradável: viu arranhada por toda a extensão de uma das laterais do carro a palavra _BABACA_ em letras garrafais.

- Ah, que merda! Arranharam meu carro – alisou a porta, como se sentisse a "dor" pelo veículo – Arranharam meu carrinho, meu amor, meu xodó...

- É, cara. Escreveram "BABACA" nele... – Sirius disse, apontando o óbvio.

A expressão de sofrimento dele rapidamente virou um olhar raivoso.

- Ah, mas quando eu descobrir quem foi, eu mato!

O outro o olhou, estranhando.

- James, foi só um arranhão.

O maroto não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Só um arranhão? Não era _só um arranhão_, era sua honra ali!

- Por Deus, eu nunca ergui a mão pra ninguém, mas quando eu pegar o desgraçado, eu vou encher de porrada! Juro que eu mato esse infeliz!

Sirius riu.

- Ou _essa_ infeliz... – falou, olhando para algo por cima de James.

O outro olhou na mesma direção que o amigo, e entendeu a que – _ou quem_ – ele se referia: uma figura ruiva, de aproximados 1,60m de altura e olhos verdes se aproximava dos dois.

- Hey, quatro-olhos, esqueci de te entregar o... _Ooooolha_, riscaram o seu carro!

- É? – James a olhou com sarcasmo – Nem tinha reparado.

Lily gargalhou.

- Jura? Então você precisa aumentar o grau dessas lentes, porque está escrito BABACA, bem grande – abanou a mão com descaso – Mas isso todo mundo já sabe, então _whatever_. De qualquer forma, vim te entregar o roteiro da peça... Suas falas estão grifadas, olhe!

O maroto pegou os papéis, mas não prestou muita atenção.

- Quites agora? – perguntou.

A ruiva olhou para o céu, e riu novamente.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – já ia saindo, quando ele segurou seu braço.

- Foi você, não foi?

- Eu não disse nada. – Lily soltou seu braço, e antes de sair, acrescentou – Boa sorte com o roteiro, _Pan_.

Sirius tirou os papéis das mãos de James – que ainda estava atônito, olhando do carro para a garota que acabara de sair dali – e gargalhou quando leu o título.

- Peter Pan??

- Eu não vou fazer isso! – James resmungou, saindo do transe.

A essa hora, o outro já chorava de tanto rir.

- _Peter Pan_?

- Sirius, pára!

- Mas é que... – Sirius riu mais um pouco – Cara...

- Eu vou te bater.

- Você vai... HAHAHAH... Usar aquelas... HAHAHAHAH... Aquelas orelhinhas sexies?

- Ah, cala a boca! – James deu um tapa muito forte na cabeça do amigo, e entrou no carro, ainda dizendo impropérios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/B/O: hiáhiáhiá. Olha a Fê aqui! Pois bem, mesmo quase morrendo de febre, eu betei o capitulo para a queridona, apesar de eu não ser a beta dela (nessa fic)... eu espero que a DI esteja viva Oo A Jeh disse que ela sumiu. Enfim, cá estou, Fezinha Evans ao seu dispor! Devo dizer que eu ADOREI esse cap! Sim Sim...além da Mandy dar um corte nesse machismo do James, eu vi uma ceninha ali – a das bolas de vidro- que me parece bem familiar...hmm... será que eu sonhei com esta cena ou eu dei a dica para a Jeh? ;x Enfim...AMEI! Desculpe pela intromissão sobre Justin Timberlake, mas eu não me agüentei! ;F Please, James Potter com um Volvo? Já não basta um Edward, agora ele? /baba/ (eu me lembro dessa conversa...sobre James com um Volvo ou com o Audi Mulherzinha ;x)...Não vou contar tudo, senão todo mundo vai saber que eu, praticamente, escrevo Destiny e você apenas doa o seu nome para postar UAHuHaUahUahAH ;x Mas é quase isso ;x MuahMuahMuahaha (6) BeijonabundameLiga!**

**N/A – Mandy bobona e convencida! hahahah Ok, olá olá, como estão todos? Bom, a notinha de hj é só pra fazer uma propagandinha básica... SIM, eu tenho **TRÊS** fics novas, então vamos lá que a lista é longa:**

Eloqüência** – One-Shot J/L que eu postei essa semana xB**

Everybody Loves Lily** – Shortfic J/L presente pra Fezinha Evans – postei o primeiro cap semana passada (mais dois ainda serão postados)**

**E, para os fãs de ****Twilight**** (Edward... suspira) temos uma One-Shot: **Oh, Boy!

**Estou muito orgulhosa das três fics, pra ser bem sincera, então espero que vcs gostem tanto quanto eu gostei Até mais, gente, e fiquem com um sneak-peek do próximo cap de Destiny :P**

" – _**Ouvi dizer que conseguiram um cara pra fazer aquela coluna boba sobre coisas bobas de garotos. – Tiffany falou, como quem não quer nada.**_

_**Berta apenas grunhiu afirmativamente em resposta.**_

_**- Você sabe quem é? – ela insistiu, esperando, desta vez, obter uma resposta decente.**_

_**- Ninguém sabe. Ninguém além da Rita, pelo menos. Ao que parece, ele quer manter o mistério, porque vai assinar com um pseudônimo."**_

P.S.- Eu sei que ngm leu a nota até aqui, mas enfim xD No meu perfil tem o link pra mais duas daquelas minhas montagenzinhas cretinas, pra vcs saberem como eu imagino os personagens e tal: uma da Anya (com Sirius Black, o prof. Johhny Raisher, e Daniel Bennett), e uma da Amanda (Com James Potter, Anthony Parker, e Reid Carter).. Dêem uma olhada, e depois me digam se corresponde ao que vcs imaginam ok?


	13. Meu salvador

**N/A – Cap de presente pra Fezinha Evans, que completa lindos dezenove aninhos hoje... Feliz aniversário, florzinha, tudo de bom pra você! Jessie te ama (L)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Capítulo XII – Meu salvador... **

**... Idiota.**

Lily chegou em casa ainda rindo; a ira por ter parte de seu trabalho destruído já fora rapidamente substituída pela satisfatória vingança, em forma de prejuízo financeiro e moral para James Potter, o playboyzinho irritante.

Pensando naquele momento glorioso e lembrando da raiva e incredulidade no rosto do rapaz, ela subiu as escadas a tempo de encontrar Anya trocando de roupa.

- Lingerie preta, Dickenson? Você vai fazer uma tatuagem, ou paquerar o tatuador?

Anya riu, vestindo a blusa roxa que tinha em mãos, e piscou um olho.

- Os dois. – pegou a bolsa e as chaves do carro – Por que você não vem comigo? Depois vamos juntas ao Harry's.

- Ok.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ele respirou fundo, e bateu na porta. Ouvindo a permissão vindo de dentro da sala, entrou.

- Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui. – a garota disse, erguendo os olhos dos papéis que lia, um tanto surpresa – Tem certeza que bateu na porta certa?

O rapaz revirou os olhos, e sentou na cadeira livre em frente à mesa dela.

- Soube que vocês estão precisando de um colunista, Skeeter.

Rita desviou então toda a atenção dos papéis para ele, mais surpresa ainda.

- A vaga é para acadêmicos de Jornalismo, Lupin. A última vez que chequei, você cursava História.

- Poderia ser uma coluna anônima, talvez...? Assinada com um pseudônimo. – Remus sorriu – _Intrigante_, não acha?

Ele estava insistindo, é verdade. Rita apertou os olhos até eles quase se fecharem.

- Você quer a vaga. _Por quê_? – então uma luzinha se acendeu na cabeça da redatora – Tiffany! Por causa da última matéria dela, não é?

O maroto ficou um tanto desconfortável. Pegou um peso de papel, e ficou jogando-o de uma mão para a outra, em silêncio. Por fim, guardou novamente o objeto, e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Ouça, a situação é bem simples: você tem uma vaga para um cara no seu jornal; eu _sou_ um cara, e _quero_ a vaga. Pronto, resolvido.

A garota pensou um pouco, analisando prós e contras. Remus era inteligente, devia dar um ótimo colunista. Entretanto, se Tiffany descobrisse, ela estaria ferrada. Decidida a arriscar, revirou os olhos, e sorriu.

- Certo. Apareça aqui amanhã com uma matéria em mãos, e veremos.

Remus agradeceu, levantou da cadeira, e saiu batendo a porta. Instantes depois, ela se abriu novamente, e ele colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala.

- Sobre o que eu tenho que escrever, mesmo?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Tattoo Tendence_. Era o que estava escrito na porta de vidro que dava entrada àquele consultório, no centro da cidade. Uma clínica de tatuagem e body piercings. Anya respirou fundo, parada na porta, sem coragem de entrar.

Mais um minuto se passou, e ela continuava ali parada, em silêncio, com Lily ao seu lado.

- Talvez a gente devesse entrar. – sugeriu a ruiva.

- É. – mas nenhuma das duas se moveu.

Continuaram no lugar, até chegar uma terceira pessoa: um rapaz de cabelos loiros muito claros, calça jeans quase caindo e camiseta branca, com fones nos ouvidos. Ele parou ao lado das garotas, e, como elas, ficou olhando para a porta. Depois, tirou os fones e se virou, meneando a cabeça.

- Hey! – sorriu – O que vocês 'tão fazendo aqui fora?

- Minha amiga veio fazer uma tatuagem. – Lily disse a ele.

O rapaz abriu a porta, e deu espaço para elas passarem.

- Então vamos entrando... REID!

O outro veio correndo dos fundos, e chegou arfando.

- Hey... – respirou mais um pouco – Como vão?

- A moça ali veio fazer uma tatuagem – o primeiro disse, apontando para Anya.

- Anya, do escorpião, certo? – a loira assentiu – Bem, vamos lá, então. – Reid sorriu, e as duas se entreolharam. – Você... – olhou para a ruiva, meio incerto.

- Lily. – ela disse.

- Isso... Lily. Você não pode entrar, motivos de segurança e tal... Mas Dexter – Reid apontou para o outro loirinho – vai te fazer companhia, ok?

A garota concordou, e ele e Anya desapareceram atrás do biombo.

A sala era tão branca quanto a recepção, com uma cadeira igual àquelas de dentista, no centro. De fato, parecia a sala de um hospital.

E Anya odiava médicos.

- Você pode se sentar ali, enquanto eu vou arrumando tudo – Reid apontou para a cadeira, e foi para o canto da sala, onde vários materiais eram esterilizados com água fervente. – Nervosa?

Anya deu uma risadinha.

- Apavorada. Acho que posso desmaiar... – ela se jogou no encosto fofinho da cadeira, fechando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, o procedimento todo é muito seguro. – ele veio, preparando tudo – Os materiais são em maioria descartáveis, e o resto é muito bem esterilizado. Não há motivo para medo.

Anya se ajeitou na cadeira, abriu o botão da calça jeans que vestia, e puxou o lado direito um pouquinho para baixo. **(N/A- ah, gente, eu não sei explicar, mas vcs sabem de onde eu 'tô falando, né? **_**"her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear, she don't caaaaaaaaaare..."**_**)**

O rapaz se debruçou sobre ela, passando um algodão com álcool no local da tatuagem.

- Procure relaxar, ok? Fica menos doloroso pra você, e facilita o meu trabalho. Tente não se mexer muito, também...

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar no quanto isso vai doer... – a moça falou, já se arrependendo da idéia – Preciso me distrair... – fechou os olhos – Converse comigo!

Ele riu.

- Sobre o quê?

- Você. – Anya respondeu, tentando não olhar para o desenho sendo gravado em sua pele.

- Sobre mim? Hum... – Reid pensou um pouco – Tenho vinte anos, sou tatuador profissional há três, toco baixo numa banda... Divido um apê com mais dois caras... Gosto de surfar e andar de skate, e curso Artes Visuais. – disse, enquanto trabalhava – Você está se mexendo demais, vamos dar um tempinho.

O rapaz se levantou, foi até uma mesinha no canto, e ligou o aparelho de som. Estava tocando Beatles, e, ao ouvir as primeiras frases de All My Loving, Anya começou a rir.

- Ok, música errada... – ele pulou algumas faixas, até chegar em I Wanna Hold Your Hand, e voltou cantando - _Oh yeah, i´ll tell you something, i think you´ll understand, when i say that something i wanna hold your hand..._

Anya, entretanto, continuava rindo.

- O que foi? – Reid perguntou, novamente debruçado sobre ela.

- Beatles? Um cara como você ouvindo _Beatles_?

- Hey! – ele riu – Eu vim de Liverpool. Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não gostasse de Beatles?

A garota o olhou, surpresa.

- E o que um rapaz de Liverpool faz em Londres?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Gente do mundo inteiro vem estudar em Hogwarts, não é? Mas eu, na realidade, vim acompanhar minha irmãzinha, que treina patinação artística pela equipe daqui.

- Oh, você tem uma irmãzinha?

- Clara. Ela tem seis anos, e mora com a minha tia, mas me visita de vez em quando...

Conversaram sobre assuntos variados por tanto tempo que, quando Anya percebeu, o escorpião já estava lá, perfeitamente tatuado em seu corpo. E o melhor: ela ficara tão absorta na linda voz e nos olhos azuis do rapaz que nem chegou a sentir dor alguma.

Reid acompanhou a garota até a recepção, e eles encontraram Lily e Dexter sentados lado a lado no sofá, cada um com um fone do iPod do rapaz.

- Você tem umas coisinhas legais aqui... – a ruiva disse, tirando o fone e devolvendo-o a Dexter.

- _Coisinhas legais_? – ele a olhou de lado – The Smiths comanda!

- Smiths nem existe mais... E eu gosto mais de R.E.M. – Lily respondeu, simplesmente.

- R.E.M.! – Dexter revirou os olhos – Isso, vamos mandar mais dinheiro ainda para os Estados Unidos...!

Reid deu um empurrão no amigo, rindo.

- Cala a boca, Dex! Quem vê pensa que você não manda rios de dinheiro pra lá, comprando todas as coisas do Blink e do Green Day...

- A conversa está ótima, mas nós temos que trabalhar, não é, Lily? – Anya pagou pela tatuagem – Muito obrigada, Reid, ficou demais! Tchau, Dexter, foi legal te conhecer. – e saiu, de braços dados com a amiga.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Reid deu um tapa na nuca do outro, imitando sua voz.

- Sai daí o Anti-Bush!! "_Vamos mandar mais dinheiro para os Estados Unidos_..._ blábláblá_"

- Ah, não enche, cara. – Dexter resmungou, recolocando os fones, mas também riu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius parou em frente à porta da grande casa da família McKinnon – que ficava na mesma rua que a de James – respirou fundo, e tocou a campainha.

A empregada atendeu, convidou-o a entrar e serviu chá, enquanto Marlene terminava seu banho. Uma xícara, e duas fatias de bolo depois, a morena apareceu, ajeitando os cabelos molhados com as mãos.

- Sirius! – exclamou, surpresa.

O maroto se levantou, e beijou-lhe as duas bochechas.

- Como vai, Lene?

- Vou bem... – ela sentou-se na poltrona à frente da de Sirius – Que surpresa te receber aqui! Algum motivo especial?

- Bem, vamos todos ao Harry's, hoje... Eu, James, Amanda e uma amiga, Frank e Alice, Remus, Peter... E eu queria que você fosse também.

Marlene deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Obrigada, Six, mas já tenho compromisso. Sinto muito.

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Que tipo de compromisso?

- Bem, é um... – ela tossiu, ficando vermelha – É um... Encontro.

O maroto, então, olhou para ela com atenção. Realmente, estava arrumada demais pra ficar em casa vendo The OC. Uma pena.

- Posso saber o felizardo que vai te ver tão linda hoje?

- Fabian Prewett.

- _Fabian Prewett_! – Sirius exclamou, com a voz esganiçada – Que bom. Ele é um cara legal.

Ouviram a campainha, e era Prewett, trazendo flores. Marlene guardou o bouquet, pegou o casaco, e pediu a Sirius que batesse a porta quando saísse, entrando no carro e desaparecendo pela estrada. O maroto bufou, pegou mais um pedaço de bolo, e voltou à casa de James, terrivelmente frustrado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando buzinou na frente da casa de James, este entrou no carro rindo.

- Que você sempre foi meio delinqüente eu já sabia – colocou o cinto – Mas roubar carros?

Sirius riu.

- É do Dexter. Quando eu cheguei em casa, ele e Reid estavam com Adam, escrevendo algumas músicas. Ele estava _tão alto_ que nem reparou que eu cheguei, muito menos que saí com o carro dele... Quando acordar pra realidade, seu lindo peugeot vai estar na garagem, são e salvo.

Foram buscar Amanda e Carmen, e seguiram para o Harry's.

- Por que aqui de novo? – a garota perguntou, enquanto escolhiam a mesa – Esse lugar virou o QG de vocês, ou algo assim? Quarta-feira é o dia oficial de vir ao Harry's?

James riu, e abraçou a namorada.

- Sirius está afim da cozinheira...

- Hey! – o outro protestou – Eu... Nada a ver!!

- 'Tá vendo? – James continuou, rindo baixinho.

Frank e Alice logo chegaram, e eles esperaram por Remus e Peter para fazerem o pedido.

- - - -

Lily tocava uma música animada ao piano, quando Anya apareceu do nada, e arrastou-a pelo braço até a cozinha

- Ficou louca, Anny? – perguntou, vendo a amiga andar de um lado para o outro.

A loirinha puxou Lily até uma pequena abertura na parede, de onde era possível visualizar todo o salão**. (N/A – o nome disso na verdade é **_**boqueta**_**, um tipo de janela por onde passam os pratos para os garçons, mas eu acho o nome MUITO feio Oo) **

- Já viu quem está ali? – Anya perguntou.

A ruiva olhou e olhou, até reconhecer alguém.

- O meu namorado? Acabei de ver, mas o que tem?

A outra balançou a cabeça, e apontou para a mesa ao lado.

- Ahhhh! O Black? – Lily perguntou, apertando os olhos.

- Acabei de receber um bilhete.

A garota tirou um guardanapo do bolso, e o entregou para a amiga. Havia só uma palavra escrita nele.

- "_Desculpe"..._! – Lily riu. – E o que você vai responder?

Anya indicou para que ela virasse o guardanapo.

- - - -

Lily chegou à mesa deles com o bilhete-resposta em mãos. Cumprimentou Amanda e os outros com extrema simpatia – inclusive James, que achou estranho, mas preferiu não questionar, e a cumprimentou também.

- Mandaram te entregar, Black. – estendeu o bilhete dobrado cuidadosamente.

O maroto leu o que estava escrito, e riu. Aquela garota tinha senso de humor, ao menos.

- O que ela respondeu? – Remus perguntou, pegando o guardanapo. Não conteve a gargalhada, e o largou no centro da mesa.

Havia escrito "Fuck Off", bem grande, no meio do papel.

- Onde está sua namorada, Black? – Lily perguntou, tentando não rir.

- Passando uma semana num spa, ou algo assim. Presente de aniversário da mãe dela. – ele resmungou, enquanto escrevia outro bilhete – Você pode entregar isso à sua amiga?

- Claro. – a moça sorriu – Só vou ali falar com o meu namorado, antes que ele tenha um ataque.

Lily foi até Duncan, que dividia uma mesa com Edgar Bones, os irmãos Lestrange e Regulus Black. Não entendia como ele e Sirius poderiam estar em mesas vizinhas e ao mesmo tempo fingir que não se conheciam, mas era assunto particular, então decidiu não se meter. Era coisa de família, e ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça, e sorriu na direção do namorado.

- Duncan, que surpresa!

- Estava com saudades. – ele respondeu, e beijou-a – Tive que vir até aqui, já que desde que começou esse festival você não tem tempo pra mais nada...

A moça riu.

- Não seja exagerado... – meneou a cabeça – Bom, fiquem à vontade. E a próxima música é para você, querido. – beijou-o novamente, e saiu.

- - - -

O bilhete de Sirius consistia em duas palavras, dessa vez, seguidas de um ponto de interrogação. Anya suspirou, observando o guardanapo.

"_Por favor?_"

Ela olhou do bilhete para o prato que estava fazendo, e de novo para o bilhete. Deu um sorriso maldoso, e tirou uma caneta do bolso na manga da dolma.

- - - -

"_Se você não me deixar em paz, seus deliciosos camarões podem sofrer um pequeno acidente..._"

Sirius guardou o bilhete, e olhou em volta. De uma pequena fresta na porta da cozinha, Anya o encarava sorrindo.

O maroto acenou, mostrando não se importar, e ela sumiu de vista. Contudo, quando o fantástico tempurá de camarão – um clássico da cozinha japonesa – chegou em sua mesa, mesmo parecendo extremamente apetitoso, Sirius preferiu não experimentar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya voltava para casa sozinha, dirigindo seu mustang e ouvindo Coldplay. Lily havia saído com o namorado – que reclamara mais atenção -, então ela ficara até o fechamento do bar, discutindo assuntos importantes com Sr. Bennett e o filho mais novo, Daniel, que o ajudava na administração da casa.

A clientela aumentava a cada dia, e eles pretendiam ampliar o ambiente, quem sabe anexando um bistrot, ou algo assim. A loirinha esperava que desse certo, assim poderia abandonar o Arpège e o novo chef de cozinha idiota, que Christine tinha contratado para ficar no lugar de Pierre.

Sem contar que seria bom trabalhar com os Bennett não só nas quartas-feiras, mas em tempo integral, todos os dias. Ela adorava aqueles cinco escoceses, apesar de viver dizendo para Daniel que ele era pentelho demais. Na verdade, ela só gostava de irritá-lo, assim como gostava de encher o saco dos outros irmãos, Dustin, Stephen e Sebastian.

Um assunto leva a outro, e Anya logo se pegou pensando em um outro escocês. _John Alexander Raisher_. Eles não eram exatamente namorados, mas se falavam ou se viam todos os dias, e ela não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa. Certo, Johnny ainda não era _legalmente_ divorciado, mas já morava sozinho, e o quase-relacionamento dos dois ia bem.

Chris Martin cantava _Fix You_ ao fundo, e Anya ainda pensava no quase-namorado, quando – exatamente como nos clichês dos filmes – seu carro simplesmente parou de funcionar. A moça desvirou e virou a chave na ignição diversas vezes, mas o automóvel não dava sinal de vida. Revirou a bolsa atrás do celular, tencionando ligar para Johnny, mas o aparelho não estava lá.

A loura analisou, então, a sua situação: era noite, estava frio e chovendo; seu carro não funcionava, e ela estava longe de casa, sozinha e sem telefone celular. Saiu do carro e sentou no capô, esperando chamar a atenção de alguém que passasse.

Para completar o enredo de filme americano, só faltava alguém que ela realmente detestasse parar para ajudá-la. Agradeceu aos céus quando um carro parou ao seu lado.

- O que uma moça como você faz sozinha, na chuva, numa rua tão escura e perigosa como essa? – perguntou o motorista do carro-salvação, com um quê de ironia.

_Ótimo,_ ela pensou, _agora o filme ficou perfeito_.

- Meu carro resolveu parar de andar justo agora! – gritou

- Vem! – Sirius também gritou – É perigoso ficar aí fora! – bufou vendo que, ao reconhecê-lo, ela não se moveu – Anya, deixe de bobeira, vem!

- E pular dentro do seu carro? Não, obrigada; é mais seguro ficar aqui!

Ela _nunca_ iria admitir que estava louca para sair da chuva, e entrar no carro seco e quentinho do maroto.

- Vamos, eu sei que você não é louca! – ele insistiu – Apenas aceite ajuda, eu vou ficar quieto, prometo!

- E o meu carro? – Anya perguntou, descendo do capô e se aproximando.

- A gente vem buscar ele amanhã.

A garota parou no meio do caminho.

- Ficou maluco? É um _mustang_! _Conversível_!! Não vai sobrar nada dele até amanhã!

O rapaz revirou os olhos. Saiu do carro, foi até a moça, empurrou-a para dentro do lado do carona, fechou a porta, deu a volta, e entrou no lado do motorista, pingando água em todo o interior do veículo.

- O que você quer fazer, então?

- Ligar para o seguro!

_Ah, ela estava brincando, só podia!_

- Não acredito que você ainda não fez isso! – ele exclamou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer... E, bem, era.

Anya revirou os olhos, ficando irritada.

- Você acha que, se estivesse com um telefone celular, eu estaria sentada no capô do meu carro na chuva esperando alguém passar? – foi aumentando a voz a cada palavra.

Sirius pensou um pouco, olhando-a de esguelha.

- Por que você estava na chuva?

Ele estava fingindo ser um doente mental só para irritá-la, ou costumava fazer isso o tempo todo? A garota olhou para os lados, procurando algo pesado e pontudo, mas como não achou nada que pudesse realmente matá-lo – _ou a si mesma, em um caso extremo_ – apenas revirou os olhos, e suspirou.

- Você perceberia que eu precisava de ajuda se eu estivesse DENTRO do meu carro, e não FORA dele, à noite, _na chuva_? – perguntou, irônica, mas com a voz calma.

- Er... – o rapaz coçou a nuca – Não, mas...

- Então eu não preciso realmente responder, preciso?

Sirius deu de ombros, e jogou o celular para a moça, ligando o som. Ouviu o finalzinho de _The Hardest Part_, do Coldplay – ele adorava Coldplay! -, e o radialista anunciou animadamente a próxima música – _I Don't Love You_, do My Chemical Romance. O maroto meneou a cabeça. Onde estava o bom Rock N' Roll?

Anya devolveu o celular, dizendo que o pessoal do seguro já estava a caminho, e então eles esperaram. Cerca de uma hora depois, e de um loooongo silêncio, pararam em frente ao prédio em que a loura morava.

- Rainha Elizabeth. – Sirius disse, lendo a placa no jardim – Está entregue, moça. – sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco sem graça, e começou a armar um pedido de desculpas para o rapaz.

- Sabe, Black, eu agradeço o que você fez. Sério, obrigada mesmo...

- ... Mas eu ainda te odeio, idiota. – Sirius completou por ela, e riu – Tudo bem, eu posso viver com isso.

Anya abriu levemente a boca, chocada.

- Por que você acha que eu ia dizer isso?

- E não ia? – o maroto rebateu.

- Não! Eu... – ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia, balançando a cabeça. Não valia o esforço, muito menos a irritação. – Quer saber? Você é mesmo um idiota! O idiota mais idiota que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida! – saiu do carro, batendo a porta – Idiota! – gritou, e entrou no prédio sem olhar para trás.

Entrou no elevador junto com um rapaz de uns dezesseis anos, com o volume do iPod tão alto que ela quase podia ouvir junto. Felizmente ele saiu no segundo andar, e Anya fez o resto do caminho até o loft sozinha. Deus, ela andava tão rabugenta!

Abriu a porta, e entrou, largando a bolsa no aparador. O celular jazia no balcão da cozinha, com três chamadas não-atendidas – duas de Lily e uma de Jacob. Ela olhou o aparelhinho causador de todos os seus problemas da noite, com ganas de atira-lo contra a parede. Andava estressada demais, talvez precisasse de uma terapia para relaxar. Acupuntura, ou quem sabe yoga. Bom, decidiria isso pela manhã.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- _VOCÊ O QUÊ?_

Reid caiu da cama, assustado com o grito de Dexter vindo da cozinha. Levantou do chão, vestiu uma camisa, e foi até lá ver o que se sucedia.

- Primeiro você _seqüestra_ o meu carro, depois _bate_? Eu não acredito!

- Foi só uma encostadinha... – Sirius argumentou.

- Eu vou te mostrar a encostadinha!

O loiro tentava correr atrás de Sirius ao redor da mesa, enquanto este se refugiava nas costas de Adam, que havia dormido lá, e tomava café da manhã como se nada estivesse acontecendo. James estava lá também, e apenas ria da situação, divertindo-se com as caras assassinas do músico.

Dexter então desistiu, e sentou-se na mesa para comer, ainda resmungando.

- O que aconteceu aqui, gente? – Reid perguntou, passando as mãos no cabelo, com cara de sono, e os olhos claros quase fechados pela claridade. Sentou-se na mesa, e pegou uma fatia de pão.

- Sirius roubou o meu carro, e bateu com ele!

- Eu só peguei emprestado! – o maroto corrigiu – E foi um acidente! Quase nem amassou...

- Você vai pagar o conserto, e nunca mais vai chegar perto das chaves!

Sirius suspirou, fingindo mágoa.

- 'Tô bombando na faculdade, bati um carro que nem é meu, minha garota tirou férias de mim, e eu não posso jogar rugby... Só me falta agora perder o emprego também!

James riu, e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Você nem tem emprego, mongol!

- Ah, que droga! Bom, não há mais nada a perder, pelo menos... – Sirius disse, e todos riram, atirando bolachas e pedaços de pão nele.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiffany estava na redação do Informativo de Hogwarts, sem muito o que fazer. Sua coluna da semana estava pronta – esperando as fotos de Peter, das líderes de torcida –, e Jorkins não aceitava ajuda na edição do jornal. Olhava para o lado constantemente, mas a outra fingia que ela não existia.

Desesperada por atenção, começou a assobiar uma música qualquer, batucando nas pernas esticadas sobre a mesa.

- Por que você não vai para casa, Tiff? – a editora perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador – Eu acho que você já sabe, mas _está me atrapalhando_.

Tiffany preferiu ignorar. Estava com a pulga atrás da orelha sobre um assunto, queria descobrir o máximo que pudesse. E Berta Jorkins nunca fora muito boa em guardar segredos.

– Ouvi dizer que conseguiram um cara pra fazer aquela coluna boba sobre coisas bobas de garotos. – Tiffany falou, como quem não quer nada.

Berta apenas grunhiu afirmativamente em resposta.

- Você sabe quem é? – ela insistiu, esperando, desta vez, obter uma resposta decente.

- Ninguém sabe. Ninguém além da Rita, pelo menos. Ao que parece, ele quer manter o mistério, porque vai assinar com um pseudônimo – Berta desviou os olhos para ela – Por quê?

- Curiosidade. – Tiffany deu de ombros – Mas não tem problema, amanhã Rita me conta.

- Não conte com isso. – a outra disse – Se ela não contou nem para mim, que sou tão importante no jornal quanto ela...

- Ah, mas ela vai me contar...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, logo ao fim das aulas, a garota rodou a universidade inteira atrás de Rita Skeeter. Depois, foi até a redação, e esperou que ela chegasse.

A redatora mal abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça loira para dentro, e Tiffany disparou.

- Quem é?

- _Quem é_ o que? – Rita perguntou, confusa.

- O cara misterioso, que vai assinar a coluna masculina – a outra revirou os olhos – Quem é?

- Ah, - Rita fez cara de compreensão – Não posso falar, desculpe.

A morena levantou da cadeira e foi até ela, cercando-a de questionamentos; sobre seu nome, qual ano cursava, se era bonito... Rita respondia a todas as perguntas com divertimento, mas se recusou terminantemente a dizer como se chamava o rapaz, alegando ética profissional, sigilo de informação e mais um monte de coisas nas quais Tiffany nem prestou atenção.

- Não acredito... Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – exclamou, indignada – Eu sou sua melhor colunista!

- Er... Não sei... – a loira deu um sorriso amarelo – O cara é bom...

- _What the fuck...?_ – ela balançou a cabeça – Você não está falando sério...! Okay, Skeeter, passa a matéria dele pra cá. – ordenou, estendendo a mão direita.

Rita gargalhou escandalosamente, depois tornou a ficar séria.

- Espere até segunda-feira, e compre seu exemplar.

- _O quê_? – ela fechou a cara – _Comprar_ um exemplar? Eu assino quase metade das colunas desse jornal, Rita! O _mínimo_ que você pode fazer é me mostrar o que escreveu o tal Sr. Anônimo.

- Mr. Brightside. – Rita disse.

- Desculpe?

- O pseudônimo dele. _Mr. Brightside._

Tiffany bradou que não se importava com o pseudônimo que o rapaz usava – bom, se fosse _Deus do sexo alto e moreno_, talvez ela se importasse um pouco –, que não se importava nem com o seu nome real, aliás, desde que pudesse ler a tal coluna antes de morrer de curiosidade.

Irritada e sem mais idéias, recebendo outro _não_ da redatora, a moça apertou os olhos.

- Você é detestável, Skeeter. – e saiu batendo o pé.

A loira riu.

- Obrigada, querida. Tenha um agradável fim de semana! – gritou, ainda rindo, e recebeu um gesto muito feio e um palavrão em resposta.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A – Gente, sem respostas, hoje. Me desculpem, se der tempo amanhã eu respondo, ok? Ando tão enrolada nesses dias com a facul e o trampo... Trampo este, aliás, que está um inferno /hunf/ Deixem-me exemplificar: alguém aqui já viu um programa britânico chamado Hell's Kitchen?**

**Não? Hum... Certo, vcs já quiseram jogar um pedaço de mignon da cabeça de alguém? Também não? Uma cebola roxa, então, daquelas bem grandes...? Pois é. Depois não sabem porque todo chef de cozinha é alcoólatra, gay, ou tem algum outro tipo de vício. Bom, eu não sou "gay", nem alcoólatra (eu acho), nem tenho nenhum vício (se você não contar o trident de canela e meu café com leite cheio de açúcar)... Mas também ainda não sou chef de cozinha, então é esperar pra ver. xB**

**Fico por aqui hoje, obrigada quem leu/favoritou/alertou/reviewzou, e feliz dia dos namorados pra todo mundo! Beijos beijos, em especial pra minha moranguinha preferia, que está de aniversário xP**


	14. Acordo mudo

**Capítulo XIII – Acordo mudo**

Anya entrou em seu apartamento bufando; jogou a bolsa para um lado, o telefone celular para outro, largou as chaves em uma terceira direção, e bateu a porta com força atrás de si. Foi resmungando palavrões em direção à cozinha, mas parou no meio da sala, ao perceber que tinha companhia.

- ... E hoje é segunda-feira, o Harry's não funciona. Oi Lily, oi Scott... – ela sorriu sem graça para o casal no sofá – Desculpe, eu não sabia que teríamos visita.

- Nem eu. – a ruiva resmungou, olhando torto para o namorado, que sorria angelicalmente.

- Você anda _tão ocupada_, Lily, que o único jeito de te encontrar é impedindo que você durma à noite! – Duncan falou, piscando os olhos com inocência.

O telefone tocou, e a ruiva, que estava mais perto, atendeu.

- Alô?... Hey, Tiff! Como vai? – Anya, da cozinha, ouviu o nome de Tiffany, e voltou para a sala – Ele... O quê? O cara novo?... Você não 'tá falando sério!... Jura?... Oh! – Lily afastou o aparelho do rosto, encarando uma luzinha vermelha que piscava insistentemente – Tiff, tem alguém na outra linha... Aguarde um instante, sim?... Ok! Alô!... Mandy, oi!... Hum, sei... Perfeitamente... Claro, sem problemas... Ok. – afastou o telefone mais uma vez, apertando um botão – Tiff, ainda está ai?... Certo. Escuta, Mandy está vindo para cá. Por que você não vem também, e conversamos com mais calma?... Tudo bem, até já!

Ela desligou o telefone, e olhou para Duncan e Anya, que a encaravam, confusos.

- Reunião de garotas, amor, sinto muito... Ao que parece, Tiffany e Amanda estão deprimidas. – Lily disse, e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Então é agora que eu caio fora. – Duncan se levantou, ajeitando a camisa – Senhoritas... – deu um aceno de cabeça na direção de Anya, e beijou Lily rapidamente

- - - -

As duas, sentadas confortavelmente no sofá, esperavam a chegada das amigas.

- Tudo bem – Lily começou – Vá contando qual o problema... Você chegou muito estressada, hoje.

Anya bufou, e se jogou no encosto do sofá.

- Eu odeio aquele francês idiota!

- _Quem_? – a ruiva perguntou, sem entender.

- Paul Bocuse. – Anya cuspiu o nome – Você sabia que ele demitiu _toda_ a nossa equipe de funcionários do Arpège, e trouxe sua própria brigada de Paris? Eu tinha certeza que ele ia colocar as garras de fora, aquele... Aquele... _Emmerdeur_!! – bufou - Babaca!

Lily parecia confusa.

- Então você foi demitida?

- _Eu não_. Todos foram, menos eu. Mas preferia ser demitida a ser rebaixada a _chef de partie_!

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Ok, como se eu entendesse, mesmo...

- Certo. Generalizando: eu sou responsável por uma área específica da cozinha. Os assados, especificamente.

- E isso não é bom? – Lily continuava sem entender.

- Ser chefe de partida? Claro... A menos que você já fosse sub-chef geral, como eu era. Nesse caso, é como de ir de... Hum... – Anya pensou um pouco – Ok, seria como ir de co-estrela a figurante.

A atriz arregalou os olhos. _Disso_ ela entendia.

- Sem contar que eu sou a única garota no meio daqueles macaquinhos franceses. – a loura se ajeitou no sofá, e suspirou – Eles vivem fazendo piada; mulherzinha é isso, mulherzinha é aquilo... A última deles foi que "mulher bonita não cozinha bem".

Lily riu.

- Quantos elogios.

- Pois é. Eu só não entendi se eles queriam dizer que eu cozinho mal ou que eu sou feia...

Tiffany e Amanda chegaram juntas, e a primeira logo começou a discursar sobre o seu dia péssimo. Depois de contar todos os acontecimentos do dia, Tiffany chegou à parte que as outras três queriam ouvir.

- ... Aí eu fui comprar o maldito jornalzinho... Cara, ninguém merece! – revirou os olhos, jogada no sofá e se afundando numa barra de chocolate – Vou pular a parte em que ele fica falando o quanto o quanto os homens são injustiçados e as mulheres manipuladoras e mais não sei o quê... Parando direto na parte que importa. _Abre aspas_ – ela disse - ... Começando por esse cara, o Lupin. O coitado só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada! Garanto que ele nem queria realmente se 'relacionar' com a moça, mesmo que ela fosse muito... Ahm... Linda, vamos dizer assim. Acabou acontecendo, e, por puro azar, o fofoqueiro mor da comunidade acadêmica (não vamos citar nomes, certo? Mas começa com Bich... Digo, BEN) presenciou o acontecimento, e comunicou a todos de seu convívio cor de rosa e purpurinado. Aumentando os fatos, é claro. Nossa colunista mais infame e polêmica, (aka: minha colega de trabalho Tiffany Parker) responsável por N artigos de _pura utilidade_, decidiu que seria interessante (e não apenas _perturbador_) fofocar publicamente sobre a vida pessoal alheia, aumentando ainda mais os fatos, naturalmente. Assim, um acontecimento casual (já que ambas as partes envolvidas estavam solteiras, então não temos problemas morais) virou a notícia bombástica do ano. E o cara não pode mais sair na rua. Que tipo de pessoa problemática faria isso? A resposta freqüenta a sala C312 da turma de jornalismo. Ela é muito bonita e popular, mas vive sozinha porque ninguém agüenta seu humor questionável e o bom senso claramente congelado por um iceberg. – Tiffany deu um suspiro – _Fecha aspas_.

Anya bufou, enquanto Lily e Amanda menearam a cabeça.

- Que idiota.

A aspirante a jornalista deu um sorriso frustrado.

- Agora eu sou considerada mentalmente perturbada, fofoqueira, maldosa e encalhada porque ninguém me suporta. Ah, esqueci: também vulgarmente conhecida como "Rainha do Gelo", porque meu bom senso está em estado de cristalização. Resumindo: eu sou a pior pessoa da Terra.

Lily não precisou pensar muito para chegar a uma conclusão. _Remus Lupin_. Estava na cara que era ele, só podia ser! Um pouco kamikaze ser assim tão parcial logo na primeira coluna, mas não havia explicação para que fosse outra pessoa.

- Quem foi que escreveu isso? – Anya perguntou.

- Não sei. Ele assina como _Mr. Brightside_. – Tiffany revirou os olhos – Irônico, não? Eu, a pessoa mais detestável do mundo, e ele o Sr. Otimista.

- Ele não assina o próprio nome porque sabe que, assim que descobrirmos, a gente vai arrebentar a cara dele por escrever essas besteiras. – Amanda resmungou, passando um braço pelos ombros da amiga.

- O pior de tudo é que ele está certo. – Tiffany murmurou.

- _O quê_? – as três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sou mesmo horrível! Quer dizer, o que eu tenho a ver com a vida amorosa do Remus Lupin?

Anya e Lily se entreolharam.

- O mesmo que você tinha a ver com a tintura de cabelo da Lailah... – Anya começou.

- Ou o mesmo que você tinha a ver quando Anthony terminou com a namorada... Aliás, aquilo foi bem maldoso. – a ruiva acrescentou.

- Ou quando você falou mal das roupas de Dumbledore... – a loira foi continuando.

- ... E que ele devia pintar o cabelo e a barba... – Lily contava nos dedos.

- Que McGonagall precisava de um namorado...

- ... Que o hambúrguer da cantina era feito de carne de minhoca...

- Sem contar o dia em que você xingou as animadoras de torcida...

- E disse que o clube de xadrez era horrível...

- ... Assim como o de música... – iam dizendo juntas.

- 'Tá 'tá! – Tiffany revirou os olhos – Que tal mudarmos de assunto? A Amanda, por exemplo, não tinha algo importante a comentar?

Três cabeças rapidamente se viraram para a morena, que pegou um pedaço de chocolate da mesinha de centro. Ela mordeu o chocolate e mastigou muito lentamente, encarando as amigas.

- Nem é _tão_ importante assim. – disse, antes de tentar mandar outro pedaço à boca.

- Como não? – Lily perguntou, tirando o chocolate da mão de Amanda, que o tinha ainda a meio caminho da boca – Você ligou dizendo que tinha um negócio sério pra contar, e tudo mais...

- Não se atreva a esconder qualquer coisa da gente! – Anya apontou o dedo para ela ferozmente, os olhos azuis estreitos.

- Okay, okay! – Amanda pegou novamente o doce da mão de Lily – Isso é meu! _Anywaaay_... Aconteceram algumas coisas nos últimos dias... Que culminaram em outras coisas, que levaram a outras, e... – ela disse, vagamente – No final das contas, estive pensando um pouco e... Terminei com o James. – enfiou rapidamente o chocolate boca adentro.

As garotas ficaram confusas a respeito do começo, mas entenderam muito bem o "_terminei com o James_".

- Como assim? – Tiffany perguntou – Até semana passada vocês eram o _casal dos sonhos_! Mais de dois meses sem nenhuma briga, nenhuma discussão ou barraco, nem nada bizarro... Vocês eram o exemplo de relacionamento perfeito!

- Talvez fosse esse o problema... Tudo perfeito demais. – Amanda respondeu, simplesmente,

- 'Tô passada. – Anya falou com assombro – Por que isso, agora?

- É – Lily concordou – Vocês ficavam tão bonitos juntos...

- Bom... – a morena ponderou – Talvez, _repito: TALVEZ_, eu esteja meio interessada em outro cara... Mas não é por isso. Na realidade, James me dava atenção _demais_... Ficava tão em cima de mim que eu mal conseguia respirar. Eu detesto isso. Gosto da minha independência, vocês entendem?

Nenhuma delas sabia o que dizer. É claro que elas _não _entendiam! Era consenso geral que nove entre dez garotas morreriam por um pouco de atenção vinda do rapaz, enquanto Amanda simplesmente desprezava isso, e jogava tudo fora!

- Ora, vamos! Não fiquem assim... – a garota continuou, frustrada com o espanto das amigas – A maioria das garotas de Hogwarts vai ficar feliz com a notícia, estou fazendo um bem ao pobre coração delas! – revirou os olhos – Além do mais, ele supera.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- James, sai daí! – Dexter gritou, batendo com força na porta.

O maroto estava trancado no quarto do rapaz há cerca de duas horas, sem falar com ninguém, ou dar qualquer sinal de vida. O único som que se ouvia – além dos gritos de Dexter – era Love Hurts do Nazareth, tocando no repeat, e a voz de James acompanhando a letra, algumas oitavas acima do tolerável.

- Isso é _tão_ injusto – o loiro resmungou lançando um olhar irritado a Reid, encostado ao seu lado na parede – É o melhor amigo _do Sirius_, foi _você_ quem abriu a porta para ele, e o cara se tranca _no meu quarto_? Fala sério!

O maroto se virou para trás, apoiando o queixo no encosto do sofá em que estava sentado, e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Desculpe, Dex... Como meu quarto estava ocupado na hora, James entrou logo na próxima porta – virou-se novamente no sofá, encarando agora a televisão – Amanda terminou com ele, então Prongs precisava de privacidade e uma boa dose de músicas depressivas... Por favor, não se ofenda, mas não existe lugar melhor que o seu quarto, num caso como esse... Quer dizer, _NAZARETH_?

Reid revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar a risada, então acabou por levar um soco no braço vindo de Dexter. Ele passou a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos claros, e deu duas batidinhas de leve na porta.

- James, por favor abra a porta... – pediu, e recebeu um _"Love is just a lie made to make you blue"_ gritado muito desafinadamente como resposta. Dexter bufou ao seu lado – Ou pelo menos desligue isso...

Love Hurts então foi substituída por Where Are You Now, da mesma banda, e igualmente dramática. Logo na primeira linha, ficava evidente que a voz de James não melhorara em nada com a mudança de música... Talvez porque ele estivesse gritando a letra, ao invés de cantá-la.

Depois de mais algumas batidas e gritos descontrolados vindos do dono do quarto, Adam – que não morava ali, mas era praticamente da casa por causa dos companheiros de banda – resolveu intervir, antes que Dexter tentasse arrombar a porta. O rapaz não sairia dali tão cedo, Sirius já havia deixado bem claro, então o melhor era deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo.

- Certo, nós vamos te dar um pouco de espaço, então... – começou, puxando Reid e Dexter pela camisa – Estaremos lá embaixo, então se você quiser ouvir algumas canções divertidas, sabe onde nos encontrar. – virou-se para os outros dois, que o encaravam confusos – Vamos até o campus, fazer um pouco de música e impressionar as garotas.

Sirius levantou do sofá, a tempo de ver Dexter bufar e cruzar os braços.

- Meu violão está lá dentro. – apontou para a porta fechada, como uma criança birrenta.

Reid deu um tapa na cabeça dele, rindo.

- Você parece uma velha chata, cara. Pega lá no meu quarto...

O outro bufou, mas foi até lá, e voltou com dois violões em mãos.

– Vamos lá, então, as gatinhas nos esperam...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- ... E aí ele meio que me passou uma cantada, dá pra acreditar? – Anya falou, entre risadas.

Lily tossiu.

- Danny? Tipo, Daniel Bennett?

- É. – a loira respondeu, ainda rindo. – Na verdade ele me chamou pra sair... Mas eu não levei muito a sério.

- Deveria. – Lily disse – Ele é louco por você. – Anya lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo - Sério! Você deveria reparar no jeito como ele te olha... Mas pode começar a contar, e eu quero _todos_ os detalhes.

- Bom...

_FLASHBACK _

Já passava de meia-noite, o Harry's havia acabado de fechar. Anya arrumava suas coisas para ir embora, decidindo que tomaria um banho quente assim que chegasse em casa, e ligaria para Johnny logo depois. Talvez assistissem algum filme, ou ficassem apenas conversando.

Virou-se, e deu de cara com Danny – o caçula de vinte e três anos de Harry Bennett – escorado na porta da cozinha. Os braços cruzados na frente do peito, bem à vontade. E ele sabia sorrir como ninguém.

- Hey. – ela cumprimentou, parando os olhos nos dentes brancos e retinhos que ele mostrava.

- Hey... Cansada?

- Não. – Anya tirou o avental, e guardou-o na bolsa, jogando-a sobre o ombro direito, e pegou o resto das suas coisas – Por quê?

- Bem, eu estive pensando... – Danny se adiantou, pegando todas as coisas que a garota carregava e colocando-as novamente sobre a bancada – Se você não gostaria de tomar um café... Ou algo assim.

Ela o olhou, e ele estava lindo. Calça jeans e camisa social branca, com os primeiro botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos claros estavam levemente arrepiados, e os olhos verdes dele a fitavam esperançosos. Anya meneou a cabeça, surpresa com o convite. Daniel já havia dado algumas indiretas, mas até agora não havia sido tão enfático.

- Eu estou saindo com um cara, Daniel. Johnny Raisher, você o conhece... Amigo do seu pai, se eu não me engano.

Ele fez biquinho.

- Amigo do Dustin, na verdade – disse, referindo-se ao irmão mais velho, que deveria ser um ou dois anos mais velho que Johnny, na casa das vinte e nove primaveras – Mas você não namora com ele, então nada te impede... Além do mais, é só um café. – virou os olhos, pensando – Beijos ocasionais, se você quiser... Mas a princípio é só um café.

Anya pegou novamente suas coisas, meneando a cabeça, e saiu, com o rapaz em seus calcanhares.

- Tchau, Harry! – gritou para o senhor, que guardava as cadeiras.

- Ora, Anny, vamos lá! É só um café! – Danny insistiu, seguindo-a porta afora.

- Eu não saio com caras do trabalho, sinto muito.

Ele parou ao lado do mustang, com um sorriso luminoso.

- Então eu te demito, e você pode sair comigo...

A moça gargalhou gostosamente.

- Engraçado, Daniel. – entrou no carro e deu a partida, ainda gargalhando, e deixou-o sozinho no estacionamento.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK _

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – Amanda disse, chorando de tanto rir.

- E vocês queriam que eu fizesse o quê, aceitasse?

- Você poderia sim ter aceitado o café – Lily sugeriu – Não seria nada de mais. E lá você poderia dizer com a mesma sutileza dele que não está interessada em nenhum tipo de relacionamento extra-profissinal...

Anya riu.

- Sutileza? Aquele cara é tão sutil quanto um elefante!

A ruiva riu também.

- Bem, okay, você tem razão, mas...

- Nada de "mas"! E vamos mudar de assunto... Você já reparou que é a única que não falou nada? Como estão você e Duncan?

- Nós estamos bem. – ela respondeu rapidamente

- Com ele vindo aqui de surpresa porque você está sempre ocupada demais?

- Bem... Ahm... Não, quer dizer, nada a ver... Eu só... Eu... – Lily começou a se atrapalhar, e olhou no relógio – OH, MEU DEUS! Eu vou chegar atrasada!! Tchau, meninas. – jogou beijos, e saiu pela porta correndo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os três rapazes estavam bem acomodados, sob uma árvore, na grama verde da entrada de Hogwarts. Reid cantando e tocando violão, Dexter também no violão e fazendo backing vocal, e Adam – como bom baterista que não serve pra nada em rodas de violão – junto com Sirius – convidado especial – batucando nas pernas. Era fim de tarde, estava muito frio, e uma certa quantidade de pessoas já se acumulava ao redor da banda.

- I guess she found it funny, When I said hello hunny, The piercing in her belly, It turned my legs to jelly... – era uma canção de autoria deles. Reid cantava enquanto as pessoas em volta se balançavam no ritmo – I, I'm really falling for you, I hate what you're puting me through, What have you done to me now, I just can't sleep at night...

- My bed is wet, Dunno how, Will someone please turn out the light – James continuou, rindo, andando até eles com as mãos nos bolsos – É uma das músicas de vocês que eu mais gosto... Já disse isso? É engraçada.

- Saiu da toca, então? – Sirius perguntou, e riu – Me perguntei se você não estaria deprimido demais até para respirar...

O maroto de óculos deu um chute fraquinho na perna dele.

- Engraçadão. Eu não estou deprimido – jogou a chave do apartamento no colo do outro – E tenho um compromisso. – foi se afastando.

- Posso saber o quê? – Sirius ainda gritou.

- Não. – James respondeu, sem se virar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já estava sentado lá há 17 minutos e 32 segundos, e a garota ainda não havia aparecido... 18 minutos. Sério, ela era maluca, só podia! Marcar uma coisa e não comparecer era muito deselegante! Sem contar que ele havia sido induzido – não... _Forçado_! – a aparecer, e agora estava sozinho, levemente irritado, e sem nada para fazer...Por que, então, continuava ali, afinal de con... _19 minutos_.

Ele estava considerando ir embora, quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e uma massa de cabelos ruivos cruzou a entrada da oficina de artes.

- Atrasada de novo. – James disse, divertido – Aliás, atrasada _como sempre_.

Lily sentou no chão, e respirou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

- Oh, Potter, me desculpe... Eu não moro exatamente perto daqui, e saí de casa um pouco tarde... Eu sinto muito, sério.

O maroto revirou os olhos.

- Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado, não é? Você chega atrasada em, tipo, _todos_ os ensaios.

A garota sentiu as bochechas corarem, e colocou a franja atrás da orelha.

- Okay, vou trabalhar nisso... Não vai mais acontecer. – adquiriu um tom animado – Você trouxe o que eu pedi?

- O que você _me obrigou_ a trazer, você quis dizer. – James corrigiu – Como _me obrigou_ a estar aqui, agora, também...

- Isso é irrelevante – ela acenou com descaso.

- ... Sim, eu trouxe. – ele continuou, apontando para o canto direito, onde havia uma caixa com várias tintas, e um pedaço muito grande de madeira compensada – Na verdade eu encomendei e mandei trazerem, acabou de chegar.

- Certo, então vamos começar.

Lily fez o rapaz carregar o pedaço de madeira até o centro da sala, onde desenharam, serraram e cortaram até que ele se parecesse com o navio do Capitão Gancho que James havia destruído uma semana atrás. Passaram, então, para a pintura.

- Hey, Evans? Lily! – James chamou, meio indeciso sobre qual nome usar, e a ruiva ergueu os olhos verdes para ele – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Depende... Bem, faça. Eu decido se vou responder ou não... – ela falou, dando um sorrisinho.

- Não se ofenda, mas... Eu nunca entendi o que se passa na cabeça de pessoas como você... Quero dizer, por que você escolheu estudar isso? Artes Cênicas?

Era uma pergunta interessante, e ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Bom... Eu acho... Ugh, eu não sei explicar. – Lily riu – Ok ok, acho que eu gosto de poder ter vários estilos, sabe? É a criatividade aflorando, não sei se você entende...? Como estimular um lado seu que os outros não conhecem. Ou algo assim.

- Hum.

Seguiu-se um silêncio de alguns minutos.

- E você? – a ruiva perguntou, de repente, puxando assunto.

- Ahn? Eu o quê? – James piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

- Por que Medicina? Não é aquela coisa que toda criança quer, como ser bombeiro ou bailarina...

O maroto riu com os exemplos.

- Não, não é. Na verdade, medicina não foi minha primeira opção. – ele começou - Quando eu era menor, queria ser policial, prender os bandidos e tal... – suspirou – Depois, acabei vendo que existiam formas de salvar vidas sem arriscar a minha, e deixar meu pai feliz, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele quer que você seja médico?

James se inclinou para trás, apoiando os cotovelos no chão e esticando as pernas.

- Sempre quis. Acho que ele quer alguém para assumir a clínica quando ele se aposentar... – revirou os olhos – Infelizmente para ele, eu vou me especializar em pediatria, e não neurologia, como ele tanto queria. Se eu tivesse que mexer no cérebro do Sirius, por exemplo... É muito pequeno para os meus três graus de miopia, eu deixaria o cara mais retardado do que já é...

Lily gargalhou. Era divertido estar na companhia de James, e ele pensava o mesmo acerca dela. Estavam se dando muito bem, sem ressentimentos. Como um acordo mútuo, de que seriam gentis um com o outro, feito sem nenhuma palavra. Seria bom para os dois.

Às oito horas da noite, decidiram que já estava tarde, e deveriam terminar o trabalho em um outro dia. O maroto se encarregou de carregar o protótipo de navio para um canto, enquanto Lily guardava a enorme caixa cheia de tintas numa prateleira alta. James voltou a tempo de ver a caixa caindo, e empurrou a garota contra a parede; assim as tintas atingiram o chão e não a cabeça dela.

Era muito batido a ruiva imaginar que gosto teria o hálito que ele soprava em seu rosto? Ou estar sentindo as pernas moles... Isso seria clichê? Ele era bonito, e tinha um cheirinho maravilhoso...!

- Lily... – James subiu as mãos dos braços para o pescoço da garota.

- James, eu...

Depois de uns dois ou três segundos encarando-a, ele se afastou lentamente, envergonhado.

- Me desculpe, eu estou... Como vocês garotas dizem...? **Carente**? Também, mas não... Isso! _**Fragilizado**_. É. – suspirou. – Amanda terminou comigo.

- Eu sei. Estive com ela antes de vir pra cá. – Lily o olhou com pena, ainda encostada à parede – Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não! – James respondeu rapidamente, e começou a guardar as tintas caídas no chão, mas reconsiderou – Ela disse alguma coisa? Mudou de idéia? O que ela disse?

- Não posso te dizer o que ela disse, James; mas não acho que ela vá voltar atrás... Sinto muito.

Arrumaram o lugar todo em silêncio, e sem novos incidentes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Outro acordo sem palavras, daqueles nos quais eles seriam muito bons futuramente.

Depois de tudo pronto, James se despediu.

- Tenho que ir buscar meu carro... Depois de uma longa semana, ele finalmente está novinho em folha! – deu um beijo no rosto da garota, e foi saindo.

- James! – ela chamou, quando o rapaz já estava a uns bons passos de distância – Sobre o seu carro... Mande a conta para mim, ok?

Ele riu, e meneou a cabeça.

- Então você admite que foi você, sua vândala...! – acenou com descaso, ainda sorrindo – Tchau, Lily. A gente se fala.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A – É isso. Eu sinto que a J/L Action foi muito corrida, já que a Mandy mal tinha dado o pé no James... Mas também sinto que estou enrolando e me empolgando demais nas partes tangentes da história (que não são tão importantes, mas as que eu mais gosto de escrever), e que a fic vai ficar tipo MUITO grande. Como em "excessivamente grande", ou "exageradamente grande". E vcs vão se cansar de mim. Eu não quero isso, então decidi correr um pouquinho mais aqui, e colocar logo uma **_**coisa**_** entre a Lily e o James, pra ser um pouco mais rápido.**

**Anywaaaaaay, mudando de saco pra mala, nos próximos caps eu vou falar mais sobre a banda do Reid.. Por enquanto fica entre a gente que ela se chama 'Underdogs', e é um cruzamento MUITO bem sucedido entre McFLY, Busted e Son Of Dork (minhas bandas preferidas, oiq-) Aliás, a música lá em cima é Falling For You, do Busted, que eu recomendo TOTAL!**

**Chega por hj! Beijos especiais e dedicatórias do cap para Pattt (que faz aniversário hj), Lilly Ke (que fez ontem) e JhU Radcliffe (que vai fazer dia 7)... Parabéns, meus amores, felicidade e muito sucesso para as três. Vocês moram no meu coraçãozinho, ok??**

**Sem sneak-peek do próximo pq eu não tenho mais caps prontos, mas a próxima atualização vem no dia 22, aniversário de um ano da fic! xD**

**PS. – **_**13 reviews**_**? MUITO OBRIGADA, VCS SÃO DEMAIS!! O cap já estava pronto, mas, como sempre, eu me enrolei pra digitar, então vou responder as reviews quando eu voltar da faculdade, ok? :´**


	15. Planos para o Natal

**Capítulo XIV – Planos para o Natal**

- Não! – Ela falou, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro, e pegou o casaco.

- Por favor! – a outra insistiu, rodeando-a enquanto andava. – Por mim?

- Exatamente: _por você_! – a primeira bufou, visivelmente irritada – Esquece, Lily, não vai me convencer a fazer uma coisa só porque _você_ não quer fazê-la, 'tá legal? E pare de andar em volta de mim, estou ficando tonta!

A ruiva sentou no palco, fazendo cara triste. _Exageradamente triste_. O suficiente para fazer Dorcas voltar até ela gargalhando.

- Lily, Lily... Eu estou vendo lágrimas? Ai, meu Deus, você roubou o mentol do camarim, não roubou?

Ela revirou os olhos, rindo, e deu um soquinho na morena.

- _Globe Shakespeare Theatre_. Você tem idéia de como foi difícil conseguir fechar com o Globe? Por **três** noites? – Lily nem deu tempo da garota responder – Graças a Elphias Doge, que Deus o abençoe! Aliás, sabia que eu consegui aquela reunião com ele? Ontem à noite, e acredite se quiser, a Prof. McGonagall que acertou tudo pra mim...

- Quem é esse? – a morena perguntou, vestindo o casaco que ainda segurava, e também sentou na beirada do palco.

Lily suspirou, impaciente.

- O melhor produtor de teatro do Reino Unido, Dorcas, DO REINO UNIDO! E ele está apoiando o nosso grupo em tudo, desde o roteiro, e cenário, patrocínio, e...

- Ele é bonito?

A garota não estava prestando atenção no que era realmente relevante, começando a deixá-la muito brava. Ela suspirou longamente, antes de encarar a amiga com cara de "ai, se mata!".

- Ele é o melhor amigo do Prof. Dumbledore, Dorcas boba e irritante, então imagine que ele é tão bonito quanto o seu avô – a outra abriu a boca, mas Lily continuou falando – E não me atrapalhe, eu estou _tentando_ discutir algo importante com você, ok?

- Pois desista, porque eu não vou fazer. – ela resmungou. – Aliás, você não pode me cobrar nada, foi a primeira a recusar!

- Dorquinhas, olha só... – Lily disse, segurando as mãos da amiga – Lizzy é morena de olhos escuros, e, _veja só que coincidência legal_: você **também** é morena de olhos escuros! Meu cabelo **vermelho** e os olhos **verdes** não têm _nada_ a ver com a história, ou vai dizer agora que a Lizzy vai ficar bonita ruiva?

- Não... – Dorcas refletiu – Mas eu acho que _você_ daria uma morena muito bonita... – acrescentou, com um sorriso sapeca.

Foi a vez de Lily se levantar e juntar suas coisas, bufando.

- Nem mesmo pense nisso. – disse, e foi embora.

Dorcas ainda ficou sentada ali por um tempo, pensando em como convencer a amiga. Não era fácil, mas também não impossível. Riu, pegou sua bolsa, e também foi embora.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily e James mantiveram o acordo mudo de guardarem para si o quase-acontecido, e o incidente não voltou a se repetir. Com a reconstrução do navio, confecção do resto do cenário, e os ensaios – cada vez em maior número, com maior duração e menos descanso – dezembro passou voando, e, num piscar de olhos, faltavam poucos dias para o natal. Hogwarts estava coberta por quilos e mais quilos de neve, e a decoração da universidade era luxuosamente perfeita, pra dizer o mínimo.

Lily almoçava com seus amigos no refeitório da instituição, enquanto James dividia a mesa vizinha com os outros marotos e várias pessoas diferentes. Ao lado do moreno de óculos, Sirius Black discursava sobre seus planos para o natal.

- Andrômeda vem para a ceia lá em casa, convidada pela própria Sra. Walburga Black, dá pra acreditar? – riu – Coitada, minha _querida_ mãe e tia Druella vão ter um ataque quando souberem que ela está namorando um bolsista da turma dela em Oxford...

- Andie está namorando? – Remus perguntou.

- Ted Tonks. – Sirius respondeu, enchendo a boca de arroz – Conversei com ele algumas vezes pelo _Messenger_, o cara parece legal.

James estreitou os olhos para o amigo.

- Sua mãe não te convidaria para a ceia em Grimmauld Place só porque _Andrômeda_ está vindo, cara. Ela não lhe dirige a palavra desde que você saiu de casa, e com certeza não se importa se Andie sente sua falta ou não, então deve haver outro motivo para cordialidade tão repentina.

- Narcissa também está vindo. – Sirius fez uma careta, como se estivesse com ânsia de vômito, mostrando grande parte do arroz mastigado dentro da boca, num bolo disforme e nojento – Ela vem contar sobre a sua vida de modelo famosa em Tókio, e exibir por aí o anel de diamantes que ganhou do Malfoy, na ultima vez que ele foi pra lá.

Na mesa ao lado, ao ouvir o nome da prima de Sirius, Anthony também fez uma careta. _Narcissa Black_... Por mais que estivesse gostando de Amanda, só pensar no nome da loira já lhe dava arrepios, tanto ruins quanto bons.

- Narcissa? – Anya perguntou, num sussurro. Não que ela ficasse ouvindo a conversa alheia, _é claro_, ou que estivesse interessada nos planos de **Sirius Black**, mas ele falava tão alto que foi impossível ficar indiferente.

- Prima do Sirius, e futura Senhora Malfoy, segundo consta. – Explicou Marlene – Ela é modelo no Japão há uns bons dois anos, já... Muito bonita, mas tão burra quanto uma porta, senão mais! – acrescentou, rindo – Sempre vem passar os natais aqui.

- Falando em natal... – Anthony interrompeu, com a voz esganiçada, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto - ... Vocês vão viajar?

- Bolton. – Amanda disse, erguendo a mão.

- Petúnia vai visitar nossa avó, na Irlanda – Lily falou – Mas eu tenho aquele festival no dia 29, e ela só volta depois no ano novo, então vou ficar por aqui mesmo, e jantar na casa do Duncan – Arregalou os olhos – Finalmente vou conhecer a famosa Sra. Scott.

Tiffany disse que ela e Anthony viajariam com os pais para o País de Gales – mas que voltariam no dia 28 –, Dorcas respondeu que permaneceria na cidade, os irmão Prewett também, Marlene falou que ela e os pais sempre passavam os natais com os Potter – já que as famílias eram muito íntimas – e Anya revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou pro caminho do inferno.

Todos a olharam, assustados.

- Casa da minha mãe. – a loirinha explicou melhor – Ela inventou um jantar especial, e quer confinar meu pai e eu, e Jake com o pai dele, _na mesma sala_. Meu pai odeia o dele, e vice-versa. Não poderia ser diferente, com toda a história bizarra que a gente tem, mas aquela maluca não parece entender isso.

Dorcas focou os olhos castanhos na garota.

- Eu ainda não entendi muito bem essa sua história.

Anya riu. Ninguém nunca entendia.

- Bom – ela começou – Basicamente... Hum... Okay, vamos simplificar as coisas: meu pai e o pai do Jake são primos, e minha mãe já foi casada com ambos. E eles não se falam hoje em dia, porque minha mãe ainda era casada com o pai do Jake quando começou a sair com o meu... E o fim da história vocês conhecem, o cara descobriu, e foi _aquele_ barraco e tudo mais...

Dorcas a encarou, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

- Amiga, daria uma novela e tanto.

Todos riram.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Reid saiu do elevador segurando uma garota loirinha pela mão. Eles tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo, e os olhos eram de um indefinido azul-esverdeado idêntico. De fato, ela era praticamente uma miniatura do rapaz, usando até o mesmo estilo de roupas. Chegaram à frente da porta, e o rapaz colocou no chão a gigante bolsa com desenho da Betty Boop da loirinha – que era quase maior que ela própria –, vasculhando os bolsos atrás das chaves.

Dentro do apartamento, James e Adam discutiam o resultado do jogo que havia encerrado agora, e – a julgar pelo sorrisinho de satisfação no rosto de Adam – a vitória era do Arsenal.

- Não fique triste, James, semana que vem Rooney volta ao time, e talvez vocês consigam o vice-campeonato... – o baterista riu – Quer dizer, isso se Gerrard e todo o resto do Liverpool quebrar a perna, ou algo assim...

- Hey! – Reid cortou – Não deseje essas coisas para o Liverpool, 'tá legal? Ela não gosta quando eles perdem. – indicou a moça com a cabeça.

James olhou para a visita com certa curiosidade.

- Quem é a garota?

Nesse mesmo momento, Dexter apareceu na sala, sorrindo.

- Clara! – abraçou a mocinha, erguendo-a do chão – Tudo bem, princesa?

- Tudo! – ela respondeu – E você, como vai meu rockstar favorito?

- Hey! – Reid protestou – Pensei que _eu_ fosse seu rockstar favorito!

Ela revirou os olhinhos claros.

- Você é meu irmão, é _óbvio_ que não é meu favorito em nada.

- _Exatamente_, eu sou seu irmão. Crianças normais idolatram os irmãos mais velhos, sabia disso?

Clara gargalhou como se tivesse ouvido uma piada muito engraçada, depois lançou um olhar de tédio ao irmão.

- Você é um fracassado! Por que eu ia querer te idolatrar?

Todos riram, e Reid deu um cascudo na garota, que deu um gritinho agudo, rindo.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que você só tem seis anos...

- É porque na maioria das vezes quem parece ter essa idade é você. – ela retrucou.

Os rapazes riram novamente, e ele entregou à Clara a bolsa vermelha da Betty Boop.

- Ok, ok, você está me embaraçando na frente dos meus amigos, por que não vai guardar suas coisas no meu quarto enquanto eu tento refazer a minha reputação?

- Impossível. – Dexter começou – Você não tem nenhuma... – disse, e ele e Clara uniram as mãos num high-five, entre gargalhadas.

- Você: - Reid apontou para o outro loiro – Recolha-se à sua insignificância; e você – virou-se para Clara – Anda, anda, anda! – deu uns tapinhas na garota, que mostrou a língua, e foi correndo até o quarto.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Sua irmã é uma figura...

Sirius concordou, passando os canais da TV sem muito interesse.

- É, cara, e ela parece mais inteligente que você...

- Clara é uma adorável pestinha – Reid ignorou o comentário de Sirius, respondendo ao do maroto de óculos como se fosse um pai coruja – Aliás, já que você mencionou... Será que alguém poderia ficar com ela um pouco, enquanto eu tenho uma reunião com o professor Dumbledore?

Rapidamente, todos tinham um compromisso. O de James era um último ensaio da peça antes do natal, enquanto Sirius alegava ter um encontro com Anya e depois com Lailah. Adam precisava de pratos novos para sua bateria, e Dexter disse que ficaria em casa compondo, mas que poderia cuidar de Clara se o amigo precisasse.

- Você? Fazendo algo útil? – Reid perguntou, rindo – Não, não vou atrapalhar, isso é tão raro... Aproveite para preparar um set list bem legal de músicas nossas, que, se tudo der certo, eu volto com boas notícias! – ele chamou Clara, e saiu.

Atravessavam o campus apressadamente, quando Clara trombou com uma garota, e as duas caíram na grama branca pela neve. Reid ajudou a irmã a se levantar, e encarou a garota ainda sentada. De touca e cachecol azul-bebê, e com os cabelos negros soltos, Marlene estava adorável.

- Hey! – ajudou a moça a se levantar, que sorriu e agradeceu – Onde você está indo com tanta pressa?

- Ensaio. – ela respondeu – Mas acho que os apressados eram vocês... Aonde você vai? E quem é a lindinha? Ela é a sua cara!

A loira deu um passo para trás, esfregando as mãos no jeans azul-marinho que vestia, e escondeu o corpo atrás do irmão mais velho, esticando o pescoço para encarar a desconhecida. Ele riu.

- Tímida, agora? Você parecia bem à vontade com os caras... – puxou Clara para frente de si, pousando suas mãos nos ombros da garota, e sorriu para Marlene. – Esta, Lene, é Clara Carter.

- Sua irmã. – ela observou.

- Em carne, osso, e chatice. _Outch_! – resmungou, depois de levar uma cotovelada da irmã na barriga – Bom, estamos indo ver o Profº Dumbledore. Eu pedi um favor a ele, e vou ver se ele conseguiu o que eu queria, mas não tinha com quem deixar a pentelha, que vai a Liverpool comigo amanhã, então eu a trouxe junto.

- Bom – Marlene lançou um olhar de dúvida à loirinha – Eu posso ficar com ela, se você quiser. Digo, se ela aceitar ser minha assistente de palco, e tudo mais...

Clara demonstrou uma ponta de empolgação, mas logo em seguida fechou a cara. A outra a olhou, confusa.

- Para mim parece ótimo! – Reid respondeu, e virou-se para a irmãzinha, que ainda fazia cara feia – O que foi, não gostou da idéia?

- Não. – ela respondeu, curta e grossa.

- O quê? Ela está tentando nos ajudar, e você responde desse jeito? É assim que você fala com as pessoas; foi assim que te ensinaram? Porque eu lembro da mamãe ter te dado uma boa educação em casa!

Ele ia começar um discurso, mas Clara apenas deu de ombros vagamente, o que o deixou extremamente irritado. Marlene simplesmente olhava de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

- Deixa, Reid, foi só uma sugestão... Tudo bem, sério, eu não ligo.

- O que mamãe me ensinou foi que eu não devo falar com estranhos. – a garotinha respondeu, e fez bico, agindo pela primeira vez no dia como uma menina de seis anos.

- É, e a mamãe também ensinou que você não deve comer doces à noite. Já que estamos seguindo os conselhos dela, acho que eu vou começar a sumir com os chocolates lá de casa nos fins-de-semana...

Clara revirou os olhos, mostrou a língua, e saiu, puxando Marlene pela mão.

- Estaremos no Auditório Armando Dippett! – a morena gritou, meio rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily bateu na porta do banheiro, e entrou.

- Não acredito que você ainda está tomando banho, Anya! – resmungou – Eu tenho ensaio em meia hora!

- Já 'tô saindo...! – a outra respondeu – Ah, não se atreva a mexer com água! Nosso aquecedor estragou, e eu não quero tomar banho gelado, 'tá legal?

Lily sentou sobre o balcão de mármore, mexendo nos cremes da amiga. Dois para pele seca, dois para pele oleosa, anti-rugas, anti-acne, hidratante corporal. Ela usava todos de uma vez? Meneou a cabeça.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Ah, não enche! – Anya gritou, e atirou uma embalagem vazia de shampoo na amiga – Você é sempre a que mais demora, será que dá pra esperar uma vez na vida?

- Não. – respondeu – Hey, se eu puxar a descarga, sua água vai ficar gelada, e você vai sair mais rápido?

- Nem pense niss... AHHHHH! – Anya gritou, e ela riu – _Sua vadia_!

Quinze minutos depois, a loira desceu as escadas enrolada em uma toalha rosa-pink muito curta, com os cabelos molhados bagunçados.

- Será que todas as ruivas são assim insuportáveis? Você, a namorada chata do Black...

- Você tem visita, Anny. – Lily informou, tentando segurar o riso.

Anya olhou para o sofá, e encontrou Sirius Black sentado confortavelmente, com os pés sobre a mesa de centro, e o controle da TV numa das mãos.

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou com rispidez. – E tire os pés da mesa!

- Belo traje, Dickenson. – ele apontou – É uma toalha de rosto?

Ela corou um pouco, mas não perdeu a pose.

- O que você quer?

- Eu vou... Er... _Pra lá_. – Lily disse, e subiu as escadas, rapidamente sumindo de vista.

- Vamos, Black, eu não tenho a noite toda. – Anya insistiu, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, tentando disfarçar um pouco. – E você ainda está com os pés na minha mesinha de centro.

Sirius muito lentamente ergueu os olhos das pernas da garota, passando pelo quadril, parando um pouco nos braços que tentavam esconder o colo, e finalmente chegou nos olhos azuis. Ela batia o pé no chão com certa impaciência. O maroto se ajeitou no sofá, colocando os pés no chão.

- Ok. Eu tenho uma proposta. – disse, com a voz arrastada, num "estilo Malfoy" de falar.

- Não estou interessada. – a garota respondeu.

- Mas você nem ouviu ainda! – ele resmungou – Eu quero que cozinhe para mim.

- Sem chance.

- _Personal chef_, por uma noite. Eu pago bem.

Anya sentou no outro sofá, e rapidamente colocou uma almofada sobre as pernas, ao ver que era para lá que Sirius olhava. Decidiu aceitar, para poder colocar veneno de rato na comida da insuportável Lailah Jones.

- Certo... Supondo que eu aceite, o que você tem em mente?

- Um jantar legal, cardápio à sua escolha, para duas pessoas. – o moreno respondeu – Minha proposta é cento e cinqüenta libras e todos os ingredientes que você precisar, mas isso é discutível.

A garota não pensou duas vezes antes de assentir, mas conseguiu aumentar a proposta inicial em cinqüenta libras, e Sirius concordou, mesmo resmungando que ela queria deixá-lo falido.

- Okay, então, negócio fechado. – Anya se adiantou para abrir a porta, mas o maroto se quer se moveu. – Er... Black?

- Apenas me dê um minuto, sim? – ele grunhiu, puxando uma almofada para o colo – Você não tem idéia de como ficou bem nessa toalha. Estive me concentrando o tempo todo, mas quando você se levantou... Impossível.

Ela olhou para si mesma, e riu. Estava enrolada em uma mini-toalha rosa na frente de Sirius Black! Subiu as escadas correndo, e desceu amarrando a faixa do roupão na cintura. O rapaz a olhou, e meneou a cabeça.

- Não muito melhor, realmente. – ele se levantou – Bom, hora de ir... Tchau, Anya. – e saiu, andando meio engraçado.

Anya fechou a porta, e voltou para o quarto, rindo. Precisava contar isso a Lily!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Clara não ficou quieta por um segundo durante o caminho de volta. Hestia não havia comparecido ao ensaio, então ela fora a Tinkerbell substituta, e agora não parava de falar sobre o quanto ser atriz era legal, o quanto Marlene era incrível, e o quanto ela tinha adorado todo mundo. Reid apenas ouvia tudo, rindo, e acrescentando comentários vez ou outra.

A garota continuava a falar incessantemente, andando pelo jardim, quando foi interrompida por uma voz feminina chamando Reid. Ele olhou para trás, e viu outra morena: usando moletom grafite com o emblema de Hogwarts e de rabo de cavalo, dessa vez era Amanda.

- Oi vizinho. – ela disse, dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz. Reid sorriu, e Clara instantaneamente fechou a cara mais uma vez. – Fui na sua casa hoje, e aquele seu amigo com o cabelo estranho, **muito** loiro... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Dexter. – Clara resmungou. Odiava quando diziam isso, ela gostava tanto do cabelo do rapaz!

- Ele disse que eu ia te encontrar em Hogwarts – Amanda continuou, acenando para Clara em agradecimento – E eu preciso falar com você, então...

A irmã de Reid se afastou, indo fazer um boneco de neve, e deixou-o sozinho com Amanda.

Discutiram por um tempo sobre uma tatuagem que a garota gostaria de fazer – motivo pelo qual ela o havia procurado – e então Reid se lembrou de James. Porque ele também teria que sair do auditório, e apareceria a qualquer momento (uma vez que eles estavam parados no portão de entrada da universidade). Quase certamente não gostaria de ver sua ex-namorada conversando com um cara, sobretudo amigo dele próprio.

Olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou ninguém de cabelo espetado e óculos, então suspirou aliviado, antes de tirar a carteira do bolso e entregar um cartão à garota.

- Passe lá na clínica amanhã de tarde, e nós vamos conversar melhor sobre isso, tudo bem?

- Claro. – ela respondeu – Também tenho que ir agora... James acabou de pisar fora do castelo, e eu tenho certeza que ele ainda não está muito afim de falar comigo, e vai ficar irritado se nos vir juntos. Como eu não quero deixar nada ruim entre vocês dois – apontou para o loiro e para o castelo –, nem cancelar nossos futuros encontros – apontou para o loiro novamente, e para si mesma, dessa vez –, vou dar a minha saída estratégica.

Com isso, e mais um beijo no rosto do rapaz, Amanda foi embora, deixando Reid estático e a encarando, com um sorrisinho de lado e um olhar abobalhado. Ele riu, depois passou a mão no cabelo, tentando ajeitar a franja.

- Pelo _Hofner _perdido de Paul McCartney, é impressão minha ou ela 'tava me dando mole? – voltou a rir sozinho, fazendo uma dancinha estranha, e olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém. Nem uma certa loirinha ciumenta – Clara? Clara!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ele estava tomando seu café calmamente, na mesa 33 da Starbucks, e lia um livro sobre a civilização Inca no Peru, quando alguém puxou uma cadeira e sentou à sua frente. Erguendo os olhos, não conseguiu evitar um suspiro cansado ao reconhecer Tiffany Parker.

- Lupin...

- Sem comentários. – ele cortou, arrumando as suas coisas

- Mas...

- Daqui a pouco você tem material o suficiente para escrever um livro biográfico sobre o cara mais mentiroso e babaca de Hogwars – o maroto levantou, e deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa – Eu não vou te ajudar a me destruir, Parker. Esquece.

Tiffany estava desconcertada. Não era pra essa história ter ido assim tão longe, não era pra ter terminado dessa forma. Era só uma matéria, um ótimo furo de reportagem... Já que ela escrevia coisas inúteis, que fossem novidades, pelo menos! A culpa não era dela se Remus não conseguira ser discreto, e atacava a ex-cunhada, enquanto sua ex-namorada estava em depressão por causa do término do namoro. De qualquer forma, ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ele que agarrasse quem quisesse, a irmã, a mãe, até a cadelinha yorkshire de Scarlett, ou quem fosse, porque ela não dava a mínima. E, de agora me diante, só escreveria sobre coisas sérias; era sua resolução de ano novo adiantada.

- Eu só...

- Já disse: sem comentários! – Remus respondeu grosseiro, e saiu pisando duro.

A garota amassou o papel que segurava – um esboço da sua coluna para a próxima edição do Informativo de Hogwarts, que ela pretendia mostrar ao rapaz – e o largou sobre a mesa, também saindo dali. Como pudera se arrepender do que havia escrito naquela dia, e até mesmo cogitar pedir desculpas?

- Que vá pro inferno, Remus Babaca Lupin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bellatrix andava de um lado para o outro, com um copo de café numa mão e um cigarro na outra, enquanto seu namorado lia uma revista qualquer, sentado numa das confortáveis poltronas da sala de espera do aeroporto de Heathrow.

Uma hora e meia de atraso. Não que ela estivesse _realmente_ preocupada, de qualquer forma, mas detestava esperar. Principalmente quando tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Contudo, era sua irmã, vindo de outro continente, então o mínimo que ela podia fazer era esperá-la no aeroporto. Mesmo que isso já estivesse lhe custando uma hora e meia de um precioso sábado.

Sentou ao lado do namorado, bufando. Rodolphus, por sua vez, pareceu nem notá-la ali, então ela encostou a cabeça na parede, e fechou os olhos. Talvez até murmurasse um "senti sua falta" e sorrisse um pouco quando visse Narcissa, se ela chegasse antes das quatro horas.

Então elas teriam duas horas de realização, em que ela falaria mal de toda a cidade para a irmã, contaria as fofocas mais quentes de Hogwarts, e depois ouviria as histórias de Cissa sobre o noivo e a vida no Japão, antes de irem até King's Cross esperar a chegada do trem de Andrômeda. E elas não teria mais paz até o ano novo.

_Andrômeda_. Bella ainda não acreditava que ela havia sido convidada para a ceia, depois de abandonar Hogwarts e a faculdade de Odontologia para cursar História da Arte em Oxford. Também não acreditava que teria que a agüentar por longos dez dias, escondendo a decepção e fingindo que não sentia vergonha do fracasso que sua irmã havia se tornado. _História da Arte_! E ela ainda vinha com mais novidades, segundo o último e-mail que havia mandado. Talvez tivesse decidido se casar com um músico vagabundo, ou um caixa de supermercado. _Não_: frentista de posto de gasolina faria mais o seu estilo, e certamente deixaria a mãe delas muito mais irritada.

Porque Andrômeda gostava de fazer isso tanto quanto Sirius gostava de irritar tia Walburga. No fundo, ela sabia que a irmã e o primo queriam chamar atenção dos outros, indo contra tudo o que a própria família acreditava, e essa rebeldia podia se tornar perigosa um dia. Deveriam ser excluídos do convívio dos Black, aquelas laranjas podres nojentas.

Aliás, pensando bem, apenas ela era realmente digna de sustentar um sobrenome tão influente na alta sociedade londrina. Todos os outros eram lixo. Eram lixo inútil, descartável. A começar por Sirius e Andrômeda, que não seriam mais nem sequer comentados daquele momento em diante até a ceia de natal, e depois daquela noite, se tudo corresse bem, seriam esquecidos novamente e dessa vez para sempre. Porque não valiam nem o tempo que ela já havia perdido pensando neles. _Irritação_.

Narcissa era tola e submissa demais para que Bellatrix tivesse orgulho da irmã. Além de estúpida, é claro. Seria uma boa esposa, talvez boa dona de casa, e certamente uma ótima mãe, mas nunca seria uma mulher independente. Não tinha metade da força que Bella exalava – o poder natural dos Black –, e seu rosto perfeito e os lindos cabelos loiros apenas a haviam levado a um belo anel de diamantes e um apartamento de luxo extremo na Ásia. Então era isso, ela se casaria com Lucius, e se tornaria a Senhora Malfoy; fim da história. Abandonaria a própria vida, e sobreviveria eternamente na sombra do marido. _Inconformismo._

Mas, de todos os parentes, Regulus era o que mais a intrigava. Porque ele sempre quis ser como o irmão mais velho, em todos os sentidos. O mesmo jeito de falar, de andar, de agir. Apesar de não ser tão bonito quanto Sirius – e Sirius era lindo, ela não podia negar –, tinha a mesma habilidade com garotas, e, em quantidade um pouco reduzida, o mesmo charme natural. Eles andavam juntos, pensavam igual, tinham os mesmos gostos. Na verdade, Regulus não gostaria de _parecer_ com Sirius Black, ele desejava desesperadamente _ser_ Sirius Black. Ele o admirava e o idolatrava como um deus vivo na Terra, mesmo que Sirius destoasse drasticamente de toda a família. Destoasse drasticamente **dela**. Então, numa noite, Sirius foi embora, e no dia seguinte eles não se conheciam. Ninguém mais o conhecia. Regulus agora era o homem da casa, o único filho de Órion e Walburga, e morreria para deixá-los orgulhosos, ou apenas não tão envergonhados. Tinha que ser um Black puro, o Black perfeito. Mas ele não era. _Decepção_.

Ninguém era, além dela mesma, e isso não mudaria tão cedo.

_Desperdício_.

Acabou despertando de seus pensamentos com uma voz feminina chamando seu nome, e olhou no grande relógio de parede. _Cinco e cinqüenta_.

- Oh, Narcissa! – ela se levantou, jogou o copo e o cigarro no lixo, e foi abraçar a irmã – Senti sua falta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/A - Olá você! Bom, sem muito o que falar hoje... Todos tiraram férias em julho (inclusive minha inspiração, vc percebe isso pelo capítulo de hoje ¬¬) menos eu, entao estou trabalhando e estudando horrores, e nao me sobra muito tempo para... Ahm... Basicamente nada.

No mais, parabéns pra fic, que completa um ano hj e eu realmente espero terminá-la antes do próximo aniversário IUAHiuahHAOhih Muuito obrigada pelas reviews, responderei todas elas assim que der

Adiós. :´


	16. Uhh!

**Capítulo XV – "Uhh!!" **

- Bom-dia, minhas bichas! – de moletom Hurley e boxers de ursinho (**N/A – eu sei que aqui boxer é outra coisa, mas lá é como a nossa samba-canção, pra quem não sabe u.u' é que em inglês fica mais bonitinho hahahah**), Reid deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius, e foi passando reto pela mesa da cozinha, mas parou ao reconhecer James, Remus, Peter e Adam sentados do outro lado – O que vocês 'tão fazendo aqui?

- Tomando café da manhã. – todos responderam juntos, e de boca cheia.

- Hum... – ele abriu a geladeira, e enfiou praticamente o corpo inteiro lá dentro, procurando alguma coisa – Nosso apê virou um albergue, Dex? Não fiquei sabendo de nada... – gritou lá de dentro.

James engoliu a comida, e jogou um pedaço de pão nas costas do rapaz.

- Ontem você falou que talvez voltasse de Hogwarts com boas notícias. Queremos saber que notícias são essas, ué!

O loiro sentou-se à mesa com os seis, passou a pasta de amendoim que buscara na geladeira em algumas panquecas, e começou a comer lentamente, enquanto os outros – menos Sirius e Dexter, que já estavam acostumados – faziam cara de nojo.

- E você queria saber das novidades... – ele olhou o relógio na parede – às oito da manhã, James?

- Acho válido... – o maroto disse

- ... Considerando que você vai viajar hoje, e... – continuou Remus.

- Já que vocês tocaram no assunto – Reid interrompeu, de forma animada, colocando vários cubos de açúcar em seu chá – Meu trem sai hoje às sete da noite, mas eu volto em seis dias, então vocês podem comprar presentes legais para mim!

Os seis se viraram para ele, confusos.

- Presentes? Por quê? – Dexter perguntou.

- _Alo-ou_! Seis dias? 29 de dezembro? – Reid falou, mas o outro continuava o olhando sem entender, então ele bateu na testa, meneando a cabeça – Cara, você é um péssimo amigo.

- É o seu aniversário?

- Não, imbecil, o aniversário da rainha!

Dexter arregalou os olhos, prendendo a respiração.

- Sério?

Reid lançou-lhe _aquele _olhar.

- Que droga você usou ontem, animal? Ainda bem que não deixei a minha irmã com você!

Todos riram, e Dexter ainda demorou um pouco até perceber que se tratava _realmente_ do aniversário do seu melhor amigo.

- Quantos anos você vai fazer? – Remus perguntou.

- Vinte.

- Hey! – Peter reclamou - Se você ainda não fez aniversário, por que fala pra todo mundo que já tem vinte? - Sirius jogou um muffin no maroto, que conseguiu apará-lo a tempo e o enfiou inteiro na boca – Hmm, isso é bom... Baunilha?

- Cala a boca, Pete! – Remus disse, rindo – E você, Carter, ainda não nos contou a tal novidade; não mude de assunto, 'tá legal?

Reid se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Ok, eu vou voltar pra cá dia 29... – todos jogaram alguma comida nele, que tentou usar um prato como escudo, mas acabou com pasta de amendoim no cabelo – Hey, seus gays, posso continuar? Puts, olha o que vocês fizeram no meu cabelo, idiotas! – puxou a franja para frente, e os garotos ameaçaram atirar mais coisas nele – Ok, ok! Eu vou voltar de Liverpool mais cedo esse ano, porque... – fez cara de mistério – A Underdogs vai abrir o Festival de Arte Universitária em Bristol!

Houve um tempo de silêncio antes que alguém manifestasse qualquer reação. Então, de repente, Dexter e Adam começaram a gritar e pular pela cozinha, logo acompanhados por Reid, enquanto os outros riam e comemoravam acomodados à mesa.

- Pensa, cara: três dias de festa, com altas gatas, zoação, e o show que a gente sempre quis! – Dexter não sabia se ria, se pulava ou se falava alguma coisa, então decidiu fazer os três ao mesmo tempo.

- E tem mais: ver a Lene gata de Wendy, Hestia Jones naquele vestidinho minúsculo da Tinkerbell, e _o Prongs de orelhas pontudas_!! – Sirius acrescentou, rindo, e levou um tapa na cabeça vindo de James.

- Idiota. – ele resmungou, depois se virou para os três que ainda pulavam pela cozinha – Isso é fantástico, caras! Já sabem o que vão tocar?

Os três se sentaram novamente, ainda rindo feito um bando de idiotas.

- Bom – Adam começou –, eu 'tava pensando... Podíamos começar com um cover de Blink, e depois umas três ou quatro composições nossas. Pra fechar, como vai ser aniversário do Reid, e _eu já sabia há eras_, só pra constar – disse, de uma forma engraçada, e todos souberam que ele havia esquecido totalmente – tocaríamos Beatles, pra te deixar feliz.

- Já é! – o loiro disse, e foi para a sala puxando os companheiros de banda, repetindo as palavras "fantástico" e "Bristol" várias vezes.

Sirius aproveitou a deixa para ir embora, dizendo que daria uma passada na casa dos pais, tentar salvar Andrômeda da tortura que seria agüentar Bellatrix e Narcissa sem apoio de mais ninguém.

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa à noite, o que você acha? – o maroto perguntou, já na porta.

- Só nós dois? – James riu, piscando os olhos – Seria ótimo, _Six_...

- Arre, James, que gay! – Sirius revirou os olhos – Daqui a pouco eu vou realmente começar a duvidar de você, cara... – resmungou, enquanto o outro ficava dando piscadelas e mandando beijinhos – Não, palhaço, eu quis dizer "nós" de uma forma mais abrangente! Chamar os caras, algumas garotas, enfim, a galera toda... E pára com essa boiolisse, antes que eu acabe gostando... – concluiu e deu uma piscadinha, rindo maroto, antes de ir embora.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily acordou com o som distante de Blue October no fundo de sua mente. _Well expect me to be, calling you to see, if you're ok when i'm not around, asking if you love me_... A voz de Justin Furstenfeld era deliciosa, e convidava-a a continuar enrolada no cobertor cor-de-rosa quentinho e felpudo, apenas relaxando de olhos fechados, por isso a garota demorou a perceber que era seu celular tocando. _I love the way you make it sound,  
calling you to see, do i try too hard to make you smile, to make a smile_... Ela, com dificuldade, tirou um dos braços do aconchego do cobertor, e tateou o criado-mudo atrás do aparelhinho. _W__ell i will keep calling you to see, if you're sleepin are you dreamin and, if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me_...

Praguejando, Lily pegou o telefone.

- Pronto, já atendi! – resmungou, e alguém riu do outro lado da linha.

- _Lily Evans!_ – disse uma voz masculina, zombeteira.

- Oh, não. Não, por favor, não... Diga que não é você, James. – ela esfregou os olhos, exasperada, e o rapaz só riu ainda mais – Você tem sorte de eu precisar de você para a peça, **Pan**, ou seria um homem morto assim que eu te encontrasse.

- _Te acordei?_ - o maroto perguntou, divertido, e Lily bufou.

- Ah, fala logo o que você quer, vai, pra eu poder voltar a dormir...

_- Tudo bem, Bela Adormecida. É o seguinte: o que você acha de sair hoje à noite?_

A ruiva imediatamente sentou-se na cama, abrindo os olhos.

- Como assim?

_- É, sabe? Sair, dançar, beber, comer alguma coisa... Você conhece isso, não é? Curtir um pouco, e tal..._ – James foi falando muito lentamente, como se a garota tivesse algum tipo de problema – _Eu levo os caras, e você fala com a Lene e as outras garotas, que tal? _

Lily bocejou, meneando a cabeça. Esse era James Potter, seu mais novo amigo pentelho e sem-noção. Depois de olhar o relógio e constatar que eram quase nove horas da manhã, a garota se levantou, desceu as escadas, e foi andando em direção à cozinha. Pegou um pacote de biscoitos, um copo de leite, e se atirou no sofá da sala, ligando a TV.

- Okay. Anny ainda está dormindo, e Lene com certeza também... Aliás, **eu** também estaria, se você não tivesse me acordado, mas enfim... – Spike, o persa de Anya, apareceu, e se sentou no colo da ruiva, enroscando-se em uma bola de pêlos branca. Ela largou o copo na mesinha centro para poder acariciá-lo – Vou falar com elas, e nos encontramos no Harry's às oito, pode ser?

- _Perfeito!_ – James respondeu, animado, no outro lado da linha – _Agora volte a dormir, bicho-preguiça._

Depois dessa, ela não teve como não rir. Esse era James Potter, seu mais novo amigo **realmente** pentelho e sem-noção. Mas ela gostava dele, assim como já gostava de Sirius e Peter, além de adorar Remus. O último mês a havia feito conhecer pessoas novas dentro de James e seus amigos, como rapazes adoráveis e divertidos que sempre estiveram lá, mas ela mesma – e a maioria de Hogwarts – não conseguia enxergar. Peter era o bobo, Remus o inteligente, Sirius o engraçadinho, e James... Uma mistura dos três. Eles faziam um grupo incrível, e agora Lily entendia porque todos os adoravam tanto.

_- Lily? Lily, já dormiu?? Nossa, você é praticamente um urso... _

- Não, idiota. Bem que eu gostaria, mas você me fez perder o sono... – a ruiva resmungou, mordendo um biscoito de chocolate – Agora você tem a obrigação de me distrair, enquanto Anya não acorda.

Ele riu mais uma vez. Parecia de bom-humor, como se nunca tivesse levado um chute da (atual) ex-namorada que ele venerava. Isso era bom. James deprimido era um James com quem ninguém estava preparado para lidar. Ele consolava os outros – nunca, em hipótese alguma, era consolado.

- _Seria divertido, se eu não tivesse que voltar pra casa._ – o maroto disse – _Estou no Sirius, e adivinha só: a banda do Reid vai abrir o festival que nós vamos participar em Bristol!_

- Jura? Parece interessante, ouvi dizer que eles são bons...

-_ São ótimos! _– James respondeu, e a garota ouviu um barulho estranho no outro lado da linha –_ Certo, Dex está nos expulsando porque eles precisam ensaiar... Nos vemos hoje à noite, Lily... _– outro barulho, e alguém resmungando – _Ai, não me bate, Moony! 'Tá legal...! Hey, Lils... Remus e Peter estão mandando beijos._

A ruiva gargalhou. Eles eram realmente hilários.

- Okay, diga que eu mandei beijos também. Até hoje à noite, James.

- _Até!_

Lily fechou o aparelhinho, rindo, e meneou a cabeça, enquanto comia os biscoitos de chocolate na frente da TV.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Grimmauld Place, número doze.

Sirius estava parado nos degraus de pedra que antecipavam a porta de entrada, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Nunca havia sido "visitante" na própria casa. _Ex-casa, agora_. Deveria bater? Ou apenas abrir a porta, e simplesmente entrar? E se ninguém estivesse em casa?

_E se não o deixassem entrar_?

Estava com a mão sobre maçaneta em forma de serpente, quando a porta foi aberta por outra pessoa, de dentro da casa. E olhando-o horrorizado, segurando uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá, estava Kreacher. Sirius pensou em cumprimentá-lo, mas não achou que ele fosse responder, então imaginou outra coisa para falar.

- Mestre Sirius. – o mordomo curvou-se levemente, muito a contragosto, antes que o maroto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – A minha senhora não se encontra.

- Eu sei. – Sirius respondeu, vendo que o homem ainda bloqueava a porta como se não quisesse deixá-lo entrar – Você acha que eu viria aqui se ela estivesse em casa? – acrescentou grosseiramente, uma vez que ele não se movia – Agora quer fazer o favor de me deixar passar? – ainda nada. – Kreacher...

Regulus apareceu por trás do mordomo.

- Deixe, Kreacher, está tudo bem.

- Como quiser, mestre Regulus.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o homem se retirou, deixando Regulus à soleira da porta, e Sirius ainda do lado de fora. Este olhou para o caçula, com um meio-sorriso irônico.

- Então... Vai me convidar a entrar, ou o Sanatório Black não tem horário de visitas, hoje?

Regulus não riu da piada, então o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do maroto. Seu irmão costumava ser bem humorado. Às vezes – e com um pouco de custo – até engraçado. Era estranho vê-lo assim, tão frio com ele. Tão diferente, e em tão pouco tempo. Se ele ao menos soubesse...

- Não fale assim da sua família, Sirius. Você já viveu aqui.

- E vocês fizeram questão de me chutar dessa tal "família", assim que eu passei por essa merda de porta pela última vez.

- Isso não é verdade!

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, e cruzou os braços.

- Não é, Reg? Você age como se não me conhecesse, ou como se eu fosse algum tipo de leproso. Como se eu estivesse contaminado, quando o contaminado é _você_, e _eles_ – apontou para o interior da casa, o hall vazio – que estão fazendo isso! Você sabe que não precisa ser assim, Regulus; eu sei que sabe. Você não precisa deles, nem de ninguém! Ser independente é legal, irmãozinho, você ainda vai descobrir isso.

O mais novo não respondeu, apenas deu espaço para que o outro finalmente entrasse.

- Você veio visitar Andrômeda, eu suponho. Acha que ela não agüentaria ficar aqui com Bella e Cissa até o natal. Permita-me dizer que seu chute é errado; as três estão tomando chá na sala de visitas, e até agora eu não ouvi o som de nada se quebrando.

_Oh_, Sirius sorriu, _um pouco de humor_! Às vezes, o brilho no olhar de Regulus o denunciava, mostrando que ele ainda era o mesmo Regulus de sempre, que idolatrava o irmão mais velho e gostava de rock e futebol. Tão rápido quanto esse brilho aparecia, entretanto, ele se apagava, restando apenas a estátua, o fantoche de Walburga Black, que ela usava para se distrair, uma vez ou outra. De um lado, parecia que o caçula não queria isso, e de outro, ele parecia perfeitamente ajustado ao sistema, quase conformado.

- Será que eu posso...?

- Claro. – o mais novo respondeu – Se você nunca contar à mamãe que esteve aqui hoje... – acrescentou, rapidamente.

- Pode deixar. – Sirius respondeu, já nos primeiros degraus da escada.

Andar por aqueles cômodos era o mesmo que ver um álbum com fotos antigas. Tão distante, como se sua vida tivesse sido dividida em duas ao sair de casa. Aqui e ali, lembranças invadiam a mente do maroto; como quando Regulus havia quebrado a perna ao escorregar na escada; ou a vez em que eles soltaram um rato na mesa da ceia de natal. Já fazia alguns anos, e ele definitivamente estava melhor agora; mas, às vezes, quando as memórias o atingiam dessa forma, Sirius se lembrava de que não era tão ruim viver ali, no final das contas.

Claro que sua mãe não facilitava as coisas, e seu pai tinha tanta voz ativa quanto as paredes, mas havia Regulus. Seu irmãozinho, seu melhor amigo no mundo todo. Quando menores, eles eram muito ligados e costumavam estar sempre juntos; dividindo pensamentos, inclusive. Um não fazia nada enquanto o outro não soubesse e desse seu consentimento.

Por que estava tudo tão confuso, agora? Ele era um estranho na casa, e não conhecia mais seus familiares. Por que havia escolhido ir embora, afinal?

Então ele lembrou. _Liberdade._

Queria poder fazer o que quisesse, ter amigos de verdade, sair com quem estivesse afim. Queria trabalhar com o que era do seu interesse, e não como um executivo miserável preso às ações da família na LSE, doando gordas quantias de dinheiro para que ninguém denunciasse suas falcatruas. Ele não era como o noivo de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, ou o namorado de Bella, Rodolphus Lestrange. Nem nunca seria.

Porque ele era _livre_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily e Duncan andavam de mãos dadas pelo St. James Park, naquela tarde. Ainda estava muito frio, mas a chuva da manhã havia levado qualquer resquício de neve embora. Lily se sentia um pouco deprimida, adorava neve com todas as suas forças. Duncan, com seus sapatos italianos caríssimos, gostava de pensar no chão parcialmente seco e sem coisinhas brancas geladas, mas caminharia por quilômetros de neve, se isso fosse deixar a namorada feliz.

Pararam para beber alguma coisa em um café ali perto, conversando amenidades. Lily ouviu Calling You, do Blue October tocando de novo, mas dessa vez não era no fundo de sua mente, e sim de sua bolsa. Ela pegou o aparelhinho, que a incomodava pela segunda vez no dia, perguntando-se, também pela segunda vez, por que havia escolhido aquela música. Ah, sim. Ela _amava_ Blue October.

- Alô? – perguntou.

- _Oi, Lily_! – a voz feminina da outra linha disparou alegremente, e foi falando tudo de uma vez.

Ela encarou o namorado, confusa, e sussurrou a resposta quando ele perguntou quem era. _Lailah Jones._ Sussurrou também quando a pergunta foi sobre o que a namorada de Sirius queria. _Sair com ela_.

- Claro! Amanda também vai? – Lily perguntou para a voz no telefone.

- _Ela... Er... Não poderá vir. Infelizmente_. – Lailah respondeu, fingindo pesar, e tratou de mudar logo de assunto – _Mas Bella vem com sua irmã Narcissa, Scarlett também vem, eu obviamente já estou aqui, e algumas meninas ainda estão confirmando. Convidaremos Marlene, também, mas ela é sempre cheia de compromissos, raramente sai com a gente... Será divertido, de qualquer forma. Vamos assistir alguns filmes, fofocar um pouco... Nada especial, apenas um encontro de _amigas_!_

A garota não soube dizer o que era, mas sentiu um tom diferente na voz de Lailah, como se ela tivesse ficado ligeiramente desconcertada. Levou um pouco de tempo, mas Lily percebeu o motivo: ela namorava Duncan, mas Amanda não era mais a namorada de James... Não estava ocupada, no final das contas, ela apenas não havia sido convidada! A ruiva sabia da verdade. Sabia que ela mesma só havia sido convidada por ser namorada de um veterano de medicina, mas pensar dessa forma doía um pouco, lá no fundo. Como se ela não fosse querida lá, no meio daquelas estranhas interesseiras.

- Oh, havia me esquecido! Já tenho um compromisso para esta noite... Marquei com os marotos e uns amigos, nós vamos a um pub ou algo assim... – disse, no mesmo tom fingidamente triste da outra, mas a desculpa não era mentira – Sinto muito, querida, fica pra próxima. Até mais, Lailah! – nem deixou a moça responder, e fechou o celular, guardando-o novamente na bolsa.

Duncan a encarava, sua testa franzida. Deu um selinho na namorada, deixou algumas notas sobre a mesa, e saiu, segurando-a pela mão. Quando já estavam do lado de fora, de volta ao parque, o loiro soltou, como quem não quer nada:

- Quer dizer, então, que você vai sair com o Potter e os amigos dele, esta noite...?

- Yeah! – Lily sorriu – Falei com James hoje cedo, e...

- Achei que íamos passar o dia todo juntos, hoje. – ele resmungou, meio frustrados – Estava pensando em te levar pra jantar.

Oh. _Oh_!

- Bom, Duncan... – a ruiva começou, desconcertada – Nós não tínhamos combinado nada sobre a noite, então eu pensei que... – ela parou, com um sorriso luminoso – Mas, hey, você pode ir conosco, se quiser!

Ele continuou andando, então Lily teve de correr para alcançá-lo.

- Duncan, qual é! – puxou-o pelo braço, arfando – Você não está bravo só porque eu vou sair com o James e os outros, está?

Duncan bufou, impaciente, e encarou a namorada.

- Não _o_ _Potter_, Lily, que idéia estúpida! – ele disse, como se fosse realmente um pensamento absurdo – Mas os seus amigos, _todos_ eles!

Lily o encarou de volta, sem entender.

- Por que você sempre está disponível para eles, e eternamente ocupada para mim? – ele continuou, começando a falar um pouco mais alto agora – Eu não entendo como você não consegue tempo para sair com o seu namorado! Não faz o menor sentido para mim!

- Duncan, não faz assim... – a garota murmurou, começando a sentir-se mal.

- Olha, esquece, 'tá legal? Vou combinar o poker de sempre com os Lestrange e os outros caras.

- Duncan...

- Depois a gente se fala. – Duncan deu as costas e saiu, depois voltou, deu um beijo na testa de Lily, e então sim foi embora.

E ela ficou ali, observando com frustração os casais passearem de mãos dadas pelo parque.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius já não agüentava mais Bellatrix e Narcissa tagarelando como se ele e Andrômeda não estivessem ali. As duas basicamente falavam mal de todo mundo, inclusive dos amigos do maroto.

- Ainda bem que Scarlett está começando a parar de chorar por aquele Lupin idiota... – Bellatrix dizia, bebendo um gole do seu chá.

- Já estava mais do que na hora de os dois terminarem... – Narcissa acrescentou, com desdém – Só sinto por ela ter sido chutada ao invés de ter dado o pé no cara, mas imprevistos acontecem... – ajeitou os cabelos loiro-platinados – Se _eu_ estivesse no lugar dela, teria terminado tudo ao menor indício de problemas... Sairia como a destruidora de corações, ou, na pior das hipóteses, evitaria a fama de traída e abandonada, pelo menos.

- Foi isso que aquela Amanda horrorosa deve ter feito, terminando com o Potter assim, do nada. – a primeira continuou, ainda ignorando as outras duas pessoas na sala – No mínimo ela achou que ia rodar, e quis sair por cima, antes que tudo desse errado. É a única explicação para ter terminado com o filho de um dos melhores médicos da Europa!

Sirius encarou a prima, abismado. _Isso_ era realmente o que todos pensavam da ex-namorada de James? Como se ela precisasse mesmo do dinheiro de seu amigo, sendo filha de um dos melhores funcionários da _Gambol & Japes_ _Software..._

Estava arquitetando uma defesa para Amanda, quando sentiu alguém tocar seu joelho direito sob a mesa. Olhou para o lado, e Andrômeda piscou para ele, inclinando a cabeça levemente na direção da porta.

Bella e Cissa estavam tão absortas em falar mal de alguém – dessa vez era Lily – que nem perceberam quando os dois se levantaram, e saíram discretamente da sala de visitas. Já do lado de fora, com a porta bem fechada, Andrômeda gargalhou.

- Nossa, achei que não fosse conseguir sair de lá nunca!

- Elas não vão sentir nossa falta. – Sirius argumentou – Era como se nós nem estivéssemos lá, de qualquer forma... – os dois riram – Bom, vamos até o meu quarto... Se ele ainda existir.

O maroto ficou bastante surpreso em perceber que quase nada tinha mudado no interior do seu quarto. Os mesmos pôsters na parede, seus CDs ao lado do som, a televisão... Quase tudo ainda estava lá, exceto pelo guarda-roupa vazio e a colcha sobre a cama, que antes era preta e agora estava vermelho-sangue. Desconcertado, ele notou uma mala azul perto da escrivaninha.

- Bem... – Andrômeda sorriu amarelo – Tinha bastante poeira aqui, eu tive que dar uma limpadinha, mas juro que não sumi com nada!

Sirius riu.

- Ainda bem que é você... Por um segundo pensei que Narcissa pudesse ter ficado aqui... Não gosto nem de pensar no que ela faria com as minhas coisas. – ele disse – Quando eu fui embora não deu pra levar quase nada...

- Vá em frente... – a morena falou, acenando para as paredes – Finja que é tudo seu,e pegue o que quiser... – os dois riram – Enquanto isso, vá me falando sobre você... Quando você saiu de casa, afinal?

O rapaz pegou os maiores pôsters – Coldplay, Oasis e Scorpions – e foi em direção à pilha de CDs, escolhendo seus preferidos.

- Bem, foi logo depois de você trocar Hogwarts por Oxford. Um dia ou dois mais tarde, eu acho... – ele riu, lembrando daquela noite quente de julho, anos atrás – Tia Druella estava tão irritada, minha mãe também não ajudava... Fizeram todos uma mega-reunião na nossa sala de jantar, e ficaram tanto tempo falando mal de você, amaldiçoando a sua escolha, que acho até que eles demoraram a notar a minha falta – disse, sabiamente omitindo sua última discussão com Regulus – Eu aproveitei quando Cissa passou mal. Ela teve uma tontura, ou algo assim, tinha ficado _muito abalada_, segundo ela; então todos a rodearam, e eu aproveitei para escapar.

- Você simplesmente saiu da sala, juntou algumas coisas e foi embora?

- É, basicamente. – Sirius respondeu, rindo. – Eu era muito diferente deles. Não agüentava mais ficar aqui, então aproveitei a chance. Subi, peguei algumas roupas, um pouco de dinheiro, e uma hora depois estava batendo na porta de James. Nunca me arrependi, nem por um segundo se quer.

Andrômeda riu. Isso era totalmente a cara de seu primo, e ela simplesmente não conseguia não se orgulhar. Sempre achou que ele merecia mais, mas não imaginava que tivesse coragem de abandonar tudo assim, como ela mesma havia feito...

- Ok, ok... Agora eu quero saber como estão todos! – a garota falou, animada – Fiquei o dia todo ouvindo a conversa inútil das minhas irmãs, então trate de me dar notícias sobre as pessoas importantes... Estou com tantas saudades.. Preciso saber como estão os meninos, Frank e Alice, a Lene... Todos!

O maroto sentou ao lado da prima, na ponta da cama, e torceu o nariz.

- Lene está saindo com o Prewett mais novo há um tempo; acho que ela vai acabar namorando aquele otário – disse, e Andrômeda ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo-o revirar os olhos e mudar de assunto – Seu querido Amus sai com uma amiga da Bella, vez ou outra; Frank e Alice estão pensando em dividir um apê; Pete está enrolado com uma garota de Química; Remus e James terminaram os relacionamentos, como você ouviu da nossa_ adorável_ Bellatrix... E eu ainda namoro a Lailah, caso você queira saber.

- Scarlett não convenceu Remus a voltar com ela, dessa vez? – ela perguntou, e Sirius negou com a cabeça – E essa namorada do James, ou ex-namorada, sei lá...? Bella não me pareceu muito simpática sobre a garota...

- Você conhece a sua irmã... Assim como ela não larga o Lestrange por nada, já que o cara tem grana e tudo mais, não entende como Amanda terminou com o Prongs... Eu diria que Bella tem é inveja, porque Amanda conseguiu segurar um James _fiel_ pelo tempo que quis, enquanto o relacionamento dela mesma é mais conveniência do que sentimento... Se é que há _qualquer_ sentimento ali, além de interesse.

Andrômeda deitou de lado na cama, observando o maroto ainda sentado.

- James ficou muito triste?

Sirius riu.

- Deprimido. Ele a venerava, você não tem noção... Amanda não é nada parecida com a descrição de Bellatrix: ela é linda, inteligente, divertida, independente... Acho que a melhor namorada que o Prongs poderia ter escolhido. Ele era louquinho pela garota, e eu até entendo o motivo; mas agora acho que já está aceitando bem o rompimento.

- Vocês, pelo visto, continuam com a sociedade de mulheres. – a morena comentou, e ele se largou na cama, rindo.

- Não! Digo, mais ou menos, não sei... – riu mais um pouco – Eu tenho meio que um relacionamento aberto com a Lailah, mas acho que James não ficaria muito feliz em me ver interessado na Mandy... Além do mais, tem essa garota que...

Ficaram conversando e rindo até que a mãe de Sirius chegar, então ele deu um beijo em cada face da prima que tanto gostava, e saiu pela janela, tendo todo o cuidado para não ser visto. Andando de volta para casa, lembrou que tinha ido lá apenas para ouvir a tal novidade de Andrômeda, e acabara esquecendo de perguntar... Agora estava mais curioso que antes, mas sabia que era algo certamente chocante para todos os Black, e faltavam apenas poucos dias para o natal, então ele decidiu esperar até a ceia para se deliciar ainda mais com o horror de seus familiares. Ah, seria um jantar interessante. _Muito interessante_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily andava de um lado para o outro no closet, vestindo e tirando um número recorde de roupas por minuto. Por fim, decidiu por uma combinação de calça, blusa e sobretudo pretos. Satisfeita, saiu do closet, e desceu as escadas, encontrando Anya na frente da TV, na sala.

- Que sapato eu uso? – perguntou à loira, que meramente desviou os olhos do beijo entre Rory e Logan para olhá-la, e voltou a assistir Gilmore Girls.

- Pode pegar qualquer um no closet.

Lily revirou os olhos verdes.

- Como eu vou escolher? Você tem um par de sapatos para cada dia do mês!

Na televisão, Lorelai acabava de entrar com Christopher e Luke na sala onde o casal se beijava voluptuosamente, já sem algumas peças de roupa.

- Acho que aquele vermelho com o lacinho vai ficar legal... – Anya sugeriu.

- Qual dos _três_ vermelhos com lacinho? – a ruiva perguntou, num meio-grito estridente que fez a outra pular do sofá.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom, já entendi! – as duas foram subindo as escadas – Sua chata, aquele é o meu episódio preferido da quinta temporada...

Lily empurrou a amiga até o closet.

- Como se você não tivesse todos os DVD's, de qualquer forma...

Encontraram o sapato perfeito: scarpin bordô com um pequeno laço de cetim na ponta, um pouco mais escuro do que o que Anya havia sugerido.

- Ótimo. – Lily sentou na cama, e calçou os sapatos – Agora se arrume que você vai comigo.

- Hmmm... – dentro do closet, a loira já vasculhava suas pilhas de roupas – E aonde vamos?

- Jantar no Harry's! – a outra respondeu, do lado de fora – Convidei a Lene, a Alice, a Dorcas, a Tiff, e acho que a Mandy vai dar uma passada lá também.

- Mandy também vai? Com James lá? – Anya perguntou, e só depois entendeu a palavra "jantar" – Oh... Oh!! – colocou a cabeça para fora, com um sorriso de desculpas – Acabei de me lembrar que não posso ir com vocês; Johnny vem aqui, hoje...

Lily desviou o olhar do espelho, onde arrumava o cabelo, para encarar a amiga.

- Hoje?

- É. Nós vamos, er... Jantar. – a loirinha sentou na cama, com as pernas cruzadas, e coçou a nuca – É... Aproveitar que ele não tem que dar nenhuma aula essa semana...

- Certo. – Lily voltou a arrumar o cabelo, depois concentrou sua atenção na maquiagem – Só segure-o na privacidade do seu quarto, okay? Não quero ir até a cozinha no meio da noite e encontrar o meu ex-professor de matemática só de cueca _de novo_...

Anya riu, ficando vermelha.

- 'Tá. – a ruiva se virou para ela – Como eu estou?

- Tem certeza que é só uma reuniãozinha de amigos? Parece que você vai para um encontro, está maravilhosa!

- É a convivência com você e seu exagero estilístico. – Lily respondeu, e Anya apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela esperou até que a ruiva fosse embora, e então desceu as escadas. Procurou o DVD que Lily havia falado minutos atrás, colocou-o no vídeo, tirou as pantufas de coelhinho e sentou-se no sofá, encolhida sob o grosso cobertor de lá.

- Logan Huntzberger... Aí vamos nós! – disse, apertando o botão do _play_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O Harry's estava lotado. Lily conversou um pouco com Harry e os outros Bennett, antes de seguir até a mesa dos amigos. Lá estavam Marlene e Fabian abraçados (com Sirius olhando torto para os dois); Frank e Alice trocando beijos; Peter, Dexter e Adam conversando sobre música; Remus e Tiffany encarando um ao outro com hostilidade; Anthony e Dorcas e Gideon conversando com uma desatenta Amanda sentada numa ponta da mesa, e James sozinho e quieto na ponta oposta.

- Que alegria ver todos os meus amigos reunidos dessa forma! – ela exclamou, tentando dissipar o clima ruim no ar.

- Atrasada de novo, Lily – James disse, parecendo aliviado com a chegada da garota – Por que eu não me surpreendo?

Lily revirou os olhos, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar ao lado dele.

- Quinze minutos, que eu demorei escolhendo um dos quatrocentos sapatos que a gente tem no nosso closet... Coisa da Anya. Mas ele não é lindo? – perguntou, divertida, levantando um pouco o pé direito.

- Fabuloso. – Sirius respondeu, rindo, obviamente sem nem ter olhado para os sapatos – Ela não vem?

- Acho que Johnny vai jantar lá em casa hoje; e Anny tem uma tara estranha pelo Logan, de Gilmore Girls, então vai ficar vendo TV enquanto ele não chega, ou algo assim. – Lily disse, fazendo Sirius torcer o nariz.

Cada um fez seu pedido, e, enquanto a comida não chegava, as garotas entraram em uma discussão sem fim sobre séries de televisão, ao mesmo tempo em que os rapazes falavam sobre os planos do time de rugby para o campeonato universitário, que começaria em fevereiro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Maratona Gilmore Girls e uma xícara quentinha de chá constituíam o paraíso. Matt Czuchry na TV e o sabor delicioso de menta na boca era tudo o que Anya poderia desejar, e ela definitivamente não invejava Lily passando frio no Harry's ou qualquer bar, tampouco sairia daquele sofá, qualquer que fosse a emergência. Bem, _talvez_ para buscar mais chá.

Ela sabia que não deveria estar assistindo TV, com tantas coisas a fazer. Seu quarto estava uma bagunça; ela precisava organizar tudo para o jantar de Sirius Black dali a quatro dias, e ainda havia aquele trabalho horrível de Segurança Alimentar para o mês seguinte. Não, ela realmente não deveria estar assistindo TV. Mas... Mas... Oh, Spike estava dormindo em seu colo, ela não teria coragem de acordá-lo, certo? Certo.

Por coincidência, no episódio #5.13, a renovação dos votos de Richard e Emily – seu episódio preferido, e o que Lily havia interrompido, algumas horas atrás – alguém tocou a campainha. E logo no começo, na parte das botas de pescador... Tão injusto, essa era a melhor parte!

- Oh, sorte... – ela resmungou – Não tem ninguém, volte amanhã!! – gritou, mas a pessoa no corredor continuava a tocar a campainha.

Bufando, ela apertou o botão _pause_, deixou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, e espantou o gato de seu colo, arrastando-se de má-vontade até a porta. Sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Hey! – Anya subiu na ponta dos pés para beijar o namorado – Estamos bem sintonizados, Johnny; falei para Lily que você vinha aqui pra não ter que sair com ela e o pessoal... Vamos, entre!

O homem sentou no sofá, e, mesmo estando muito sério, não conseguiu não sorrir ao olhar para o televisor.

- Gilmore Girls _de novo_?

A loirinha riu, sentada no outro sofá, com seu chá novamente em mãos.

- É, você sabe, meus dias não são completamente felizes quando eu não vejo o Logan... – ela arrumou a franja atrás da orelha, e observou a imagem congelada de Lorelai beijando um catálogo de produtos para barco, depois voltou a encarar o namorado – Mas você certamente não veio conferir o que eu vejo na TV, não é?

Johnny se remexeu desconfortável no sofá. Oops. O assunto era sério.

- Ahm... Annie, querida, eu não sei como começar essa conversa, então eu vou dizer que uma vez, okay? – ele começou, e Anya assentiu com a cabeça – Certo. Er... 'Tá legal. Eu vou voltar pra casa, é isso.

- Tudo bem, Johnny – a garota o fitou, confusa – Mas você acabou de chegar... E queria me dizer alguma coisa, não queria?

Ele esfregou as mãos nas coxas, depois as passou pelo cabelo.

- Isso é mais difícil do que eu imaginava.. – murmurou para si mesmo, depois continuou um pouco mais alto – Você não entendeu, Ann. Eu quis dizer que vou voltar para casa, não essa alugada em Londres, mas o meu apartamento em Surrey.

- Ahhh, sim... Aquele apê perto da casa da minha mãe, e... _Opa_! – ela arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo o que Johnny queria dizer – Eu sei de _alguém_ que vive nesse apartamento.

- Becky está grávida.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A – Como isso ficou maior do que eu esperava, minha nota vai ser pequena, eu juro. Obrigada aquém leu/comentou/alertou/favoritou... Vocês definitivamente fazem meus dias mais felizes (e as respostas já devem estar nas caixinhas de e-mail de vcs, ok? me desculpem se eu esqueci de alguém)**

**Cap de hoje dedicado especialmente para a Carol Lair, como presente de aniversário alguns dias atrasado. Adoro você, mocinha s2 Muita saúde, sucesso, felicidades, e todo aquele blábláblá mais uma vez xD HAHAHAHAH**

**É isso, então. Beijos beijos, até a próxima atualização! (e não era pra ter rimado, oi.)**

**P.S. - Eu sou viciada em GG e tenho uma paixonite absurda pelo Logan, fikdik. **


	17. Ah

**N/A - Nossa, 10.000 words, acho que me empolguei dessa vez iAUHiuahiHAOHiu mas coragem pra ler até o final, gente! xP E desculpem a demora, eu ia postar na sexta feira, mas minha internet resolveu tirar umas férias por conta própria, e só voltou hj _/sorriso-amarelodotcom/_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo XVI – Ah, o espírito natalino...**

**Ou**

**Aquele em que todos têm um feriado agitado**

Anya deixou a xícara cair ao lado do corpo, manchando o sofá desenhado especialmente por Francesco Binfarè.

- Você... Rebecca... _O quê_?

- De quase três meses.

- Três meses? – ela arregalou os olhos – Isso que dizer que...

- ... Eu não fui totalmente sincero com você. – Johnny falou, um pouco constrangido.

A loira estava chocada. Como ele ainda tinha coragem de mentir e usá-la, depois de todos os acontecimentos de dois anos atrás? Ela não poderia ter estado tão enganada a seu respeito. Nunca.

Levantou-se, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, esquecendo totalmente da televisão ainda ligada.

- Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer...

- Não, Anya! Por Cristo, de jeito nenhum! – ele cortou, também se levantando – Tudo bem, eu não havia realmente saído de casa quando eu e você nos encontramos de novo pela primeira vez; mas quando começamos a sair de verdade, eu me mudei, e não vi mais a Becky depois disso. Eu juro! – tentou se aproximar, mas Anya lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, e ele preferiu ficar parado no lugar – Semana passada ela me procurou, trouxe o teste de gravidez, e tudo mais. – como a garota não dizia nada, ele continuou – O estado dela inspira cuidados, então o médico sugeriu que eu voltasse para casa, porque ela vai precisar da minha ajuda, e...

- Você vai me largar, e voltar para a sua ex-mulher.

Johnny meneou a cabeça.

- Eu vou voltar para casa.

- _Ela_ está _dentro _da casa! – a moça disse, com os dentes trincados.

- Deixe de ser egoísta, Anya! Meu filho não vai crescer numa família disfuncional, 'tá legal? Não vai crescer sem pai!

Cinco longos segundos se passaram, antes que Anya voltasse a piscar.

- Então vai atrás dela! – ela gritou, atirando tudo o que via pela frente na direção dele – 'Tá esperando o quê? Vai atrás daquela piranha nojenta! Seu idiota! Eu sei que é isso que vai acontecer, então por que você não vai se ferrar de uma vez?!

Johnny andou até ela, tirou um pesado vaso de suas mãos, e, com um pouco de medo, abraçou-a apertado.

- Eu gosto de você. _De você_. Minha relação com a Becky acabou no instante em que eu te reencon-

- _Becky_. – Anya cortou, desvencilhando-se bruscamente.

- O quê? – ele a olhou sem entender.

- Você ainda a chama pelo apelido. _Becky_.

- Ora, vamos! Não precisa terminar assim; eu sei que a gente pode fazer isso dar certo!

A garota enxugou os olhos, dizendo a si mesma que não choraria mais. Por que, então, as lágrimas não paravam de cair?

- Ah, claro! A família feliz cuida de seu lindo filho, enquanto a ingênua mocinha de vinte anos espera o namorado em casa, chorando e totalmente sozinha!

- Não exagere, Anya. Você fala como se eu fosse-

- ... Ficar com as duas? – ela o interrompeu outra vez – É o que 'tá parecendo.

Johnny abriu a boca repetidas vezes, sem emitir som algum. Deu uma volta na sala do luxuoso loft, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, enquanto Anya apenas o encarava com os olhos azuis bastante vermelhos. Quando achou que estava calmo o suficiente, ele deu um suspiro, e recomeçou:

- Anya, por favor entenda. Você está sendo mimada e egoísta... Sabe, por acaso, o que é crescer sem pai? Não, você não sabe, - oh-oh, irritação crescendo – PORQUE SUA VIDA SEMPRE FOI _PERFEITA_! Você sempre teve tudo o que quis. Um apartamento enorme, um carro legal, cartão de crédito sem limite visível... As coisas são bem fáceis no seu mundo cor-de-rosa, por isso você não entende do que acontece no mundo real.

A loira gargalhou, os olhos finalmente secos.

- Acho que você não me conhece muito bem, John. Eu entendo perfeitamente sobre problemas de família, se você quer saber. Acha que a minha vida é perfeita? Bagunçada desse jeito? Eu sei o que é crescer sem pai, e sei principalmente o que é ser atirado na rua sem nada!

Aquilo serviu como um soco no estômago. Ele deu dois passos para trás, sentindo-se meio enjoado e com a boca seca.

- Onde você 'tá querendo chegar?

- Só estou tentando explicar o que foram os _meus _últimos dois anos, enquanto você, numa posição muito confortável, brincava de casinha com a sua esposa corna mansa!

- Não estou entendendo. – Johnny disse, apesar de ter compreendido perfeitamente.

- Você nunca sentiu a consciência pesar, não é? Nem tentou esclarecer as coisas, dizendo que _você _começou tudo aquilo, tentou? Consertar as partes que me faziam a vagabunda da história. Claro que não! – Anya soltou uma risada amarga – Coitadinho, seduzido por aquela jovem destruidora de lares... A aspirante a Lolita que não descansou enquanto não transformou a vida do quieto professor de matemática num verdadeiro inferno! – resmungou, com uma voz afetada, fina demais, e voltou a atirar coisas no homem – Ninguém parou pra pensar que _você _poderia ter ido atrás de mim! Que era _você _que me provocava **todo santo dia**! Certamente ninguém pensou que _você _me perseguiu até eu aceitar sair com você! Que **você **me induziu a trair a sua esposa, e não contrário! Você! O tempo todo VOCÊ!! Mas por que alguém pensaria uma coisa dessas, não é? Já que eu sou uma vaca que não vale nada!

O professor agora estava branco como um fantasma.

- Anny, eu...

- Cala a boca! Você não sabe o que eu passei, e vem dizer que eu não entendo? Minha própria mãe gritando aos quatro ventos coisas horríveis sobre mim, quando a única culpa que eu tinha era ter me apaixonado por esse cara que era tão inteligente, tão bonito, tão legal... – ela suspirou, e só percebeu que voltara a chorar quando sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos, e arrumou o cabelo – Quer saber? Eu não preciso disso. – ergueu os braços, e deixou-os caírem novamente ao lado do corpo – Sejam felizes.

- Anya, me escuta...

- Não, escute você! Acho que eu mereci isso, no final das contas; devia ter percebido desde o começo que você não valia nada... Mas a partir de _agora_, você é página virada, Johnny. Eu vou sair; e quando eu voltar, não quero encontrar nada seu ou qualquer coisa que lembre você aqui dentro da minha casa. Consegue entender isso, retardado? Eu quero que você suma, e _nunca mais _apareça na minha frente.

Ela então pegou um casaco, as chaves do carro, e saiu, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily e James andavam pelas movimentadas ruas do Soho, em West End, rindo muito. O grupo havia feito uma maratona, entrando em cada bar ou pub do caminho, até que não houvesse mais ninguém razoavelmente sóbrio. Quando, na última parada, um exageradamente bêbado Sirius Black achou que seria interessante fazer um show particular de strip-tease no balcão, James disfarçadamente carregou Lily para fora, e estavam agora voltando para a casa da ruiva, em Camden.

- Me conte um segredo. – o maroto pediu, fitando-a por sobre as lentes dos óculos.

- Hmm... – Lily pensou, com a mão no queixo – Estou morrendo de vontade de ter bater por me ter feito perder o show do Sirius... – respondeu, e James gargalhou – Ok, sua vez: um prazer culposo.

- Eu amo salada de frutas.

- E por que isso é culposo, James? – ela perguntou, rindo.

- Porque é gay. – ele respondeu, rindo também – Que tipo de cara assume gostar disso? Pads me zoava o tempo todo... Bom, não interessa. Sua vez: Pepsi ou Coca-Cola?

Lily sorriu.

- Na verdade eu prefiro Dr Pepper, mas... Ah, Pepsi, vai... Hmmm... Mulher-Gato ou Mulher-Maravilha?

- Mulher-Gato. – o maroto deu um sorriso malicioso – Aquela roupa de couro dela é muuuuito sexy... Ok ok, mudando de assunto... Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Uma, mais velha... E você?

- Sou filho único. – James pensou um pouco – Você tem algum bicho de estimação?

- Eu tinha um peixe-beta, que foi comido pelo gato da Anya... O nome dele era Mercury, que Deus o tenha. – os dois riram – Você deve ter... Ahn... Um cachorro, eu suponho.

Ele gargalhou.

- Se você contar o Sirius como bicho de estimação... Não, eu nunca tive animais, minha infância foi sem graça... – fez bico.

- Oh, coitadinho... – Lily riu, alisando o braço do rapaz – Vamos consertar isso, um dia.

Foram fazendo perguntas um ao outro até chegarem em frente ao edifício Rainha Elizabeth. James parou, encarando a ruiva. Ela se sentou na calçada, e puxou-o junto consigo.

- Er... Posso te fazer uma pergunta, James? – ele sorriu, concordando, então Lily continuou – Você 'tá bravo com a Mandy? Vocês dois estavam muito quietos, hoje.

James pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu não estou _bravo_. Não posso obrigar ninguém a ficar comigo, essas coisas acontecem... Talvez eu esteja um pouco chateado, ainda, mas nunca estive bravo. Especialmente com ela.

- Especialmente com ela...? Você está bravo com _alguém_, então. – a garota arriscou, e levou um empurrãozinho em resposta.

- NÃO! – James riu – Por que tantas perguntas, Srta. Investigadora?

- Bom... – Lily coçou a nuca, sem jeito – Eu gosto de você e dela, então vai ser complicado se vocês não se falarem mais... Vocês vão ser amigos, não vão?

- Nós vamos... Um dia. Por enquanto é difícil, mas daqui a algum tempo, quem sabe? Amanda é uma garota legal, eu não tenho motivos para não gostar dela.

A ruiva sentiu aquilo como um ponto final na conversa. James ainda estava bastante magoado – isso era um fato – e ela não queria pressioná-lo, assim, decidiu que não voltaria a tocar no assunto.

- Ouvi dizer que você vai jantar na casa do Duncan, no natal... – o maroto comentou, tentando iniciar uma conversa leve.

Ela virou-se para ele, muito surpresa.

- Como você sabe?

James sorriu, e deu de ombros vagamente.

- Política da boa vizinhança. Os Scott têm uma casa duas quadras depois da minha, e Carolinne está tão radiante com a sua visita que decidiu compartilhar isso com a rua toda. – ele riu – As mães de todas as garotas do bairro estão curiosas, querendo saber o que você tem de especial, sabia? As fofocas não param.

Lily agora estava chocada. Carolinne Scott? Todos querendo saber sobre ela? FOFOCAS?

- Fofocas? – ela perguntou, e James assentiu – De que tipo?

- De todos os níveis. – ele respondeu, baixinho, como quem conta um segredo – Classificadas entre "leves" e "absurdas". É muito engraçado...

Oh, ele estava se divertindo! Todos fofocando sobre ela, e James apenas ria! Bufando, Lily bateu no braço do rapaz, que ria cada vez mais alto.

- Me - _TAP! - _Conte. - _TAP! _- Tudo. - _TAP_! - Agora! – gritou, entre um tapa e outro.

- Então pare de me bater, sua ruiva histérica!

Lily cruzou as mãos no colo, e bateu o pé no chão, esperando. James respirou um pouco, e alisou o braço duas ou três vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- As fofocas leves são, na maioria, mentiras. Que você pinta o cabelo, que é atriz pornô, essas coisas... – ele riu, vendo a garota arregalar cada vez mais os olhos – Não se assuste tanto ainda, as fofocas absurdas são as mais engraçadas...

Atriz pornô! Existia alguma fofoca mais absurda que _isso_??

- As hipóteses mais exageradas são de que você é separada e já tem um filho, e as não-tão-absurdas vão de 'gravidez' a 'casamento' – o maroto continuou, divertido – então não responda se Carolinne perguntar qual sua flor preferida, ou o mês que você mais gosta, ok? Ela deve estar organizando uma cerimônia ao ar livre no Hyde Park, ou algo assim... Talvez convide o seu filhinho para ser o... Como se diz mesmo? Pajem? É isso?

James divagava sobre como seria o casamento, enquanto Lily mal respirava, alheia a tudo. Ela estava branca como um fantasma, e parecia poder desmaiar a qualquer momento. James virou-se para ela, e o sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente.

- Lily? Lily! Calma, é brincadeira! – disse, voltando a rir – Quer dizer, alguém comentou sobre isso, mas o seu namorado negou, não se preocupe... – a garota suspirou aliviada, rindo junto com ele – De qualquer forma, se te encherem muito, minha casa é a branca com um "P" bem grande no portão. Lene vai estar lá, e mais uma garota bonita é sempre bem-vinda

- Vou lembrar disso. – a ruiva respondeu, rindo, e se levantou junto com o rapaz – Tenho que subir... Só espero não encontrar o Johnny de cueca de novo, na cozinha...

- O namorado da Anya? Johnny Raisher? – James perguntou, e ela assentiu – Vou ter aula de Estatística com ele, nesse semestre...

- Ele é um cara legal – Lily ponderou – Mas acho que está fazendo a Anny de boba... – meneou a cabeça, sem querer contar coisas demais – Bom, até mais, James.

Ele se aproximou da garota, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite, Lil.

Ela entrou no elevador, subiu até o último andar do prédio, e, ao abrir a porta, assustou-se com o que viu. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi que o apartamento poderia ter sido invadido, mas a hipótese de assalto foi descartada quando Lily observou o local com mais atenção. Coisas quebradas, outras jogadas no chão, espaços vazios, e fotos rasgadas. Álbuns inteiros destruídos, todos com fotos de Anya. Dela com a mãe, com o namorado da adolescência – delinqüente juvenil de classe alta, Christian Avery –, com Johnny.

_Johnny_. Ele era claramente o motivo de tudo isso. Da bagunça psicológica de sua melhor amiga, que se refletia no loft que elas dividiam.

Olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou as mechinhas coloridas de Anya em lugar nenhum. Talvez ela estivesse em seu quarto, no andar de cima. Lily suspirou.

Depois de dar uma leve arrumada na sala, e desligar a TV – que apresentava, agora, somente uma tela azul – ela vasculhou a cozinha atrás de algum chocolate, e subiu as escadas. A princípio, não encontrou a amiga, depois a reconheceu na varanda, enrolada num cobertor roxo, com uma garrafa de Green Label quase pela metade. Ela parecia ter chorado até que todas as lágrimas secassem.

Lily se aproximou muito lentamente, e tirou a garrafa da mão esquerda de Anya, substituindo-a pela última barra de _LINDT _branco com recheio cremoso que havia encontrado na cozinha. A loura pareceu não se importar com o chocolate, tragando um cigarro que levava vez ou outra até a boca com a mão livre. Lily deu um passo para trás, e recostou-se ao parapeito da sacada, sentindo o vento forte de dezembro.

Ela adorava a época natalina; o frio, a neve, as luzes, os presentes. Tudo era mágico no natal. Anya, entretanto, sempre o detestara, e, nesse ano, talvez tivesse um motivo a mais.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou, lançando um olhar sugestivo ao chocolate na mão da outra – É o seu preferido, daqueles suíços.

Anya meramente deu de ombros, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz.

- Não sabia que você fumava... – Lily insistiu, sem saber o que dizer, e novamente sem resposta – Isso tudo é por causa do Johnny, não é? Ele é um idiota. Não merece qualquer sentimento seu, Ann, seja ele bom ou ruim.

A loura não estava disposta a conversar, e isso a deixou preocupada, uma vez que a garota _sempre _tinha algo a dizer. Quando Chris a traíra e terminara com ela por telefone, vários anos atrás, Anya foi até a casa dele, agrediu-o com um vaso vitoriano da mãe do rapaz, xingou-o de todos os nomes feios que conhecia, e depois foi até a casa de Lily planejar inúmeras mortes violentas para ele. Na época, elas passaram a noite toda vendo filmes do Johnny Depp, e, na manhã seguinte, Anya estava perfeitamente bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela bloqueava as coisas ruins com facilidade, e sempre estava pronta para outra.

Vê-la assim, agora, magoada e aos pedaços, era angustiante. Demais.

- Oh, meu Deus, olhe só pra você! – Lily rapidamente sentou-se no chão ao lado da amiga, que largou o cigarro e a abraçou de volta, recomeçando a chorar.

Anya abriu o chocolate, e o devorou como se não comesse há anos. Não falou nada, e Lily também não perguntou.

- Johnny filho da puta. – a ruiva murmurou, acariciando os cabelos da loira, que ainda fungava de vez em quando. – Filho da puta egoísta e desgraçado. Ele não vale nada, nem uma lágrima, nem um pensamento seu; nada. Simplesmente não vale. E eu vou quebrar a cara dele quando o vir. Tomara que tenha sido atropelado enquanto saía daqui.

Ela havia ouvido a história de uma suposta gravidez de Rebecca Raisher, mas não acreditara ser verdade, então nem havia pensado em comentar a suspeita com Anya. Assim que bateu os olhos na sala de estar ao chegar em casa, contudo, rapidamente percebeu que o rumor não era invenção de ninguém, e se arrependeu por não ter contado nada à amiga. Tudo isso poderia ser evitado, ou ao menos atenuado, se Anya não estivesse tão loucamente apaixonada por ele outra vez. Imaginava como a amiga estaria se sentindo, com toda a história a se repetir.

- Está melhor? – perguntou, quando a loirinha amassou a embalagem do chocolate e a jogou em um canto.

- O que não te mata te deixa mais forte. – foi a resposta de Anya.

Um tanto evasiva, fato.

- Você não me parece mais forte.

Anya se levantou, ajeitando o cobertor em torno de si.

- Mas eu vou ficar. Enterrei tudo o que algum dia já senti por ele, então é questão de tempo até que eu volte a ser a mesma de antes. – deu uma tentativa de sorriso, que saiu torto, amarelo e triste – Você mesma disse, ele é um filho da puta egoísta e desgraçado que não merece a minha consideração.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, Anya já estava mais alegre. Ela sabiamente havia decidido não pensar mais no assunto, e andava pelo _campus_ de braços dados com Lily, quando foram praticamente derrubadas no chão, vítimas do ataque de um loiro de olhos azuis que vinha correndo esbaforido. Num primeiro momento ela achou que tinha sido um acidente, mas então o reconheceu.

- Jake?

Ele depositou uma mão em cada ombro da irmã, respirando pesadamente.

- Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo! Não sei como ela ficou sabendo, nem o que veio fazer aqui, mas... – Jacob olhou para o lado, assustado – Oh, droga, ela já chegou! Prepare-se, irmãzinha.

No instante seguinte, uma mulher bastante conservada para os seus quarenta anos surgiu na frente de Anya, abraçando-a muito apertado. Apertado o suficiente para que a garota não conseguisse respirar direito.

- Oh, Anya, eu fiquei sabendo!! E eu sinto tanto... – a mulher falava, sem soltá-la ou afrouxar o aperto – Tudo aquilo acontecendo de novo... Oh, meu Deus, eu sinto muito...

- Sente muito? – Anya resmungou, tentando capturar oxigênio – Nem sabia que você sentia alguma coisa, imagine então que _sentia muito_...

Ela a soltou e revirou os olhos, bufando impacientemente.

- Ora, Anya, não seja desagradável. – acenou com descaso – De qualquer forma, você ainda vai jantar em casa hoje, não vai?

Sophie Spencer, a rainha da sensibilidade. Lily a encarou, imaginando se ela tinha qualquer idéia de como a filha estava na noite passada. Não devia saber, e, de qualquer forma, parecia egoísta demais para se importar.

Sophie tinha os cabelos num tom bonito de castanho-acobreado, era alta, tinha olhos claros e lábios cheios; além de ser elegante, e se vestir muito bem. De certa forma, lembrava Julie Cooper, de The OC, tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade. E isso não era um elogio.

- Droga, estava pensando em usar isso como desculpa para não ir... – a loirinha revirou os olhos – Ok, mãe, eu não tenho outra opção, tenho? Agora, se me dá licença, eu e Lily estávamos voltando para casa, temos algumas coisas para fazer – puxou a amiga pelo braço, e as duas foram se afastando – Até á noite... Tchau, Jake!

Quando já estavam longe, Lily a olhou de lado.

- O que a gente tem que fazer?

- Arrumar os figurinos, ué! – Anya respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso – Você quer causar boa impressão com os Scott que eu sei, e eu tenho um bairro inteiro pra chocar...

Chegando em casa, a dupla foi direto para o closet. Duas horas e várias pilhas de roupas descartadas mais tarde, haviam se decidido.

Lily, apesar de não admitir, realmente queria que a família de Duncan a aprovasse, então optou por uma combinação elegante: vestido num tom de dourado envelhecido, peep toes e sobretudo marfim. Os cabelos lisos estavam soltos, e a franja presa na lateral com uma presilha de brilhantes.

O intuito de Anya era basicamente chamar atenção, então a loira escolheu a dedo cada peça de roupa: calça skinny grafite, camisa roxa, sobretudo preto, e botas também roxas de camurça até o joelho. Prendeu a franja para trás, ajeitou os cabelos nos ombros, e sorriu para a própria imagem no espelho.

- Nossa, você parece a Barbie Fashion! – Lily comentou, rindo.

- Bom, obrigada... Digo, isso foi um elogio, certo? – as duas riram – Okay, eu admito. Eu _quero _que todos olhem para mim, e vejam que eu estou beeeeem melhor sem o imbecil do Raisher. Se Rebecca não tem o menor senso do ridículo e fica se arrastando por ele, se precisou dar o golpe da barriga pra segurar o homem, é problema dela. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso; sou nova, bonita, inteligente... Estalando o dedo, consigo o cara que eu quiser, inclusive o marido dela... Bem, _de novo_.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e abafou uma risadinha.

- Anya, querida, vou ser sua amiga pra sempre...

A loira gargalhou, pegou a bolsa preta, e desceu as escadas, com a amiga logo atrás.

- De qualquer forma, estou indo... Você quer carona?

- Não precisa, Ann.. Duncan vem me buscar.

- Certo. Divirta-se, e não faça nada que eu não faria! – Anya gritou, já do lado de fora do loft, esperando o elevador.

Lily colocou apenas a cabeça na fresta da porta, rindo.

- Tipo o quê? Existe exatamente alguma coisa que você não faria?

A outra meneou a cabeça.

- Hmm.. Me pegou nessa...

A ruiva mandou beijo para a amiga, rindo, e fechou a porta. Sentou no sofá, esperando o namorado.

Duncan. Só pensar no nome do rapaz já a fazia sorrir. Ele era tão perfeito! Mais perfeito do que deveria, de fato, e certamente muito mais do que ela merecia. Pensou em si mesma como uma péssima namorada, uma namorada negligente. Mas ela gostava do namorado.

Na verdade, era mais que gostar. Era... _Gostar demais_. Ainda não o amava, estava bem certa quanto a isso, mas não duvidava que pudesse acontecer. Eventualmente. Um dia.

Duncan era bonito, inteligente, educado, divertido, rico... Como alguma garota poderia _não _se apaixonar por ele? Tudo bem, o loiro tinha cantadas horríveis, mas um cara como ele simplesmente não precisava delas. Rindo, Lily lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira. A festa de Medicina na casa dele, que ela entrara praticamente de penetra. Como eles não tinham nada a ver, mas simplesmente amavam a companhia um do outro. Era engraçado pensar que o havia conhecido na casa dele, e agora estava prestes a voltar lá como sua namorada.

Se é que ela podia chamar a si mesma de namorada. Porque Duncan tinha razão, e Lily odiava saber disso. Ela estava sempre invariavelmente ocupada, com o trabalho no Harry's, ou o grupo de teatro, ou a faculdade. Ou qualquer outra coisa que julgasse mais importante. Pensando assim, entendia o surte dele de outro dia. Não tinha o direito de fazê-lo abandonar suas coisas; não podia pedir que ele vivesse em função desse namoro, sempre mexendo nos próprios horários para que ela não tivesse que se incomodar. Não podia prendê-lo daquela forma. Não era certo. Mas...

E se ele quisesse? Se Duncan _quisesse _ficar preso a ela, o que Lily poderia fazer? Não conseguiria mandá-lo embora, nem mesmo se quisesse. E ela _não queria_.

Ouviu o namorado no interfone, mandou-o subir, e, alguns minutos depois, o casal já se beijava na porta de entrada. Apesar das discussões estranhas dos últimos dias, e de todas as diferenças entre eles, havia coisas boas no relacionamento. Coisas maravilhosas, como os abraços e os beijos. Era simplesmente surreal. Toda vez que Duncan a beijava, ela praticamente se esquecia de como respirar.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou, com a testa encostada na dela, passando as mãos no cabelo ruivo da namorada.

Lily deu um sorriso, mordendo o lábio.

- Você acha que seus pais vão gostar?

- _Eu _gosto. – o rapaz respondeu – Não se preocupe, Lil, minha família vai te adorar.

Ah, a família! Era costume, no natal, que os Scott fizessem a ceia todos juntos; então, além de Allan e Carolinne, ela ainda conheceria os avós, primos, tios, e toda a sorte de familiares de Duncan naquela noite. E estava morrendo de medo de que não a aprovassem.

O trajeto até a casa do rapaz era pequeno, e eles o fizeram em silêncio, ouvindo Liam Gallagher sussurrar qualquer música do Oasis nas caixas de som do Accord Concept novinho de Duncan, presente de natal dos pais. Quando viraram na rua em que os Scott moravam, entretanto, Lily não foi capaz de refrear a curiosidade.

- Qual é a casa de James?

- Quem? – ele a olhou rapidamente, depois voltou a atenção para a rua estreita – O Potter? – a ruiva assentiu – Aquela ali; por quê?

Lily olhou para onde o namorado apontava, e sorriu. O portão era alto, e realmente tinha um "P" gigante bem no centro, pintado de branco. No fundo do terreno, e também branca, estava a casa, enorme, com uma luz no andar de cima e todas as de baixo acesas. Marlene e seus pais já estariam ali? De onde era a iluminação do andar de cima? Do quarto de James, talvez?

- Curiosidade. – ela respondeu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Antes que Sirius pudesse se quer pensar em tocar a campainha, a porta já estava aberta, e o mordomo o encarava, sorrindo forçadamente. Aquele homem o assustava, às vezes. De onde ele surgia, afinal?

- Feliz natal, Kreacher. – o maroto cumprimentou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

- Feliz natal, mestre Sirius. – ele respondeu, a contragosto, curvando-se ligeiramente – Todos já estão na sala de jantar, por favor me acompanhe.

Realmente, todos os familiares já estavam sentados à mesa, esperando apenas por ele, aparentemente. Seus pais – Orion e Walburga – com Regulus, tia Druella – com tio Cygnus e as filhas; Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa – e seus adoráveis genros, Rodolphus Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy; além de tia Lucretia – fingindo luto pela morte recente do marido, Ignatius Prewett. Também estava lá sua avó, Irma Crabbe Black. Todos conversavam separadamente, e não perceberam a chegada de Sirius. Ele pigarreou, depois deu um largo e caloroso sorriso.

- A aberração que faltava chegou; já podemos começar o Freak Show.

Walburga lançou ao marido um olhar de tédio, que se limitou a dar de ombros.

- Sempre muito agradável. – resmungou, indicando o lugar vago à frente de Regulus – Vamos, sente-se para que possamos servir o jantar.

- Sem dúvida. – ele sentou-se, e virou para Andrômeda, ao seu lado, beijando-lhe as duas faces – Como vai, minha querida? – depois perguntou para ninguém em específico – O que eu perdi?

- Bem... – Bellatrix o encarou com um sorriso malicioso – Estávamos falando sobre o quanto alguém pode se dar mal na vida, e você chegou na hora certa... Diga-me, Sirius, ainda mora com aqueles músicos fracassados num apartamentinho universitário?

- Hmm... Sim, e é realmente fantástico... Damos festas incríveis quase todos os fins de semana; você deveria ir a uma, pra ver se aprende a se divertir... – Sirius respondeu, com o mesmo tom de gozação de antes – Vou mandar um convite na próxima, não se preocupe. Mas, voltando ao assunto, minha moradia, certo? – ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa (para o horror da mãe) e descansou o queixo sobre as mãos entrelaçadas – Pretendo sair de lá, e comprar um apê só pra mim, já que.. Bem, tinha esse meu tio muito legal, sabe, que gostava bastante de mim, mas infelizmente morreu há pouco tempo... E, hmmm, você sabe como funcionam os testamentos?

Bellatrix apertou os olhos negros.

- Sei que eles podem ser contestados. – disse, acidamente, fazendo o primo gargalhar.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Bella. Não há nada de suspeito no testamento; tio Alphard o escreveu com clareza, gozando de plenas faculdades mentais...

- _Ele nunca esteve em plenas faculdades mentais_!!

Vendo que a filha estava prestes a pular de seu lugar diretamente no pescoço do filho mais velho de Walburga e Orion, Druella achou melhor acalmar os ânimos.

- Tudo bem, Bella e Sirius, chega por hoje. Por que não jantamos de uma vez?

Como cachorrinhos obedientes, os empregados serviram o jantar rapidamente e com eficiência. A comida não estava ruim, Sirius admitia, mas ele já chegara sem fome, pensando no show de logo mais. Se Andrômeda contasse o que ele achava que ela iria contar, então tia Druella teria uma surpresa e tanto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chegaram em frente à casa de Duncan. Ele saiu do carro, deu a volta, e abriu a porta para a namorada, sorrindo. Ela saiu, e também sorriu. A casa era simplesmente linda, com janelas grandes, um imenso jardim na frente, e vários carros estacionados. Já estavam todos lá, certamente.

Quem abriu a porta foi a mãe do rapaz em pessoa, Carolinne Duncan. Ela era baixa, magrinha, e mais loira que o filho, com os olhos igualmente verdes. Parecia muito amável.

- Oh, a famosa Lily Evans, muito prazer! – ela abraçou a ruiva, dando-lhe dois beijinhos – Meu filho não exagerou em nada quando disse que você era estupendamente linda, minha querida... Posso pegar seu casaco?

Lily sorriu, corada, e tirou o casaco marfim, entregando-o à sogra. Lançou um rápido olhar ao namorado, que lhe beijou a bochecha.

- Obrigada, Sra. Scott.

- Não há de quê. Lindo vestido, da Banana Republic, por acaso?

- Ahm... TopShop, na verdade. – ela respondeu.

Carolinne a encarou, surpresa, depois deu uma risadinha.

- Oh, sim. Kate Moss... Ela é fantástica, não é?

- Absolutamente.

Foram discutindo moda e marcas famosas até a sala de estar, com um Duncan entediado as seguindo de perto. Carolinne apresentou a nora a todos os presentes, um por um, e eles se demonstraram muito gentis, sem exceção. A avó de Duncan a encarava um pouco mais que o normal, talvez, mas Lily não deu atenção.

No princípio, ela se sentiu um animal enjaulado, mas foi se soltando aos poucos. Já estava completamente à vontade quando, no meio do jantar, a senhora – que ainda não havia parado de medi-la – soltou um comentário um tanto quanto indelicado.

- Os seios dela são pequenos, Carolinne. – disse, apontando para a ruiva.

- Perdão? – a garota perguntou, confusa, olhando para o próprio decote.

- Vovó! – Duncan repreendeu, constrangido.

- São mesmo, eu já tinha reparado. – acrescentou a mãe do rapaz.

Lily olhava de uma para a outra sem entender, enquanto Duncan apenas cobria o rosto com as mãos, querendo sumir.

- Abaixo da média. Com esse busto ela nunca poderia ser atriz pornô; elas devem usar 42, 44...

- VOVÓ! – o rapaz gritou, e a Sra. Scott parou de falar instantaneamente. Ele se virou para a namorada – Que constrangedor. Por favor, Lil, me desculpe. – e olhou diretamente para a velhinha – Vovó, Lily nunca foi casada, nem tem filhos. Assim como _não é _atriz pornô, eu já te falei isso. Essas histórias são mentira, ok?

- É o que todos estão comentando! – ela se justificou, dando de ombros. – E se todos comentam...

- Não é verdade, e a senhora está constrangendo a minha namorada – Duncan falou, acariciando a mão da ruiva – Lily participa de uma companhia independente de teatro, e é pianista em um restaurante.

Carolinne bateu palminhas animadas, ignorando toda a discussão, como se Lily não tivesse passado pela maior humilhação de toda a sua vida.

- Então vamos todos para a sala ouvir minha nora ao piano!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O Mustang prata já estava estacionado em frente à casa, mas Anya não mostrava qualquer sinal de querer sair do automóvel. _Boys Like Girls_, sua mais nova aquisição musical, tocava no aparelho de som, enquanto ela se concentrava em olhar o volante. Não queria sair dali. Não queria encarar sua mãe, nem os vizinhos.

Seu olhar se desviou para um prédio azul-claro, três casas depois da sua. Anya sabia muito bem que prédio era aquele, e sabia melhor ainda quem morava no terceiro andar de lá. Fechou os olhos. Não queria, _definitivamente não queria _encontrar Rebecca Raisher naquela noite. Esperava que tudo corresse bem, e que aquele não se tornasse mais um de seus desastrosos natais.

Respirando fundo, ela desligou o som, e saiu do carro. Nada estava realmente diferente em casa; a mesma decoração, os mesmos móveis. E, comparando com o vento frio de fora, estava bem quentinho.

- Nem tire o casaco! – sua mãe gritou, aproximando-se rapidamente, quando Anya começou a desabotoar o sobretudo – Só estávamos esperando você. Nós vamos à igreja.

A loira parou o que estava fazendo, e se virou para a mulher mais velha, chocada.

- O quê?

- Exatamente. – Sophie respondeu, arrumando o cabelo – Como bons cristãos, nós vamos à igreja no natal.

- Desde quando? – Anya insistiu, indignada – Nós _nunca _fomos à igreja no natal!

- Você não pode ter certeza, querida, não esteve aqui nos últimos dois anos...

A garota olhou para Jacob, procurando apoio, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, sem dizer nada. Ótimo!

Bufando, ela não teve outra escolha a não ser seguir o fluxo.

- - - - - - -

Para um distrito tradicionalista como Guildford, no sudeste de Surrey, poucas pessoas tinham por costume uma cerimônia religiosa no natal. Além deles, apenas mais dez famílias estavam lá... Contando com Johnny e Rebecca Raisher, sentados no mesmo banco que Anya e seu pai. Rebecca se pendurava no braço marido e a encarava de um jeito que a garota tinha certeza que era de propósito, apenas para irritá-la, então tentava ao máximo não olhar. Johnny, por outro lado, ou não a havia visto, ou estava fingindo que não a conhecia, pois não desviara os olhos do reverendo por um minuto sequer.

A loira contava o tempo pelo número de vezes que o senhor no banco da frente espirrava; dois espirros por minuto. _Irritante_. Mesmo não querendo, ela não conseguia parar de pensar que cerca de três pessoas a separavam do ex-namorado, e que logo depois dele vinha sua atual mulher, ostentando uma barriga que ainda era quase invisível, mas já existente.

Vinte e seis espirros depois, Anya já estava sem paciência. Pediu licença ao pai, alegando sair à procura de água, e desapareceu pelas grossas portas de carvalho da igreja. Já do lado de fora, podia finalmente pensar com clareza. E Johnny estava absolutamente lindo.

_Oh, não_.

Por que, raios, ela estava pensando no quão bonito o idiota ficava com o cachecol que ela mesma havia lhe dado? Não! Deveria estar com raiva, deveria odiá-lo! E odiava. Muito. Ok, talvez nem tanto, mas... Oh, droga. Que patético; não conseguia nem odiar o cara mais imbecil da história.

- Isso não deveria estar acontecendo... – Anya dizia para si mesma, sentada na calçada.

- Concordo. – uma voz masculina respondeu, atrás da garota.

Ela deu um pulo, e virou-se para encarar o sujeito, forçando uma expressão de desinteresse quase convincente.

- Ô, sarna, meu Deus... – resmungou, olhando para o céu – Você é retardado, ou o quê? Qual parte do "quero que você suma da minha vida" vou ter que repetir? No seu lugar, eu voltaria lá para dentro, pra cuidar da minha mulherzinha grávida.

- A gente precisa conversar. – o homem cruzou os braços no peito – Por que você está fazendo isso, Annie? Está complicando a minha vida! Nós poderíamos ser felizes, sabe...

- Sim, nós poderíamos, mas você fez questão de estragar tudo, então agora nós dois vamos ter que conviver com isso. E faça o que quiser da sua vida, desde que ela fique bem longe da minha!

Anya deu as costas, e já estava se afastando, até Johnny dizer algo que a fez estacar no lugar.

- Eu amo você, e sei que é recíproco.

A loira suspirou, com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, e respondeu, sem se virar.

- Não, certamente não é recíproco. Já foi, mas hoje isso só me parece um sentimento muito idiota. E você não me ama, sabe disso. Agora eu tenho que voltar.

Ela voltou para o seu lugar ao lado do pai, e passou os trinta minutos seguintes encarando uma das enormes janelas da igreja. Sentia frio, mas nada tinha a ver com a neve fraca lá fora. Era como se uma enorme pedra de gelo tivesse se instalado no fundo de seu peito.

Anya agradeceu aos céus quando a cerimônia terminou, e, já do lado de fora, voltou para casa abraçada a Jake, preparando-se para o segundo round.

- Soube que o dono do 312 voltou a morar aqui. Você viu, Anya? Os dois estavam na igreja, de braços dados e tudo. - Sophie comentou calmamente, durante o jantar.

- Não prefere chamá-lo de _você-sabe-quem_, mãe? – Anya revirou os olhos – Dizer o nome dele não é perigoso, nem proibido.

A mãe largou os talheres na mesa, e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos.

- Oh, me desculpe.. É que eu achei que você não quisesse falar sobre ele.

- E eu realmente não quero, mas já que você vai falar do mesmo jeito, por que não o chama de Johnny de uma vez?

Jacob deu um cutucão na irmã, pedindo-a silenciosamente que não arranjasse confusão. Ela, entretanto, lançou-lhe um olhar vago, e meneou a cabeça, enquanto Sophie dava um piti.

- O que você tem, Anya? Posso saber o que eu fiz para você me tratar desse jeito?

A loira riu.

- Você nem faz idéia?

- Ahhh... Entendi. – a mais velha falou, tomando um gole de vinho – Eu não te expulsei de casa, Anya, isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

- Ah, não, é? – Anya também largou os talheres, e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa – Eu fui embora porque quis, então? Passei dois anos viajando por aí porque simplesmente senti vontade de jogar tudo pro alto?

- Exatamente. Você foi porque quis, sempre fez o que teve vontade, mesmo...

- Se nós estávamos tão bem assim, mãe, tenho certeza de que você não vai se importar em contar para ele – a garota apontou para o seu pai – quais foram as últimas coisas que me disse antes de eu pegar as minhas coisas e sumir.

O homem olhava da ex-mulher para a filha, os olhos azuis arregalados em curiosidade e confusão.

- Do que você está falando, Anny? Sophie, do que ela está falando?

- Eu acho que nós deveríamos apenas curtir o natal, e deixar isso pra lá... - Jacob começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

- CALA A BOCA, JAKE! – todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, inclusive o pai do próprio rapaz, que não tinha dito nada até agora, mas estava adorando o escândalo.

- O que aconteceu, Alexander, foi que a sua filha não gostou de ouvir umas verdades, só isso. Entendeu tudo errado, e agora está me culpando pelas besteiras que fez na vida!

Anya levantou da cadeira, indignada.

- Você não sabe de nada! Nunca esteve nem aí! Não quis ouvir os meus motivos, nem o meu lado da história. Você só sabe dos comentários venenosos desses vizinhos idiotas, e das mentiras que a vaca da Rebecca veio chorando te contar! – suspirou, fechando os olhos, e continuou num fio de voz – Por que você ficou do lado dela, mãe? Por que ficou do lado dela?

- O que queria que eu fizesse, Anya? Eu os trouxe para morarem aqui; eu os convenci a comprarem aquele apartamento!! Rebecca é minha melhor amiga, eu a apresentei ao Johnny! Você não poderia ter feito aquilo. Ele era _casado_, Anya. Casado! Você nunca poderia ter feito aquilo!

A mais nova encarou a mãe sem acreditar. Ela estava falando de moral? Realmente estava falando de moral? Suspirando, Anya foi até o sofá, pegou sua bolsa e o casaco, e foi em direção à porta, parando no meio do caminho, ao lado de Sophie.

- Você realmente pode falar de mim, não é? – disse, com um risinho sarcástico, olhando em volta – Veja o que você fez, o exemplo que eu tenho.

Jacob estava em silêncio, as mãos cruzadas, e olhando para os pés. O pai dele, Charles, sentado logo ao lado, estava claramente se divertindo, e mal tentava segurar o riso. Alex estava chocado demais para emitir qualquer som, mas olhava com ressentimento para Sophie; que, entre ele e Charles, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu nunca quis roubar o marido da sua amiga só por roubar, mãe. Eu realmente o amava, e acho que ainda o amo mesmo depois de tudo. Sei que não deveria ter aceitado quando ele me chamou para sair, afinal, sabia que ele era casado; mas eu já estava apaixonada, foi inevitável. – Anya murmurou, magoada, encarando a mãe – Não foi minha culpa, isso simplesmente aconteceu; mas se você ainda acha que eu sou uma vagabunda, como me disse dois anos atrás, talvez eu tivesse um bom exemplo para isso.

- Sai da minha casa. – Sophie ordenou, com os dentes trincados, sem olhá-la.

- E sou eu que não agüento umas verdades... – Anya riu, depois limpou algumas lágrimas – Obrigada por mais um natal inesquecível, mãe. – e, vestindo o sobretudo, ela saiu para o frio da rua.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Muito prazer, eu sou primo do Duncan, Evan Rosier. - aquele desconhecido apareceu do nada ao lado da ruiva, estendendo a mão.

- Lily Evans, e eu não sou atriz pornô. - ela respondeu, cumprimentando-o

- Que pena.

Presumindo que era uma piada, a garota riu, mas ainda assim ficou com as bochechas rosadas. No instante seguinte, Duncan juntou-se aos dois, e beijou Lily no rosto.

- Você chega absurdamente atrasado, e a primeira pessoa que escolhe pra chatear é a minha namorada? - o loiro riu - Já foi falar com a sua mãe, pelo menos? Tia Maggie, veja quem finalmente chegou!

Rosier revirou os olhos, fez uma pequena reverência à Lily, e saiu em direção a um grupo de mulheres que conversavam perto da lareira. A ruiva ficou observando-o conversar com a mãe de Duncan, a tal Maggie – que Lily supôs ser sua mãe – e as outras mulheres; elas o adoravam.

- Não ligue para o Evan. – Duncan disse, capturando a atenção da namorada para si – Ele é um otário, vive fazendo piadas idiotas.

- Percebi. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso amarelo, e olhou para o relógio antigo na parede – Já está ficando tarde, querido...

O loiro acompanhou o olhar de Lily. Faltava um minuto para a meia-noite.

- O que acha passar a noite aqui? - ele sugeriu, dengoso, dando beijinhos no pescoço da namorada.

- Péssima idéia. – a garota respondeu, rindo – Não quero que tenham nenhuma outra má impressão de mim esta noite, Duncan... Já tivemos um show legal hoje, vamos guardar o resto para os próximos jantares.

Duncan riu, um pouco sem graça. Pelo menos Lily não havia levado pelo lado pessoal, ou estava tentando não demonstrar qualquer ressentimento.

- Bom, eu te deixo em casa, então.

Neste momento, o velho amigo Blue October começou a tocar dentro da bolsa da garota, largada num aparador no canto da sala. Duncan pegou o aparelhinho – mexendo o menos possível na bolsa; ele era um cavalheiro, afinal –, franziu a testa ao ler o nome no visor – talvez não tão cavalheiro assim – e entregou-o à namorada.

- Vou lá avisar a minha mãe que vou te levar pra casa. – disse, e se afastou.

O nome de James ainda piscava na tela, mas Lily não sabia se deveria atender ou não. Foi até a janela, e, olhando para a neve lá fora, chegou à conclusão de que não havia problema.

- Hey, James!

- _Precisando de um herói?_ – ele perguntou, rindo.

- Não, obrigada. – ela riu também – Talvez de uma fita métrica, mas tudo está correndo bem, dentro das possibilidades...

- _Fita métrica?_

Duncan agora estava ao lado do primo, Evan, e falava alguma coisa no ouvido de sua mãe.

- É, pra saber exatamente o tamanho dos meus peitos.

James gargalhou no outro lado da linha – _'Tá falando sério?_

- Aparentemente uma atriz pornô usa de 42 a 44, e eu não estou na média...

- _Ok. Escute, Lene está te mandando um beijo._ – o maroto mudou de assunto, ainda rindo um pouco, depois ficou meio sério – _Você vem pra cá? Está tudo bem aí mesmo?_

- Mande um beijo e um feliz natal para ela. – Lily respondeu, voltando a olhar pela janela – Está tudo bem aqui, James, sério. O jantar foi ótimo, e Duncan vai me levar pra casa agora.

- _Certo._ – ele resmungou, a contragosto, do outro lado do aparelho – _Cuide-se._

Lily desligou e virou-se, encontrando os olhos verdes de Duncan a fitando de longe. O rapaz sorriu, ela sorriu de volta, ele disse alguma coisa à Carolinne e as outras mulheres, e se aproximou. Chegou perto o suficiente para beijar-lhe a testa, abraçou-a, e também olhou pela janela. A neve havia parado há algumas horas, mas o chão estava coberto por uma grossa e úmida camada de flocos brancos.

- Era o Potter? – perguntou, como quem não quer nada, e a garota assentiu – O que ele queria?

Lily aconchegou-se um pouco mais no abraço do namorado.

- Desejar feliz natal.

Beijaram-se carinhosamente por alguns minutos, enquanto Duncan ia a empurrando para um canto qualquer. Lily sentia arrepios em todas as partes do corpo que ele tocava, e não conseguia se decidir entre o peito, os cabelos e a nuca do rapaz para deixar as mãos. O beijo já estava bastante intenso quando ela o partiu. Duncan soltou um muxoxo, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela, e Lily riu, empurrando-o no peito.

- Por que você não procura as chaves do carro enquanto eu vou me despedir das pessoas? – sugeriu, dando selinhos rápidos no loiro.

Assim que ele se afastou, Lily pegou o celular, digitando uma seqüência de números muito conhecida.

- Hey, Anny, é o seguinte...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A única coisa que se ouvia na mesa de jantar dos Black era o arranhar dos talheres nos pratos, num ritmo quase perfeito. Sirius, entretanto, encarava seu prato um pouco enjoado. Havia encontrado uma moeda no pudim. Uma maldita moeda de prata bem no meio do seu pudim.

- Você vai ficar rico. – Andrômeda lhe disse, baixinho, apontando para a moeda.

- Eu vou ficar é com uma indigestão. – ele resmungou – E sem dentes, se tivesse mordido essa droga.

A prima riu, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela e Sirius.

- A moeda. – explicou, apontando, divertida, para o prato do maroto.

Bellatrix revirou os olhos, olhando para o anel no canto de seu próprio prato. Segundo a estúpida tradição do Pudim de Natal, ela se casaria em menos de um ano. Yay.

- Sirius vai ficar rico, e Bella vai se casar antes do próximo natal... – Regulus comentou, girando um botão entre os nós dos dedos – Eu vou permanecer solteiro, ao que parece.

- Você não pode realmente acreditar nessa baboseira, Reg. – Sirius disse, com ironia, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Rodolphus Lestrange – Bella se casando, até parece... Depois de enrolar o nosso querido amigo aqui por bons pares de anos, não vai tudo se acertar em doze meses. – deu um sorriso, sem mostrar os dentes – Eu sabia que aquele segundo pedaço de pudim não deveria ser seu, Bella, priminha querida... E não só pelas calorias. Não é, Andie? Você não concorda comigo?

A morena tossiu desesperadamente, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Sirius estendeu um copo com água para ela; e ninguém mais se mexeu na mesa.

- Ora, vamos, família... Só eu estou curioso quanto a tal novidade de Andrômeda?

- Aparentemente só você sabe _alguma coisa_ sobre a tal novidade. – Druella disse, os dentes trincados. – Andrômeda?

Andie olhou para o lado, e recebeu um sorriso encorajador vindo de Sirius. Pigarreou, passou a mão pelos cabelos, e respirou fundo, antes de começar.

- Mãe, pai, todo mundo... Eu vou me casar...

- Eu sabia! – Bellatrix a interrompeu, discutindo alguma coisa com Narcissa – Eu não disse, Cissa? O que será que ele é? Pedreiro? Açougueiro? Padeiro? Não!! Frentista!

- ... Porque estou grávida. – a outra continuou, ignorando a irmã, e o pequeno burburinho que se instalara com a primeira notícia rapidamente silenciou com a segunda.

- O quê? – Druella perguntou, os olhos negros focados na filha.

- Bom, Ted e eu já estávamos planejando nos casar, então eu não acho que...

Narcissa também a interrompeu, deixando sua taça de vinho cair.

- Ted? Ted Tonks, O bolsista, dos e-mails?

Andrômeda a encarou, desconcertada.

- Eu não vejo como isso pode...

- Oh, meu Deus...!

Assim, instalou-se o caos. Bellatrix gritava indignada, com Rodolphus tentando acalmá-la, Narcissa fingia falta de ar nos braços de Lucius, Cygnus e Orion discutiam os aspectos legais do suposto casamento, Walburga praguejava coisas impossíveis de se entender junto com Druella, e todos os outros apenas olhavam em silêncio. Regulus parecia estar se divertindo, assim como Sirius, e Andrômeda estava assustada demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu esperava qualquer coisa assim, vindo de você. – murmurou a mãe da garota – Não sei porque estou surpresa, afinal. Abandonar a faculdade e seus parentes não foi o suficiente, você tinha que se meter com um sem-nome qualquer, e manchar ainda mais o nome da família, não é?

- Ted é um artista talentoso, e excelente aluno, além de ser inteligente e trabalhar bastante. Por que ele mancharia o nome da família? – Andrômeda perguntou, ainda sem entender o escândalo.

- Não é ele! – respondeu Bellatrix, indignada – É claro que não é ele, esse Tonks nunca vai fazer parte da família! É essa coisinha que você está carregando, Andrômeda. Isso sim envergonha os Black, esse _bastardinho_!

- Mas...

- Chega! – Druella cortou – Bellatrix, cale a boca. – a filha mais velha tentou retrucar – Eu disse cale a boca! E Andrômeda, vá para o seu quarto, enquanto eu e seu pai decidimos o que fazer com você.

A morena deixou a mesa arrastando os pés, e subiu as escadas soluçando.

- Ela não deve voltar a Oxford, é claro. Deixá-la ir foi um erro, em primeiro lugar. – Walburga começou, como se fosse a própria mãe da garota – Depois tem esse Tonks, ela certamente não pode mais vê-lo. E temos que ver o que faremos com essa criança, Druella, porque eu não quero nenhum bastardo maldito correndo pela casa dos meus antepassados.

- Ela não vai ter esse filho. – a irmã respondeu, com naturalidade.

Sirius poderia ter um torcicolo, de tão rápido que virou o pescoço. Encarou a tia sem acreditar que ela realmente havia dito isso, meneou a cabeça e fez o mesmo caminho que a prima, murmurando palavras sem sentido. Parou em frente a uma porta, encarando a plaquinha com seu nome escrito, e pensou se deveria bater ou não antes de entrar.

Decidiu por dar duas batidas de leve, e depois abriu a porta. Andrômeda estava deitada na cama, chorando, com as duas mãos sobre a barriga. Mas ela não parecia mais com medo, nem apresentava qualquer tipo de preocupação. Talvez já tivesse vindo preparada para isso. Ela apenas parecia... Triste.

O maroto franziu a sobrancelha para a mala azul, já arrumada, no canto do quarto.

- Você vai embora?

- Não posso mais ficar. – ela respondeu, enquanto calçava os sapatos – Sem problema, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Doeu mesmo assim, no final das contas, mas... Deixa pra lá. – vestiu o casaco, e foi até a sua mala, sentindo que o primo a observava – É sério, Six. Olha só, a universidade é perto da estação, quando estiver quase chegando eu ligo para o Ted, e ele vai me buscar lá.

- Sabe quando você vai daqui a Oxford, de trem, no meio da noite? – Sirius perguntou, tomando a mala das mãos da garota – Nunca. Um dos caras que moram comigo foi passar o feriado em Liverpool, então você vai voltar comigo para a minha casa, vai dormir por lá, e amanhã decide o que quer fazer. Se ainda quiser voltar, ótimo, eu te levo até a estação; se mudar de idéia, pode ficar no meu apê o tempo que quiser. Não é um exemplo de organização, e também não tem nenhum tipo de comida na geladeira, mas a cama do Reid é o lugar mais confortável do mundo para se dormir.

Andrômeda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E não me pergunte como eu sei disso. – o maroto emendou, meneando a cabeça e rindo.

Sempre tão amável! A quem esse rapaz puxara? Não tinha nada em comum com tia Walburga, e muito menos com o tio Orion. Mas, pensando por outro lado, ela mesma não era nada parecida com seus pais... Sentou na cama, e puxou Sirius para se juntar a ela, fazendo-o largar a mala no chão.

- Você sabe que se sair daqui comigo, hoje, eles não vão mais te deixar voltar, não sabe?

Sirius beijou a testa da morena, tornou a pegar as coisas dela, e foi andando até a porta. Parou, virou-se para trás. Deu um sorriso maroto.

- Você não vem?

- - - - -

Os corredores estavam silenciosos, assim como o hall de entrada. Será que os visitantes já haviam ido embora? Seus pais estariam dormindo? E Regulus?

A última pergunta foi respondida quando o herdeiro mais novo dos Black apareceu, do nada, na frente de Sirius, assustando-o.

- Eles ainda estão na sala de jantar. Mamãe está furiosa com você, por ter abandonado a mesa sem dar satisfações. – confidenciou, e só então notou a pequena mala nas mãos do irmão mais velho. Olhou freneticamente para os lados, até encontrar Andrômeda no batente da porta, deixando a casa – São as coisas da Andie?

O maroto assentiu.

- Ela vai passar essa noite no meu apartamento.

Regulus arregalou os olhos, perdendo momentaneamente a fala. Como assim?

- Seu apartamento? Você vai abrigar Andrômeda?

- Ela não vai ficar aqui, Reg, e não tem para onde ir. – o mais velho meneou a cabeça – O que tem de errado nisso?

- Six, por favor, pense bem no que você está fazendo. – o outro praticamente gemeu – Você sabe que, se for embora agora, eles não vão mais te deixar voltar! Você sabe disso... Nunca mais vão te deixar entrar aqui.

- Engraçado, já me disseram isso hoje. – Sirius se adiantou, abraçando o caçula, e depois deu um soco de brincadeira em seu braço – Se cuida, irmãozinho.

- - - - -

- Pode parar aqui. - Disse para o taxista. Ele pagou a corrida, e saiu do carro, deparando-se com uma cena um tanto interessante: o GT500 conversível de Anya estava estacionando em frente ao seu prédio, com a garota sentada no capô, mexendo no telefone celular. Estava muito mais frio, mas dessa vez pelo menos não chovia. - Nossa – Sirius se aproximou, rindo - _Dejavù_?

Anya olhou para ele, com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Briguei com a minha mãe, saí de casa no meio do jantar, Lily seguiu meus conselhos, e o meu natal está sendo realmente uma droga, então eu pensei que talvez pudesse vir aqui para... - a garota parou de falar ao ver uma bonita morena sair do mesmo táxi do qual Sirius havia surgido – Você está acompanhado. Nossa, me desculpe. Deixa pra lá...

A loirinha já estava quase dentro do carro quando ouviu o maroto chamar seu nome, divertido.

- Ora, Anya, agora que você já está aqui, por que não vem conhecer minha prima Andrômeda?

Ela parou de tentar abrir a porta, e encarou a morena com incontida curiosidade.

- Você é Andrômeda?

A outra sorriu.

- Da última vez que chequei eu era.

Mas Anya ainda não estava satisfeita.

- A garota de Oxford, que faz artes e namora um Ted Tonks?

Sirius, ao ouvir isso, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, e a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você por acaso anda ouvindo minhas conversas, Dickenson? - perguntou, sem nem disfarçar o riso.

Ela deu mais um daqueles seus sorrisos amarelos, mas, ainda assim, não perdeu a pose.

- Você fala alto demais, eu não posso fazer nada.

O moreno gargalhou.

- Claro. Bom, nós também tivemos problemas em casa... Andrômeda vai dormir aqui; você pode dividir o quarto do Reid com ela, se estiver afim.

- É? – Anya perguntou, na dúvida.

- É. – Sirius repetiu – Só cuidado, que Andie ronca feito um... _Outch_!! – resmungou, ao levar um doloroso chute na canela vindo da prima, e viu as garotas entrarem no prédio juntas, rindo de algo que obviamente só podia ser ele. – Mulheres... – bufou, antes de entrar também.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A ruiva acordou com o som irritante da campainha. Abriu os olhos, virou-se para o lado, e encontrou Duncan dormindo profundamente. Sorriu.

- Feliz natal... – ela sussurrou, e deu um beijinho no namorado, que se quer se moveu.

Alguém no corredor ainda apertava a campainha como se sua vida dependesse disso. Que horas eram, dez da manhã? Ugh, _oito e quinze._

Xingando até os antepassados do porteiro, por ter deixado alguém entrar à essa hora da madrugada, Lily se levantou, vestiu um blusão verde-garrafa, e foi abrir a porta.

- Ah, eu adoro a sua cara de sono. – James passou por ela, e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá.

- James, você sabe que horas são? – a ruiva perguntou, tentando arrumar os cabelos extremamente desalinhados.

- Sei. – o maroto respondeu, rindo – Hmm, me desculpe.. Esqueci que você não é uma pessoa muito matinal. Mas eu vim te dar o seu presente de natal.

Lily pegou a caixinha que ele estendia. Dentro dela encontrava-se uma pulseira de prata.

- Obrigada. – a garota sorriu, corada – É linda.

- Bom, sou obrigado a admitir que o mérito não é meu. Marlene escolheu todos os presentes que eu dei neste natal, inclusive o dela. – os dois riram – Como foi sua noite?

Então ela se lembrou do que a esperava em seu quarto. Ou _quem _a esperava, nesse caso. James acompanhou o olhar da garota – que ia até a porta do quarto –, depois olhou para o blusão que ela vestia, e suas pernas nuas naquele frio. Por fim, notou um casaco masculino no encosto de uma cadeira.

- Oh. – ele arregalou os olhos. – _Oh_! Acho que não vim numa boa hora, não é?

Lily ficou instantaneamente vermelha, sem saber o que dizer. Confirmava? Negava? Não falava nada?

- James, eu.. Ahm... Hey!!

Mas ele já havia saído, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A - Hey, gente! Sentiram minha falta? /se esconde/ IAUHIuhaHAOHI Como vcs estão? Me desculpem a demora, e espero que tenham gostado do cap (que ficou monstruosamente grande, vcs nao acham? meldels, quase dividi em dois)**

**Hmm, nesses quase dois meses aconteceram bastante coisas comigo... Começando com o meu namoro indo pro espaço, depois a confirmação dos shows do McFLY, depois o meu desespero com a enrolação de Curitiba /hunf, finalmente meu ingresso para a pista vip (Mais alguém vai??), receber rosas e um bichinho de pelúcia de alguém que eu ainda nao sei quem é na segunda, passando por perder todinho o meu trabalho de Práticas Integradas da faculdade na terça (e ter que refazer tudo numa manhã), e terminando hj com as as super férias de uma semana das aulas u.u'**

**É isso entao. Obrigada a quem leu/favoritou/alertou/reviewzou... Enfim, vcs são /desculpaapalavra/ do caralho mesmo! As respostas dos comentários estão na caixinha de email de vcs, ok? Cheers xD**

**PS - Obrigada tbm por terem lido todo o cap (quem leu) xD Eu sinceramente teria parado no meio do caminho IAUHIahIHAaih**

**PPS - Vcs leram o aviso de 'Só com VOCÊ'? Mais alguém deprimido? Mandy, eu te odeio! /choralitrosdessavez/**


	18. 25 de Dezembro

**Capítulo XVII - 25 de Dezembro**

**Ou**

**Aquele em que James quer se enterrar num buraco**

Anya entrou em casa risonha, como se tivesse encontrado algo engraçado pelo caminho.

- Acabei de quase ser atropelada por um moreno lindo de óculos, no hall de entrada... Você sabe de onde ele surgiu? – brincou, mas Lily não respondeu, estava ocupada demais encarando a porta do seu quarto – Lily? Ei, Lils, e esse casaco na cadeira? Vocês brigaram? Ele esqueceu, e... – então a ficha caiu – _Oh, meu Deus_! Duncan está aí, não está? Tinha me esquecido deste detalhe... James o viu? Ele... Aliás, o que ele estava fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã?

- Duncan?

Anya revirou os olhos.

- O que ele faz aqui é meio óbvio, né? Estou falando de James Potter.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Aparentemente veio me dar um presente de natal – ergueu a caixinha preta, pensando em como mudar de assunto. – Falando nisso, posso perguntar por que a senhorita está chegando em casa só às nove da manhã?

- Depois de uma noite como a sua, você acha que a _minha_ é importante?? Pode ir falando tudo, amiga... O que aconteceu? Como foi? Era o que você esperava...? – a garota só parou de tagarelar quando ouviu alguém pigarreando. Alguém que não era ela, nem Lily. Antes mesmo de olhar para o lado, Anya já sabia quem era o dono da voz. – Oi, Scott. – cumprimentou, com um sorriso muito sem graça.

O loiro estava encostado no batente da porta, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, e um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, Anya?

- Tudo, sim. É... Eu tenho que ir. – e disparou até as escadas, mas parou logo no primeiro degrau – Quer saber? Tanto faz, ela vai me contar tudo depois, mesmo... – subiu os degraus de dois em dois, e sumiu de vista.

- Só espere até eu ir embora! – Duncan ainda gritou, rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James entrou em seu carro, e suspirou. Olhou para o prédio, suspirou novamente, e encostou a testa no volante, fechando os olhos em seguida. Depois de um tempo, ajeitou-se no banco, e coçou a cabeça, antes de ligar o carro e dirigir de volta para casa.

_* __FLASHBACK *_

Ele e Marlene estavam na varanda, enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Potter conversavam animadamente com os pais da garota, ainda na sala de jantar, provavelmente falando sobre os filhos.

- Como vai Fabian? – James perguntou, dando um leve tapinha na cabeça da amiga.

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? – o maroto insistiu, surpreso – Todo mundo está jantando com seus namorados, Lene... É véspera de natal! Você nem ligou para ele, hoje?

- Fabian não era meu namorado, James, e agora nem estamos mais juntos, de qualquer forma. – Marlene resmungou, mirando a rua deserta.

Todas as casas estavam iluminadas, e muito bem decoradas, com músicas natalinas tocando e uma fina camada de neve cobrindo os telhados, árvores e todo o chão. Fazia frio, e ela apertou mais o casaco junto ao corpo. "Como será que ele está, hoje?", pensou, e certamente não era em relação a Fabian.

- Lily está na casa do Duncan, não está? – perguntou, mudando o rumo do assunto e de seus pensamentos.

- _Yep_. – James assentiu. Havia visto o casal passar lentamente pela rua, no carro novo de Duncan, algumas horas atrás. – Casal bonito. – comentou – Eles combinam.

Os dois dividiam um banquinho branco estofado, e Marlene se ajeitou de lado para poder encarar o maroto.

- Pois sabe que eu não acho? Eu que os apresentei um ao outro naquela festa, é verdade, mas juro que não achei que fossem acabar namorando... – riu – Fala sério, eles são como óleo e água!

James gargalhou.

- Ora, McKinnon, não seja maldosa!

- Mas é verdade! – ela fez biquinho – Duncan é muito tradicional para nossa amiga Lily Evans. Aposto que ela deve estar _amando_ o jantar...

- É. E a Sra. Scott dá medo, às vezes. – James ponderou – Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ela... Sabe, só pra ver se está tudo bem.

Marlene quase pulou de felicidade.

- Excelente! Convide-a para se juntar a nós! – a garota pensou um pouco, o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos – E se ela não vier, você poderia ir até lá. Amanhã, eu digo. Na casa da Lily. Entregar o presente que você comprou.

_* FIM DO FLASHBACK *_

- É, Lene, foi realmente uma _ótima_ idéia. – resmungou, revirando os olhos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ela entrou apressada, carregando várias sacolas de compras, e gritou "oi!" enquanto ia para a cozinha apenas para não parecer mal-educada. Sirius continuou parado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida, mas acabou percebendo que ela não voltaria, então meneou a cabeça e também foi até a cozinha.

- Que horas nós combinamos o jantar, mesmo? – ele perguntou, vendo a loira mexer nas panelas e estalar a língua em desaprovação. – São seis da tarde!

- Eu sei. – Anya resmungou, pegando uma sacola do chão, e tirando de dentro dela um objeto não-identificado enrolado em jornal – Pretendia vir só daqui a meia hora, mas não encontrei o linguado cortado do jeito que eu queria, então vou limpá-lo eu mesma. – pegou mais uma sacola do chão – Você poderia me conseguir um balde de gelo? Preciso manter essas ostras vivas.

Sirius passou os trinta minutos seguintes correndo atrás de coisas para a garota, enquanto ela limpava e cortava o peixe. Anya, por sua vez, estava incomodada com platéia. Detestava que a vissem cozinhar, e estava disposta a fingir que o maroto não estava ali, até que ele decidiu se aproximar das compras.

- O que é isso? – o rapaz perguntou, segurando algo que parecia uma raiz, ou cogumelo, ele não saberia dizer – Nossa, que cheiro horrível, Anya! Você vai me servir comida estragada, é? Esse negócio fede demais.

Anya rapidamente largou o que estava fazendo, e foi até Sirius, tirando tudo o que ele tinha em mãos, quase como se ele fosse um perigo para os preciosos ingredientes.

- É claro que não está estragado, Sirius! São trufas brancas: fungos muito raros, e que custam uma pequena fortuna.

Sirius torceu o nariz e se afastou um pouco, nauseado com o cheiro.

- Você pagou.... Aliás, _eu_ paguei uma fortuna por essa coisa podre e fedorenta? Não quero nem imaginar quanto custaram os vinhos, então.

- Você me deu carta branca! – ela retrucou.

- É, mas um prato um pouco mais normal não ia matar ninguém...

Anya ergueu um pouco o queixo, adotando um ar orgulhoso. Ah, se arrependimento matasse...

- Um prato comum não seria um jantar assinado por mim. – disse, e o maroto apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros, dando-se por vencida – Okay, eu queria impressionar a sua namorada. Aquela história toda do _foie gras_ me irritou mesmo, eu ainda não engoli aquilo...

O maroto gargalhou com a resposta. Lailah? Ela estava querendo impressionar Lailah?

- O que foi? – Anya perguntou, já de volta aos seus afazeres, notando que o rapaz não parava de rir. Havia algo suspeito no ar, como se ele tivesse ouvido uma piada sem noção, daquelas que você ri justamente por ser idiota demais.

- Nada.

- Então vaza daqui, não gosto de platéia.

Sirius queria responder; pensou nisso mais de uma vez, e em várias formas de fazê-lo... Mas Anya parecia de bom-humor, então ele preferiu não estragar a noite logo no começo.

Sentado no sofá, ele trocava os canais compulsivamente, enquanto ouvia sons vindos da cozinha, esperando o jantar ficar pronto. Sete e quinze. Sete e meia. _Sete e quarenta_...

Anya deu um pulo quando se virou para trás e deu de cara com o maroto, novamente encostado à porta e de braços cruzados. Ele estava simples e bonito: jeans desbotados, tênis e casaco preto da Nike. Pensando melhor, ele _já era_ muito bonito naturalmente. Ficaria ótimo com qualquer roupa, ou até sem nenhuma...

- Sua namorada ainda não chegou?

Sirius deu um sorrisinho.

– Ela não vem. – depois fez cara de coitado – Estou sem nada pra fazer, minha convidada ainda não está pronta... Posso te ajudar?

A garota se distraiu, surpresa com a informação de que a convidada dele _não era_ a namorada, e cortou o dedo acidentalmente.

- Ah, merda! – gemeu, abrindo a torneira, e colocou a mão sob água corrente. Doía. – Cai fora, Sirius, está me atrapalhando! Ugh, merda, merda.... Eu _odeio_ platéia!

Ele saiu da cozinha, mas voltou logo depois, trazendo consigo uma caixa de primeiros-socorros. Anya parecia levemente irritada, e - somando o fato de que ela ainda segurava a maior faca que tinha - potencialmente perigosa, então Sirius apenas deixou a caixa sobre o balcão, e deu dois passos para trás.

- Eu _quero_ ajudar, Anya. – disse, enquanto ela pegava tudo o que precisava para fazer um curativo – Não tenho nada pra fazer, e dar uma de Gordon Ramsey vai ser divertido!

- É, os palavrões você já conhece – a loira riu – Certo, certo. Pegue aquelas cenouras, e corte-as em tiras finas para mim, por favor. Depois faça o mesmo com o alho-poró, tudo bem?

O maroto já havia cortado as duas cenouras quando Anya achou bom ver como ele estava se saindo. A julgar pelo modo como ele segurava o vegetal, e como a lâmina da faca se direcionava perigosamente para o lado errado, não foi difícil se decidir por impedi-lo de continuar, antes que outro acidente acontecesse.

- Okay, _Gordon_, acho melhor pararmos enquanto você ainda tem dedos... E eu já estou terminando aqui, de qualquer forma; vá para a sala e relaxe um pouco, enquanto a garota não chega.

Sirius não largou a faca.

- Eu estou indo bem!

- É, para um serial killer! – ela disse, rindo. Tirou a faca da mão do rapaz, e o empurrou para fora da cozinha – Anda, anda! Só falta o fricassé de legumes, e eu não quero que você ponha fogo no seu apartamento, então eu faço isso sozinha. Assim que sua convidada chegar, podemos servir a entrada.

Resmungando, ele voltou a se sentar no sofá da sala. Enquanto Anya trabalhava na cozinha, ele pensou em Lailah.

Talvez não estivesse sendo muito legal com ela, afinal, de uma forma ou outra, eles eram namorados. Bem, não _exatamente_ namorados, mas era como se fossem. E ele gostava dela. Gostava mesmo, apesar de não parecer. Gostava do seu cabelo vermelho-sangue, das roupas que ela usava, e, sobretudo, adorava sua risada. A garota era prática, bem feminina, e na maioria das vezes divertida, apesar de um pouco fútil. Além de linda, naturalmente. Era esperta, entendia as coisas rápido, não pedia mais do que ele podia dar, e era paciente. Em suma, a parceira perfeita para Sirius Black.

Então tinha essa garota especial, totalmente diferente. Com Anya, ele nunca sabia o que esperar. Ela era tão bonita quanto Lailah, talvez até nem tanto, mas as igualdades paravam por ali. Anya era mais viva, logo, muito mais instável. Durante o mês em que tiveram uma convivência _amigável_, ele havia visto mais explosões do que em todo o seu relacionamento com Lailah. Anya não se importava com a opinião dos outros, contanto que estivesse satisfeita, e não parecia permanecer triste por muito tempo. Ficava descontrolada, gritava e quebrava coisas; depois voltava ao normal, e ria de tudo. Estranha. A loira também podia ser, entretanto, muito engraçada. Tinha um senso de humor semelhante ao dele próprio, uma mistura de sarcasmo com cinismo e falta de bom senso. Mas isso nunca seria admitido em voz alta, _é claro_.

O caso era que, apesar de tudo, Lailah era de fato uma boa companheira para ele, e era agradável ter alguém pra quem voltar, caso as coisas não dessem certo. Mas Anya... Ela o fazia se sentir estranho, quase com medo. Porque, por mais que ela tivesse uma personalidade fácil de caracterizar – instável, volúvel, talvez um pouco desamparada –, ela era imprevisível. Ele sempre sabia o que pensar sobre Lailah, ou como prever suas reações. Com Anya, era como tentar enxergar no breu total.

Complicado, porque Sirius estava indiscutivelmente interessado em duas garotas que não poderiam ser mais diferentes uma da outra. Isso o deixava confuso, excitado e ansioso, com a adrenalina correndo rápido pelas veias. Ele amava se sentir assim.

Meneando a cabeça – e rindo de suas próprias besteiras, por que não? – ele falou alto, perguntando se estava tudo pronto para o jantar.

- Okie dokie! – a garota respondeu, esticando o braço para fora da cozinha com o polegar erguido.

- Certo. Então acho que a minha convidada também está pronta... – Sirius falou, segurando a vontade de rir.

Ouviu-se o som de passos, e Anya apareceu carregando o balde de gelo com ostras ainda vivas nas cascas abertas. O cheiro não era ruim, mas o maroto definitivamente não comeria nada que ainda estivesse...

- VIVO?? – fez cara de nojo – Eu vou comer isso _cru_? Juro que estou vendo alguma coisa se mexer aí!

Anya revirou os olhos azuis, mas notou algo estranho. A mesa estava arrumada para duas pessoas. Sirius estava ali, a comida estava ali, mas... Onde estava a tal convidada especial? Olhou em volta mais uma vez, e, desconfiada, virou-se para o rapaz.

- Só estamos eu e você aqui, Sirius. Não era para ter uma terceira pessoa?

Ele se levantou sem dizer nada, contornou a mesa, e puxou a outra cadeira para ela. Continuou sorrindo, com as mãos no encosto do assento, mas a loira não se moveu.

- Sente-se, Anya.

Então ela finalmente compreendeu. Calmamente, e com os olhos estreitos, Anya depositou o balde no centro da mesa. Depois franziu a testa, e virou-se para Sirius.

- Quer dizer que não tem merda de jantar nenhum?!

Hmm, ela estava irritada. _Furiosa_. Era divertido vê-la assim.

- Oh, não, o jantar existe... – Sirius disse, rindo, e apontou para a mesa – Ele está aqui, você não está vendo?

Anya bufou, tirou uma ostra do balde, e jogou-a no maroto.

- Eu não acredito que você...!

- Hey! – ele interrompeu, esquivando-se do ataque – Você não aceitaria se eu te convidasse para jantar, aceitaria?

A garota nem precisou pensar. É claro que ela não aceitaria! Bom, pelo menos até uns dias atrás ela não aceitaria. Bufando mais uma vez, sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto um Sirius satisfeito voltava a seu lugar. Ele olhou de Anya para as ostras, e novamente para a garota, sem saber o que fazer. A loira revirou os olhos.

- Coma logo, elas não vão te morder. – resmungou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas – São ostras vivas com champagne, famosíssimo na França. Apenas jogue tudo para dentro da boca, e engula sem mastigar demais; não é tão difícil...

Mas o rapaz não se moveu, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- _Você_ não vai comer? – perguntou, num tom que parecia desconfiado, fazendo-a torcer o nariz.

- Eu não como animais. – ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. Ele já deveria saber, não deveria? Não, é claro que não.

Apesar de tudo, o jantar correu bem. Anya, é claro, apenas observou sem comer nada, mas o maroto, mesmo relutante com as ostras e as trufas brancas, aprovou a comida. Estavam, agora, conversando na sacada; a loira encostada na porta de vidro que os separava da sala de estar, e Sirius sentado no chão, à frente dela. Bebiam vinho, e riam de qualquer coisa..

- Onde estão os seus amigos? – ela perguntou, encarando o rapaz – Você mora com dois garotos bonitinhos de uma banda, não mora?

- Por enquanto. – o maroto desviou os olhos para o céu estrelado – Reid está na casa dos pais em Liverpool, e Dexter deve estar caçando garotas por aí...

- ... Como você geralmente faz. – Anya acrescentou, acidamente, e ele concordou.

- Como eu geralmente faço. Onde está o seu namorado? Ahm... Ex-namorado?

A garota piscou algumas vezes, atordoada. Todos já sabiam da novidade? Bufando, ela encostou a cabeça na porta, e fechou os olhos.

- Ele é um idiota que eu nem quero lembrar que existiu.

Sirius olhou para ela rapidamente, e voltou a fitar as estrelas.

- Eu posso dar uma surra nele, se você quiser.

- Seria ótimo. – a loirinha riu, e não disse mais nada.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sirius se levantou, e parou ao lado da moça. Pensou em dizer algo inteligente, mas estava lento demais para isso.

- Aquela lá – apontou para uma estrela no céu – sou eu.

Anya olhou para estrela, e para ele, depois para a estrela novamente.

- Então você _realmente_ tem nome de estrela??

- Sirius é aquela ali, olhe, da constelação de Cão Maior. É a estrela mais brilhante.

- Cão Maior? Por isso o apelido? – ele assentiu com a cabeça, e a loira riu – Sempre achei que fosse porque você é um cachorro sem-vergonha que não vale nada.

O maroto foi obrigado a rir.

- É, também...

Depois disso, seguiu-se um silêncio que durou vários minutos. Não que fosse ruim; era apenas... Bem, _silencioso demais_. Sirius procurava assuntos e mais assuntos para falar com a garota, mas a conversa simplesmente não fluía. Talvez porque ele estivesse com uma vontade desesperadora de beijá-la.

Decidido a acabar com essa situação estranha de uma vez por todas, o maroto virou-se abruptamente para Anya.

Ela piscou duas vezes antes de tentar se afastar dando um passo para trás; mas, como já estava encostada à porta, o movimento foi impossível. Sirius inclinou-se na direção dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e segurar a respiração. Era isso. Ele ia beijá-la. A garota podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, agora.

Um segundo. Dois. Cinco segundos, e nada. O rapaz limpou a garganta, e Anya abriu os olhos, encarando-o confusa.

- Hmm... – ele parecia um pouco sem graça. – Acho melhor entrarmos; já é tarde... Você está com frio?

Ela olhou para o lado; e vislumbrou a mão direita de Sirius que repousava sobre a maçaneta. Ela estava parada na frente da porta, obviamente bloqueando a passagem. Sentindo-se extremamente estúpida, a loira se afastou.

- Sim, claro. Quero dizer, _não_! Er... Sim, já está tarde. E obrigada, mas não estou com frio. – os dois entraram novamente no apartamento – Na verdade, eu preciso ir.

O maroto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, balançando-se para frente e para trás.

- Você não precisa ir agora, ainda é cedo...

Anya riu.

- Cedo? _Você_ acabou de dizer que estava ficando tarde! – retrucou, e Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

- Tarde pra ficarmos lá fora, não quero que você fique doente. Mas a gente podia, sei lá, ver um filme...

A garota, que estava procurando algo dentro da bolsa verde limão, nem se virou para responder.

- Não posso, Sirius, desculpe.

Ele se jogou no sofá, e ligou a televisão.

- Ok. Acha que pode dirigir?

Anya parou, ergueu o rosto – que já estava praticamente enfiado dentro da bolsa – e o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Er... – Sirius sorriu – Você não comeu nada, e bebeu duas taças de vinho. Talvez não fosse uma boa ir embora agora.

A loira riu, finalmente achando as chaves do carro dentro da enorme bolsa.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou ótima.

- Certo... Te vejo em Hogwarts, então?

Anya revirou os olhos.

- É, Sirius, eu estudo lá.

- Não! Não é isso! – ele meneou a cabeça – Digo, você vai estar lá, não vai? Em Bristol, para o festival.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada.

- Então nos vemos lá.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

- Boa noite, Anya.

Ela passou pela porta, jogou um beijo no ar, e foi embora. Sirius sorriu, e aumentou o volume da TV.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hogwarts havia preparado uma enorme comitiva de apoio aos participantes do festival, e estava disponibilizando um ônibus que levaria os alunos até Bristol, retornando no dia 31 logo após o almoço. Quem quisesse permanecer na cidade para a passagem de ano, estava liberado para ir por conta própria, desde que não se afastasse do grupo da universidade durante os três dias de festival.

Lily, James, e todo o resto da turma certamente já haviam feito suas reservas no hotel, e contavam os dias com ansiedade. O _reveillon_ em Bristol era, simplesmente, um dos mais agitados de toda a Inglaterra.

Junto com Anya iam Amanda, Tiffany e Dorcas. No volvo de James, Marlene ocupava o banco da frente, com os outros três marotos no de trás. Dexter estava levando os instrumentos da banda, e dando carona a Adam – encontrariam Reid por lá. Anthony ia com Alice e Frank, no carro do último; e Lily, no carro do namorado, com a cabeça encostada do vidro, apenas encarava a pulseira que havia ganhado de James, enquanto o loiro conversava com Rabastan, Regulus e McNair.

- - - - -

James estacionou o volvo em frente ao _Bristol Hippodrome_, que já mostrava movimentação de estudantes vindos de diferentes cidades da região.

- Parece que chegamos.

Marlene, Remus e Peter foram logo entrando, enquanto James e Sirius apenas observavam o local, encostados na lateral do carro.

- Cara, isso vai ser demais. – Sirius comentou, rindo e olhando o vai-e-vem dos alunos. – E é aqui que nos separamos, amigo; nos encontramos nesse mesmo lugar, no final da noite. Faça o que quiser, enquanto eu aproveito que a Lailah não veio para conhecer as adoráveis garotas da Bristol University.

- Você não vai ligar pra nenhuma delas depois. – James contestou, rindo.

- Mas elas não precisam saber disso. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Que comece o show. – deu umas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo, e saiu correndo atrás dos outros.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Que comece o show.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**N/A - Oi gente! /se esconde/ Okay, não vou nem tentar justificar a demora dessa vez, porque não tem explicação. Só acabei me enrolando mesmo, me desculpem =x E esse cap nem ficou muito interessante, mas dos dois seguntes eu gosto muito: a abertura do festival pela Underdogs e, finalmente, James Pan!! (Ou peter Potter, como vcs preferirem HAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Por hoje é só, minha gente. Agora são exatamente 03:47h da manhã, eu acabei de chegar do trabalho, e estou moída; então as respostas dos comentariozinhos de vcs chegam amanhã, ok?? Mas eu li cada um deles, e fiquei infinitamente feliz!! Aliás, viram que nos 16 primeiros caps, nossa querida Destiny já chegou na marca das 230 reviews?? I love you soooooooooooooooo much '_________________' Muito obrigada, gente! Beijos e queijos.**

**P.S.- Quarta-feira, dia 17, estarei participando da final de um concurso de gastronomia. quem vai me desejar boa sorte???**

**P.P.S.- Saaaalve o tricolor pauliiiista, amaaaaaaaado clube brasileiro, tuuuuu és forte tu és graaaaande, dentre os grandes, ÉS O PRIMEEEEEEIRO....**

**_[EDITADO]_**

**Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeente, o show do McFLY foi a MELHOR experiencia de tooooooooda a minha vida *____* A pista vip é o melhor lugar do mundo, o Tom estava a três passos de mim no palco /morre/ e ele olhou PRA MIM!! Tipo, ele olhou pra mim, e REALMENTE ME VIU! olhou, APONTOU e SORRIU (tudo bem que eu sou sou Poynter, mas isso foi suficiente pra eu quase ter um ataque =x tipo, ele me viu gritando feito uma louca, e sorriu, E MOSTROU A COVINHAAAAAAAA) Infelizmente o Dougie estava na ooooutra ponta do palco, meio longe da futura esposa dele (aka: EU) mas nunca esteve tão lindo em toda a sua vida. É tudo perfeito. O som é igualzinho, a voz do Danny é tão maravilhosa quanto nos Cds, o sorriso (sem um dente ;x hahaha) dele é tao lindo e os olhos tão brilhantes quanto nas fotos, o dougie dança tão bonitinho, e as caras dele são tão perfeitas quento a gente vê nos vídeos... E eles falaram português muuuuito fofo *___* O Harry levantou e foi no microfone, e a voz dele é linda, o sotaque dele é perfeito, e não é à toa que ele é conhecido como Mr. Fit (mas eu nao vou comentar muito, pq ele já é da Fezinha ;x) Foi tudo muito mais perfeito do que eu imaginava, e eu nem acredito que eles estavam no MEU país, aparecende em tudo quanto é programa de TV por uma semana, e agora já faz mais de dois meses que foram embora =/ Enfim, vou ficando por aqui, já estou ficando melancólica ;x IAUHaihOAH**


	19. O Festival

**Capítulo XVIII - Festival de Arte e Cultura Universitária de Bristol**

**Ou**

**Aquele aquele em que Reid ganha um tanga de oncinha**

Estava sentado na beirada do palco há cerca de duas horas. Bebia seu chá lentamente - com a mochila, o skate, e o case do baixo ao lado – e observava a equipe de manutenção andar de um lado para o outro, quase que tediosamente. Onde estava todo mundo? Se pelo menos Dexter e Adam não chegassem logo, ele teria um colapso.

Conforme desconhecidos iam entrando e saindo, Reid ficava mais ansioso. Em pouco tempo, o teatro estaria lotado de estudantes das universidades locais, o festival de inverno estaria oficialmente aberto, e a Underdogs faria seu primeiro grande show.

Ou seu primeiro show, de qualquer forma. Pela primeira vez, desde que o trio resolvera fazer alguma música, o público era maior do que meia dúzia de amigos bêbados. Não que seus amigos não fossem uma platéia entusiasta, mas, se ele quisesse ter alguma visibilidade no cenário musical, pessoas mais críticas deveriam aprovar o som.

Foi com imenso alivio que ele viu, entre uma multidão de jovens desconhecidos, os quatro marotos e Marlene vindo em sua direção, parecendo bastante animados. E a garota estava especialmente linda, com os cabelos soltos e os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Mas vejam só se não é o nosso quase-famoso baixista preferido! – Sirius cumprimentou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – Me diga, caro amigo, você que chegou há mais tempo, como são as garotas daqui?? Alguma particularmente interessante??

Marlene revirou os olhos, e os garotos riram.

- Sinto muito, Pads, estou mais preocupado em encontrar os meus companheiros de banda. Alguém viu aqueles dois gays? – o loiro perguntou.

- Olha... –James começou, prendendo o riso – Quando nós pegamos a estrada, Dex virou na rua errada, acho que indo para o **leste**...

O músico quase caiu de cima do palco, tamanho o pulo que deu.

- O quê???????

Marlene deu um tapa no braço do maroto, rindo, e sorriu para Reid.

- Eles estavam logo atrás de Anya e as meninas, já devem estar chegando... Não se preocupe, Reid, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Mal ela terminara de falar, as cinco referidas garotas entraram rindo alto, e logo atrás delas vinham Adam girando as baquetas nos dedos e Dexter carregando um pacote.

Adam guardou as baquetas no bolso de trás, acenou para todos, e deu um beijo no rosto de Dorcas, que sorriu, corada. Dexter não perdeu tempo, e deu um beijinho em cada garota, depois cumprimentou os rapazes de longe, e parou ao lado de Reid.

- Parabéns, veado. – falou, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo, e lhe entregou o embrulho.

Seguiu-se, então, um coro de 'feliz aniversário!', e uma sucessão de abraços e beijos. Logo depois ele abriu o pacote, que consistia numa tira de preservativos envolvendo uma tanga de oncinha, e riu.

- Como hoje é o início do nosso salto para o sucesso, daqui pra frente não vai faltar Maria-palheta atrás de você, amigo, - começou o baterista - então queremos que você se proteja.

- Certo. – Reid assentiu, rindo – E isso? – perguntou, erguendo a tanguinha.

Dexter piscou e mandou um beijo.

- Isso fica a seu critério...

Em meio à risada geral, James olhou em volta, e parou em Amanda, que também o olhava. Viu-a dar um mínimo passo em sua direção, e rapidamente se virou para a entrada do teatro. Coincidentemente, a comitiva de Hogwarts acabava de chegar, e junto a eles vinham Lily, seu namorado, e os amigos dele. Duplamente sem jeito, agora, o maroto coçou a cabeça, pensando em como fugir dali antes que ela o visse.

- Hey, olhem! LILY!!! LILY!!! – Anya gritou, para o horror de James.

A ruiva acenou, e puxou o namorado pela mão até o lugar onde o grupo se encontrava. James olhou para Remus, procurando ajuda, mas ele estava ocupado demais encarando Dorcas e Adam conversarem para perceber seu desespero. Sem outra alternativa, ele chamou Frank, que passava por ali de mãos dadas com Alice, e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde, passando por Lily e Duncan sem olhar para o lado.

A garota ficou-o encarando até que ele os tivesse ultrapassado completamente – ainda sem olhar para o lado –, depois continuou seu caminho até os amigos. Eles agora comentavam sobre um outro presente de aniversário para Reid, que o esperava no carro de Dexter. Um que Adam, ele e os marotos haviam comprado juntos.

- Estou até com medo desse presente. – ele coçou a nuca, fazendo careta. – Se eu já ganhei isso – ergueu o pacote entregue por Dexter – imagine só juntando Sirius, Peter, Remus e James também?

Todos riram.

- Falando em James... Onde ele foi? – perguntou Marlene.

- Pelo visto tinha algo importante a conversar com o Frank. – disse Amanda, revirando os olhos, apontando para onde os dois e Alice estavam, cada um olhando para um lugar diferente.

- Errrm... Ok, ignorem o Prongs. – Sirius disse – Ele anda tendo uns ataques estranhos de veadisse. Vamos ao que interessa! – E seguiram para fora do teatro, em direção estacionamento.

Dexter abriu a porta traseira do carro, e tirou uma caixinha minúscula de dentro. Remus pegou-a, e a estendeu ao aniversariante, que hesitou.

- É um presente sério, cara. – Peter anunciou rindo - Vamos lá, não vai doer... Muito. Eu acho.

Remus ainda balançou a caixa por um tempo, até Reid pegá-la, e tirar uma palheta transparente do seu interior. Piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

- É só uma prévia. – Sirius explicou, piscando um olho – O resto está no porta-malas.

O aniversariante apertou a caixinha, deixando-a levemente amassada. No porta-malas jazia um baixo cor-de-rosa com glitter e leads na mesma cor. **(N/A – Alguém reconhece??? Hahaha)**

- Putaquepariu.

- Eu sei que você gostou mais da tanga de oncinha, – Dexter disse, rindo – mas esse é um presente legal também...

- Nem sei o que dizer... – Reid murmurou, alisando o baixo novo.

- Que tal "vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo"? – sugeriu Adam, e todos riram.

Enquanto a maioria conversava sobre o baixo novo de Reid, Duncan beijou a testa da namorada, avisando que iria encontrar sua turma, e se afastou. Lily observou-o caminhar, mas outra pessoa na direção de Duncan acabou por chamar sua atenção. Puxou Anya pela manga do casaco.

- Olha lá.

Anya fez menção de olhar na direção que Lily apontava, e esta rapidamente a virou para a direção contrária.

- Melhor: não olhe. Ele está nos encarando.

- Ele quem? – a loirinha perguntou, quase estourando de curiosidade. Dois segundos depois, parou e prendeu a respiração. – _Ele_?

- Exatamente esse _ele_. – foi a resposta da ruiva.

Anya ainda tentou se virar, sendo impedida pela amiga.

- Ok. É só o Johnny, sem problemas. – comentou, fingindo desinteresse, mas apertando o braço de Lily com cada vez mais força. – Ele está sozinho ou com a vaca da mulher dele?

- Nenhum dos dois. – a outra respondeu – Com Victoria Maya. E continua nos encarando.

- Por que, diabos, ele está nos en... VICTORIA MAYA????????

Quando a garota se virou para o casal na porta de entrada do teatro, e seus olhos encontraram os de Johnny Raisher, este logo desviou, comentando algo no ouvido de Victoria, que riu. Ela também estava no primeiro ano de Gastronomia, e, em apenas três meses, já havia dormido com todo o departamento de Medicina e Engenharia, além de – EW! – Severus Snape. E _Sirius Black_, é claro.

- Pare de olhar, Anya! – brigou Lily, puxando-a novamente para o outro lado. – Ele com certeza está tentando te provocar!

- Pois conseguiu.- a loirinha resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito – Fala sério, Victoria Maya? _Victoria Maya_?? Tamanho mal-gosto dele é até ruim pro meu ego, Lils! E a minha reputação, como fica? Depois do relacionamento comigo, ele 'tá dormindo com uma _coisa_ dessas? Porque eles estão dormindo juntos, certeza. Ela dorme com todo mundo...

Sirius se colocou entre as duas, passando um braço pelos ombros de cada uma.

- Estão falando de quem, garotas?

- De quem você acha, Black? Quem é a garota que dorme com qualquer ser do sexo masculino em Hogwarts? – Anya perguntou, quase gritando.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Victoria Maya? Bons tempos, bons tempos...

Anya bufou, e Lily olhou-o com cara de "não está ajudando". Sirius apenas deu de ombros, e se afastou.

- É de propósito, não é? Você está tentando me provocar. Você quer me tirar do sério, é isso... – dizia para si mesma, enquanto a outra apenas a encarava sem entender – Pois eu vou lá. – a loira concluiu, um pouco mais alto.

Lily segurou seu braço com força.

- _Ficou maluca?_

- Johnny está me provocando, e eu vou entrar no jogo. Também vou provocá-lo, mas de oooutra forma... – e com um sorriso malicioso, Anya se afastou.

Enquanto ela ia saltitante até Johnny Raisher e Victoria Maya, Lily se juntou às outras garotas. Amanda lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, antes de voltar a encarar James, que ainda autistava ao lado de Frank e Alice.

- Você acha que ele vai me odiar pra sempre?

- Ele quem? – Lily perguntou, ainda observando a amiga quase pular no colo do professor de Estatística.

- James, é claro! Será que ele vai me odiar pra sempre? – Amanda suspirou.

- Pra sempre é muito tempo, Mandy... – a outra respondeu, começando a pensar se ela própria não seria eternamente odiada pelo maroto. – E ele nem te odeia, de qualquer forma, só está um pouco chateado... Dê algum tempo a ele, e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Os três músicos pararam junto a elas.

- O festival deve começar daqui a pouco, então nós vamos até o camarim, preparar tudo para o show. – Adam avisou. Reid tentava afinar o baixo, e Dexter olhava em volta, possivelmente procurando por alguém.

Amanda olhou para as costas de Reid, depois para Lily, e para o rapaz novamente, fazendo cara de sofrimento. A ruiva riu. Então era ele o novo cara em quem a morena estava interessada...

- Vai lá. – Lily piscou.

- Mas e o James? – Amanda perguntou, incerta.

- Ele precisa superar isso logo, não precisa?

Assentindo, a morena foi correndo atrás da banda, e cutucou as costas do baixista.

- Reid! Posso ir andando junto? Preciso falar com você.

Ele piscou duas vezes, confuso, mas logo concordou.

- Primeiro show, huh... Como você está? – a garota perguntou, tentando puxar um assunto.

- Nervoso. Muito nervoso. – ele murmurou, passando a mão livre nos cabelos – Acho até que vou vomitar.

- EEEW! – Dexter gritou, um pouco mais à frente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. – Amanda disse, rindo.

Chegando aos fundos do palco, os outros dois entraram direto no camarim, enquanto Reid e Amanda ficaram conversando e observando pela cortina fechada os pequenos aglomerados de estudantes se ajeitarem o mais próximo possível do palco.

- Logo logo esse teatro vai estar cheio. – a garota comentou.

- O que me lembra que eu preciso ir ensaiar com os caras – ele resmungou, e virou-se para Amanda – Mas antes você queria falar comigo, não queria?

Ela arregalou os olhos. O que diria, agora?

- Só queria desejar boa sorte. – disse, com um sorriso sapeca, e deu um beijo rápido no rosto do rapaz.

Ele abriu um sorriso também.

- Sabe, acho que eu preciso de muita, muita sorte, hoje... – comentou, como quem não quer nada, rodeando a cintura de Amanda com os braços.

- É...?

- Uhum.... – ele assentiu, aproximando-se...

- REID!!!! – Adam gritou, vindo ao encontro do casal, que quase quebrou o Record mundial de salto em distância, tão rápido se separaram. – Dex não acha a palheta da sorte.

- Ah, fala sério. – o loiro resmungou, frustrado. – Mande-o escolher outra!

O baterista hesitou.

- Ele disse que não toca sem a palheta da sorte.

Reid olhou para a garota, para Adam, e para os próprios pés. Depois suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Ok, acho que vou ter que ajuda-lo a procurar, nesse caso. – concluiu, derrotado, virando-se para a morena.

- Sem problemas, Reid. Nos vemos mais tarde... E boa sorte mais uma vez. – Amanda sorriu, e se afastou, murmurando xingamentos a Dexter Dalles e sua palheta estúpida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya estava claramente forçando uma situação estranha. Depois da cena no apartamento da loira, e do definitivo "me deixe em paz!" no Natal, a última coisa que Johnny esperava era que ela viesse ao seu encontro, principalmente em algum local público.

Mas ela viera. Saltitando.

- Oi, Victoria. – Anya sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, com os braços em torno do pescoço do professor, que, bastante sem jeito, segurava em sua cintura. – Como vai, Johnny?

- Bem... Eu acho. – ele murmurou, desconcertado.

- E Rebecca, tudo bem com ela? E o bebê?

Victoria olhou para o homem, que lhe devolveu um olhar de desespero. Anya sorriu, constatando que ela não sabia da gravidez de Becky Raisher.

No instante seguinte, o grupo com os marotos e as amigas de Anya passou pelo trio, atentando a situação bizarra que era ver a loira pendurada no pescoço do ex-namorado. Especialmente Sirius. Este olhou para o casal, e para Victoria Maia, e para o casal novamente, depois pigarreou alto para que os três ouvissem, e seguiu para o teatro sem olhar para trás.

Lily, que não sabia se ria de Victoria, ou ficava preocupada por sua amiga, cutucou Anya no ombro.

- A banda dos meninos já vai tocar. – sentenciou, ignorando a outra garota e o professor.

A loira, então, despediu-se de Johnny, e foi acompanhando Lily.

- Você viu a cara dele? E da sem-graça da Victoria Maia?? – perguntou, quase quicando de diversão.

- Não. – respondeu a ruiva. – Só vi a cara do Sirius. – e revirou os olhos, ao ver que Anya não entendia – Ah, Anny, vai dizer que você não percebeu? Ele só faltou espumar de ciúmes!

- Sirius? Sirius Black? – ela perguntou, recebendo confirmação da amiga logo em seguida – Ora me poupe! Sirius não tem sentimentos, não deve ser capaz de ter ciúmes de alguma coisa.

Lily a olhou chocada.

- Achei que vocês estivessem começando a se dar bem.

- E estamos. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é o cara mais egoísta e desalmado que eu já conheci.

A ruiva apenas suspirou, e completou o caminho sem dizer mais nada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os três estavam parados ao lado do palco, esperando que o reitor da Universidade de Bristol terminasse seu discurso. Adam batucava nas pernas, Reid tremia da cabeça aos pés, e Dexter era o único que aparentava estar bem, cantarolando Who I Am Hates Who I've Been do Relient K.

- Caras, relaxem. – ele disse, revirando os olhos – É um show. Só isso. Nós vamos subir lá, e tocar as nossas músicas exatamente como fazemos pros nossos amigos em Hogwarts.

- A diferença é que devem ter o quê, umas mil pessoas lá fora? – Adam argumentou, contribuindo apenas para deixar Reid mais nervoso.

- Acho que eu preciso ir ao banheiro.... – o baixista murmurou, andando em círculos.

- Reid, para! – Dexter puxou-o pelo braço, depois pareceu um tanto assustado – Nossa, cara, acho que você ta ficando meio verde...

- ... E então eu chamo ao palco meu querido amigo Albus Dumbledore para apresentar a atração de abertura do XXVIII Festival de Arte e Cultura Universitária de Bristol!

O trio rapidamente se virou para o palco, vendo o professor Dumbledore se aproximar do microfone ao centro.

- ... Esses garotos são talentosos, - o diretor começou, apontando para o local onde eles estavam escondidos, mesmo que ninguém pudesse vê-los – e meus alunos de Hogwarts aqui presentes podem confirmar o que eu estou dizendo, uma vez que a grande maioria já cabulou várias aulas para vê-los tocarem nos jardins da universidade – lançou um olhar divertido aos marotos, que riram – Enfim, eu sei que vocês querem se divertir ao invés de ficarem ouvindo esse velho louco falando sem parar, então, com orgulho eu vos apresento a banda Underdogs!!!!!

- É agora, galera. – Dexter teu um tapa na cabeça de Reid, e, já bastante à vontade, adentrou o palco acenando para a vibrante multidão. Parou no canto esquerdo do palco, e ajeitou o microfone – Olá Bristol!!!

Adam já estava devidamente acomodado na bateria, ao fundo do palco, e Reid parou no microfone do canto direito.

- Wow, tem bastante gente aqui... – o baixista comentou, olhando para os lados e rindo – Ok, nós somos a Underdogs, e viemos agitar a tarde de vocês! Essa música eu acho que todo mundo conhece, vamos ver...

Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that i saw her...there

- - - - - - - - - -

- Eles são ótimos, não são?? – Amanda comentou, do seu lugar na primeira fila, enquanto observava Reid pular no palco.

- São mesmo. – Dorcas concordou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para Adam.

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and that made it, i swear

Reid cantava sem saber exatamente para que lado olhar... Marlene ou Amanda? Amanda ou Marlene? Ele gostava de Mandy, mas os olhos azuis de Lene eram hipnotizantes.

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, I'm gona sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

- - - - - - - - - -

O show estava sendo um grande sucesso. Todos os alunos pulavam e dançavam ao som das músicas, e os três garotos se sentiam como uma banda famosa tocando na Warped Tour. Dexter pulava tanto que parecia possuído; Adam já havia quebrado três baquetas, tamanha a vontade com que tocava, e Reid tocava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, sem acreditar que estava tudo dando tão certo assim.

- Agora nós vamos tocar a última música de nossa autoria. O pessoal de Hogwarts já a conhece, já que costumamos toca-la nos jardins, quando não temos nada para fazer. Ela se chama That Girl, e se baseia em experiências amorosas de um amigo nosso... – o baixista falou, mandando um beijo para Sirius, que apenas fez um gesto obsceno, rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James estava sentado em seu camarim, tentando arrumar o figurino. Era o próximo a se apresentar, e simplesmente não conseguia colocar aquelas malditas orelhas! Ah, quanto arrependimento... Deveria ter desistido enquanto ainda dava tempo... Mas reprovar em Ética? O Sr. Potter o mataria, certamente. Sem contar que agüentar o Profº Jones por mais um ano era algo que realmente nem passava por sua cabeça.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, e achou que era Sirius atrás de mais algumas risadas.

- Cara, se você rir eu te mato, mas você pode me ajudar com essas... – perdeu as palavras ao se virar para a porta.

Parada no batente da porta, mordendo o lábio inferior, estava Lily Evans.

* * *

**N/A - Alô, som! Um, dois, três, testando! Som! Som!**

**Er, oi gente? Ainda tem alguém aqui? Bem, por favor me desculpem. Eu nem sei o que dizer... Mais de um ano sem att, eu abandonei a vida de escritora.... Mas o bom filho à casa torna, e cá estou eu outra vez, com mais um cap mais ou menos. Faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo, espero não ter perdido o jeito haha x) acho que é isso né. Reviews continuam sendo bem-vindas (mesmo que eu nao mereça), e as respostas chegam na caixinha de emails de vcs assim que eu tiver mais um tempo livre (que deve ocorrer na segunda-feira)**

**Beijos, queijos, e até a próxima :) xxxx  
**

**P.S. - Ana Lê, muito muito muito obrigada. Você é uma fofa, e o cap de hoje é dedicado à você, por me ter feito voltar a querer escrever alguma coisa.**


End file.
